Passé, présent,futur
by steropale
Summary: Ce jour-là, quang Hagrid découvrit une enfant au coeur de la forêt interdite, il était loin de se douter qu'elle changerait leurs vies...et si une fille sortie d'on ne sait où s'était incrustée chez les maraudeurs, à votre avis ça aurait donné quoi ?
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

bonjour, je vous présente mon bébé. ça fait plusieurs années que j'ai commencé cette histoire donc vous verrez au fil des chapitres qu'il y a de gros changements au niveau de l'écriture et de la maturité du scénario (enfin j'espère parce que si je n'ai pas changé depuis mes 14 ans ben... ça fait peur !)

sinon, avant d'être accusée de vol ou de plagiat, je tiens à préciser que j'ai lu énormément de fanfic sur ce site et donc qu'un auteur pourrait reconnaître une idée qu'il a lui même exposée dans une de ses fanfic. je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas intentionnel et que de nombreuses idées ou vision du monde d'harry potter se ressemblent. la seule exception de "plagiat" que j'ai faite concerne le personnage de Cathy White qui sort tout droit de la fiction de Fred et Georges "Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux" et le merveilleux univers qu'ils ont, on peut le dire, inventés.

(et il m'ont d'ailleurs autorisé à maintenir ce que j'appelle un hommage à leur travail.... nyark nyark, vive la manipulation du serpentard que répand la flaterie devant sa proie "pour mieux te dévorer mon enfant".......... je m'égare là)

et enfin l'allégeance de tout fan : rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. sauf les énormes bêtises que je peux déblatérer lorsque la folie s'empare de mon corps (et mon cerveau of course)

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

Dans les années puissant mage noir commence son règne de terreur sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Le crainte est telle que les sorciers n'osent même pas prononcer son nom et l'appellent Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entouré de serviteurs fidèles, les mangemorts qui servent leur maître aveuglément car il punit sévèrement quiconque s'avise de le trahir. Seule une minorité de sorciers, menés par le plus grand sorcier du monde, Albus Dumbledore, résistent encore.

L'histoire commence au milieu des années 70, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie dirigée par le professeur Dumbledore, haut lieu de résistance. Voldemort n'est pas encore au sommet de sa puissance et Poudlard est encore un havre de paix pour les étudiants qui viennent y apprendre la magie.

Notre histoire commence plus précisément en juillet 1975, dans la Forêt Interdite avec Rubeus Hagrid. Cette histoire est comme toutes les histoires, on y trouve de la joie et de la tristesse. cette histoire aura comme toutes les histoires sa part de héros et sa part de coupables, ou plutôt une grandes part de gens ordinaires, parmi lesquelles le destin aura choisi des innocents qui deviendront malgré eux l'espoir d'un peuple ou leur bête noire.

Cette histoire, c'est celle d'un enfant qui a du être homme avant les autres, d'un homme qui a voulu jouer avec le monde, pour dire non, pour faire un pied de nez au destin, parce que c'était trop dur. Alors au nom d'un futur meilleur pour le seul être qui lui donnait encore la force de vivre, voilà comment un homme peut changer le cours des choses.

Maintenant, commencez à lire, à rire et à pleurer et découvrez combien la folie et l'amour d'un homme peuvent aller loin et franchir tous les interdits.

1. L'enfant 


	2. L'enfant perdu

Remarque : rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas de royalties

**Chapitre 1 : L'enfant perdu**

Hagrid avait toujours aimé la Forêt interdite, peut-être parce qu'il s'y sentait un peu chez lui, après tout, cette forêt, c'était Poudlard et c'était chez lui. Seulement aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu être dans sa cabane, mais non, il avait fallu que Jok se soit écarté du chemin pour courir on ne sait où. Jok était un chien qu'il avait recueilli, il y avait déjà plusieurs années. Et même si pour l'instant il pestait contre son compagnon, il fallait avouer qu'ils faisaient la paire tous les deux, lui du haut de ses deux mètres et demi hérité par sa mère et Jok, avec sa bonne tête de molosse qui bavait n'importe où. Et puis Hagrid avait toujours aimé les bêtes. Mais quand même ce chien exagérait, on était au début du mois de juillet, en pleine nuit et il faisait très chaud.

Soudain Hagrid entendit un aboiement, il se pressa pour rattraper Jok et lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Furieux, Hagrid déboucha sur une clairière qui marquait l'entrée du territoire des centaures. Il s'arrêta net, non pas qu'il craignait les centaures, il était en très bon terme avec eux, mais Jok était penché sur une cape. Non, se dit Hagrid, pas une cape, du moins pas seulement, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. Hagrid, s'approcha le plus lentement et le plus doucement que lui permettait son large corps et se pencha vers le tas en l'examinant de plus près. Il s'aperçut que c'était une grande cape noire qui semblait protéger quelque chose qui ne bougeait pas. Non, cela bougeait imperceptiblement. Hagrid pressentait quelque chose de bizarre en lui, il n'avait pas peur mais il sentait qu'il avait subitement la nausée. Jok le regardait maintenant et semblait lui dire « vas-y, grouille-toi bon sang, c'est vivant ou presque » Hagrid se secoua et souleva délicatement la cape et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en y découvrant une adolescente. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais, maigre et respirant à peine. Elle semblait avoir marché des jours et des jours sans manger et sans boire. Elle tenait dans sa main une baguette magique et une cape qui brillait à la lueur de la lune. Elle était vêtue de haillons et Hagrid distingua quelque chose de brillant attaché à son cou. Hagrid se secoua un bon coup et pris l'adolescente de ses bras, l'enveloppant de la grande cape noire, il siffla Jok et se dépêcha de rentrer à Poudlard.

Jamais Hagrid n'avait trouvé le chemin aussi long et ce fut sans forme de politesse inutile qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, et qu'il confia l'enfant à madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école

Bien merci Hagrid, maintenant sortez, vous n'êtes d'aucune aide ici. Allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, lui intima-t-elle gentiment.

Hagrid sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe et son inquiétude grandissant, il entra dans le bureau en oubliant de frapper avant d'entrer. Il trouva le directeur parlant avec une femme à l'air sévère et autoritaire.

Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser Dumbledore, monsieur, professeur McGonagall, dit-il, embarrassé

Que ce passe-t-il Hagrid ? demanda Dumbledore étonné de l'air pâle qu'arborait le garde-chasse de Poudlard

J'ai trouvé dans la forêt, un enfant, une jeune fille, elle ne respirait presque plus monsieur

Un enfant ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall

Le professeur Dumbledore leur fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Hagrid leur raconta ce qu'il savait en chemin en essayant de masquer son inquiétude. Quand, ils arrivèrent, madame Pomfresh, avait tiré les rideaux autour du lit et s'affairait à préparer une potion.

Pom-Pom, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Dumbledore.

Elle est très faible, je dois dire que je ne sais pas si elle s'en sortira. Hagrid, je peux dire sans hésiter que vous lui avez sauvé la vie…du moins pour le moment.

Comment se présente son état ? questionna à nouveau Dumbledore

Elle respire mieux mais encore très faiblement, je dirais qu'elle n'a pas mangé de puis cinq ou six jours et qu'elle n'a pas bu depuis autant de temps. Elle est blessée à plusieurs endroits comme si elle avait fait une très grosse chute. Elle ne bouge pas et je ne crois pas qu'elle dorme, elle est plutôt évanouie, mais à son stade, c'est difficile à dire, j'ai rarement vu de pareil cas. Il vaudrait mieux la transporter à St mangouste

Non, répondit-il catégorique, il vaux mieux que personne ne connaisse son existence tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur elle, je compte sur vous.

Avait-elle des objets personnels sur elle ? s'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

Oui, un médaillon que je ne suis pas parvenue à lui retirer et ceci, désigna l'infirmière en montrant la cape argentée que Hagrid avait vu l'enfant tenir fermement. Elle la serrait très fort mais j'ai réussi à lui retirer.

Il y eut un regard étonné de la part des trois adultes quand ils reconnurent l'objet

Une cape d'invisibilité ? murmura Minerva McGonagall.

Elle regarda Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et s'adressa au géant

Hagrid, voulez vous veiller sur elle ?

Avec plaisir monsieur, je vous préviendrais si elle se réveille

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils se séparèrent, les deux professeurs se retirèrent pour aller se coucher et madame Pomfresh rejoignit sa chambre à coucher, Hagrid resté seul, tira une chaise à coté du lit de l'enfant et veilla sur elle jusqu'au petit matin où il s'endormit.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, Hagrid ne quitta pas le chevet de la malade. Elle reprenait lentement de forces mais madame Pomfresh restait inquiète quand à son rétablissement. Dumbledore venait parfois pour s'assurer de sa guérison en espérant qu'elle se réveille. Mais non, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et Hagrid veillait inlassablement sur elle.

Un matin, il se réveilla, la tête encore embrouillée. Quand il tourna la tête vers le lit de sa jeune protégée, il fut surpris de voir la trouver réveillée attendant patiemment que lui-même se réveille, elle semblait intimidée. Il secoua sa grosse tête hirsute pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, se pinça mais comme l'image persistait, il se racla la gorge et de sa plus douce voix, il parla à l'enfant.

Bonjour petite, tu peux dire que tu m'as fait peur

…

Oh, zut ! j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Mais appelle-moi Hagrid et toi quel est ton nom ?

La réponse qu'elle lui fit était certainement la dernière à laquelle il se serait attendu, même dans un endroit comme Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, un voile passant sur ses yeux

Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ? dit Hagrid, ahuri

Où sommes nous ?

A Poudlard, à l'infirmerie plus précisément.

L'école de sorcellerie ?

Oui. Tu connais ?

Elle hocha la tête faiblement puis elle repris

C'est Dumbledore le directeur ?

Oui. C'est un grand homme

Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille

Comment je suis arrivée ici ?

Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! c'est vrai, excuse moi. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans la forêt, tu étais dans un sale état je peux te l'assurer, j'aimerais fichtrement savoir qu'est-ce que tu a fais pour en arriver là !?

Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même

Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Non

L'infirmière arriva et en découvrant la jeune malade réveillée, elle poussa un cri de surprise et se précipita sur elle pour la faire se recoucher en maugréant qu'elle était faible et que Dumbledore pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait que ce n'étais pas un endroit pour une malade comme elle. Hagrid se leva et au regard mi-étonné, mi-déçu que lui lança la jeune fille, il expliqua

Je vais prévenir le professeur que tu es éveillée, il voulait te parler

Et il la laissa un instant avec l'infirmière qui lui fit prendre le premier vrai petit déjeuner qu'elle ait eut depuis longtemps, elle était restée deux semaines dans son état de semi-coma. Le géant revint une heure plus tard accompagné d'un vieil homme à la barbe argentée et au regard bleu intense. Le vieil homme, vêtu d'une robe ornée d'étoiles fit apparaître un fauteuil recouvert de chintz et se présenta inutilement :

Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.

Je le sais, répondit la jeune fille

Je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillée, tu nous as fait peur, dit-il avec un sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

Je ne me souviens de rien, avança-t-elle, quelque peu méfiante tout à coup

Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment seule ta santé nous importe, mais s'il est vrai que j'aimerai connaître ton histoire.

…

On a retrouvé quelques effets personnels sur toi

Il montra à la l'adolescente sa baguette dont elle se saisi avec empressement puis la grande cape noire qui ne la fit même pas sourciller et puis la Cape d'Invisibilité

C'est à moi, dit-elle sans réagir davantage.

Elle paraissait figée dans le marbre et son regard s'était fait dur. Le professeur Dumbledore, s'il fut surpris, n'en montra aucun signe et déposa sans mot dire la précieuse cape sur le bord du lit, puis il continua.

Il y avait aussi une chaîne en or que nous n'avons pas réussi à détacher et qui par conséquent est toujours à ton cou.

Elle fouilla à l'intérieur de sa robe de chambre et en ressortit une chaînette où elle lut : « _Lou, 31 juillet. » _elle regarda l'autre face et observa un phénix s'enflammant devant un éclair qui semblait traverser le médaillon sur toute sa hauteur.

Sais-tu ce que cela peut signifier ? demanda doucement le vieil homme pour ne pas la brusquer.

Il a toujours été à mon cou.

Lou, c'est ton nom ?

Non.

Et le 31 Juillet ? Cette date te dit quelque chose ?

Non.

Et ce dessin ?

Un phénix et un éclair.

Tu ne sais pas leur signification ? persévéra le directeur

Non.

Le vieil homme soupira et examina à nouveau la jeune inconnue de son regard perçant, sachant qu'elle ne mentait pas. Comprenant qu'elle se méfiait, il n'insista pas et pris congé, laissant Hagrid tenter d'apprivoiser cette enfant.

2. Le chemin de la confiance 


	3. Le chemin de la confiance

rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling grande deesse parmi les deesses dont nous nous inspirons tous

**Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de la confiance**

Les jours passèrent, et la confiance se lia entre la jeune fille et le garde chasse qui passait presque toutes ses journées avec elle. Il l'avait emmenée voir les animaux dont il s'occupait dès qu'elle avait été autorisée à quitter son lit et pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux, il s'était avéré qu'elle adorait les animaux et qu'elle n'avait pas peur du danger – les bébêtes en questions ayant tous au moins des dents pointues ou des griffes acérées, avec du venin si elles avaient de la chance, car Hagrid avait une passion pour les animaux dangereux, plus ils pouvaient tuer rapidement, plus il les aimait. Elles passait ainsi ses journées et le soir, elle regagnait son lit pour recevoir la visite du professeur Dumbledore qui essayait de gagner peu à peu sa confiance ; ce à quoi il parvenait assez bien mais il arrivait que, sans raison apparente, elle redevienne froide et dure comme le marbre, et le vieux professeur ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Un soir, début août, Dumbledore avait entendu un rire résonner dans le château, d'habitude silencieux. Il était en train d'attendre l'enfant à l'infirmerie quand il entendit un rire léger et enfantin tinter à ses oreilles, il regarda Pompom et ils se précipitèrent à la porte. Le rire venait du hall et quand ils arrivèrent en haut de marches, ils virent la jeune fille rire en face d'Hagrid. Le directeur fut étonné, l'enfant ne riait jamais, tout au plus, il l'avait surpris à sourire lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec le garde-chasse. Cependant quand elle les vit, elle s'arrêta instantanément et repris son visage grave et solitaire. Elle souhaita le bonsoir à son ami et suivi Dumbledore jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle dormait.

Bonjour professeur, se contenta-t-elle de dire en lui faisant son habituel salut en signe de respect.

Bonjour, lui dit-il en souriant, peiné intérieurement qu'elle ait cessé de rire. J'aimerai que nous discutions de ton avenir.

Il attendit un instant avant de reprendre. Il vit qu'elle paraissait intéressée, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

Je pense que tu dois avoir environ 15 ans donc je te propose, comme tu sembles avoir été à l'école, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas vraiment, pendant quatre ans ; je te propose donc d'entrer à Poudlard en classe de cinquième année, le Choixpeau décidera de la maison dans laquelle tu iras. Quand pense tu ?

Vous êtes d'accord que j'entre à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle timidement

Bien sur, tu es une sorcière, il faut bien que tu apprennes à te servir de ta baguette magique, non ? Répliqua-t-il en souriant, tu ne vas pas rester dans ce lit toute ta vie non ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je veux bien, dit-elle

Le professeur fut content de voir qu'elle semblait heureuse et quand elle lui adressa son premier sourire, il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, franchement heureux de la voir abandonner quelque peu son masque de méfiance.

Il faut te trouver un nom et puis il faudra acheter de fournitures, je te prêterais de l'argent.

Mais j'ai de l'argent sorcier, protesta-t-elle, dans la poche de la cape noire, il y a la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts.

Une clé ?

Oui, dans une poche intérieure

Elle saisi la grande cape noire, fouilla les poches un instant et poussa un petit cri de triomphe en ressortant une minuscule clé. Ils convirent des options qu'elles prendrait et le directeur l'informa que Hagrid l'emmènerait acheter ses fourniture et des vêtements sur le chemin de traverse dans la semaine.

Pour le reste nous verrons plus tard, il faut cependant te trouver un nom, conclut Dumbledore

Je peux le choisir ?

Bien sur

Alizée, Alizée Spencer, ça va ?

Oui, je crois que c'est parfait…

Mais quoi monsieur ?

Je pensais que tu voudrais t'appeler Lou

Elle se rembrunit quelques secondes mais se détendit tout de même sans toutefois répondre. Le vieil homme comprit et n'insista pas.

Les jours suivants la fillette sembla plus heureuse et le professeur décida de lui rendre une visite dans le parc, il la trouva avec le garde-chasse en grande discussion. Elle était assise sur une clôture et Hagrid travaillait dans son potager.

Je suis sûre que tu te plairas à Poudlard, tu vas voir, tu te sentiras vite chez toi. Personne n'y a encore été déçu

Dans quelle maison croyez-vous que je serais envoyée ?

Je ne sais pas, moi j'étais à Griffondor

Alors moi aussi je veux y aller

Le géant se redressa et se mit à rire

Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis tu sais ?

Serdaigle s'est pour ceux qui ont intelligence et patience, donc ce n'est pas une maison pour moi. Poufsouffle, pour y aller il faut être loyal et juste mais l'équité et l'anonymat sont maîtres mots, donc ce n'est pas non plus pour moi.

Hagrid lui sourit, amusé et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle en faisant plier dangereusement la clôture de bois. Il l'encouragea à continuer son analyse

Il reste Serpentard et Griffondor. J'espère ne pas aller à Serpentard, ils sont rusés et habile mais ce sont des lâches

Te ne devrais pas critiquer comme ça les maisons, chacune a ses propres qualités et toutes sont essentielles à la survie de Poudlard. Comme te dirait le professeur Dumbledore…

…Il faut rester unis dans l'adversité pour pouvoir survivre, termina la jeune fille, ennuyée

C'est un grand homme et il ne veut que ton bien, dit soudainement Hagrid après un moment de silence.

Lou le regarda puis baissa la tête et répondit d'une voix hésitante :

Je le sait mais… mais il attend que je fasse quelque chose et…

Son grand ami la regarda sans comprendre.

Il sait que je ne dis pas tout, mais j'ai peur. Et si après je… enfin peut-être que je ne veux pas me souvenir de qui je suis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de mes parents et personne ne me connaît. Parfois je sais des choses alors que personne d'autre que moi ne le sait, je connais des choses que personne ne soupçonne même l'existence. C'est comme si on avait effacé tous les souvenirs personnels que j'avais

Elle tourna les yeux d'un air malheureux. Hagrid lui prit les mains avec une grande douceur.

Alizée, tu devrais le dire au professeur Dumbledore. Je lui fais confiance, je lui confierai ma vie et je le fais d'ailleurs souvent. Il est là pour t'aider, fais lui confiance. Dit-t-il d'une voix basse et chaleureuse.

Comment expliquer que je connais très bien Poudlard alors que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds ? Parfois j'aimerai bien tout oublier, mais vraiment tout, pour tout recommencer. Vous croyez que cela soit possible Hagrid ? Demanda-t-elle

Il se mit à rire et lui répondit en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il faudrait le demander au professeur.

Lou sourit et en relevant la tête elle aperçu le Dumbledore qui venait vers eux. « Il nous as entendu » pensa Lou mais elle se contenta de dire quand il leur fit face

Bonjour monsieur

Bonjour…

Il hésita un instant sur le prénom qu'il devait employer mais Lou lui adressa le deuxième vrai sourire depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance et il reprit comme si il avait attendu son approbation

Bonjour Lou. Veux tu que nous allions faire un tour ?

Où ça ? demanda Lou, surprise

Où tu veux, il fait beau et j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerai parler dans un autre endroit pour une fois.

Allez vas-y, intervint Hagrid en la poussant gentiment, ce qui eut pour effet de la propulser en avant.

Eh bien je… est-ce je pourrais voir votre bureau ? Demanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir

Le directeur hocha la tête et elle le suivi vers le château, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il la conduisit devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, quand il prononça le mot de passe « Patacitrouille » et qu'il l'invita à le suivre, elle afficha un regard impressionné mais le vieux professeur ne savait pas si c'était sincère car la jeune fille savait très bien montrer ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Cependant quand elle pénétra dans le bureau même, elle ne put retenir son étonnement.

Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, lui dit-il en lui désignant une chaise en face du bureau directorial.

Elle s'assit presque à contrecoeur, trop occupée à regarder tout autour d'elle.

Cool… Lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini sa contemplation.

Je suis content de voir que la décoration te plait, répondit-il avec malice.

Ce sont les portraits des anciens directeurs ?

Oui, ils font semblant de dormir comme toujours.

Il y eut un murmure de protestation qui parti d'un tableau derrière Dumbledore, mais l'actuel directeur n'y prit pas garde, trop amusé par la réaction de sa jeune protégée.

Et ces trucs ça sert à quoi ? questionna Lou en montrant une table sur laquelle étaient disposés toutes sortes d'objets en argent qui produisaient des sons étranges.

Une collection d'objets, le plus souvent inutiles, commenta-t-il les yeux pétillants

Quand est-ce que j'irai chercher mes fournitures ?

Eh bien la rentrée est fixée dans un peu moins de deux semaines, disons que la semaine prochaine Hagrid t'emmènera sur le chemin de Traverse, disons mercredi ?

Toute la journée ? se renseigna-t-elle toujours calme et assez impassible comme à son habitude.

Vous vous arrangerez mais je ne pense pas que cela posera problème, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais très bien avec Hagrid ?

Professeur, je …Commença-t-elle, légèrement embarrassée, ce qui était assez inhabituel

Ne t'inquiète pas tu pourra toujours me parler si tu le désire, je ne veux pas presser les choses, l'interrompit-il, compréhensif comme toujours

Vos sortilèges et vos potions n'ont pas marchés alors pourquoi vous espérez encore que je vais me souvenir

Ton amnésie n'est pas comme les autres et puis, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu sais des choses que même moi j'ignore et tu connais des secrets que tu n'est pas censé connaître

Voldemort. Dit-elle malgré elle

Il la regarda, elle savait qu'ils n'en avaient jamais abordé le sujet, et regrettait d'avoir pensé tout haut, car maintenant il allait lui poser des questions. Elle attendit avec le visage grave et imperméable qui était le sien face au professeur et qu'elle quittait d'ailleurs très rarement en sa présence comme en celle des autres, sauf à part peut-être Hagrid.

Voldemort ?

…

Tu connais Voldemort ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Dumbledore sachant qu'elle ne s'expliquerait que s'il posait des questions, l'incita à poursuivre de leur manière habituelle, en l'interrogeant pour lui arracher des bribes d'informations. Il savait que c'était son seul moyen de protection et ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Mais pour une raison inexplicable, elle se méfiait de tout, comme si on ne lui avait appris que ça, la méfiance. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle avait vécu trop de choses, qui l'avaient fait grandi trop vite et qui l'avaient obligées à ériger autour d'elle des protections. Alors, patiemment, le vieux directeur continua :

Comment le connais tu exactement ? Tu le connais personnellement ?

C'est un meurtrier.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton dur et froid qui n'était pas celui d'un enfant. Et si elle avait habituellement un regard grave et voilé, elle n'avait jamais parlé avec mépris et haine. Dumbledore, curieux et intéressé reprit :

Que sais-tu sur lui ?

C'est l'héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard, il a trahi son sang, celui de son ancêtre : c'est un sang mêlé. Il a tué son père qui était un moldu.

Comment sais-tu cela ? interrogea Dumbledore, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse

Je le sais, c'est tout.

Ils se regardèrent puis elle ajouta :

Voldemort, ce n'est pas son vrai nom

Oui, il a adopté un pseudonyme quand il a pris le pouvoir des ténèbres

Il a été préfet à Poudlard et vous avez été son professeur, il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille d'un regard perçant ; rare, en effet, étaient ceux qui savaient que Lord Voldemort était en fait ce jeune préfet si doué et si séduisant qui s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Tom Elvis Jedusor ça fait « Je suis Voldemort » si on change l'ordre des lettres, constata Lou

C'est effectivement vrai.

C'est un Fourchelang et sa baguette magique est en if et contient une plume de phénix, de ce phénix, précisa-t-elle en montrant le phénix qui avait sagement assisté à l'entretien sur un perchoir en or à la droite d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il s'appelle Fumseck, présenta le directeur en accueillant l'oiseau sur son épaule.

Lou contempla l'oiseau feu. Le phénix de Dumbledore était magnifique, le plumage rouge et or, les yeux doux et réconfortant, il avait la taille d'un cygne et il la regardait. Sans aucune raison apparente, il s'envola des épaules de son maître et alla se poster sur le bureau, en face de Lou, puis il se mit à chanter. La jeune fit sentit alors se répandre en elle une chaleur apaisante et réconfortante, la même qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait vu Hagrid pour la première fois, endormi sur une chaise à coté de son lit. Le chant cessa et Fumseck retourna sur son perchoir. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et en se levant, prit congé. Chacun savait que leur entrevue était terminée et Lou s'apprêta à sortir mais avant de franchir la porte et elle se tourna vers le Directeur et déclara d'un calme effrayant :

Je le hais.

Elle s'en alla prestement tout en se demanda si le directeur avait compris de qui elle parlait. Elle secoua sa tête comme elle avait vu Hagrid le faire souvent pour chasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses pensées.

Au croisement d'un couloir, elle vit « La Fouine », le chat d'Apollon Picott, que les élèves avaient surnommé ainsi parce que le chat était toujours en train de fureter pour les prendre en faute. Apollon Picott était l'adulte le plus détesté de Poudlard, puisqu'il en était le concierge et qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel sympathique, sa seule joie étant de punir et martyriser les étudiants. Lou s'autorisa un sourire, une idée diabolique germant dans son esprit. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha et captura le chat à l'aide de sa cape. En riant intérieurement, elle emporta son captif et l'abandonna dans un cachot sombre et humide du sous-sol du château qu'elle ferma soigneusement. Elle se rendit alors dans la grande salle pour déjeuner seule, un sourire moqueur flottant aux lèvres.

Elle entamait son dessert quand elle entendit des cris. Picott entra en vociférant, son chat crachant et sifflant sur ses talons. Le professeur McGonagall entra à sa suite, son visage sévère aussi indéchiffrable que celui de Dumbledore lors de leurs entretiens quotidiens. Ils se dirigèrent vers Lou qui prit soin d'adopter une expression surprise et légèrement curieuse.

Vous ! hurla le concierge, c'est vous qui avez fait ça !

Du calme Picott, ordonna Minerva McGonagall, cette jeune fille ne sait probablement pas de quoi vous parlez. Mr Picott a retrouvé son chat qui miaulait derrière la porte d'un cachot du sous-sol, il vous accuse d'avoir volontairement piégé son chat dans ce cachot.

Je n'ai rien fait professeur, je ne me promène jamais dans les cachots.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda la jeune fille d'un regard perçant et si elle devina quelque chose, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de raisonner le concierge :

Vous voyez, votre chat a du entrer dans le cachot et la porte s'est refermé sur lui à cause d'un courant d'air. Pourquoi Miss spencer aurait-elle enfermé votre chat dans un cachot ?

Lou fut tout de même soulagée quand elle les vit s'éloigner, non pas qu'elle ait peur de Picott mais McGonagall n'avait certainement pas été dupe et il valait mieux se faire discrète sur ce coup là et ne pas aller s'en vanter à Hagrid.

Les jours suivants, Hagrid étant très occupé à préparer le parc pour l'arrivée des élèves, Lou le laissa travailler tranquillement et déambula dans le château à la recherche de mauvais coups. Car depuis l'enfermement de La Fouine dans le cachot, la jeune fille s'était découvert une passion pour les blagues qu'elle essaya d'assouvir durant ses longues journées. Ainsi elle intervertit le récurant magique de Picott avec de la peinture farceuse – une peinture incolore qui quand on l'appliquait sur une surface faisait apparaître des dessins grotesques-, répandit des araignées dans le bureau du concierge et introduisit Jok dans le bureau de Picott et le coucha sur le coussin du chat du concierge. Elle sema aussi la panique parmi les tableaux de l'aile est du château, le jour où elle répandit dans les couloirs la rumeur que des doxys avaient envahi le château et qu'ils s'attaquaient aux tableaux et aux tapisseries. Ces exploits en firent l'ennemi numéro un de Picott qui se mit à la surveiller de près. Malheureusement pour lui, Lou, si elle ne connaissait pas son identité, connaissait Poudlard au moins autant que le concierge, peut-être mieux même. Car elle connaissait tous les recoins de Poudlard maintenant, les lieux qu'elle connaissait au départ et ceux qu'elle avait découvert durant ses explorations. Elle pouvait maintenant prétendre connaître Poudlard, assez en tous cas pour échapper au concierge.

Elle s'interrogeait souvent sur ce qu'elle savait, or elle savait beaucoup de choses comme le lui avait fait remarquer Dumbledore pas plus tard que la veille. En effet, dans sa mémoire étaient stockées des informations précieuses et variées qui s'avéraient être assez utiles. Car ses informations étaient très pratiques pour l'accomplissement de ses farces. Toutefois, Lou aurait aimé savoir qui elle était et quelques fois elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ne serait-ce son nom.

Miss Spencer ! cette fois s'en est trop ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en se plantant devant elle.

Lou adopta une attitude déconcertée et angélique.

Venez avec moi ! ordonna la femme au regard sévère qui paraissait partagée entre l'exaspération et la colère. Entrez !

Lou pénétra dans le bureau du professeur et se tint debout face au bureau

Explications !

Lou regarda le focifère qu'elle avait introduit dans le bureau de Picott, c'était sa dernière blague en date. Elle hésita un instant entre afficher une stupeur innocente et tout avouer à la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Eh bien ? insista le professeur McGonagall

C'est un focifère, fit remarquer Lou, optant pour une troisième solution

Miss Spencer, j'ai été patiente jusque là mais, cette fois-ci vous avez dépassé la limite de l'acceptable. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger que vous avez failli faire endurer à Mr Picott ?

Lou réprima un sourire sardonique, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, Hagrid lui avait expliqué le danger que représentait les focifères. De sa voix la plus coupable et repentie, elle demanda :

Vous allez me punir ?

Oh oui ! Je ne peux pas vous enlever de points mais je peux vous donnez une retenue !

Lou attendit l'annonce du verdict en espérant que la punition de ne serait pas trop vache. Le professeur McGonagall réfléchit un instant puis reprit la parole :

Vous m'aiderez à préparer l'arrivée des élèves, le jour de la rentrée. Les tables, le Hall… J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon.

Oui, professeur. Je peux partir maintenant s'il vous plaît ?

Lou prit congé, soulagée que McGonagall ne l'ait pas obligée à s'excuser auprès du concierge et s'autorisa un sourire. Elle monta à l'infirmerie. Comme elle n'avait pas encore de maison, elle avait élu domicile là-bas. En chemin, elle croisa Hagrid.

Bonjour Alizée.

Oh, bonjour Hagrid.

Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui ai dit au professeur McGonagall qu'un focifère avait disparu, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui l'avais pris

Lou sourit, si Hagrid désapprouvait ses bêtises, il la couvrait toujours ; il devait être désolé qu'elle se soit fais prendre, indirectement à cause de lui. Cependant, elle n'en voulait pas à son ami, elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et puis les punitions faisaient partie du jeu. Il ne fallait pas se faire prendre mais si tel était le cas alors, il fallait accepter les conséquences et puis, c'était surtout le risque qui était amusant.

Ce n'est pas grave Hagrid. Le professeur McGonagall n'a pas été trop sévère, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-elle.

Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu exagéré ? S'exclama le géant, sans méchanceté, pour tenter de la raisonner

Lou lui fit un sourire moqueur en guise de réponse.

Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher tôt pour une fois, demain nous avons une longue journée.

Que faisons nous demain ? demanda la jeune fille, intéressée et curieuse

Tu as oublié que nous allons sur le chemin de traverse ? se moqua son grand ami

Lou se mordit la lèvre, elle avait complètement oublié que l'on était mercredi et que la rentrée était fixée le Jeudi. Elle ne répliqua pas et souhaita le bonsoir à son ami.

3. Rencontre sur le chemin de traverse 


	4. Rencontre sur le chemin de Traverse

merci pour vos premiers mots d'encouragements, c'est toujours très agreable à lire et je suis heureuse de savoir que le debut de cette histoire vous plait, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite... et pour la peine voilà d'un coup les chapitre 3 et 4 :

**MissTako-chan** : attend de voir les chapitres suivants ! ils y en a encore qui me font hurler de rire... mon cheri me prend d'ailleurs pour une taree à me marrer toute seule devant mon ecran, et de ma propre fic en plus : est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir raison, huh ?

**Lia B.** : franchement si tu veux avoir les reponses à tes questions, accroche toi ma veille parce ue c'est pas pour tout de suite ! l'histoire s'attache surtout à la vie de Lou à Poudlard. son amnesie est l'intrigue generale et ne sera resolue que plus tard

et maintenant, bonne lecture !

ah oui ! j'allais oublier, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J K Rowling excepte quelques (hum) elucubrations qui sortiraient tout droit de mon esprit tordu

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse**

_Jure-moi que tu vivras, Lou, jures le !_

_Papa…_

_Je t'aime petite fleur. N'oublie jamais cela : je t'aime plus que tout et qu'importe ce qui arrivera, je t'aimerais toujours, je serais toujours là, même si tu ne me vois pas, même si tu n'entends pas ma voix, je serais là. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder Sirius et tu trouveras la force de continuer, tu pourras y voir tout mon amour. Souviens-toi, Sirius est l'Étoile, ton étoile, elle te guidera et brillera toujours pour toi. Je t'en supplie Lou vis, dis-moi que tu vivras, envers et contre tout. Tes yeux sont mes yeux, je veux qu'ils brillent pour toujours. _

_Papa, je t'aime_

_Je le sais Lou, je le sais_

_Que ce passe-t-il ? Papa, réponds-moi_

_Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi Lou. _

_Papa !_

_Je t'aime. »_

Noooon ! Hurla Lou. Papa…Papa… pourquoi ? non…

Lou regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans son lit, à l'infirmerie. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle réfléchit. Cette voix, elle l'avait entendue dans son rêve. C'était la voix de son père, elle le savait. Mais, elle ne comprenait pas, il était si désespéré, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle le pardonne et de quoi ? _« Souviens-toi, Sirius »_, Lou releva la tête et en séchant ses larmes, elle quitta son lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Les pieds nus, elle colla son visage contre la vitre et leva les yeux vers le ciel clair et dégagé. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à la repérer, elle l'avait probablement fait des milliers de fois. _Sirius_, dès qu'elle plongea ses yeux dans cette étoile, elle se sentit réconfortée, rassurée.

Alizée ! s'écria une voix affolée

Lou se retourna, électrisée et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle aperçu la silhouette qui avait parlé.

Madame Pomfresh…

Taisez vous ! Vous êtes une folle ! Vous promener pieds nus, en pleine nuit ! Vous tenez donc tellement à tomber malade ?

Non, madame, veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa Lou, rassurée.

Retournez vous coucher tout de suite, ordonna l'infirmière, d'un ton sans réplique.

Lou obéit et se recoucha en essayant de se rendormir, ce qu'elle finit par faire.

Elle se réveilla à l'aube comme toujours, sans avoir refait ce rêve. Ou plutôt ce souvenir, car Lou était sûre qu'elle avait vécu cette scène. Cependant, quand Hagrid vint lui apporter son petit déjeuner, elle n'en parla pas, résolue à garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible. S'efforçant d'oublier ses tristes pensées, elle s'habilla en vitesse pour partir avec Hagrid.

Comment allons-nous, nous rendre à Londres ?

Nous allons prendre le Magicobus, j'ai réservé deux places.

Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du parc, gardée par des statues représentant des sangliers ailés. Lou était impatiente et très excitée, elle n'avais jamais mis les pieds en dehors de Poudlard, ou du moins pas depuis que Hagrid l'avait retrouvée. Ainsi, tout ce qu'elle connaissait du monde extérieur n'appartenait qu'à la théorie.

Quand, ils furent sortis de l'enceinte du château, Hagrid l'emmena un peu plus loin sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard et consulta sa montre.

Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, dit-il

Qui ça ? demanda Lou naïvement

Lui.

Lou regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Hagrid et laissa échapper une exclamation. Un bus à plusieurs étages venait d'apparaître sur le chemin et s'arrêta pile devant la jeune fille. Un jeune homme habillé en uniforme violet en descendit et s'adressa à elle

Je suis désolé mademoiselle, Je m'appelle Alec Stuby, enchanté, je suis le contrôleur du magicobus. Bonjour Hagrid

Bonjour Alec

Enchantée, salua poliment Lou, assez méfiante.

Le jeune contrôleur qui devait avoir environ dix-neuf ans, les entraîna dans le véhicule et leur présenta le chauffeur.

Voici Doug'

Hagrid, jeune fille, salua-t-il brièvement.

Lou dévisagea l'homme qui était plus âgé, environ trente-cinq ou quarante ans, estima-t-elle. Elle lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête, puis suivi Hagrid qui partait vers le fond du bus. Alec leur désigna deux fauteuils confortables.

On va faire vite, vous serez les premiers à arriver, dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

On est tous seuls ? s'informa la jeune fille dès qu'il fut parti

Non, je lui ai donné un pourboire, pour qu'on ait la priorité.

Le voyage aurait pu être amusant si le bus ne franchissait pas des dizaines de kilomètres d'un seul bond, de plus, il fallait se demander où le chauffeur avait été recruté car il n'arrêtait pas de foncer dans n'importe quoi, évitant la collision grâce à la magie qui écartait tout obstacle. Quand, ils arrivèrent à Londres, Lou fut soulagée. Ils descendirent devant un pub miteux et invisible aux yeux des passants.

C'est le Chaudron Baveur, commenta inutilement Hagrid en poussant la porte

Elle savait que c'était l'entrée de chemin de Traverse. Elle entra donc à la suite du géant dans le pub poussiéreux.

Bonjour Hagrid ! les interpella le barman

Bonjour Tom, répondit Hagrid en s'approchant du bar

Tu prends un verre ? proposa le dénommé Tom, à qui il manquait, comme le remarqua Lou, deux dents.

Non, j'peux pas. Je dois passer à Gringotts. Il avait dit ça à contre cœur, en désignant Lou

Tu déteste toujours autant voyager avec les wagonnets des gobelins, se moqua le barman

Ça me donne la nausée, maugréa le garde-chasse.

Il entraîna Lou dans l'arrière cour du pub et à l'aide de son parapluie rose, dans lequel Lou soupçonnait qu'il cachait sa baguette, il tapota le mur dans un ordre précis et une ouverture se forma, débouchant sur le chemin de Traverse. Lou sourit en voyant son ami ranger précautionneusement son parapluie où il cachait sans aucun doute sa baguette brisée, il lui avait dit qu'il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard en troisième année et qu'on lui avait brisé sa baguette mais il ne s'était pas épanché sur le sujet et avait vite fait dévié la conversation. Lou n'avait pas demandé de détails respectant le silence et le secret de son ami.

Il faut d'abord passer à Gringotts pour prendre ton argent, soupira Hagrid.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment imposant, tout blanc, situé au centre de la voie. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment frais et se présentèrent au comptoir.

Vous désirez ? Demanda un gobelin de sa voix chevrotante par-dessus le comptoir.

Nous aimerions accédez au coffre 731 s'il vous plait, répondit Lou en présentant sa clé au gobelin qui l'examina.

Mm… bien, il me semble que c'est la bonne clé. A qui appartient le coffre ?

A moi, répliqua Lou, impatiente

Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Gudwin va vous y conduire. Guwdin !

Un gobelin apparut et s'inclina devant eux en leur laissant le passage. Il les conduits vers un wagonnet et les fit monter à bord. Quand ils furent installés, il claqua des doigts et le wagon se mit en marche, ils roulèrent ainsi, à une vitesse démente, pendant quelques minutes, toujours en descendant dans les profondeurs des la terre, puis ils s'arrêtèrent et Gudwin les fit descendre.

La clé, miss

Lou lui tendit la minuscule clé dont il se saisi pour ouvrir la porte du coffre. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et les gonds grincèrent dans un bruit infernal. Ce coffre avait dû rester clos pendant pas mal de temps se dit Lou

Veuillez excuser le bruit miss, mais ce coffre n'a pas été ouvert depuis des années, s'excusa le gobelin en faisant une petite révérence et en confirmant la pensée de la jeune fille.

Lou entra et fut stupéfaite. En effet, le coffre était plein, l'argent formait un tas qui remplissait presque toute la pièce qui était tout à fait dans les proportions de la banque, énorme. Lou n'en revenait pas, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée aussi riche, elle se tourna vers Hagrid et se renseigna :

Ça fait beaucoup d'argent ?

Beaucoup d'argent ? répéta celui-ci, incrédule, confirmant les dires de la jeune fille. Tu es richissime. Tu as autant d'argent que les Potter !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au gobelin, qui attendait devant la porte

Je ne comprends pas.

Les Potter ont une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre. Expliqua le garde-chasse.

Lou, ravie, sortit la bourse qu'elle avait emportée et se mit à la remplir avec des gallions d'or, des mornilles d'argent et des noises de bronzes. Quand sa bourse fut pleine, ils refermèrent le coffre et remontèrent dans le wagon au grand déplaisir d'Hagrid. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sortis de la banque des sorciers et de nouveau au soleil qui brillait plus que jamais.

Plus jamais, jura Hagrid, le teint verdâtre, je ne monterait plus jamais dans ces fichus wagonnets.

Ça va aller Hagrid ? s'inquiéta Lou

Oui, oui. Ecoute, je vais te laissez aller chercher tes robes et je vais allez prendre un remontant au Chaudron Baveur, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ils se séparèrent sur ses paroles et Lou se dirigea vers la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure. Quand elle entra, une sorcière replète se précipita sur elle.

Vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle aimablement

Lou consulta sa liste et répondit.

Il me faudrait trois robes noires de travail…

Modèle standard ?

Oui, ainsi qu'une cape d'hiver noire et une paire de gant en cuir de dragon et il me faudrait aussi un chapeau.

Bien, veuillez me suivre que je prenne vos mesures.

Lou suivi la vendeuse dans l'arrière boutique. On la fit monter sur un tabouret et Mme Guipure lui ajusta ses robes. Elles repassèrent dans la boutique pour choisir les gants, le chapeau et la cape.

Les attaches de cette cape ne sont pas en argent, intervint la femme

Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je désirerais aussi trois robes normales et deux robes de soirée.

Lou ne fit pas attention au regard exaspéré que lui lança la vendeuse et la suivi dans un coin de la boutique où elle choisi ses vêtements. Elle prit deux robes de couleur noire modelées à sa taille et une robe rouge foncée. La couleur de sa première tenue de soirée était de la couleur de ses yeux avec des reflets de couleur feu et la deuxième était d'un blanc pur. Elle se choisi aussi des sous-vêtements, des pyjamas et une robe de chambre. Elle paya ses achats et s'empressa de rejoindre Hagrid qui l'attendait à l'entrée du magasin.

Bon, tu as tes vêtements, maintenant, il faut s'occuper de te trouver les ingrédients pour le cours de potions. Une baguette, tu en a déjà une…énuméra Hagrid

Il me faut aussi un télescope, une balance en cuivre, une boîte de fiole en cristal et puis un chaudron, énonça Lou en consultant sa liste une nouvelle fois.

D'accord, ensuite on s'occupera de tes livres scolaires.

D'un commun accord ils commencèrent par la boutique de l'apothicaire où ils achetèrent les ingrédients pour potions, un chaudron en étain de taille 3 et une boîte de fioles en cristal. Ils passèrent ensuite à la boutique des instruments magiques de Mr Twist pour acheter un téles-cope de puissance 3 et une balance en cuivre. Puis ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott la librairie du chemin de Traverse. La boutique était pleine et ils durent attendre un moment avant d'être servi. Un jeune vendeur, qui avait l'air d'être au bord de l'évanouissement, les servi

J'ai besoin du _Manuel de cours moyen de métamorphose_ par Emeric G. Changé, du Livre _des sorts et enchantements niveau 3_ par Miranda Fauconnette, de _l'Histoire de la magie_ par Bathilda Tourdesac, du livre _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ par Norbert Dragonneau, du _Potions magiques pour sorciers moyens_ d'Arsenic Beauli-tron, du livre _Protection contre les forces du Mal_ par Alexandre Courage, du livre intitulé _Les secrets des moldus_ pas Dave Doudingue et le _Mystères des runes anciennes_ ainsi que le _Traduction de runes pour débutants_ par Orion Lelfe. Enonça Lou en lisant à haute voix le contenu de sa liste

Le jeune vendeur rassembla tous les manuels dont elle avait besoin, elle lui paya les vingt-neuf mornilles qu'ils coûtaient et il parti s'occuper d'un autre client pendant qu'elle et Hagrid sortaient de la librairie les bras chargés de paquets.

Si tu veux on peut aller déposer tes affaires au chaudron baveur puis revenir faire le tour et prendre une glace chez Florian Fortârome, proposa Hagrid

Lou accepta l'offre avec reconnaissance et ils revinrent cinq minutes plus tard, les bras vides. Hagrid l'emmena à la Ménagerie Magique

Il te faut un cadeau d'anniversaire, dit-il d'une voix bourrue

Mais Hagrid, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, fit observer la jeune fille

Tu ne t'en souviens pas, alors il faut t'en trouver une et puisque sur ton médaillon, il y est inscrit le 31juillet alors on a qu'à dire que ce sera la date de ton anniversaire et bon, tu recevras ton cadeau un peu en retard mais bon…

Vous n'êtes pas obligé Hagrid.

Je le sais, mais j'ai envie de t'offrir un animal. Pas un chat, je suis allergique aux poils de chat et un hibou c'est plus utile qu'un crapaud. Oui, je vais t'offrir un hibou.

Lou ne mit pas longtemps à choisir et quand elle ressorti de la boutique elle tenait en main une grande cage dans laquelle dormait paisiblement une chouette blanche comme neige. Emue, elle remercia chaleureusement Hagrid qui lui répondit d'une voix sourde que ce se n'était rien du tout. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortârome et commandèrent deux sundaes géants au chocolat tout en discutant.

Alors ? demanda le géant

Je suis impatiente de commencer les cours.

Tu verras tu sera très contente, tout le monde l'est. Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde, s'enthousiasma le garde-chasse.

J'espère qu'on commencera par la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal, ce sont mes matières préférées.

Hagrid sourit donna un peu de miamhibou à la chouette qui venait de se réveiller. Il demanda:

Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Hedwige, répondit Lou d'une voix sûre

C'est joli, ça lui va bien

Je crois que j'ai eut une chouette qui s'appelait comme ça, murmura la jeune fille d'un voix incertaine

Hagrid ! Interpella une voix, avant qu'il ait pu répondre quelque chose à son amie

Lou regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et vit quatre garçons de son âge qui venaient vers eux. Les deux plus grands avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs, l'un les avait en bataille et d'un noir presque marrons, l'autre les portait mi-longs et franchement noirs avec des reflets bleutés, ils se ressemblaient assez bien. Ils encadraient un garçon aux cheveux châtains, plutôt blonds cendrés, le teint pâle et quelque peu maladif avec des cernes aux yeux. Suivait derrière le plus petit d'entre eux, qui avait lui aussi les cheveux châtains mais sans éclat, il était grassouillet et les suivait un peu comme un chien pensa Lou. Le garçon qui avait crié était celui qui avait les cheveux mi-longs bien coiffés, et quand il s'approcha, Lou constata qu'il avait les yeux bleus, bleu océan, il avait aussi un sourire charmeur et sûr de soi. Le deuxième garçon avait des lunettes rondes et noires, les cheveux qui poussaient dans tous les sens et des yeux couleur noisette, si son ami était beau, lui était craquant et mignon. Le troisième compère était le plus surprenant, il dégageait une force tranquille et bien qu'il paraissait maigre et malade, on pouvait distinguer une carrure d'athlète à travers ses vêtements et une grande puissance dans ses mains. Le dernier était, semblait-il, le plus timide et le plus faible ; Lou se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait au milieu de cette bande qui paraissait assurée et douée pour les mauvais coups à voir leur air diabolique.

Bonjour les garçons ! Salua Hagrid

Comment allez vous ?

Vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda le géant en leur montrant des chaises

Ils prirent un siège chacun et s'assirent avec eux. Hagrid se tourna vers Lou et les lui présenta

Voici les maraudeurs

Maraudeurs & Cie, plaisanta le garçon aux lunettes

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre d'un rire joyeux et moqueur sous les yeux amusés de Hagrid.

Excuse-nous, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment présentés, dit le garçon aux cheveux chatains-blonds

Mais si mon cher ami, nous sommes les célèbres maraudeurs ! fit le garçon aux yeux bleu d'un air faussement offensé avec de grands gestes.

Sirius ! Excuse-le, il dit n'importe quoi, expliqua-t-il à Lou. Lui, c'est Sirius Black.

Moi, c'est James Potter, fit le garçon aux lunettes rondes, et voici Peter Pettigrow, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit de la bande

Et ça, c'est Remus-le-Sage, Remus J. Lupin pour le Ministère de la Magie., se moqua Sirius

Les garçons, je vous présente Alizée Spencer, dit Hagrid

Eh bien Liz, nous sommes enchanté de te connaître. Cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

Sirius donne des surnoms à tout le monde. Expliqua James

Et tu a de la chance, le tien, il n'est pas trop idiot, intervint Peter !

Lou pouffa de rire.

Alizée ? Est-ce que je peux te laisser un moment ? Je dois aller chercher du produit contre les limaces, et contre les taupes, elles saccagent mon potager.

Il n'y a pas de problème Hagrid, assura Lou

Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis en s'adressant aux garçons, je vous la confie et ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

Il s'en alla rapidement après avoir donné rendez-vous à la jeune fille une heure plus tard au Chaudron Baveur. Celle-ci se tourna vers les quatre amis et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Vous êtes dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? Se renseigna-t-elle

Chez les meilleurs, on est tous des griffondors, déclara fièrement James Potter avait toute la classe qu'il possédait et il semblait qu'il en avait beaucoup.

Et toi tu es dans quelle école ? s'enquit Remus Lupin

Je vais entrer à Poudlard

Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour entrer en première année, risqua Peter

Je ne rentre pas en première année, je commence ma cinquième année, se vexa Lou

Ne te fâche pas princesse, Peter dit souvent des âneries. Mais tu es dans quelle maison, ça m'étonne que je ne t'aie jamais remarquée ?! Interrogea Sirius

Surtout que Sirius remarque toujours les jolies filles, il a un sixième sens pour ça, ironisèrent ses amis.

Je n'ai pas fait les débuts de ma scolarité à Poudlard

Cool ! Un nouvel élève à Poudlard, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé ! s'exclama James

C'est déjà arrivé ? S'étonna Lou

Oui bien sur ! C'est rare mais ça arrive parfois.

J'espère que tu seras à Griffondor ! S'enthousiasma James

Lou sourit, en effet, elle espérait qu'elle irait à Griffondor mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que James et ses amis.

Vous êtes venus chercher vos fournitures ?

Oui. Tu as pris quoi comme options ? Se renseigna Remus

Soins aux créatures magiques, étude de runes et études des moldus.

Ça tombe bien nous aussi on a tous pris soins aux créatures magiques, se félicita Peter

Et on a aussi pris études des moldus sauf Peter.

En revanche, si tu es à Griffondor, tu devras supporter toute seule Remus en étude de runes, remarqua Sirius en riant.

Pourquoi tu as pris ses options là, demanda Remus, imperturbable

Eh bien … J'adore les créatures fantastiques et encore plus lorsqu'elles sont dangereuse, le goût du risque, commenta Lou, j'ai pris l'étude des moldus parce que je suis une sorcière et que je ne sais pas grand chose d'eux et les runes parce que ça m'intrigue et découvrir le passé… enfin ça me touche de près, acheva-t-elle mal à l'aise

Lou espéra qu'ils ne demandent pas de détails et fut soulagée quand ils lui proposèrent d'aller faire un tour au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Et tout en se traitant d'imprudente et de bavarde elle les suivi. Quand ils arrivèrent à la boutique, le propriétaire était sur le point de fermer sa boutique.

Bill ! s'écria James

Ah c'est toi ! ria l'homme essayant de paraître contrarié, je me disais bien que tu passerais, allez entre avec tes amis. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et ne vas pas le répéter à tout le monde ou sinon je n'aurais plus jamais la paix, le sermonna-t-il gentiment.

Merci Billy !

Pourquoi il te laisse entrer ? s'étonna Lou

Je suis un habitué, je viens presque tous les jours pendant les vacances, expliqua James en l'entraînant dans la boutique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre du magasin devant un présentoir sur lequel était exposé un balai. Lou ne pu s'empêcher de retenir une exclamation en voyant l'engin.

Il est splendide n'est-ce pas ?dit l'homme dénommé Bill en voyant que Lou était connaisseuse.

C'est sûr. Lâcha-t-elle, incapable d'articuler autre chose.

C'est un Nimbus 700, le meilleur balai sur le marché, c'est un balai de classe internationale. Annonça-t-il fièrement. Il peut monter jusqu'à 190 Km/h. Son manche est en bois de frêne et la queue est faites de brindilles de chêne sélectionnées une par une. C'est essentiellement un balai d'attrapeur et de poursuiveur. Il est un peu trop léger pour être utilisé correctement par un batteur ou un gardien…

Lou n'écoutait plus l'homme vanter les mérites du balai, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de l'avoir, de l'enfourcher, de voler avec…Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James et su qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

Si seulement je pouvais en posséder un, soupira le garçon

Bonjour tout le monde ! claironna une voix en entrant dans le magasin

William ! s'écria le propriétaire

James détourna les yeux du balai et alla saluer son père

Bonjour les enfants, dit Mr Potter à la petite assemblée.

Ils ont forcés mon magasin, se plaignit Bill Speed en rigolant. James n'a d'yeux que pour le nouveau Nimbus.

Oui, il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler cet été, à croire qu'il est tombé amoureux, se moqua gentiment William Potter.

Papa ! rougit le jeune homme.

Allez, prends le, dit son père en lui tendant un Nimbus 700

James regarda le balai qu'on lui tendait d'un air idiot. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce fut Sirius qui le ramena à la réalité en le secouant :

Jamesie ! Ohé ! tu le prends ou tu me le donnes ?

James s'empara prestement du balai, faisant rire toute l'assemblée. Son père en premier. Seule Lou n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du magnifique balai. Remus le remarqua.

Le Nimbus 700 a encore frappé ! Alizée Spencer, victime du balai maléfique ! commenta-t-il en se moquant d'elle à la façon d'un grand journaliste.

Lou ne répondit pas, hypnotisée. Elle se secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue et se tourna vers le vendeur.

Combien coûte-t-il ?

Je ne crois pas que vous ayez les moyens de vous l'acheter jeune fille, c'est un balai extrêmement cher…

Combien coûte-t-il ? Répéta Lou

473 gallions.

Lou, sa décision prise, fouilla sa poche et en ressorti sa bourse encore bien remplie. Elle le versa sur le comptoir et se mit à compter la somme exacte.

Voilà, le compte est bon, dit-elle en tendant les 473 galions que coûtait le balai

Mademoiselle, je ne peux accepter, refusa le propriétaire en lui rendant son argent. Je ne peux accepter que vous vidiez votre compte pour un balai.

A sa grande surprise, Lou éclata de rire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Monsieur, je ne me dépouille pas je vous l'assure. Je crois que j'ai de quoi nourrir mes petits-enfants sans avoir à travaille une seule journée de toute ma vie. Alors ne vous faites pas de souci et vendez-moi un de vos balais.

L'homme resta un instant immobile, puis sourit et alla chercher un balai.

Liz ? tu vas vraiment dépenser près de cinq cents gallions ?

James, ce n'est pas ce que ton père viens de faire ? répliqua Lou en éclatant à nouveau de rire

Oui, mais les Potter peuvent se le permettre, raisonna Remus, ils possèdent une immense fortune

Que vont dire tes parents ? intervint Mr Potter

Lou se figea. Voyant qu'ils la regardaient elle tenta de se reprendre et marmonna

Ne vous en faites pas pour mes parents et puis c'est mon coffre. Je n'ai jamais vu le contenu de votre coffre, Mr Potter mais je peux vous assurer que le mien est bien rempli

William Potter la dévisagea un moment mais n'ajouta rien. Cependant, Lou savait que si il avait eut quelconque pouvoir sur elle il aurait insisté, non pas pour le balai mais sur le fait qu'elle prenait des décisions seule comme une adulte et que ce n'était pas franchement responsable. Lou le savait mais était-elle quelqu'un de responsable ? Bill Speed revint avec un balai emballé et lui tendit en souriant

Faites en bon usage, recommanda-t-il

Ils sortirent tous de la boutique et James lui souffla « tu es folle ». Elle lui sourit malicieusement et il éclata de rire. Ils allèrent tous au Chaudron Baveur où ils retrouvèrent Hagrid qui s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de la jeune fille

Où étais-tu passée ? La gronda-t-il, j'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu as une heure de retard ! Tu n'as pas été traîné sur l'allée des embrumes au moins, ajouta-t-il soupçonneux

Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, elle était avec James et ses amis, je suis tombé sur eux au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, intervint William Potter

Merci William. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose pour vous remercier ? invita Hagrid rassuré.

Je suis désolé Hagrid, s'excusa Lou

Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois ne sois pas en retard, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Où sont mes affaires ?

Dans une chambre. Nous allons manger ici et nous repartirons par la poudre de cheminette. Exposa Hagrid. Vous mangez avec nous ? proposa-t-il à Mr Potter

Eh bien je ne sais pas. Emily ne rentrera que tard ce soir et j'ai les garçons à la maison.

Il se tourna vers James et ses amis et leur demanda leur avis

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'est ok pour nous papa, annonça James après avoir consulté les autres du regard.

Ils mangèrent ensemble dans un salon privé que Tom, le propriétaire et barman du Chaudron Baveur, leur céda pour la soirée pour qu'ils puissent manger tranquillement. Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, Hagrid demanda à Lou si elle avait acheté quelque chose au magasin d'accessoire de quidditch.

Je me suis acheté un balai, répondit la jeune fille calmement

Lequel ?

Un Nimbus 700

Hagrid se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et lui sourit.

Je vois que tu n'as pas pu résister à son attrait, constata-t-il, un brin moqueur.

C'est mon or, répondit la jeune fille d'un air butté qui déclencha des rires.

Et je peux savoir combien il coûte ?

Les ricanements cessèrent et tout le monde attendit la réaction du géant. Lou hésita quelque secondes, sachant que les garçons et le père de James ne la vendrait pas mais elle répugnait à mentir à Hagrid. Elle opta alors pour la vérité et lâcha

Il m'a coûté 473 galions

Hagrid qui était en train de porter son verre à sa bouche, arrêta son geste et cligna des yeux comme s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Mais au lieu de se fâcher, il soupira

Tu as de la chance d'être riche !

Lou lui fit un grand sourire et éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par toute l'assemblée. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui arborait un regard désespéré et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le garçon s'effondra sur la table et gémit

Pourquoi je n'ai pas autant de chance ! Si je dépensais autant, je me ferai lyncher sans aucune sorte de procès

Encore faudrait-il que tu possède autant d'argent à ta disposition, se moqua Peter

Vous désirez ma mort ou quoi ? se plaignit Sirius

Mais non, mon petit, on ne veux que t'éduquer correctement pour que plus tard tu sois un bon garçon n'est-ce pas Siriussounet. Le consola Remus en prenant une voix très maternelle.

Lou ri avec les autres tout en s'étonnant intérieurement par les bêtises des quatre complices. Elle avait été surprise par les liens qui les unissait et par les moyens qu'il utilisait pour montrer leur affection les uns envers les autres, cependant, Hagrid et le père de James ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde, plutôt amusés et attendris. Vers vingt-trois heures, Hagrid décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé et il monta chercher leur affaires pendant que Lou disait au revoir aux garçons.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer

Nous aussi princesse, susurra Sirius d'une voix faussement suave et cajoleuse qui déclencha un nouveau fou rire

Sirius arrête tes bêtises, ordonna James à son meilleur ami, essayant en vain de paraître exaspéré. Liz, nous aussi on a été contents de te connaître et j'espère que tu sera envoyée à griffondor.

Oui, tu es très sympa et ce serait dommage qu'on soit séparé, ajouta Peter

On pourra toujours rester ami même si tu n'es pas à Griffondor sauf si tu es envoyée à Serpentard… continua Remus

Dans ce cas là nous nous verrions obligé de couper toute relations amicale, termina Sirius

Mais à mon avis quelqu'un comme toi iras à Griffondor, la rassura James

Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? demanda Lou, intriguée

Parce qu'on t'aime bien et que on ne pourrai pas autant aimer un serpentard ou un poufsouffle ou encore un serdaigle.

Lou se mit à rire de nouveau de leur bêtise et comme Hagrid était redescendu elle leur donna rendez-vous au banquet le lendemain soir à Poudlard en leur expliquant qu'elle ne prendrait pas le train. Elle prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette que lui tendait Hagrid dans une bourse en cuir et la jetant dans le feu, elle prononça d'une voix forte et claire « Poudlard ». Elle avança dans le feu et dans un tourbillon coloré elle atterrit dans la cheminée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, suivie de près par Hagrid qui portait ses affaires.

Bonsoir Professeur, salua-t-elle

Bonsoir Alizée. Comment c'est passé ta journée dans le monde réel ?

Lou raconta sa journée sur le chemin de traverse et sa rencontre avec les maraudeurs. Quand elle l'informa timidement de l'achat du Nimbus 700, le vieux professeur esquissa un sourire :

Fais quand mais attention à ne pas vider ton coffre tout de même, lui conseilla-t-il amusé.

Promis monsieur.

Bien, je suis content et je vois que tu as une chouette

Oui professeur, approuva le jeune fille, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis un mois et demi.

Hagrid je vous remercie de l'avoir emmenée

Oh, c'était un plaisir, Dumbledore monsieur, répondit le garde chasse embarrassé

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit il sortit, laissant Lou seule avec le vieux professeur. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle

Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas prendre le train comme les autres ? reprocha Lou, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir faire le trajet avec les maraudeurs

Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répondit Dumbledore doucement

Vous voulez m'enfermer !

Non, c'est pour ta sécurité, Lou. Essaye de comprendre, tu débarque un beau jour en connaissant des secrets intimes sur Voldemort, sur Poudlard, sur tout. Si le Ministre de la Magie savait que tu connaîs les secrets qu'il s'efforce de protéger au Département de Mystères, comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait ?

Mais je ne connais pas tous leur secrets ! Je sais juste qu'ils entrepose une arche qui antique dans l'antichambre de la mort et qu'ils gardent dans une pièce que personne ne peut ouvrir un pouvoir ultime …

Lou s'arrêta à cet instant, conscients de son erreur. Elle se mordit la langue, elle en avait trop dit. Elle s'était jurée de ne rien dire à ce sujet mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher encore une fois d'être trop bavarde. Se maudissant elle regarda Dumbledore qui pour la première fois vraiment paraissait surpris de l'entendre.

Que sais-tu exactement à propos de ce pouvoir s'inquiéta-t-il.

Pas grand-chose, mentit-elle Il est gardé dans une pièce que l'on ouvre jamais parce que c'est l'essence même de la magie et que personne n'arrive à l'utiliser, c'est trop puissant, trop… trop tout, conclut Lou

Alizée … commença Albus Dumbledore, d'un air grave

Oui, je sais, je ne dois parler de ça à personne. Vous me faites donc si peu confiance pour me le rappeler ?

Le vieil homme sourit d'un air triste et ajouta

C'est toi qui ne m'a jamais fais confiance, moi je le sais que je peux compter sur toi. Si je me répète, c'est dû à l'âge et à l'habitude.

Lou lui rendit son sourire, et lui lança un regard misérable.

Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai peur.

Dumbledore la regarda, à son grand regret, elle ne s'était jamais confiée à lui. Elle se contentait d'habitude de lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Il la questionna d'une voix douce

Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ?

Lui.

Lui ?

Voldemort. Je … Je rêve de lui, ou plutôt… Ce ne sont pas vraiment des rêves…

Que veux tu dire ?

Je ressens ce qu'il ressent. Il y a trois jours, Lorsqu'il a attaqué ce village, au Pays de Galles, eh bien … enfin… je crois que j'ai ressenti ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Tu veux dire qu'il te transmet certaines émotions ?

Oui. Confirma Lou d'une petite voix. Dans ces cas là, ça me brûle, et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et après je ressens un grand bonheur ou une énorme fureur, ça dépends si ça a marché ou pas et tout de suite après tout disparaît. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps mais …

Sa voix se brisa et elle termina en secouant la tête d'un air malheureux. Fumseck vint se poser sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui passa sa main sur la tête de l'oiseau. Dumbledore se pencha en avant et força Lou à le regarder dans les yeux.

Pourquoi moi ? Murmura Lou désespérée

Je ne le sais pas, répondit Dumbledore en détournant les yeux inquisiteurs de la jeune fille. Mais il faut que tu me promettes une chose.

Quoi ?

Si jamais tu avais à nouveau mal comme ça ou si tu sentait que des images ou des pensées venaient à toi, je veux que tu vienne me le dire. C'est très important, tu comprends.

Oui, c'est promis, monsieur.

Et jures-moi que tu n'essayeras pas de pénétrer les pensées de Lord Voldemort

Je peux le faire ? s'étonna Lou

Tu es reliée à lui d'un certaine façon bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Seulement si tu pénètres trop ses pensées, il s'en apercevra et nous serons tous en danger car il comprendra vite que si toi tu peux pénétrer ses pensées, lui le peux aussi. Alors il faut que tu me promettre que tu feras tout pour ne pas te connecter à ses pensées.

Je vous le promets, jura Lou. Je peux m'en aller ?

Oui Alizée, tu peux partir. Bonne nuit.

Lou caressa une dernière fois Fumseck et se leva. Mais avant de sortir du bureau circulaire, elle ajouta :

Vous croyez que je serai envoyée à griffondor ?

Tu es courageuse, commenta simplement le directeur

Bonne nuit Professeur Dumbledore

Tout en se rendant à l'infirmerie pour sa dernière nuit, Lou réfléchit à tous ces évènements. Son père, Voldemort, elle, son arrivée à Poudlard, tous ces secrets qu'elle connaissait, le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, tout cela était lié. « C'est comme un puzzle où il manque des pièces, se dit-elle, tant qu'on ne les a pas toutes, on ne peut pas voir le dessin qu'il représente »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si différent des autres, pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ? s'écria Lou de vive voix

On ne choisi pas son destin, marmonna une voix qui provenait d'un tableau.

Lou se mit à sourire en voyant le sorcier endormi qui avait répondu à sa question et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle se mit au lit.

4. La Cérémonie de Ré


	5. La cérémonie de répartition

**Chapitre 4 : La cérémonie de répartition.**

L'aube pointait à l'horizon quand Lou se réveilla, fraîche et dispose pour attaquer la journée qui s'annonçait longue et difficile. Lou songea à sa punition et esquissa un sourire tout en espérant que le professeur McGonagall ne lui donne pas trop de travail. Elle s'habilla en silence, vérifia que sa valise était faite et s'apprêta à sortir en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'infirmière qui trouvait toujours que Lou se levait trop tôt. Car la jeune fille se levait chaque matin à la lueur de l'aube, c'était un mécanisme et si elle pouvait s'endormir assez tôt, bien qu'elle ne le faisait jamais, n'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, elle ne pouvait se lever tard. Traînant sa valise derrière elle le plus silencieusement possible, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle déserte pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Vers huit heures, le professeur McGonagall vint la chercher. En se rendant dans son bureau, Lou entrevit trois professeurs qui était vraisemblablement arrivés la veille, les professeurs quittant Poudlard durant les grandes vacances. Le professeur de métamorphoses la fit pénétrer dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

Bien posez votre valise, on viendra la prendre pour la mettre dans votre dortoir une fois que le Choixpeau vous aura attribué une maison. Vous m'assisterez toute la journée pour préparer l'arrivée des autres élèves. Nous allons commencer par réveiller les tableaux.

Tous les tableaux ? s'écria Lou, estomaquée

Oui, miss Spencer, mais rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas à aller devant chaque tableau pour les prévenir, le bouche à oreille de tableaux en tableaux marche bien. Cependant, pour faciliter le déplacement des premières années, il faut s'assurer que les passages usuels ne sont pas fermés. Je crois que vous connaissez suffisamment Poudlard pour pouvoir vérifiez si les classes sont toutes accessibles.

Jusqu'à midi, elles coururent dans tout le château pour vérifier que tous les passages étaient utilisables, elles ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger des sandwiches et le professeur McGonagall lui donna le programme de l'après-midi. Jamais Lou n'aurait cru que la rentrée nécessitait tant de préparatifs, et secrètement elle était soulagée, que les elfes soient la pour faire la cuisine et le ménage dans le château.

Il faut installer les chandelles dans la Grande Salle, mettre le couvert et les sièges et vous irez aider Hagrid à atteler les diligences et mettre les barques à l'eau. Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez vaquer à vos propres occupations jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves où vous viendrez me rejoindre pour que je vous explique le déroulement de votre répartition.

Sur ces mots elles se séparèrent et Lou se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où avaient été apportées les chandelles et les nappes ainsi que les couverts. Lou soupira et se mit au travail. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit de préparer le couvert et les sièges pour huit cent quatre-vingt seize élèves, Lou soupira à nouveau quand elle eut une idée. Elle brandit sa baguette magique et prononça une formule magique de mise en place « totium factum ». Les couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères se placèrent d'eux-mêmes ainsi que les gobelets en or. Les plats d'or se répartirent sur les tables d'une façon harmonieuse. Lou contempla les tables d'un air satisfait et en relevant la tête elle aperçu le professeur McGonagall et un homme minuscule aux cheveux blancs qui la regardaient d'un air amusé, souriant imperceptiblement.

Magnifique sortilège de mise place, applaudit le petit homme

Euh … merci, répondit tout simplement Lou, en se demanda qui était cet homme à la taille ridicule.

Miss Spencer, je vous présente le professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les enchantements. Et en parlant d'enchantements, une punition est censée être une chose désagréable, par conséquent je ne sais pas si l'utilisation de la magie pour une punition est permise.

Lou ne répondit pas mais afficha un air coupable et confus, réprimant avec difficulté un sourire ironique qui n'aurait certainement pas enchanté le sévère professeur.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre les chandelles, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-elle

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent amusés de voir la jeune fille avouer ses limites. Le minuscule professeur d'enchantements prit la parole.

Je vous propose de réfléchir encore et si vous ne trouvez pas je vous montrerai.

Lou se tourna vers les tables et soudain se mit à sourire. Elle se dirigea vers les caisses où étaient entreposées les chandelles et les ouvrit. Les chandelles s'élevèrent toutes seules comme attirées par des aimants et se positionnèrent au dessus des tables.

Incendio ! Lança Lou sur les chandelles qui flottaient au dessus de sa tête.

Les bougies s'allumèrent toutes en même temps, illuminant la salle d'une vive lumière. Lou se tourna vers ses professeurs, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers la jeune fille.

Je crois qu'il vous reste quelque chose à faire avant d'avoir terminé, rappela-t-elle.

Lou fronça les sourcils, quand elle se souvint qu'elle devait aider Hagrid à atteler les diligences et à mettre les barques à l'eau. Elle salua poliment les deux professeurs et sortir du château. Elle le rejoignit à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, alors qu'il se résignait à ne plus l'attendre.

Je suis désolée Hagrid, je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du géant.

Viens ! Ordonna-t-il gentiment en l'entraînant dans les sous-bois, une carcasse de viande se balançant sur son épaule.

Où va-t-on ?

Là-bas ! répondit-il en désignant un espace sombre, droit devant eux.

Je croyais qu'on devait atteler les diligences, lui rappela Lou, étonnée.

Il faut bien qu'on les atèle avec quelque chose non ?

Il la fit stopper au bout de cinq minutes et déposa la carcasse à ses pieds. Lou allait le questionner mais il rejeta ses cheveux hirsutes en arrière et joignant ses mains à sa bouche, il en fit sortir un étrange cri perçant qui fit frissonner Lou. Ils attendirent en silence et quelques instants plus tard, Lou aperçu un cheval maigre et noir qui se faufilait entre les arbres et qui avançait dans leur direction. L'animal ressemblait à une caricature de cheval, sa peau était tellement tendue qu'on voyait tous ses os, il était d'un noir brillant et ses yeux ressortaient des sa tête comme deux points lumineux, il était aussi doté d'un paire d'ailes attachée sur ses flancs.

Hagrid, est-ce que vous voyez ce truc ?

Le garde-chasse la regarda un moment sans comprendre puis, l'incompréhension dans ses yeux fit place à la stupeur. Son regard passa de Lou à l'étrange créature puis de l'étrange créature à Lou et il s'étonna :

Tu peux les voir ?

Bien sur que je peux les voir, s'étonna à son tour Lou, ayant du mal à s'imaginer que d'aussi bizarres créatures puissent passer inaperçues. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-elle

Ce sont des sombrals et je ne me doutais pas que tu pourrais les voir.

Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que c'est un sombral ?

Eh bien comme tu peux le voir se sont des grands chevaux ailés. Il y en a tout un troupeau à Poudlard, ils servent presque uniquement à tirer les diligences de l'école. Les sombrals ont un sens fou de l'orientation. Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'ils portent malheur et pendant longtemps, même encore un peu aujourd'hui, voir un sombral est synonyme de mauvais présage. Mais les gens se trompent.

Pourquoi ?

Tout le monde ne peut pas voir les sombrals, seul ceux qui ont vu la mort le peuvent. Conclut Hagrid un peu mal à l'aise face aux conséquences que cela entraînerait pour la jeune fille.

Cependant, Lou ne fut pas vraiment perturbée, il lui semblait qu'au fond de son cœur elle savait déjà tout ça.

Alors si je peux les voir, cela veut dire que j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un mourir, constata-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Hagrid ne répondit rien et lui montra comment les faire avancer pour les amener aux diligences. La nuit était tombée à présent les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ils se dépêchèrent donc d'installer les sombrals aux harnais. Ils retournèrent ensuite au bord du lac et mirent les barques à l'eau. Hagrid partit sur une des barques pour atteindre l'autre berge et attendre les nouveaux élèves afin de les faire traverser le lac. Lou quand à elle, alla rejoindre la directrice adjointe qui l'attendait au pied des marches du grand escalier dans le hall. Dès que Lou la rejoignit, elle l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle et lui fit pénétrer dans une petite pièce attenante à la Grande Salle et qui s'ouvrait sur le coté de la table des professeurs. Là, elle le fit asseoir et lui exposa le déroulement de la cérémonie.

Les premières années seront d'abord réparties. Lorsque le dernier sera passé, vous serez vous-même répartie dans une des quatre maisons. Vous resterez dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que j'appelle votre nom, soyez attentive. Je vais laisser la porte entrouverte de façon à ce que vous puissez m'entendre. Vous avez tout compris ?

Oui, professeur

Bien je dois aller m'occuper des élèves qui viennent d'arriver.

Professeur ! appela soudain Lou

Oui ?

Est-ce que les autres enseignants sont au courant ?

Oui, le professeur Dumbledore les a mis au courant.

Le professeur la quitta et Lou se laissa tomber sur un siège, l'anxiété la gagnant. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à la répartition. Hagrid lui avait dit que tout ce passerait bien, mais elle avait peur de se retrouver à Serpentard et malgré ce que lui avaient dit les maraudeurs et Dumbledore la veille, elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader qu'elle allait échapper à Serpentard. Elle entendit les élèves s'installer bruyamment à leur table respective puis le silence se fit. Lou se leva et s'approcha de la porte pour regarder à travers l'interstice. Elle vit la rangée des première année avancer entre les tables serrés les uns contre les autres, pas vraiment rassurés. Ils suivaient le professeur McGonagall qui tenait à la main un tabouret à quatre pieds et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Elle déposa le tabouret et y plaça le vieux chapeau. Toute la salle retint son souffle et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

Beaucoup d'entre-vous

Voudront s'moquer d'moi,

Mais qu'ils fassent attention à c'qu'ils voient

Car sur eux je sais tout.

Alors écoutez moi un instant

Ecoutez ma chanson

Pour connaître votre maison.

Il y a plus de mille ans,

Poudlard fut fondée

Par quatre grands sorciers.

Et avant que la mort ne vienne les trouver,

Ils eurent la brillante idée

De me désigner

Pour les remplacer.

Ainsi d'un seul regard

Je peux voir votre place à Poudlard.

Si vous êtes faits de patience,

C'est à Serdaigle que vous irez

Ceux-là sont maîtres d'intelligence.

Si vous croyez en la justice et la loyauté,

C'est à Poufsouffle que je vous enverrai

Car eux favorisent l'équité.

Les rusés et ambitieux,

A Serpentard seront accueillis.

Chez Griffondor le hardi,

Finiront enfin les courageux.

Coiffez-moi prestement

Pour que je puisse sans erreur

Voir au fond de votre cœur.

Et décider correctement,

Quel sera le blason

De votre Maison.

La Grande Salle se remplit d'applaudissement enthousiastes et Lou, sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge. Quand les applaudissements se turent et que le chapeau eut fini de saluer les cinq table pour se reposer sur le tabouret antique, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole

A l'annonce de votre nom vous mettrez la Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Expliqua-t-elle en déroulant un long rouleau de parchemin. Je commence Adols, Mattew !

Un jeune garçon s'avança en tremblant de tous ses membres en prenant soin de regarder ses pieds. Il enfila le chapeau qui cria : POUFSOUFFLE ! Des applaudissements éclatèrent pendant que les poufsouffle accueillaient leur nouveau camarade qui aurait sans doute préféré disparaître.

Bell, Luke !

Un garçon aux cheveux noir s'avança, légèrement inquiet, et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête tout en s'asseyant.

GRIFFONDOR ! annonça le choixpeau.

Le garçon apparemment ravi, alla s'installer à la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements. La répartition continua, parfois le choixpeau mettait un temps de réflexion, parfois il décidait immédiatement. Au fur et à mesure que la file des nouveaux élèves diminuait, Lou sentait monter en elle un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. La répartition finit avec Vendesan, Alexander « SERPENTARD » et Wren, Jeremy « SERDAIGLE ». Cependant, au lieu d'emporter le Choix peau, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui se leva. Le directeur, qui portait une robe parsemée d'étoiles, s'adressa à ses élèves.

Chers élèves, comme il arrive parfois, notre chère école accueille aujourd'hui une élève qui n'a pas commencé sa scolarité à Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de faire patienter un peu vos estomacs et d'assister à sa répartition comme vous venez de le faire pour nos plus jeunes élèves.

Il se rassit et regarda le professeur de métamorphoses qui s'éclairci la gorge et appela :

Spencer, Alizée !

Lou respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Un grand silence se fit pendant que tous la dévisageaient, surpris et apparemment ravis. Ses cheveux noirs flottant autour d'elle comme si une légère brise les caressait, ses beaux yeux vert émeraude reflétant les milliers de chandelles qu'elle avait elle-même installées ; elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce en jetant un regard à Hagrid qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Dumbledore qui lui sourit. Rassurée, la jeune fille prit le Choixpeau dans ses mains, s'assis et l'enfila. Ce faisant, elle entrevit les quatre maraudeurs qui levaient les pouces pour la mettre en confiance.

Hum, fit une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. On dirait que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être. Oh oui, mm, c'est très intéressant… Je vois un grande intelligente mais beaucoup d'impatience, non Serdaigle n'est pas pour toi. De la loyauté et un grand sens de la justice mais trop d'ironie pour pouvoir être accueillie à Poufsouffle. Oh, que vois-je ? Mm, de l'ambition, de la ruse et un certain dédain pour le règlement… Oui, tu serai très bien à…

Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pensa Lou de toutes ses forces

Vraiment ? l'interrogea le chapeau à l'intérieur de sa tête. Pourtant tu en as toutes les qualités et, oh, voilà qui est intéressant…Tu es donc une …

Non !

Comment cela non ? Mais jeune fille il me semble que c'est mon rôle de t'attribuer la bonne maison

Eh bien, vous vous trompez. Arrangez-vous comme vous voulez mais envoyez-moi à Griffondor ! Ordonna Lou avec force et autorité

Mm, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas défié ainsi, cependant je maintiens ce que j'ai dit…

Ma place est à Griffondor, assura Lou

Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une chose pareille ? demanda poliment le Choixpeau

Je le sais, c'est tout !

Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez énormément de détermination, beaucoup de courage aussi et… Mais oui, bien que vous sembliez solitaire, au fond de votre cœur, se loge une grande croyance en l'amitié. Je crois que oui, c'est décidé, je vais vous envoyer à … GRIFFONDOR ! Annonça-t-il à voix haute.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle enleva délicatement le vieux chapeau, et le tendit au professeur McGonagall qui lui accorda un des ses rares sourires. Toujours en souriant, elle se dirigea avec assurance vers la table des griffondor qui lui réservaient une immense ovation. Elle s'assit entre James et Sirius qui l'applaudissaient à tout rompre. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois et attendit le silence qui s'installa rapidement, les élèves commençant à avoir réellement faim.

Chers élèves, chers professeurs, bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Rôtis, ragoûts et jus de citrouille, bon appétit !

Il y eut un grognement de satisfaction et sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux élèves, les plats d'or se remplirent de mets dont Lou se servit largement. Pendant un moment, seuls les bruits de fourchette et de gobelets se firent entendre mais peu à peu, les conversation bourdonnèrent. Remus se tourna vers Lou et engagea la conversation :

Tu en es restée du temps sous le choixpeau ! Tu lui as raconté ta vie ou quoi !

Oh, il n'y aurait pas grand chose à dire, assura Lou le plus sincèrement du monde

C'est vrai qu'il a mit beaucoup de temps à te répartir, encore plus que pour Remus et Sirius. Fit remarquer le perspicace James

A vous aussi il a mit beaucoup de temps pour vous attribuer une maison ? s'étonna Lou.

Il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, il a longtemps hésité entre les deux maisons, mais je suis content qu'il m'ait envoyé à Griffondor, répondit Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sirius lui resta silencieux et les autres n'insistèrent pas, il ne leur avait probablement jamais dit pourquoi et sur quoi le choixpeau avait hésité, pensa Lou. Mais elle ne souleva rien, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de raconter à tout le monde que le Choixpeau Magique avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard.

James, il faudra vite trouver un attrapeur si on veut gagner la Coupe encore cette année.

Le garçon qui avait parlé se trouvait assis tout près d'eux. Lou lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius et celui-ci entreprit de faire les présentations de tous les élèves qui se trouvaient assis à proximité d'eux.

Ça c'est Daniel Grant, c'est le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Griffondor, dit-il en montrant le garçon qui avait parlé. Et à coté, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley, Ben et Adam, ils sont poursuiveurs avec notre superstar.

Les autres se présentèrent à leur tour pendant que James était interrogé sur la rumeur qui courait qu'il était en possession d'un Nimbus 700.

Moi c'est Combs, Eva Combs, je suis batteuse dans l'équipe, dit la blonde qui était assise en face de Daniel Grant.

Moi je m'appelle Lisa Hope et les deux là ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis, Richard Wash et Christopher Finnigan. Présenta une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus.

Lou se tourna vers les deux filles qui jusque là étaient restées silencieuses. L'une avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux d'un vert incroyable, comme les siens et l'autre avait les cheveux blonds, un regard déterminé et les yeux noisette. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies

Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans, dit la rousse

Et moi, Cathy White

Liz, j'aimerai que tu me donne ton avis, commença Sirius d'un air faussement sérieux.

Je t'écoute, Sirius

Voilà moi, je m'appelle Black, et le nom de famille de Cathy, c'est White, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, dit Lou ne comprenant pas où le garçon voulait en venir.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses mots, Remus et James levèrent les yeux au ciel tout en souriant presque malgré eux.

Donc selon la loi qui dit que les contraires s'attirent, il est normal que Cathy accepte ma demande en mariage, non ?

Lou éclata de rire en voyant le regard amoureux que Sirius avait adopté.

Demande à Dumbledore, il est très fort pour ce genre de problème et je suis persuadée, qu'il t'accorderai même sa bénédiction, plaisanta-t-elle en s'étranglant de rire.

Attention Alizée, ne te moque pas, c'est très sérieux. Expliqua Cathy.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, le jeu de séduction entre Sirius et Cathy semblait être une source d'amusement collectif.

Je vous crois, jura solennellement Lou. Mais s'il te plaît Cathy, appelle-moi Liz.

Ok Liz, moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'on dise mon prénom en entier.

Liz, où vas-tu dormir ? demanda la belle Lily

Mm, voyons Evans ; dans un lit par exemple, fit James en essayant de paraître perplexe

Tu te crois drôle Potter ? grinça la jeune fille. Je voulais parler du dortoir, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Lou

Je ne sais pas, là où il y aura de la place. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Parce qu'on est que deux dans notre dortoir, répondit Cathy.

Oui Cathy et moi, on partage le même dortoir et bon, si tu veux, tu peux t'installer dans notre dortoir, proposa Lily

Pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux ? je croyais que c'était des dortoirs pour cinq élèves ?

Immédiatement, Lou regretta d'avoir posé cette question, parce qu'à l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots, une gêne s'était installée à la table. Elle comprit pourquoi, l'ambiance était soudain tendue : les trois lits vides avaient dû ou auraient dû être occupés par des élèves qui s'étaient sans doute faites assassinées par des mangemorts, comme peut-être d'autres élèves ou futurs élèves. Ce fut Remus qui reparla, dissipant la tension qui s'était insinué.

Alors que penses-tu de l'offre de Lily et Cathy ?

Moi, ça me va, accepta Lou.

Princesse, tu vas souffrir, avertit Sirius en riant avec une certaine raideur

Je prends le risque. Ne suis pas une Griffondor ? plaisanta Lou, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

Ne fais pas attention à eux, dit Lily d'un air digne et hautain, qui contrairement aux autre était sincère.

Lorsque le bruit des conversations s'atténua un peu, les plats se vidèrent et redevinrent étincelants; le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour la troisième, interrompant les discussions.

Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers fantômes, maintenant que nous avons tous rempli nos estomacs et que nous avons apaisé notre soif, je voudrais retenir votre attention sur le règlement intérieur de l'école. La Forêt Interdite est comme l'indique son nom, interdite à tous les élèves et certains feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Le vieux directeur regarda en direction des maraudeurs, les fixa un instant, sans qu'ils paraissent le moins gênés du monde, puis à l'étonnement général, le regard perçant du directeur s'arrêta sur Lou, qui eut un sourire innocent. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe argentée et reprit son discours.

Le concierge Mr Picott, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours étaient interdits et il m'a signalé également que la liste des objets prohibés et dangereux était affichée sur la porte de son bureau, dont les bombabouses, les frisbee mordeurs et les craies sauteuses. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'à cette liste s'ajoute la peinture farceuse.

Il avait dit cela en jetant un œil sur Lou qui regardait le concierge d'un air satisfait. Elle avait en effet utilisé cette peinture pour lui jouer un tour durant l'été. Il continua, ses yeux ne quittant pas la jeune fille.

Concernant les équipes de Quidditch, les élèves désirant intégrer l'équipe de leur maison, devra prendre contact avec Mme Bibine dès demain matin, les sélections ayant lieu ce samedi. Mais avant d'aller nous coucher, nous allons entamer tous ensemble l'hymne du collège. Chacun chantera sur son air préféré.

Toute l'assemblée se figea et un silence respectueux et sérieux s'installa, même Sirius et James devinrent attentifs. Avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva et se morcela pour former les paroles de la chanson. Alors chacun, suivant l'air qu'il avait choisi, se mit à hurler :

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce

Tout le monde finit la chanson à des moments différents. Et quand les derniers eurent prononcé la dernière note dont Dumbledore marquait la cadence avec sa baguette magique, tout le monde applaudit avec joie. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui annonça la fin du repas en se levant. Les préfets furent les premiers levés et guidèrent les premières années à travers le château pour les amener dans leur salle commune.

On te sert de guide ? demanda James en lui tendant élégamment le bras

Lou pouffa de rire et déclina l'offre.

Je n'ai pas besoin de guide mais un ou deux vaillants aurors pour me protéger seraient les biens venus, surtout s'ils sont mignons, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Eh bien allons-y princesse, nous passerons ou nous mourrons, déclara Sirius en entrant dans son jeu.

Sincèrement, tu es certaine que tu sauras t'y retrouver ? s'inquiéta Remus

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé tout l'été ici je te le rappelle.

Bon, j'ai sommeil, moi, geignit Peter.

Peter, tu nous fatigues !

Il a raison, allez vous coucher, il est tard, leur dit Lou, prenant le parti de Peter

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Table.

Où vas-tu ? l'interpella Sirius

Ne m'attendez pas ! lui répondit Lou sans se retourner.

Elle parvint au bout de la table où Hagrid l'attendait, tout souriant.

Vous avez vu, Hagrid, je suis à Griffondor !

Tu dois être drôlement contente

Oui, c'est génial

Hagrid ri et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, qui eut pour l'effet de la projeter un mètre en arrière. Lou lui sourit, souhaita une bonne nuit au garde chasse et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis qui l'avaient attendue.

Serai-je devenue indispensable ? se moqua-t-elle

Oh, non ! on voulait juste que tu nous serves de guide. Car tu vois on ne connais pas Poudlard aussi bien que toi ! répliqua Cathy, sarcastique

Ma chère Cathy, je vais vous conduire puisse que tel est ton désir et sache qu'après explorations, je connais ce château aussi bien que toi si ce n'est mieux.

Elle les conduisit sous les regards septiques de Cathy. Cependant en voyant, l'entrée de leur Salle Commune, elle fut bien obligée de reconnaître son erreur et pour préserver entièrement sa fierté, elle s'étonna :

Tu ne savais pas que tu serais à Griffondor alors comment tu connais l'emplacement de sa Salle Commune ?

L'intuition, éluda la jeune fille d'un ton assuré qui fit sourire les maraudeurs.

Et le mot de passe ? tu le connais ? demanda Lily.

Ouche ! non. Il y a quelqu'un qui le connaît ? s'enquit Lou

Demande à Peter, ironisèrent James et Sirius faisant rougir Peter.

Devant le regard perplexe de Lou, Remus précisa :

Peter n'a de la mémoire que pour les mots de passe.

Remus ! s'exclama Lily, tu n'as pas honte de te moquer de ce pauvre Peter

James et Sirius laissèrent échapper un bruit indéfinissable mais sous un regard appuyé de Remus, ils ne dirent pas la réplique, sans doute cinglante, qu'ils avaient en tête.

Le mot de passe, c'est _rosa_ _major_. Révéla James.

A peine, eut-il prononcé le mot de passe que le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la Salle Commune glissa sur le côté et leur laissa le passage. Ils s'y engouffrèrent en silence, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Lou souhaita une bonne nuit aux quatre garçons et suivi Lily et Cathy dans le dortoir des filles.

Voilà, c'est là ! annonça Cathy d'une voix fatiguée.

Elles entrèrent et Lou vit tout de suite que l'on avait amené sa valise. Lou, un peu mal à l'aise, leur demanda :

Euh, les filles … Mm…Dans quel lit vous préférez que je me mette ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Lou et Lily la fit asseoir. Et elles passèrent tendrement un bras autour du cou de Lou.

Liz, Tu es ici chez toi. Pardonne nous notre réaction à table ce soir quand tu as posé cette question…

Oui, ce n'était pas de ta faute, renchéri Cathy. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu peux prendre le lit que tu veux, tu ne dois pas être gênée. On ne t'aurait pas proposé de venir dans notre dortoir si cela nous dérangeait.

On repart à zéro ? proposa Lily doucement en accentuant légèrement la pression sur la nuque de Lou.

Cette dernière leur sourit faiblement et, mise en confiance, elle opta pour le lit situé près de la fenêtre. Elles se mirent en robe de chambre et décidèrent de ranger leurs affaires le week-end.

Bonne nuit les filles, dit Lily

Cathy ne répondit pas, car elle s'était affaissée sur son lit et s'était endormie. Lou jeta un regard à Lily, endormie elle aussi et se leva pour aller border la jeune fille. Elle entendit les couvertures sur elle et tira les rideaux rouges sombres du lit à baldaquin. Elle murmura une bonne nuit à Lily et se recoucha, tirant ses propres rideaux. Lou s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le toit de son lit. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle, elle avait beaucoup ri à table, ce qui l'avait grandement étonné. Seulement, autour du tableau qui semblait parfait, se dressaient quelques ombres menaçantes et Lou en était consciente. Elle avait ri, oui. Seulement ce n'était pas le même rire joyeux qui l'avait fait rire face à Hagrid, il y avait un mois de cela. Et puis, même si elle appartenait désormais à Griffondor, il n'en restait pas moins que le Choixpeau Magique avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il pensait qu'elle serait très bien à Serpentard, qu'elle rassemblait toutes les qualités de cette maison et au fond d'elle il avait vu quelque choses « oh, voilà qui est intéressant…Tu es donc une … » avait-il dit. Si seulement Lou l'avait laissée finir. Lou soupira mais se ressaisi, prête à prouver qu'elle était une Griffondor. « Mais on ne change pas ce que l'on ai » dit une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Lou, comme toujours, l'envoya promener et entrouvrit le rideau pour regarder le ciel. Cela la calmait toujours et c'est pour cette raison, qu'elle avait choisi ce lit-là. Chassant ses démons dans un coin de sa tête, elle s'endormit.

5. Première 


	6. Première humiliation

**Chapitre 5 : Première humiliation.**

_Il fait froid, très froid. Le froid s'insinue en elle, elle serre sa baguette dans sa main glacée. Dans sa nuque elle sent un souffle chaud et humide. Elle se retourne, deux hommes et une femme, la dévisagent ils sont terrorisés et regardent devant eux. Dans leurs yeux, elle aperçoit le reflet d'une fillette terrorisée, son reflet. Ils sont tous les quatre dans une barque qui glisse sur l'eau en silence. La fillette se tourne vers leur destination, ils sont presque arrivés. C'est une île sinistre qui se dresse dans la brume. Ils sont cachés par la brume mais, peu à peu des silhouettes se détachent et elle est prise d'une terreur sans nom, ses compagnons aussi. Elle attrape cependant la corde au fond de la barque et l'attache à un rocher qui se dresse devant eux. Des cris résonnent à ses oreilles, une voix suppliante, qui pleure, qui hurle. La fillette ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, la terreur la paralyse, elle se sent sombrer mais un des hommes qui l'accompagnent la secoue pour la ranimer. Trop tard, elle part, les cris résonnent à ses oreilles. Soudain, sa main rencontre quelques choses, un médaillon. Son corps se réchauffe et un visage lui apparaît, il est flou mais elle voit nettement ses yeux verts. Son cœur se réchauffe, elle reprend courage et ouvre les yeux, le cauchemar est toujours là. Ses compagnons sont toujours là, luttant eux aussi. Azkaban, se dresse devant eux. Mais, elle est animée d'une nouvelle détermination, c'est elle qui entraîne les trois adultess maintenant. Ils descendent de la barque et mettent pied à terre, le froid qui les entoure devenant plus mordant, plus glacial encore. Alors les quatre compagnons se transforment, il y a un loup gris, une panthère noire et un colley roux et un aigle. La fillette, devenue panthère regarde son médaillon qui est toujours pendu à son cou, il est doré et dessus, trois lettres sont gravées : Lou_

Noooon !

Lou venait de se réveiller en hurlant. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Son corps lui brûlait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été là-bas. Pas elle, pas de son plein gré ! Lou se creusa la tête pour se souvenir de son rêve. Elle n'était pas toute seule, elle avait vu les trois hommes pourtant comme à son habitude, ils étaient flous, elle n'arrivait jamais à voir leurs traits. Oui, c'était bel et bien, la prison d'Azkaban et elle y était parvenue d'elle-même. Elle voulait y trouver quelque chose mais Lou ne se souvenait pas. Son rêve s'estompait et plus elle essayait de s'en rappeler plus c'était difficile. Lou sécha ses larmes et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle écarta un peu ses rideaux pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé ses camarades des chambres. Non, Lily dormait, un sourire aux lèvres et Cathy rêvait apparemment de Quidditch à voir son bras s'agiter comme si elle écartait des cognards avec sa batte. Lou en les voyant ainsi endormies, sourit avec mélancolie. Elle regarda la lueur de l'aube et se leva en silence. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Salle Commune en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses compagnes. Elle traversa la Salle Commune qui était déserte et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle était elle aussi, presque déserte, Lou s'assit en bout de table et se servit d'œufs et de bacon. Elle allait entamer son petit déjeuner quand elle fut rejointe par les maraudeurs.

Je vous avais dit qu'elle était du genre à se lever aux aurores ! claironna Sirius en s'installant en face d'elle

Bien dormi ? leur demanda Lou

Comme des princes, commenta Peter

Surtout toi Pet', ironisa James

Lou regarda Remus qui se servait de porridge tranquillement. Elle remarqua que les cernes qu'il avait lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse avaient disparues. Voyant qu'elle l'observait, il lui sourit et Lou détourna les yeux.

Alors avec Cathy et Lily ?

Lou ne répondit mais fit un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Les emplois du temps des quatrième années, annonça Victoria Calder, la préfète de Griffondor en leur faisant passer leur emploi du temps.

Lou jeta un coup d'œil au sein vaguement intéressé. Mais, Peter poussa un petit cri en consultant le sein.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lou

Défense contre les forces de mal ! grogna James

Vous n'aimez pas cette matière ? fit Lou, perplexe

Pas avec cette prof ! maugréa Sirius

Qui c'est ?

La blonde à la table des profs, désigna Remus

La blondinette bourrée de prétention et de suffisance, vérifia Lou qui l'avait déjà repérée

Ils la regardèrent étonnés.

Quoi ? Elle n'a fait que discuter avec Picott en me regardant d'un air sadique pendant le banquet, et je ne crois pas que c'était des compliments !

Sirius et James la regardèrent d'un air affamé mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus sur le sujet.

Ou sinon, elle est comment en cours pour que vous la détestiez autant ?

Oh, il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour décrire ses cours, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu le découvrira très vite par toi-même !

Disons qu'elle pourrait être un bon prof, si elle n'avait pas cette manie de toujours parler des monstres et des dangers qu'ils représentent. Expliqua Remus

En plus elle fait une fixation sur les loups-garous, ajouta Peter, s'attirant, pour une raison obscure à Lou, les regards noirs et légèrement affolés des trois autres.

Et elle s'est appliqué à détester tous les élèves de notre classe, compléta Sirius

Pourquoi ?

Oh parce que l'année dernière, elle se plaignait de notre désintéressement à sa matière et que nous ne savions pas la chance que nous avions et que on ne se rendait pas compte des épreuves qu'elle avait traversé alors que nous aujourd'hui nous étions en sécurité, enfin bref le blabla habituel. Et Sirius lui a suggéré de changer de métier si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Raconta James en souriant à ce souvenir.

Et elle s'est mise à détester tous les élèves qui avaient ri à la blague de Sirius, c'est-à-dire, tous les élèves de Griffondor de notre classe. Termina Remus

Elle fait une fixation sur les monstres en tous genres c'est ça ? demanda Lou, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

C'est ça ! confirma Sirius.

Alors je crois qu'on va bien rigoler, conclut Lou, une idée germant dans son esprit.

Houlà, attention ! Je sens qu'on va avoir de l'action. Tu fais la même tête que Sirius quand il a une des ses idées diaboliques.

Elle fit un regard innocent assez convainquant à Remus et se leva pour aller dire bonjour à Lily et à Cathy qui s'étaient assises un peu plus loin en compagnie de Lisa, et une fille aux long cheveux blonds nommée Maggy Distangua. Ensemble, elles se levèrent se rendirent à leur premier cours, celui du professeur Electra Nock qui enseignait la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Aux soupirs que faisaient ses camarades, Lou vit que le professeur n'était pas très populaire parmi les élèves de sa classe, à juste titre si ce que lui avait dis James était vrai. Ils se mirent en rang devant la classe et Nock arriva. Elle les fit entrer et Lou alla s'installer au bureau le plus au fond de la classe. Remus et Peter s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre devant elle et Sirius et James prirent la table à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua que les places de devant n'étaient pas très convoitées et que c'était les élèves qui arrivaient après les autres qui les occupaient. Elle remarqua aussi que même si James et Sirius étaient arrivés un peu après, leur place n'avait pas été occupée. Lou en conclut qu'elles leur étaient réservées et que jusqu'à présent personne n'avait sans doute osé s'installer à leur table. Le cours commença.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les vampires…commença le professeur Nock

Sirius soupira et fit une grimace à Lou qui loucha à son tour.

Les vampires sont des créatures dangereuses qui infestent les lieux les plus sombres de notre terre. Comme tous les lâches, ils ne sortent qu'à la nuit tombée pour se nourrir en attaquant des proies innocentes. Le jour, il se cachent sous leur répugnante forme animale. Mais le plus terrifiant les enfants c'est qu'ils nous ressemble si ce n'est leur regard diabolique et leur haleine fétide…

Le cours continua ainsi. Lou se dit que les cours du professeur Nock auraient pu être intéressants si elle n'ajoutait pas cette touche tragique, parfaitement ridicule. Lou se désintéressa vite de ce qu'elle disait et se mit à penser à l'idée qu'elle avait eue au petit déjeuner, tout en gardant une oreille sur les explications du professeur.

Les vampires sont comme les loups-garous les enfants. Vous devez faire très attention. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils ne deviennent pas des monstres une fois par mois, ils sont des monstres à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Leur nature démoniaque nous apparaît quand la lune est pleine mais on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Que pouvez-vous attendre de bien d'une personne qui se transforme en monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois ? De plus ce sont des menteurs, il vous dissimulent leur vraie nature pour mieux vous piégez. Il faut que vous sachiez les reconnaître au premier regard ! Et vous devez savoir comment exterminer cette sale engeance. N'oubliez jamais ce que je vous dis! J'ai déjà vu un loup-garou à l'œuvre, je sais de quoi je parle. Ils vous égorgent d'un seul coup de dents.

Lou le regardait, stupéfaite, elle parlait avec tant de haine. Une lueur démente flottait dans ses yeux et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de la mépriser, elle était tellement stupide !

Croyez-moi ! il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un loup-garou ! Personne ne peut s'allier avec de tels êtres. Ils sont profondément mauvais.

La sonnerie retentit et empêcha Lou de balancer une réplique mordante. Méprisante et légèrement déconcertée, elle sortit de la salle pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

Attention ! les loups-garous attaquent ! Aaaaaaaah ils sont féroces, méfiez-vous ! C'est la fin du monde, cachez-vous. Personne n'est à l'abri ! Ils se cachent parmi nous… Hurlait Sirius comme un dément sous le rire général des élèves qui semblaient habitués à ce qu'il se moque du professeur Nock.

Lou regarda Sirius mais ne rit pas, ni ne sourit. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait et qu'il cherchait à effrayer les jeunes élèves de Poufsouffle qui avaient cours après eux. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter, pas sur ce sujet là en tous cas ; elle n'avait jamais aimé les plaisanteries sur les loups-garous ni aucune histoire de loup-garou d'ailleurs. Elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'on leur faisait subir, il y avait bien pire.

Tu n'apprécies pas les plaisanteries de Sirius ? demanda Remus qui avait sourit à la comédie de son ami.

On a un cours d'histoire là, répondit Lou, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un silence s'installa, silence que la jeune fille regretta d'avoir provoqué.

Je ne voudrais pas être en retard, c'est tout.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Binns ne s'en apercevrait pas même si tu arrivais à son cours en petite tenue, affirma Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il est du genre distrait ?

Distrait n'est pas vraiment le qualificatif approprié….

C'est un fantôme et jusqu'à présent, personne n'a jamais réussi à résister à son pouvoir soporifique à par Evans et Remus. Expliqua James.

Comment vous faites pour prendre les notes ? s'étonna Lou

Eh bien ils me demandent les miennes, répondit Remus d'une voix neutre.

Et les autres ?

Oh, ils prennent les notes à tour de rôles, mais si tu veux je te filerais les miennes, proposa Remus.

Le seul moment divertissant de son cours c'est quand il rentre dans la classe en passant par le tableau. Commenta Peter.

Ils entrèrent et allèrent se placer au fond de la salle. Les tables étant disposées en gradins, ils s'assirent sur la dernière rangée, Lou se plaça à coté de Remus tout à droite. Dès les premières minutes, la jeune fille décrocha et se mis à planifier le tour qu'elle jouerait à Nock pendant que Remus prenait les notes à côté d'elle. Au bout de la rangée, Peter dormait et au centre, James et Sirius faisaient un pendu, s'attirant de temps en temps le regard courroucé de Lily. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit faisant sursauter le professeur qui cligna des yeux, apparemment surpris de voir des élèves devant lui. De sa voix monocorde, il leur donna les devoirs et sortit en passant par le tableau noir. James réveilla Peter et en bavardant joyeusement, ils quittèrent la classe, impatients d'aller manger.

Allez-y, je vous rejoins, leur dit Lou s'avançant vers une petite salle tout près de la Grande Salle d'où s'élevaient les rumeurs des conversations et des cliquetis de couverts.

Où vas-tu ? demandèrent en chœur Sirius et Remus.

Allez manger, j'ai un truc à faire, leur conseilla-t-elle, je ne tarderai pas.

Ils se séparèrent et Lou s'engouffra dans la pièce. Là elle sortit le dessin qu'elle avait fait pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il représentait le professeur Nock avec un corps de coq. Elle murmura une formule qui lui fit prendre du volume et prononça quelques formules en plus. Satisfaite du résultat, elle agrandit la statuette jusqu'à lui donner la taille d'un chien et la camoufla sous sa cape. Elle sortit de la pièce exiguë et se pressa pour rejoindre ses amis. Arrivée devant la porte de la Grande Salle, elle vérifia qu'elle était seule et alla cacher le coq dans un recoin du hall. Puis elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

Attends un peu, on va rire, murmura-t-elle à James qui s'apprêtait à la questionner.

Elle chercha des yeux le professeur Nock à la Grande Table et, sourit d'un air mauvais en l'apercevant. On ne se moque pas des loups-garous sans en payer les conséquences, Lou allait se venger en l'humiliant. Elle se pencha en avant et murmura « reditum ad vita ». On entendit alors un grand cocorico du côté de la grande porte et un coq qui avait la tête de professeur de défense contre les forces de Mal fonça vers la table des professeurs en gloussant et criant :

Cot… attention les loups-garous…cot, cot…. Faites attention aux vampires… Cot, cot ils sont dangereux les enfants… cot, cot… Vous avez de la chance d'être en sécurité… mais faites attention, la fin du monde approche, ils vont tous nous anéantir… Cocorico Les globs à dents vertes… prenez garde !

Quand le coq fut arrivé devant la Grande Table, ils poussa un dernier cri, et se tordit le cou sous les rires des élèves. Un énorme rire s'était répandu dans toute la salle, les élèves étaient pris d'un fou rire qui n'en finissait pas. A côté d'elle, James et Sirius se tenaient les côtes et Peter s'étranglait de rire, Remus quand à lui était tombé de son tabouret à force de rire. Lou les contempla, d'un air satisfait et sa bouche se fendit en un sourire diabolique.

Ça suffit ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en projetant des étincelles à l'aide de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le calme.

Peu à peu, les rires s'éteignirent, même s'ils reprirent à deux fois avant de laisser place au silence.

Votre conduite est inadmissible ! les sermonna le professeur McGonagall pendant que le minuscule professeur Flitwick ramassait le coq d'un air impressionné.

Toujours en ricanant, Lou termina son repas et se leva rapidement pour aller chercher ses affaires de l'après-midi dans son dortoir.

Te voilà, s'exclama James qui l'avait rattrapée dans la salle commune.

Ils se tenaient tous les quatre devant elle et la regardaient respectueux et assez admiratifs. Ils riaient toujours, impressionnés par son tour et lui demandèrent des détails, ce qu'elle fit sans trop se prier.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Peter, subjugué par son audace

C'est une sale prétentieuse et une garce, renifla Lou avec dédain. Il y a des choses plus importantes que ses bêtises, elle ferait mieux de nous donner un vrai cours de défense au lieu de s'enfoncer dans son mélodrame.

C'était un coup de maître, admis Sirius presque à contrecœur

Oui, et je ne voudrais pas être à ta place si elle t'attrape, frissonna Remus.

Lou haussa les épaules et sortit par le passage pour aller au cours de botanique.

Mme chourave, le professeur de botanique était une sorcière potelée, les ongles toujours pleins de terres et les cheveux gris et emmêlés ; elle était aussi la directrice de maison de Poufsouffle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la serre où elle leur faisait cours, elle leur ordonna d'enfiler leurs gants et de se répartir par équipes de quatre. Lou travailla tout le cours avec Lily, Cathy et une fille de poufsouffle du nom de Jessica Landers, les cours de botanique étant en commun avec les poufsouffle. Ils travaillèrent sur des plants de bulobubs qu'il fallait percer pour recueillir le pus. A la fin du cours le professeur chourave attribua cinq points à chaque bouteille pleine de pus collectée.

Après le cours de métamorphose, le dernier cours de la journée, Lou alla prendre une douche prolongée avant de redescendre dîner. A table, les conversations étaient tournées vers l'incident du déjeuner. En entendant des premières années commenter l'évènement d'un air admiratif et craintif, Lou ne put se retenir de sourire en les dépassant.

Au fait que devient notre chère professeur de DCFM ? s'enquit Lou en s'asseyant entre Cathy et Lisa.

Tu n'as pas vu ? s'étonna Lisa

J'étais trop occupée à rire

Eh bien elle est devenue rouge de fureur et il paraît même qu'elle a juré d'attraper le coupable. Ajouta Cathy

Et comment compte-t-elle s'y prendre pour savoir qui a fait le coup ?

Oh savoir qui sont les coupables ce n'est pas ça le problème, assura Lily, tout le monde sait que ce sont les maraudeurs…

Mais trouver des preuves contre eux, ça c'est le vrai problème, dit Cathy

Pourquoi vous croyez que ce sont eux ? questionna Lou, inquiète pour les garçons et un peu vexée.

A sa grande surprise, Richard et Christopher, qui avaient écouté la conversation éclatèrent de rire et lui expliquèrent que Nock détestaient les maraudeurs et que ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien.

De plus, ajouta Christopher, quand une blague comme ça se produit, ce sont toujours les maraudeurs, ils ne permettraient à personne de prendre leur place de chahuteurs en chefs.

La seule difficulté pour les profs, c'est de trouver des preuves pour les accuser. Conclut Lisa

Et puis personne n'oserait les dénoncer, ils l'humilieraient et celui qui ferait ça serait détesté par tout le monde. Argumenta Maggy qui s'était mêlée à la conversation.

Je ne comprends pas, avoua Lou

Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'ils font perdre beaucoup de points à Griffondor, mais ils les rattrapent en cours ou James au Quidditch et puis, ils font rire tout le monde alors du coup …

Et ils n'humilient jamais leur maison, et ils ne sont vraiment méchants qu'avec les serpentard.

On parle de nous ? intervint Sirius, d'un ton assuré en s'asseyant face à Cathy et Lily avec James.

On parlait de votre dernière blague, expliqua Richard.

Celle de ce matin ? se renseigna Remus

Oui, confirma Christopher à côté de lui

Mais ce n'est pas nous, très cher, avoua James, un peu désappointé

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Lisa et Cathy. Vous voulez dire, que vous n'êtes pas impliqué dans cette farce ?

Exactement ! Soutint Sirius en fixant Lou qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

Durant toute la fin du repas, les Griffondor essayèrent chacun à leur tour de soutirer des informations aux quatre maraudeurs qui tinrent bon et quand ils se levèrent, personne à table ne savait qui avait humilié ainsi le professeur Nock. En compagnie de Cathy et de Lily, Lou regagna la Salle Commune pour commencer leur devoir d'Histoire qui portait sur la guerre des géants. Entre-temps, le mystère s'était répandu dans toute l'école et les suppositions allaient bon train. En ricanant secrètement, Lou s'installa à une table avec ses deux camarades de dortoirs. Elles décidèrent ensembles de repousser la dissertation d'histoire et de commencer leur recherche sur les diverses utilisations du pus de bubobulbs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lou avait fini.

Déjà ?! s'étonna Lily en la voyant se lever.

Bah, c'était facile ! je vais emprunter les notes de Remus sur la guerre des géants, annonça Lou, je reviens.

La jeune fille quitta son fauteuil et traversa la Salle Commune pour rejoindre les maraudeurs qui discutaient dans un coin.

Salut ! on parlait de toi, dit James en la voyant arriver.

Ah ! euh merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncée au fait ! gratifia-t-elle les garçons, reconnaissante.

Ce n'est pas notre genre, déclara Sirius.

Remus, tu pourrais me passer tes notes sur la guerre des géants, s'il te plaît ?

Tu as déjà commencé à travailler ? l'interrogea Peter, surpris

Oui, je viens de finir la botanique, dit Lou, nonchalante. Je n'aime pas travailler alors je le fais rapidement.

Bon, tu as déjà assez travaillé comme ça, décida James, repose-toi les méninges.

Il lui fit place dans son fauteuil et l'invita à s'asseoir. La jeune fille regarda la place douillette avec envie mais prit les notes que lui tendait Remus et refusa gentiment.

Lily et Cathy m'attendent…

Ey ! à nous aussi ça nous embête de faire ces fichus devoirs mais bon, les faire le plus rapidement possible n'est pas la meilleure solution, il y a plus marrant et on est vendredi soir alors viens t'asseoir un moment, lui intima Sirius en la retenant.

Lou soupira, ils étaient vraiment impossibles, mais elle prit tout de même place à côté de James qui lui sourit, satisfait.

Bon, de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? s'enquit la jeune fille, confortablement installée.

On se demandait si on devait ne plus te parler ou si on devait profiter de tes talents.

Et pourquoi, Sirius, voudrais-tu cesser tous rapports amicaux avec moi ?

Parce que, toute l'école parle d'une blague dont nous ne sommes pas responsables.

Oh !

Lou baissa les yeux, embêtée. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se mettre les maraudeurs à dos au contraire, elle était attirée par eux. Et, contrairement aux autres élèves, ils l'avaient laissée discuter avec eux, car n'était pas ami avec les maraudeurs qui voulait. Comme elle avait pu remarquer dans la journée, les maraudeurs étaient très populaires et tout le monde les respectait et admirait. Nombreux étaient ceux qui tentaient de se rapprocher d'eux, en vain car les quatre garçons ne semblaient pas y prêter attention. Ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient et jugeaient avec indulgence ces idiots qui leur collaient aux basques. Ils formaient une petite bande à tous les quatre et se moquaient bien des autres.

Liz ?

Oh, excusez-moi, j'étais …

Dans la lune ? se moqua Peter.

Plongée dans mes pensées, avoua la jeune fille. Alors, vous avez saturé sur mon sort ?

Mm… oui.

Et ? s'impatienta Lou

On te pardonne, fit James, magnanime.

Mais, il faut promettre que tu ne recommenceras plus…

Ça n'y comptez pas, interrompit Lou, d'un ton sérieux.

Sans nous mettre dans le coup, termina Sirius imperturbable.

Lou les fixa tour à tour et vit qu'ils étaient sérieux. Elle fit la moue, elle n'allait pas leur servir d'amuse-gueule. Elle maugréa :

Mouais, je fais mon coup et vous récolter les palmes

Ou les punitions, rappela le petit Peter.

Et alors ? Sans le risque et la menace d'une punition, une blague n'est plus drôle !

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, eux la jaugeant du regard et elle, le regard déterminé.

D'accord, c'est vrai que tu as du talent et de toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas t'empêcher de faire des blagues, concéda Sirius. Mais tu sais tu t'en lassera vite.

Lou n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Lily vint la chercher en râlant contre elle. Elle suivit donc la jolie rousse en se promettant de reparler de cette histoire de monopole de la blague. Elle finit rapidement ses devoirs et monta se coucher, sa dissertation sur la guerre des géants faite ainsi que son devoir de botanique.

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se mit au lit avec un livre, intitulé « Liens magiques entre sorciers » que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de lire. Vers neuf heures, Lou entendit Cathy et Lily monter et se coucher en discutant à voix basse, les deux jeunes filles avaient en effet eut du mal à boucler leur dissertation et travaillant chacun de leur côté, elles avaient fini bien après Lou. Vers minuit, Lou éteignit et s'endormi, espérant de tout cœur qu'aucun souvenir affreux ne lui reviendrait durant son sommeil.

6. La nouvelle attrapeuse de 


	7. L'attrapeuse de Griffondor

rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, bon sauf peut-être le personnage de Lou et puis quelques menus details à propos du scenario.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 6 : La nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor**

Lou se leva le lendemain, heureuse et enthousiaste. On était samedi, elle avait fait presque tous ses devoirs et comble du bonheur, elle n'avait pas fait de mauvais rêve. C'est donc, d'excellente humeur, qu'elle descendit les escaliers du dortoir. Pensant déjà au petit déjeuner tranquille qu'elle prendrait et prévoyant d'aller rendre une visite surprise à Hagrid.

Liz ? l'apostropha Remus tout aussi surpris qu'elle de trouver quelqu'un dans la Salle Commune à l'aube un samedi matin.

Je crois qu'on a eut la même idée ! sourit la jeune fille

Je crois aussi ! admit le garçon. Je peux t'imposer ma compagnie ou…

Je crois que je survivrai à un petit déjeuner avec toi, accepta Lou en ouvrant le passage.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était déserte comme ils l'avaient espéré.

J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas trop l'agitation le matin, observa Remus en souriant

Toi non plus on dirait

Ils s'installèrent en bout de table et mangèrent tranquillement, toujours sans parler. Lou aimait cela, le silence, il était plus reposant et plus sûr. Les paroles étant sources de malentendus et elle avait toujours peur de laisser échapper quelque chose. Oui, Lou aimait le silence, elle se sentait plus en sécurité, elle qui devait toujours mesurer ses paroles pour ne pas se mettre en danger par les secrets qu'elle cachait.

Ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus.

Oui, pourquoi ?

Tu parais grave et soucieuse…

Oh, je réfléchissait, mentit Lou

Remus paru convaincu car il n'insista pas et redevint serein.

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais si tôt ? demanda Lou curieuse que le garçon soit seul de si bonne heure, sans ses amis autour de lui

J'aime le calme et la tranquillité, répondit-il, Sirius est parfois très bruyant, et le matin j'aime me retrouver seul, c'est dans ma nature, conclut-t-il. Et je ne peux pas me lever plus tard, avoua-t-il.

Lou hocha la tête, elle comprenait parfaitement.

Et toi ? interrogea-t-il après réflexion

Ben comme toi, j'aime bien le silence matinal.

Tu ne peux pas te lever plus tard ?

Non.

Tu aurais pu rester dans ton lit, fit observer le garçon.

Oh, eh bien, je voudrais rendre une petite visite à Hagrid, alors … Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non, pas de tout, assura la jeune fille en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et partirent en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, en bordure de la forêt interdite. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison en bois, Lou frappa et attendit

On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, dit Remus.

Lou, contrariée, ne put qu'approuver son ami.

Du calme, Jok ! gronda une voix du côté du potager.

La jeune fille contourna la cabane et Remus lui emboîta le pas. Quand le géant les vit, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il les saluait

Bonjour vous deux

Bonjour Hagrid !

Liz, tu arrives trop tard pour nourrir les hippogriffes, je l'ai fait hier

Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid. Le rassura la jeune fille.

Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? invita Hagrid.

Non merci Hagrid, nous venons de prendre notre petit déjeuner, déclina poliment Remus.

Alors comment c'est passée ta première journée d'école, s'enquit Hagrid en les faisant asseoir à l'entrée de sa cabane.

Oh, bien, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était assez ennuyeux mais le cours de botanique était très intéressant.

Tu as eu défense contre les forces de mal ? tu attendais ce cours avec impatience, non ? c'est ta matière préférée !

Oui, mais j'ai été déçue, le professeur Nock n'est pas vraiment… enfin je trouve qu'elle n'est pas très intéressante, je n'aime pas comment elle tourne son cours. Je me demande bien pourquoi, elle déteste tant les loups-garous, s'exclama la jeune fille, songeuse

Elle prétend qu'un loup-garou a tué son meilleur ami, informa Remus

Comment sais-tu cela ? s'étonna Lou

Elle adore raconter l'histoire en cours, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras certainement le loisir de l'entendre au cours de l'année, sans doute plusieurs fois même, répondit-il, avec une certaine tristesse et amertume dans la voix.

Bah, ne faites pas attention, leur conseilla Hagrid d'une voix sage, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Peut-être, admis Lou, assez septique.

C'est aujourd'hui, les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch ? vérifia le géant

Oui, cet après-midi, à partir de quatorze heures, confirma Remus.

Tu vas te présenter ? s'enquit Hagrid auprès de la jeune fille

J'ai posé ma candidature mais…

Tu es bonne sur un balai ? se renseigna Remus

Elle est excellente, affirma Hagrid

Hagrid…

C'est vrai, tu as toutes tes chances, dit-il doucement d'une voix confiante. J'irai probablement y faire un tour pour te regarder.

Moi aussi je viendrai

Tu te présentes au poste d'attrapeur, Remus ? S'étonna Lou

Non, mais James joue au poste de poursuiveur et Sirius est le commentateur, alors il m'entraîneront certainement.

Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le Quidditch…

Non, je suis un grand amateur de ce sport, mais pas en tant que joueur, je suis très mauvais sur un balai, confia-t-il. Cependant je ne rate pas un match et je supporte mon équipe avec ferveur

Quelle est ton équipe préférée ? Moi ce sont les flèches d'Appleby, annonça Hagrid.

Les frelons de Wimbourne et toi Liz ?

Le club de Flaquemare, répondit Lou sans hésitation.

Le même club que James

C'est normal, il s'y connaît et ce sont les meilleurs !

Ils discutèrent encore un instant et vers huit heures, Lou et Remus reprirent la direction du château. Remus marchait en silence. Lou aimait beaucoup cela, il était calme et la jeune fille aimait le silence serein qui s'installait, bizarrement cela chassait ses mauvaises pensées.

Où va-t-on ?

Lou regarda Remus sans comprendre puis elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils s'étaient aventurés dans une partie du château complètement opposée à la tour de Griffondor. Elle fit une grimace mais s'interrompit en même temps que lui se figeait. Des bruits de pas approchaient, dont un qui boitait légèrement. Lou identifia ce pas comme celui du concierge. D'un geste brusque, elle empoigna Remus qui l'observait d'un regard d'incompréhension. Elle ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas pour répondre aux questions du griffondor. Et ils se mirent à courir dans le sens opposé des voix qui accompagnaient les pas. Lou, un sourire goguenard flottant sur sa bouche, accéléra le pas. Cependant, bientôt son sourire disparut quand elle vit apparaître La Fouine, le chat du concierge à l'intersection d'un couloir. La jeune fille jura, et toujours en tenant fermement son camarade, elle prit un autre couloir à gauche. Et ils détalèrent en vitesse, sans reprendre le souffle une seule fois. Remus n'eut bientôt plus besoin du soutien de Lou car, à un autre croisement, ils faillirent tomber, nez à nez, sur le professeur Nock, et à la seule vue du personnage et pour une raison tout à faite inconnue de Lou, il fut mut par une envie de fuite, qui l'encouragea à dépasser la jeune fille. Ils traversèrent le château et au premier étage de la tour nord, ils se retrouvèrent face à…

Remus, Liz ! on vous trouve enfin, s'exclama Sirius Black

On vous a cherché partout ! renchéri Peter.

Grouillez-vous ! hurla Remus, en faisant signe à Lou qu'il avait entendu des pas qui approchaient.

Lou décida de prendre les choses en mains et attrapa Sirius, pendant que Remus prenait James et Peter par le bras. La jeune fille prit la tête du groupe et pria pour qu'ils arrivent à temps dans le petit appartement du deuxième étage qu'elle avait repéré durant ses vagabondages estivaux. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, quand elle aperçu la porte en bois.

Liz ? hésita Remus en la voyant ouvrir la porte moisie

Faites-moi confiance ! Ordonna-t-elle en les faisant passer devant elle.

Elle entra la dernière et murmura « illusio ! ». La porte disparu instantanément sous les regards ébahis des quatre maraudeurs.

Quoi ? je ne suis pas si bête quand même ! railla-t-elle, vexée qu'ils aient pu penser qu'elle soit assez bête pour se dissimuler derrière une porte visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Rogue.

Sirius émis un petit sifflement mais Lou l'empêcha de dire autre chose. Elle se tourna vers le lustre qui pendait au plafond et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle alla prendre une bièrreaubeurre dans un bar situé dans un angle de la pièce, et en posa quatre autres sur le dessus, elle s'enfonça ensuite dans un fauteuil, regarda autour d'elle et soupira d'un air satisfait. Les quatre garçons n'avaient pas bougé et par conséquent étaient toujours debout à l'entrée, qu'on ne voyait plus.

Prenez chacun une bièrreaubeurre et asseyez-vous au lieu de rester planter là, bougonna la jeune fille.

Ils s'exécutèrent, Lou but une longue gorgée, et claqua sa langue de satisfaction.

Tu nous expliques ? pria Remus

Quoi donc ?

Pourquoi tu as pris la fuite face à Picott ?

Un différent, grogna la jeune fille, puis en voyant qu'ils s'étaient redressés, elle ajouta d'un air indifférent, On a pas le même sens de l'humour, du moins s'il en a un. Pour faire court, disons que je m'ennuyais et je lui ai fait quelques tours innocents mais il n'a pas vraiment apprécié et je suis devenue l'ennemi numéro Un.

Et donc tu le fuyait ? conclut Sirius

Lou le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflée puis elle gronda, de colère :

Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à fuir. Mais s'il m'avait attrapée, il m'aurait fouillée et je ne crois pas que vous auriez aimé vous faire prendre en ma compagnie alors que j'ai ça dans mes poches.

Elle extirpa de ses poches trois bombabouses, deux pétards explosifs, de la peinture farceuse et de la poudre de métamorphose animale de sa fabrication.

Pourquoi tu as de la peinture farceuse dans tes poches ? s'étonna Peter

Ce ne serait pas à cause de toi qu'elle fait partie de la liste des objets interdits et dangereux de Picott ? Soupçonna Remus

Lou hocha la tête.

Je l'échange avec ses détergents magiques, se vanta-t-elle.

Ouille ! Je comprends qu'il ait une dent contre toi, la plaignit Peter

Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? interrogea James en montrant le sachet de poudre.

Oh ! ça c'est … commença-t-elle en rougissement imperceptiblement, et voyant qu'ils étaient intéressés, elle ajouta : C'est pour un tour.

A quoi ça sert ?

C'est un sort de métamorphose en poudre

QUOI !!!!! hurla James

Ben oui, ça métamorphose les gens en …

Je ne te parle pas de ça, l'interrompit James agacé et déconcerté. Mais, comment tu connais, ce truc, on ne le voit qu'en sixième année et encore si on projette de faire des études avancées en métamorphose.

Ben, c'est pas franchement difficile tu sais… expliqua Lou. Mais comment tu connais ce truc ? je croyais que j'étais la seule.

On le connaît depuis un an, avoua Sirius, on en a eu besoin pour une blague.

Ils s'observèrent sans dire un mot de plus. Les maraudeurs étaient respectueux du talent de la jeune fille et elle restait de marbre, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient aussi doués qu'elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de son chemin. Remus, lui riait sous cape.

On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? s'irrita-t-elle

Je crois qu'on va avoir de la concurrence, plaisanta-t-il.

Lou détourna la tête sans répliquer. Peter semblait d'accord avec Remus, et James et Sirius se consultaient du regard, semblant en proie à un sérieux dilemme.

Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? Demanda gentiment Peter à Lou et Remus.

Je me suis levé tôt et j'ai rencontré Liz en allant prendre mon petit déjeuner, allons nous avons mangé ensemble et puis nous sommes allé rendre une petite visite matinale à Hagrid, répondit celui-ci, et après un moment de réflexion il s'adressa à Lou: Il plaisantait quand il t'a proposé de nourrir les hippogriffes ?

Non, pourquoi ?

En voyant la tête qu'il faisaient tous, elle sourit et ajouta, sarcastique :

Vous en avez peur ?

Ce ne sont pas vraiment des animaux de compagnie, souffla timidement le petit Peter

Pour Hagrid, si. A ses yeux, ils sont même aussi inoffensifs que des agneaux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Lou ricana. Elle se leva et sortit des friandises de chez Honeydukes.

Servez-vous, ce sont les dernières, dit-elle aimablement

On ira t'en rechercher, assura Peter en se battant avec Remus pour les chocogrenouilles.

Tu m'impressionnes, avoua Sirius

Pourquoi ? demanda vaguement Lou en mordant dans une patacitrouille.

Tu as un endroit rien qu'à toi, alors que les maraudeurs n'en n'ont même pas

A voir la tête que les autres firent, Lou su que ce que Sirius venait de lui révéler était un secret qu'ils ne disaient pas à n'importe qui, qu'ils n'avaient peut-être jamais avoué même. Lou soupira et se leva pour taper dans le dos de Peter, qui s'étranglait.

Tu croyais que j'allai me contenter du dortoir que je partage je te le rappelle avec Lily Evans, la dame de vertu des griffondor au vu de l'amour qu'elle porte à vos marauderies.

Euh, non… Mais en fait je ne pensais pas que … rougit Sirius, plus aux regards de ses amis que par le fait qu'il l'ait prise pour une petite fille sage.

Tu pensais que j'ai allais faire des petites farces sans grande envergure du style lancer un pétard dans un chaudron ou lancer un maléfice de jambecoton à un serpentard.

Il allait répondre, mais Lou l'arrêta d'un geste.

N'ajoute rien Sirius, je ne veux pas savoir. Gardez vos secrets, conseilla-t-elle doucement. Et puis si tu me dis tout, tu vas te faire assassiner, bien que je ne sache pas qui sera le plus rapide des maraudeurs à te supprimer.

Ils parurent soudain gênés, mais Lou rit doucement et alla à la fenêtre, pour l'ouvrir au hiboux qui venait d'arriver

Viens, ma belle, cajola la jeune fille en présentant son bras à une chouette immaculée.

Elle alla poser l'oiseau sur un perchoir et attrapa le journal qu'elle tenait. Elle regarda dedans et poussa un soupir triste.

Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit James

Une nouvelle attaque, dit Lou d'un ton indifférent.

C'est pas que je m'ennuie, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut pas s'ennuyer avec toi Liz ! Mais bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'impatienta Sirius pendant que les autres lisaient l'article.

Je te fais visiter ? proposa Lou. Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant en profiter !

Avec plaisir ! accepta le garçon.

Elle lui fit le tour de l'appartement qui comprenait le salon par lequel ils étaient entrés, une salle de bains, une chambre, un bureau avec une bibliothèque et un petit débarras qui masquait l'entrée principale.

C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert cet endroit, raconta Lou, C'est un débarras à double fond. Je me cachait là pour échapper à McGonagall et j'ai prononcé une formule, et on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas eut l'effet escompté parce que je me suis retrouvée dans le fond caché qui donnait… sur cet appartement.

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule pour qu'il s'arrête de rire et le ramena dans le salon, où les autres discutaient.

Alors ? demandèrent-ils à leur complice

C'est … génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte, décida Lou en regardant sa montre.

Une minute ! La stoppa James d'un air sérieux.

Oui ?

Qu'elle était la blague que tu comptais faire avec la poudre de métamorphose ?

J'aurai aimé que les serpentard nous amusent un peu lundi matin en cours de potions, exposa-t-elle, sans rancune.

Laisse tomber, alors, conseilla Remus, on l'a déjà fait

Oh ! dommage.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement en riant de la déception de la jeune fille.

Il faudrait faire une liste ave tous se qu'on a déjà fait, dit Peter en riant, comme ça on perdrait moins de temps.

Ils rirent à nouveau pendant que Sirius se traînait au pied de Peter, faussement admiratif de son idée. Ils prirent la direction de la tour de Griffondor. Lou s'amusait de leur chamaillerie.

Liz ! tu es là ! s'écria Lily en l'attrapant et l'éloignant avec ferveur des maraudeurs. On t'a cherchée partout

Je me suis levée tôt, répondit la jeune fille à son amie, un sourire en coin.

Tu dois faire ton devoir sur les vampires pour Nock.

Je dois la présenter en tant que vampire elle aussi ? demanda Lou d'un ton innocent

Non comme psychopathe, contredit Cathy en éclatant de rire.

Un vampire psychopathe alors, concéda Lou en riant elle aussi.

Les vampires ne sont pas blondes ! dit naïvement Maggy.

Cathy et Lou stoppèrent net leurs ricanements.

Maggy tu sais quoi ? Je t'adore. Dit Cathy d'un ton très sérieux, essayant de masquer son sarcasme.

Lou s'installa entre Lily et Cathy et commença, à contrecoeur, son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait fini; alors que la petite Maggy s'arrachait les cheveux à cause de ce même devoir.

Tu veux bien m'aider ? supplia-t-elle Lily, au bord des larmes.

Lily amorça un mouvement, mais leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Elle regarda Lou et dit timidement :

Liz ?

Liz soupira et se rassis pour leur expliquer. Cela ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes pour Cathy et Lily mais, en revanche pour Maggy, les explications furent longues et elle eut besoin de toute l'aide des deux jeunes filles pour lui faire comprendre.

Lily ne me demande plus jamais ça ! ordonna Lou à son amie quand Maggy fut partie.

C'est notre devoir de l'aider, protesta Lily qui semblait elle aussi au bord de la crise de nerfs, de même que Cathy.

Bon, vous venez manger ? proposa Cathy, j'ai une faim de loup !

Lily accepta mais Lou refusa gentiment, prétextant qu'elle avait trop mangé au petit déjeuner. Elles sortirent ensemble mais se séparèrent à un croisement de couloirs. Les deux filles partirent manger pendant que Lou retourna à l'appartement qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt. Elle y prit son balai et sortit sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour s'échauffer avant les sélections. Elle enfila une vieille tenue qu'elle avait dégotée et sortit de sa poche un vif d'entraînement qu'elle avait chipé. Impatiente d'essayer son balai, elle fit rapidement le tour du terrain ainsi que quelques étirements. Ensuite elle enfourcha son balai, et décolla en doucement. Elle monta en flèche, les cheveux au vent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit quelques virages serrés pour tester son Nimbus et lâcha le minuscule vif d'or. Elle lui laissa le temps de fuir, et poussa quelques accélérations, histoire d'éprouver la résistance de son balai. Quand le vif eut disparu de sa vue, elle se mit à le chercher, en volant avec habileté. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer, n'ayant pas à se préoccuper des cognards ni d'un attrapeur adverse. Elle calcula son coup et se mit à sourire de plus belle, un regard légèrement carnassier. Elle prit une inspiration et fonça en piqué, la main tendue en avant. Le vif était juste en dessous d'elle. Elle accéléra et le vent se mit à lui frapper le visage. Elle était au départ à quinze mètres, en hauteur, et se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre cinquante quand elle attrapa le vif d'or et redressa son balai. Elle ralenti progressivement, le souffle court, sans relâcher la petite balle serrée entre ses doigts. Elle descendit de son balai, entièrement satisfaite, se sentant prête à passer les sélections. C'est alors qu'elle vit des élèves se diriger vers elle. La plupart étaient habillés avec la tenue de l'équipe de Griffondor. Et apparemment ils avaient assisté à son essai, mais Lou trop concentrée n'avait pas entendu les cris qu'ils avaient poussés. Le garçon qui courrait en tête, et qu'elle reconnu comme Daniel Grant, lui sauta de dessus, les larmes aux yeux. Il sanglotait toujours sur son épaule, quand les autres les rejoignirent.

Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! annonça James Potter, tout sourire.

Ordre du Cap'tain ! Assura Cathy White qui était batteuse dans l'équipe avec Eva Combs.

Lou n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait pas encore participé aux sélections et ils voulaient l'intégrer dans l'équipe, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu tout le monde.

Je ne comprends pas, vous ne voulez pas voir tout les autres avant de décider ?

Quels autres ? dit sombrement Ben Weasley

Spencer, le poste d'attrapeur de Griffondor est maudit, expliqua Adam Weasley, le jumeau de Ben

Personne ne s'est présenté à part toi, avoua Daniel

Et pour tout avouer, on ne croyait pas vraiment que tu ferai l'affaire, confessa Eva

Alors on était venus se lamenter sur notre sort et celui de l'équipe, plaisanta James.

Lou les regardait tour à tour, ils avaient les yeux brillants presque hystérique et Lou su qu'ils attendaient qu'elle leur dise qu'elle était ravie, pour lui sauter dessus.

J'étais bien ? se renseigna-t-elle

Et elle demande si c'était bien, railla Sirius qui était là lui aussi.

Il éclatèrent tous de rire et la serrèrent chacun à leur tour en la félicitant.

Tu es aussi bonne que La flèche, notre attrapeur précédent, assura le capitaine. Alors Bienvenue dans l'Equipe, officialisa-t-il en lui serrant la main.

En plus elle a un Nimbus 700, rappela Peter qui était lui aussi présent avec Remus et d'autres mordus de Quidditch.

Un murmure impressionné parcouru la petite foule.

Avec deux Nimbus 700 et enfin un attrapeur valable en plus du reste de l'équipe, c'est sur, cette année la Coupe sera aux Lions, rugit Daniel Grant. Bon enfourcher vos balais, on va commencer l'entraînement, ordonna-t-il d'un enthousiasme, presque démentiel. Spens', tu garderas cette tenue pour aujourd'hui mais on te trouvera mieux, promit le Capitaine.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie les ordres de leur Capitaine, heureux d'avoir compléter leur équipe. Et certains de leur victoire. Ils s'élevèrent ensemble, mais Lou resta à coté de Sirius pour se renseigner

C'est vraiment un poste maudit ?

Sirius éclata de rire et lui souhaita bonne chance pour l'entraînement en s'éloigna pour mieux voir. Lou se résigna et décolla. Ses craintes s'envolèrent dans les airs avec elle et c'est, le cœur empli de joie, qu'elle se plaça selon les ordres de son nouveau capitaine.

Lou appris vite à apprécier les techniques qu'utilisaient les Griffondor, bien qu'elle trouva qu'elles manquaient un peu de synchronisme entre les joueurs. Bientôt elle ne prêta plus beaucoup d'attention au jeu des autres joueurs puisque Grant venait de libérer de vif d'or et qu'à partir de cet instant le rôle de Lou était de l'attraper le plus rapidement possible. Quelques heures plus tard, lassée, elle se dirigea sur Daniel et lui demanda :

Tu pourrais pas libérer le vrai vif, je m'ennuie. J'ai attrapé celui d'entraînement une bonne douzaine de fois. C'est trop facile !

Il la considéra un instant puis sa bouche se fendit en un grand sourire et il dit

Ok, on va le libérer, je t'ai fait utiliser un vif d'entraînement parce que bon… Je crois que le jeu va devenir intéressant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de sa poche un vrai vif d'or. Il siffla les autres joueurs qui revinrent vers eux.

Spencer va nous refaire une démonstration, annonça-t-il les yeux brillants. James, Ben et Adam vous pouvez vous rhabiller, on a fini. Cathy et Eva, je vous demanderai de rester pour surveiller les cognards.

Les deux batteuses acquiescèrent mais les poursuiveurs protestèrent, se plaignant qu'on les évinçait et qu'il voulait rester supporter leur Attrapeuse. Daniel, d'un air de grand chef magnanime, leur permit de rester et regarda Lou

Euh… je… je ne crois pas que… balbutia la jeune fille

Tu voulais attraper un vrai vif d'or, non ?

Oui, mais…

Taratata, l'interrompit James, vas-y !

Lou les regarda, puis posa son regard sur le terrain. Soudain, d'un air décidé, elle hocha la tête à l'intention du capitaine.

Ok Cap'tain ! releva-t-elle.

Les trois poursuiveurs s'écartèrent et allèrent se placer parmi les spectateurs qui se deman-daient se qui se passait. Cathy et Eva se déployèrent pour protéger Lou des cognards et Grant lâcha le Vif d'or pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, il la retint quelques instant puis siffla le départ.

Sans prêter attention aux hurlements, Lou lança son balai, sur le terrain à une vitesse vertigi-neuse. Une fois arrivée au milieu du terrain, elle évita un cognard que Cathy envoya promener à l'opposé du terrain. Lou remonta à vingt mètres et commença à tournoyer lentement, scrutant la surface de jeu. Dès qu'elle aperçu un éclair doré au niveau des anneaux, elle accéléra. Surexcitée, elle fonça, passa entre l'anneau central, les mains toujours sur son balai. Elle rattrapa le vif à hauteur de la tribune d'honneur, mais celui-ci vira sur le côté. Toujours en le suivant, elle remonta tout le terrain à la suite de la petite balle doré. Le vif contourna les anneaux, entraînant Lou avec lui et évita de justesse un cognard qui les prit en chasse. Il fut bientôt écarté par Combs. Changeant de tactique, Lou s'écarta de la trajectoire du vif, sous les exclamations déçues des griffondors qui croyaient qu'elle l'avait perdu. Sans quitter le minus-cule vif des yeux, Lou remonta en chandelle et vira à droite. Elle prit un virage en épingle, et sourit en voyant la petite balle à peu près en dessous d'elle. Immédiatement, elle plongea en piqué, presque à la verticale, tendit la main, attrapa le vif sous les cris des spectateurs et roula sur le coté pour éviter un cognard qui fonçait sur elle. Le bras tendu en l'air, Lou s'approcha de la tribune dans laquelle ils étaient tous rassemblés.

Amusant, commenta-t-elle, avec une fausse modestie en présentant le Vif d'or à son capitaine.

Tu es presque aussi bonne que moi, dit James avec un faux sérieux, qui était sans contestation possible le joueur le plus doué des quatre maisons réunies.

En réalité elle était aussi bonne que lui, si ce n'est plus.

Trop d'honneur Jae, répondit Lou

Cathy et Combs félicitèrent elles aussi leur nouvelle recrue après avoir enfermé les cognards. Elles voulurent absolument s'excuser d'un dernier cognard que Lou avait failli recevoir en pleine figure, mais Lou ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

C'est de ma faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je récupèrerai comme ça, ce n'est pas très conventionnel, vous ne pouvez pas deviner. Et puis sans risque, pas d'amusement ! conclut Lou en riant.

Quand, ils revinrent à leur Salle Commune, Lou n'avait plus qu'une hâte, se mettre au lit, elle était éreintée.

Je vais me coucher, les prévint-elle en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Pas question princesse ! dirent Cathy et James en chœur.

Après un regard à Sirius, ils la poussèrent au milieu de la pièce pendant que Sirius, qui avait subi un petit « sonorus », ameutait tous les élèves à façon d'un vendeur des quatre saisons moldu pour attirer leur attention.

Chers élèves, venez ! Venez ! j'ai une annonce à faire ! Ouvrez grand vos oreilles, Au nom de Griffondor, votre Mascotte bien aimé va, publiquement, vous révéler la nouvelle arme de l'équipe de Griffondor. Chers élèves, moi Sirius Black, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter …

Cathy et James, aidé de toute l'équipe, firent monter Lou sur la table sur laquelle Sirius s'était juché.

Voici… Alizée Spencer, elle est belle, intelligente, drôle mais surtout, ce n'est pas comme ça que désormais vous devrez l'appeler. Car à partir de … Euh … à partir de quand Cap'tain ? Ah oui … A partir de ce midi déjà, son nom a changé, elle est devenue Alizée la Tornade, l'Attrapeuse de Griffondor !!!!

Il y eut un murmure de surprise, mais les griffondors remarquèrent le sourire qu'affichait le « Cap'tain Grant » et les applaudissements qui fusaient de la part de ceux qui étaient entrés avec l'équipe. Un fois sûrs que ce n'était pas une blague de Sirius, ils montrèrent leur enthousiasme et acceptèrent avec joie les friandises que leur tendaient Remus et Peter. Personne ne souleva la question sur l'origine des friandises qui circulaient, cela provenait des maraudeurs et par conséquent, leur origine était sûrement douteuse. Tout le monde fit donc la fête de bon cœur, et chacun serra la main de Lou qui était stupéfaite de l'union des élèves de sa maison. Elle vit que chacun se réjouissait que l'équipe soit au complet avec une véritable chance de remporter la Coupe. Lou se mêla elle aussi aux réjouissances en riant et en blaguant avec Cathy et Sirius qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Dans la foule des élèves, Lou aperçu Lily qui était assise sur les marches des escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir. Lou donna un léger coup de coude à Cathy et lui montra la jolie rousse. Elles quittèrent Sirius qui argumentait sur le fait qu'il était tout simplement génial et se rejoignirent la jeune fille en s'asseyant de part et d'autre.

Bravo Liz pour ta nomination ! félicita Lily. C'est une agréable surprise, il nous fallait vraiment quelqu'un de bon cette année.

Comment sais-tu que … s'étonna Lou

Oh je crois que Lily a croisé le regard quasi extatique de Grant, répondit Cathy, à la place de son amie.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, s'efforçant d'imiter le regard du Gryffondor.

Vous voulez quelque choses les filles ? proposa Remus en leur tendant une corbeille remplie de chocolat, ballongommes, couinsouris, etc.

Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? et comment ? interrogea Lily, soupçonneuse.

Certainement pas de la façon dont tu penses Evans, répondit James en riant avec Sirius

Ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés du petit groupe.

c'est quoi le truc hilarant ? se renseigna Cathy en voyant qu'ils hoquetaient de rire.

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un Peter, avec des cornes et une queue.

Très efficace ta poudre, grinça-t-il en réprimant lui aussi un rire.

Lou se fouilla les poches, perplexe.

C'est ça que tu cherches, princesse ? ironisa James en lui tendant la petite bourse en cuir dans laquelle elle stockait sa poudre.

Rends-moi ça, James ! ordonna-t-elle, en colère.

Celui-ci arrêta de rire, étonné et tendit la main pour lui rendre son bien, mais Sirius l'en empêcha :

Elle bluffe, Jamesie

Moi, pas du tout, je suis très sérieuse, répliqua Lou, étouffant inutilement un éclat de rire.

James retira prestement son bras et parti en courant à travers la Salle Commune, pourchassé par Lou. Sirius et Remus prirent le parti de James et Cathy prêtait main forte à Lou sous les regards amusés des autres élèves. Peter quand à lui, tentait en vain de se cacher.

J'T'AI EU !!! hurla Lou, triomphante en plaquant James au sol.

Cathy attrapa la batte qu'Eva Combs lui envoyait, et tint en respect Sirius et Remus pendant que Lou récupérait sa bourse des mains de James. Elle se releva et maintint James à terre et après hésitation, elle prit une pincée de poudre et la balança sur James. Le garçon éternua et se retrouva avec des sabots et des cornes. Il s'apprêtait à s'insurger quand il aperçu que Remus et Sirius avaient subi le même sort sous les rires. Sirius qui avait maintenant une queue et des oreilles poilues se plaça au centre de la pièce et salua fièrement tout le monde pendant qu'un Remus à plumes s'écroulait de rire. Le professeur McGonagall entra à ce moment accompagnée des préfets qu'on avait éjecté de la tour un peu plus tôt dans la soirée parce qu'ils voulaient rétablir l'ordre. Selon Sirius c'était « pour vous protéger de la mauvaise influence de vos petits camarades, vous qui êtes si bons, si raisonnable et si sages ».

Tout d'abord, la directrice resta muette, contemplant les friandises provenant d'Honeydukes qui traînaient un peu partout, les quatre garçons à moitié métamorphosés et surtout riants aux éclats et Lou qui faisait sauter dans sa main un sachet en riant. Sous le vacarme, l'entrée du professeur McGonagall passa inaperçue mais peu à peu, les élèves prirent conscience de sa présence et arrêtèrent de rire. Un silence s'installa.

Oups ! Nous avons un problème ! remarqua Lou d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible

C'est sûr ! confirma Sirius sur le même ton

Sous le regard sévère de Minerva McGonagall, les griffondors réprimèrent leurs sourires et attendirent la suite en retenant leur souffle.

Peut-on m'expliquer ? ordonna-t-elle, en regardant tour à tour les cornes de James et de Peter, les oreilles de Sirius, les plumes de Remus et le sachet que tenait toujours Lou.

Eh bien, nous avons sélectionné une nouvelle attrapeuse, commença James. Et on a organisé une petite fête pour célébrer l'évènement et le fait que cette année nous avons de grandes chances de remporter la Coupe.

Qui est votre nouvelle attrapeuse ? demanda-t-elle à Grant

Spencer.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda la jeune fille et celle-ci aurait juré que le professeur avait souri imperceptiblement. Le professeur contempla à nouveau les métamorphoses qu'avaient subi les maraudeurs et leur intima de la suivre.

Cela vaut aussi pour vous Miss Spencer.

Sans protester les cinq griffondors la suivirent, pendant que les préfets faisaient ranger la salle aux perturbateurs, à savoir, la totalité des griffondors.

Le professeur McGonagall les emmena dans son bureau et referma la porte. Lou avait vite compris que son professeur était perplexe, elle s'était attendue à punir les maraudeurs et était donc étonnée de voir que c'était eux qui avait subi la blague. Lou rangea discrètement la bourse dans une doublure de sa robe.

Explications ! exigea-t-elle

Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé! Se défendit Peter, avec sur le visage un air de « je n'ai rien compris ».

A la grande surprise des maraudeurs, le professeur se tourna vers Lou.

Jeune fille ? Avez-vous une explication suffisante cette fois-ci ?

Lou prit un air déconcerté et un peu coupable et s'excusa.

Je suis désolé pour le chahut, nous avons un peu exagéré…

Remus failli s'étrangler mais Peter, Sirius et James affichèrent des mines de repentir, pour appuyer leur camarde, voyant où elle voulait en venir. Mais la directrice des griffondors répliqua, exaspérée :

Miss spencer ! Pourriez-vous au moins UNE fois m'expliquer ? Je sais que pour une fois Black et Potter ne sont pas responsables, j'en déduit que vous n'êtes pas étrangère à ces métamorphoses étant donné qu'à part eux vous seule êtes capables de condenser un sort.

Lou soupira, s'avança et extirpa la petite bourse. Elle la posa sur le bureau du professeur et attendit un sourire ironique au coin de sa bouche. Le professeur soupira et examina la poudre contenue dans le sachet.

C'est un travail remarquable, admit-elle, si seulement vous pouviez mettre votre talent à profil dans le travail scolaire. Mais je crois malheureusement que vous vous engagez sur un tout autre chemin.

Lou adopta un air innocent et naïf, qui ne dupa pas le moins du monde son professeur de mé-tamorphose. Celle-ci se redressa et demanda si Lou pouvait leur rendre leur apparence normale. La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop stupéfaite pour parler ; et après efforts, elle réussit à articuler :

Je ne serais pas punie alors ?

Je n'ai pas dit ça, vous aurez une détention pour avoir jeter de la poudre de métamorphoses animale sur quatre de vos camarades…

Ce n'est pas elle qui à métamorphosé Peter ! Corrigea Sirius.

C'est Sirius et moi qui l'avons fait, avoua James

C'est vous qui avez préparé cette poudre ?

Non, c'est moi, déclara Lou

Mais nous, la lui avons vol… _empruntée_, confessa Sirius

Très bien, donc vous aurez tous les trois une détention. Dit McGonagall, méfiante.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius et de James de se dénoncer et Lou ne put qu'approuver le professeur de redouter un nouveau tour.

Si vous parvenez à faire disparaître cela, je n'enlèverai pas de points à Griffondor, mais je veux que vous sachiez, Miss spencer, que la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clémente.

Ils la remercièrent et Lou sortit un flacon et en fit boire quelques gorgées aux quatre maraudeurs. Ils s'empressèrent de prendre congé après que le professeur McGonagall eut confisqué le flacon également.

Miss spencer ! l'interpella McGonagall alors que Lou était sur le point de partir.

Oui, professeur ?

Je vous félicite pour votre nomination au poste d'attrapeur, dit-elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix étrange, et … Le professeur Dumbledore sera fière de vous.

Lou fixa son professeur et, en baissant les yeux, elle répondit d'une voix émue :

Merci professeur.

Lou referma la porte et parti avec ses amis, Remus et Peter félicitant James et Sirius pour leur première détention.

Dès le deuxième jour ! s'exclama Peter, votre record !

On a fait fort cette année, se vanta Sirius.

Liz ?

Lou se tira de ses pensées et cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Voyant que Remus l'observait, elle retrouva son air indifférent et ironique

Pourquoi le Mcgonagall t'a-t-elle dit que Dumbledore sera fier de toi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'sais pas, mentit-elle en haussant les épaules. On ferait mieux de décamper vite fait, j'ai pas envie que Picott me ramène chez McGonagall par les oreilles…

Et en plus il se fait tard, bailla Sirius.

On s'est bien amusé non ? dit James

Ils rirent et à la demande de Peter, Lou leur expliqua pourquoi McGonagall l'avait soupçonnée tout de suite.

Elle a éprouvé mes talents durant les vacances.

C'est pratique ! commenta Sirius. La prochaine fois qu'on nous soupçonnera, on dira que c'est toi.

Ce sera crédible ! approuva Remus

Et tu me laisserais, toi Sirius Black, obtenir le record du plus grand nombre de détention ? se moqua Lou

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Jamais de la vie, jura le fougueux Griffondor.

Cette dernière réflexion déclancha un fou rire, et c'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance qu'ils parvirent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

_Rosa major_

Le tableau glissa et ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et montèrent dans leur dortoir. Lou entra en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses amies et fut happée par Cathy qui l'agrippa et ferma la porte pendant que Lily trépignait sur place.

Enfin ! bon qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Détention ! claironna Lou

Lily gémit mais retrouva vite le sourire en apprenant que Griffondor n'avait pas perdu de points, ce qui était étrange de la part de McGonagall comme le fit remarquer Cathy. Quand elles se couchèrent, Lou s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. C'est sûr que Dumbledore sera content et le connaissant, pas que de sa nomination au poste d'attrapeur, les farces qu'elle faisait, l'enchantait, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait déjà surpris Dumbledore en train de la fixer alors que McGonagall lui racontait ses frasques. Hagrid aussi serai heureux, et il était probablement déjà au courant, elle l'avait vu dans les tribunes pendant qu'elle volait. Lou se sentit triste tout à coup, elle aurait aimé pouvoir écrire cela à son père. « Cher papa, tu vas être sans doute très fier de moi car je suis la nouvelle attrapeuse de Griffondor ! ». Mais non, son père à elle, il ne recevrait jamais une lettre pareille. Lou ne savait même pas où il était, ni s'il était toujours vivant d'ailleurs. Pas vraiment qu'elle ai besoin de lui, non ce n'était pas ça, elle pouvait se confier à Hagrid, c'est juste qu'elle aurait voulu ressembler aux autres enfants. Lou soupira de nouveau. « Alizée Spencer, la Tornade », un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle s'endormait. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Sirius, Sirius aux yeux couleur océan.

7. Mon ami le 


	8. Mes amis à poils

**Chapitre 7 : Mes amis à poils**

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans incident. Lou fit sa retenue en compagnie de James et de Sirius, retenue qui appris à tous les professeurs de Poudlard qu'il valait mieux ne jamais mais alors JAMAIS faire nettoyer l'infirmerie à James Potter, Sirius Black et Alizée Spencer, même séparés. A la suite de cette retenue, ils récoltèrent une deuxième retenue car les élèves se mirent à tomber mystérieusement malade durant les cours. Après enquête, on s'aperçu qu'un trafic de potions provoquant évanouissements, saignements, maux de tête violents ou autres symptômes avait été mis en place. Le professeur Nock, qui avait été elle aussi victime de ces potions, à son insu contrairement aux élèves, profita d'un petit tour de magie que James avait fait dans les couloirs pour infliger une détention à James, Sirius et …Liz qui devint après Remus Lupin, James Potter et Sirius Black l'élève la plus détestée par le professeur Nock. Personne n'avait jamais su que c'était Lou qui avait humilié le professeur Nock, mais celle-ci avait vite soupçonnée Lou même si elle avait renoncé à la confondre pour cette farce. Mais Lou n'ignorait pas que la directrice des serpentards avait juré de se venger.

Les entraînements avaient repris de manière intensive, car les lions de Griffondor affronterai-ent prochainement les aigles de Serdaigle qui avait remporté la coupe les trois années précé-dentes. Daniel Grant faisait travailler son équipe avec acharnement et il avait failli décapiter James quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était puni le jour d'une séance d'entraînement. Depuis ce jour, James et Lou se tenaient à carreau et même Sirius s'était calmé. Il n'aimait pas chahuter sans son meilleur ami. On était fin septembre, et le match d'ouverture qui allait opposer les lions aux aigles approchait à grand pas.

Liz, s'était rapprochée des maraudeurs, au grand malheur de Lily. Cependant elle gardait un très bon contact avec la jeune fille et s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle ainsi qu'avec Cathy. Liz aimait beaucoup ses amies, même si Lily avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui répéter sans cesse de travailler plus et même si Cathy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se désoler que Liz n'ait pas de petit copain. Un petit ami ! Pff ! N'importe quoi !

En fait, ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas de demande, beaucoup de garçons voulaient sortir avec elle mais à chaque fois, Sirius s'était chargé de les envoyer promener, toujours très délicatement ! Ça amusait grandement Liz et James quand Sirius allait dire à un garçon qui en pinçait pour la jeune fille que « désolé mon p'tit gars mais son agenda est au complet, reviens la semaine prochaine » ou « désolé mais elle est promise à Dumbledore ! ».

- Princesse !

Liz regarda Sirius imiter le professeur d'études des moldus, Mrs Tramblo, que tout le monde appelait Tremble en partie à cause de son nom, en partie parce que la pauvre femme parlait toujours en faisant de grands gestes. Sirius était monté sur sa chaise et parlait en bougeant ses bras de façon désordonnée. Liz pouffa avec le reste de la classe et envoya une boulette de parchemin sur son ami qui était redescendu de sa chaise et qui la renvoya à James à l'aide de son manuel, James récupéra la boulette de justesse et la balança sur Remus, dont c'était le tour de prendre les notes. Malheureusement, ce dernier, dans un réflexe utilisa un sort de rebondissement et la boulette de parchemin atterrit sur la tête du professeur, déclenchant le rire général. Remus, qui était assis à coté de Liz articula un « désolé » pendant que le professeur se retournait.

- Qui a fait ça ? interrogea-t-elle en fixant le fond, où étaient les maraudeurs et Liz, comme à leur habitude.

Ceux-ci affichèrent tout de suite un air innocent et vivement intéressé par le cours. Tremble soupira et retourna à ses explications sur le système scolaire des moldus. Au fond, les ricanements reprirent normalement, et Liz après avoir jugé que le sujet du cours n'était pas suffisamment intéressant pour qu'elle y prête ses deux oreilles, se mit à bavarder avec Sirius et James.

- Heureusement que tu utilise toujours du parchemin vierge pour faire de projectiles, observa Remus en riant.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas du soir. A table, les maraudeurs, rejoints par Peter, s'installèrent à leur place habituelle.

- Pourquoi tu ne manges jamais avec nous ? s'énerva Sirius. Tu pars toujours manger à l'autre bout de la table, même quand Cathy et Evans ne sont pas avec toi !

- C'est vrai, pourquoi ? surenchéri Peter.

- Ben, j'sais pas, vous mangez toujours tous seuls, à votre place, et vous n'acceptez per-sonne… Alors comme vous ne m'avez jamais proposé de manger avec vous, j'en ai déduit que vous préfériez prendre vos repas entre vous. Répondit simplement Liz

- Princesse, on préfère manger entre nous et on n'aime pas les idiots qui essaient à tout prix de nous approcher, mais toi, c'est pas pareil, toi tu es … fit James, d'une voix suave et séductrice.

Liz éclata de rire et s'assis à côté de Remus en face de James sous les regards venimeux que lui lançaient la majorité des étudiantes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te faire assassiner. S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Oh ! ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de très bons gardes du corps à ma disposition, assura Liz

- Ah oui ?

- Mouais, ils sont vachement doués et en plus il y en a un qui est drôlement mignon. Fit-elle sous le ton de la confidence.

- On les connaît ? demanda Remus, innocemment

- Je crois bien.

- C'est qui celui qui est drôlement mignon ? S'enquit James

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et en voyant les regards meurtriers que lui lançaient un grand nombre de filles, elle se colla à Remus et fit un grand sourire à une jolie blonde.

- Tu exagères, soupira Remus en lui servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- C'est pour ça que tu me sers un verre ? railla-t-elle en s'écartant un peu.

- Si on vous dérange, dites-le, grogna Sirius, faussement jaloux.

- Bah, on a pas besoin d'eux, déclara James, se drapant d'une toge invisible, l'air digne.

Ils rirent et Peter se changea de place pour se mettre à côté de Liz et faire semblant de la marier avec Remus. Liz ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

- Vous êtes bêtes, mais je vous aime.

- Qui tu aimes le plus ? demanda Sirius, les yeux suppliants

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! gémit la jeune fille en roulant de yeux.

- Salut Potter, salut Spencer !

Grant venait d'arriver avec les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il s'installa à proximité.

- Bonjour Cap'tain ! saluèrent James et Liz en chœur

- Alors prêt pour le match de samedi ?

James répondit à l'affirmative mais Liz avait pâli. Adam le remarque et tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était très douée et que tout ce passerait bien. Ce à quoi il réussit bien car quand elle quitta la table en compagnie de maraudeurs, elle se sentait mieux. Ils remontaient à leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs, mais Liz les retint.

- Venez !

- Où on va ?

- On a nos devoirs à faire ! rappela Remus-le-Sage

- Je sais et on doit les rendre demain, donc on va les faire maintenant mais dans un endroit plus agréable.

Elle les entraîna à travers le dédale des couloirs. Soudain James lui attrapa le bras.

- Je sais où tu nous conduis

- On n'est plus loin. D'autres éclairs de génies sur notre destination ? se moqua-t-elle

Mais elle n'eut pas le plaisir de les voir lui avouer leur ignorance car tous avaient reconnu l'endroit, même Peter.

- Où est la porte ? s'étonna Peter

- Attends il faut que je la fasse apparaître.

- Mais la dernière fois…commença-t-il avant de comprendre que c'était parce qu'elle avait prononcé la formule que la porte leur était apparue.

- Désillusio !

La porte se dessina sur le mur et ils entrèrent. Liz prononça la contre formule et la porte disparu.

- Il faudra que vous connaissiez le mot de passe. Décida Liz. Et puis son emplacement aussi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Il faut un local pour les maraudeurs, non ? raisonna-t-elle. Vous n'en avez pas donc… Ici c'est parfait, non ? oui ? bon, alors je vous le donne, j'arriverai bien à trouver un autre truc, et si pas … Vous devrez seulement supporter que je connais l'emplacement de votre cachette.

Les garçons voulurent protester mais elle les arrêta, et leur proposa une bièrraubeurre. Mais James n'était pas de ceux qui renonçaient et il insista.

- C'est toi qui as trouvé cet endroit ! C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps qu'on cherchait un endroit que personne ne connaissait mais…

- James, je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir.

- On ne peut pas accepter.

- Quel est le problème qu'on partage cet endroit ? intervint Remus. Après tout nous n'avons rien à te cacher.

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation chez les maraudeurs. Liz était figée de stupeur.

- Remus a raison, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu aimes les mêmes trucs que nous et tu participes toujours aux blagues avec nous, approuva Peter.

- En plus, maintenant que tu prends tes repas avec nous, c'est officiel ! expliqua James

- Et on t'aime tous ! argumenta Sirius en la prenant par la taille

Liz sourit et accepta l'offre avec reconnaissance. Elle allait se lancer dans un de ses grands discours grandiloquents qui faisaient rire ses amis, mais fut interrompue par Hedwige qui tapait avec son bec à la fenêtre.

- Des nouvelles Hedwige ? appréhenda la jeune fille en laissant le passage à sa chouette

Elle attrapa le journal, le feuilleta rapidement et elle jura. Tremblante de rage et de dégoût, Liz contempla un article situé, vers la fin du journal.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Sirius surpris par la soudaine attitude de son amie.

Liz ne répondit pas, elle n'arrivait pas à parler tellement sa rage lui nouait les entrailles. Elle relisait l'article, ses traits se durcissant à chaque ligne.

- Ils n'oseront pas ! gronda-t-elle en faisant peur à Peter et Hedwige. Si j'en vois un je le tue… Faire ça… ils n'ont pas le droit, c'est moi qui vais les mordre…

Liz brûlait littéralement de haine et de rage. Ses amis la dévisagèrent, avec crainte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Sirius, franchement inquiet.

- Ça ! cria Liz, désespérée.

Elle étala l'article devant eux, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent bien lire. Et elle attendit leur réaction avec anxiété. Ils se penchèrent sur le journal et lurent :

_Nouvelles mesures de sécurité concernant les loups-garous_

_« Le Département de régulation et contrôle des loups-garous a hier mis en place de nouvelles mesures contre le danger que représente les loups-garous. Hélas, si la population espérait que le Ministère ai enfin accepter de rendre publique la liste des loups-garous résidant sur le territoire Britannique, elle sera bien déçue car malgré la pression populaire, cette demande n'a toujours pas été exaucée. Cependant, un bureau a été créé dans le but d'amplifier la sécurité des sorciers contre ces créatures. Deux inspecteurs ont ainsi été nommé pour inspecter les différents foyers qui hébergent un des ces monstres. De plus, un nouveau secteur a vu le jour à l'hôpital de St Mangouste. Une aile souterraine a en effet été aménagée pour pouvoir enfermer ces créatures monstrueuses de façon à ce qu'elles ne représentent plus aucun danger. Les réactions ont bien évidement été violentes et de nombreuses protestations se sont élevées parmi les rangs de nos concitoyens. « Mon unique fille est à l'hôpital, et elle pourrait se faire mordre par une de ces sales bestioles, s'indigne ici une mère célibataire. L'hôpital n'est pas un endroit pour abriter de monstres pareils, qu'on s'en débarrasse une fois pour toutes ! » il va sans dire que cette honnête femme est la voie de la raison, espérons que le Ministère saura entendre ce cri de colère. Kriss Ragot. »_

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les visages des garçons changèrent de couleur. Sirius et James étaient en proie à une rage semblable à celle de Liz, Peter était dégoûté et Remus lui avait pris une teinte de la couleur du plumage d'Hedwige. Liz ne décolérait pas, et à force de serrer la bouteille de bièrraubeurre, elle la fit exploser ce qui eut pour effet de sortir les maraudeurs de leurs pensées. Ils la dévisagèrent stupéfaits.

- J'ai tendance à tout casser quand je suis très en colère, grogna-t-elle

Elle respira un grand coup, mais ne parvint pas à se calmer. Elle serrait les dents et tout son visage était crispé d'une rage sans nom. Courageusement, Sirius se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement, exceptionnellement sérieux

Liz se laissa aller contre lui et reprit son souffle, sa rage remplacée par du désarroi et de l'amertume.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi autant de haine ? murmura-t-elle

Remus releva brusquement la tête, bousculant au passage sa propre bouteille qui s'écrasa sur le tapis. Il fixa Liz éberlué, ils l'étaient tous. Sirius la fit asseoir sur ses genoux gentiment.

- Tu n'as pas peur des loups-garous ? encouragea Sirius

- Non… bien sur que non, comment je pourrais avoir peur, ou les détester. Dit-elle faiblement.

Liz se détacha de Sirius et alla à la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait assez doux, une légère bise s'était installée depuis la veille mais on ne sentait toujours pas l'hiver approcher. La jeune fille appuya sa tête contre la vitre, malheureuse. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle aurait tellement voulu que les gens réagissent autrement. Elle savait que les loups-garous pouvaient être des gens bien. Elle se souvenait. Autrefois, au temps où elle avait encore son père, elle en avait connu un. Elle le considérait un peu comme un ange gardien. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son visage mais ses sentiments, ses impressions, ça elle n'avait pas oublié. Et elle l'adorait cet homme, qu'est ce qu'il avait pu la faire rire. Et tous les lendemains de pleine lune, elle aidait son père à la soigner, même si à chaque fois elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Liz ?

La jeune fille tourna un regard triste vers ses amis. Doucement, elle raconta :

- Autrefois, j'ai connu quelqu'un. C'était un loup-garou. Il était une des quatre personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je l'adorais, il pouvait me faire rire… comme pas possible. Je savait qui il était… je devais avoir trois ans ou quatre quand je l'ai su, je ne sais plus… je suis descendue dans le sous-sol, mon père avait laissé la porte ouverte… et je l'ai vu… il était vraiment dans un sale état et mon père le soignait. Ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré pour la première fois, du moins autant que je me souvienne. Il m'a laissé approcher et le soigner. Ensuite c'est devenu une habitude. Je ne pourrais jamais haïr un loup-garou, jamais. Ni même éprouver du dégoût.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Liz s'aperçu que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'elle, vraiment. La première fois qu'elle se confiait à quelqu'un. Même avec Hagrid, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé d'elle, des souvenirs qui lui revenait par bribes, par vagues durant ses rêves. Elle les regarda timidement et vit qu'ils étaient heureux bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement pour quelle raison. Tous regardaient Remus avec espoir et insistance.

- Liz ? dit celui-ci, d'une vois hésitante

Elle le leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche sèche, trop émue par ses propres souvenirs pour parler.

- Je… Je suis… un loup-garou. Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible

Liz prit le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de tenter de répondre. Ils la fixaient maintenant avec anxiété, guettant sa réaction. Liz réfléchit et s'étonna un peu de ne pas être si étonnée. Elle se souvint : le soir où il avait disparu, la bague en argent de Cathy qu'elle rangeait à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, les attaches de sa cape qui n'étaient pas en argent, le regard que lui lançait Nock à chaque fois qu'elle parlait des loups-garous, ses sens aiguisés, sa force exceptionnelle…

- Je te remercie. Dit-elle.

- Me remercier ? pourquoi ? demanda le jeune loup-garou, incrédule et déconcerté

- Je te remercie pour ta confiance, Remus Lupin. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé l'avouer, il faut beaucoup de courage.

- J'étais presque sûr que tu ne partirais pas en courant, alors…

- Non, je ne partirais pas en courant et en hurlant au loup-garou, assura-t-elle pendant qu'ils poussaient des soupirs de soulagement. Et si tu veux bien de moi …

Liz rougit mais continua malgré tout

- Et si vous voulez bien de moi, je resterais volontiers.

- Bien sur qu'on veut de toi ! assura James en venant lui faire un gros câlin.

- Et maintenant, on a_ vraiment _plus rien à te cacher, observa Peter en riant.

- Alors on te garde, décida Remus, à la condition bien sur que tu ne te mettes plus jamais en colère comme ça.

Liz rougit mais promis en riant de bon cœur. Et, après hésitation elle les leur demanda le silence.

- Ecoutez, j'ai le sentiment que je peux vous faire confiance, alors … voilà, je sais comment t'aider Remus. Devenez des animagi et vous pourrez suivre Remus dans ses transformations.

- Tu crois qu'on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? se moqua Sirius

- Quoi ? s'exclama Liz

- Eh bien oui, ça fait depuis un an et demi qu'on essaye de devenir des animagi, avoua Peter

Mais le problème c'est qu'il faut réunir des informations et on avance à tâtons parce qu'on sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais on y est presque, expliqua James

- C'est juste qu'on est bloqué dans notre progression depuis un moment et on hésite à demander à McGonagall, plaisanta Sirius.

- Mm, bon. D'accord… fermez les yeux ! ordonna Liz d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Bien que surpris, ils s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Liz, avec un sourire diabolique, se plaça au centre de la pièce et disparu dans un léger bruit de pétard raté. Les maraudeurs ouvrirent les yeux à ce bruit et hurlèrent quand ils découvrirent une splendide panthère noire devant eux. Une panthère aux yeux verts qui les fixait d'un air goguenard.

- Liz ? appela James d'une voix incertaine.

La panthère rugit et disparut laissant place à une jeune fille qui riait.

- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! hurla Peter qui se massait le cœur

Liz qui hoquetait de rire, en se tenant les côtes, tomba à terre tellement elle riait. Il lui fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour se calmer et pour ajouter :

- Ça vous intéresse un prof pour vous aider à devenir des animagi.

Ils la dévisagèrent un moment, comme si elle était devenue folle, puis acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

- Comment tu es devenue une animagus ?

- Tu ne demande pas depuis quand, Remus ? ironisa-t-elle

- Tu peux l'inclure dans la réponse, proposa le griffondor.

- Ok ! C'est un animagus non déclaré qui m'a appris, et j'en suis devenue une à l'age d'environ onze ans, je crois.

Liz était très fière de voir les regards ébahis de ses amis. Et bénissait pour une fois ses cauchemars. Car c'était bel et bien dans un cauchemar, qu'elle s'en était souvenue. Elle savait que c'était comme ça qu'elle était entrée et ressortie de la prison d'Azkaban.

- Et ça t'a pris combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus, mais vous êtes doués, alors on y arrivera vite. Et puis vous savez déjà en quoi vous allez vous transformer, non ?

- James en cerf, Peter en rat et Sirius en chien. Révéla Remus.

- Oui et on arrive à faire pousser nos poils et notre queue et James a même réussi à avoir un museau une fois, expliqua Peter, enthousiaste.

- Bon il faut fêter ça, affirma James en prenant de nouvelles bouteilles dans le bar.

- A notre avenir d'animagi non déclaré et à notre loup-garou bien-aimé! claironna Peter

- Et pour finir… commença James

- Bienvenue… continua Sirius

- à la cinquième…suivi Peter

- Maraudeuse ! termina Remus.

Liz éclata de rire et trinqua avec eux.

- Lunard ! mon p'tit pote, t'es le loup-garou le plus chanceux que je connaisse.

- Lunard ?

- Ouais, c'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler maintenant.

- Ok, ça me va ! ri le jeune loup-garou. Mais moi aussi, j'ai des surnoms pour vous. Peter tu seras Queudver car tu es un rat et je trouve que les rats ont des queues qui ressemble à des vers…Toi James ça sera Cornedrue, pour tes bois car je suis sûr que tu en aura pas mal… Sirius tu seras Patmol pour tes pattes qui je suis sûr seront très douces comme tous les chiens. Et pour toi Liz je n'en ai pas encore trouvé mais ça viendra.

- Oh, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine, j'en ai déjà un. Appelez-moi Lou… dit-elle malicieusement.

- sans vouloir te vexer, lou ? une panthère ? mais ça colla pas du tout ! protesta Sirius

Mais seul un sourire mélancolique lui répondit.

- Bon alors on est d'accord! Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol, Lou et Queudver, répéta Peter en frappant dans ses mains.

- Euh, je voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? fit remarquer Remus.

Ils regardèrent tous leur montre. Minuit. Le couvre-feu était à huit heures. Et s'ils se faisaient attraper, ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes.

- Et je n'ai pas ma Cape d'invisibilité, gémit James

- Ça, je peux y remédier, répliqua Liz en leur dévoilant le contenu du double fond de son sac.

- T'as une Cape, toi aussi.

- Ouaip ! c'est utile

- Ça explique beaucoup de chose, concéda Sirius

Lou lui fit un clin d'œil et les enveloppa da la cape.

- Remus, on va avoir besoin de tes supers sens de loup-garou, chuchota James pendant que Sirius dissimulait l'entrée de leur repaire.

- Taisez-vous ! intima Lou à voix basse.

Pour le trajet du retour, ils firent pleinement confiance à Remus pour les guider et les avertir d'u moindre bruit. Et c'est sans encombre qu'ils parvinrent à leur salle commune. Lou récupéra sa précieuse cape et souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis. Elle monta silencieusement jusqu'au dortoir endormi et se glissa dans son lit, pour le première fois heureuse et gorgée d'espoir pour le futur.


	9. L'offensive des Lions

Bonjour à tous ! cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. j'en suis désolée, d'autant plus que je voulais en poster un nouveau tous les dimanche. du coup ben c'est raté... alors j'essaye d'acheter votre pardon avec trois nouveaux chapitres ! _(ovations et sanglots, l'émotion et la joie envahissent tous les lecteurs, ils pardonnent à l'auteur qui mwahahah...pardon qui remercie tout le monde pour sa magnanimité, signe de force et blablabla)_

sinon pour redevenir sérieuse, je 'excuse encore une fois, j'ai eu un passage à vide dans l'écriture en même temps qu'une grande période de remise en question/tout va mal dans ma vie/je vais foirer mes études-ma-vie-mon-couple et je finirais vieille fille vivant en ermite dans une cabane moisie en haut d'une colline venteuse et les enfants du coin me traiteront de sorcière maléfique parce que bien sur je serai devenu folle et je parlerai toute seule..............breeef tout ça pour dire que c'était pas la grande forme. mais je reviens en super forme !

alors je ne garantit pas que je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines mais je vais essayer de vous en donner 2 par mois, ensemble ou séparément.

voilà sinon, rien ne m'appartient, tout reviens au cerveau émérite de JK Rowling, sauf les mangeplume, les tornades et l'existence de Liz qui n'a pas encore été prouvée (mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, mwahahaha !)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : L'offensive des lions.**

Vendredi, J-1, avant le match Griffondor contre Serdaigle. Une semaine que Remus avait lui avait dit son secret. Une semaine, qu'elle était devenue une maraudeuse, au grand désespoir des autres étudiantes qui la voyaient d'un très mauvais œil, mais bon, Lou s'enfichait. Un immense désespoir s'était aussi, emparé du corps enseignant, qui avait surveillé le rapprochement entre la jeune fille et le couple Black/Potter. Et les pires craintes avaient été fondées car Maraudeurs&Co s'était agrandi. Lou avait été adoptée par les quatre garçons, et ils étaient devenus inséparables au grand dam de tout le monde. Et maintenant, ce que les enseignants redoutaient le plus c'est que le trio Black/Potter/Spencer trouve une nouvelle idée diabolique.

Patmol !

Sirius se retourna vers son amie d'un air ennuyé. Ils étaient en Histoire de la Magie et s'ennuyaient ferme. James finissait son devoir de botanique qu'il aurait à rendre l'après-midi même, Peter dormait comme à son habitude et Remus prenait les notes.

Les serpentards, ils ont cours après nous, non ?

Ouais, après le déjeuner, confirma Sirius.

Tu crois qu'on peut leur laisser un souvenir ?

Sirius regardait son amie avec grand intérêt maintenant, il fit un sourire carnassier et se pencha vers elle.

Je crois me souvenir qu'ils adorent les mangeplumes

Patmol, tu es un grand génie, complimenta Lou

Ils passèrent la fin de l'heure à préparer les mangeplumes. Une mangeplume est facile à fabriquer pourvu qu'on soit un peu doué en métamorphose et en enchantement. Il suffit en effet de faire un pliage ou plus simplement une boulette avec un morceau de parchemin. Ensuite, on lui jette un sort pour l'animer et un autre pour lui donner faim, et si on veut on lui jette aussi un sort d'agressivité.

Sirius et Liz en firent une vingtaine et les dissimulèrent un peu partout dans la pièce à l'aide de sortilèges d'expulsion, en les endormant légèrement pour qu'elles ne fassent effet qu'après le déjeuner.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda James qui venait de boucler son devoir de botanique.

Lou lui montra la dernière mangeplume qu'elle envoya juste à l'entrée de la classe. Cornedrue eut un sourire et murmura.

Pochettes-surprises pour nos amis les serpentins ?

Tout juste Cornedrue. Approuva Sirius

Pour les aider à digérer, ricana Liz.

La sonnerie retentit. Ils réveillèrent Peter et exposèrent leur plan à Remus qui avait un peu la tête engourdie pas l'effort. Prendre des notes au cours de Binns était un véritable exploit, que seuls Remus Lupin et Lily Evans étaient en mesure d'accomplir.

Liz mangea en vitesse et quitta la table pour aller voir Hagrid. Quand elle revint, les maraudeurs étaient en train d'humilier un jeune serpentard qui avait eu l'audace d'enfermer un Griffondor de première année dans les toilettes des cachots.

Vous vous amusez sans moi, s'indigna-t-elle

Lou, on désespérait de te voir arriver, répliqua Sirius

On voulait te montrer son caleçon. Expliqua James

Cornedrue, je sors de table, lui rappela la jeune fille

Oh désolé ! Lunard ? une idée ?

Enfermez-le avec Mimi geignarde

Mm, idée de génie, commenta Lou. Mais…Sirius ?

Oui ?

Fais en sorte que tout le monde le voie pleurnicher.

Et ne soyez pas en retard en cours, ordonna Remus en partant avec la Griffondor pendant que James, Sirius et Peter allaient enfermer le garçon dans les toilettes.

Ils attendirent tous les deux devant la serre où ils avaient cours avec le professeur Chourave. Les poufsouffles et les griffondors étaient déjà arrivés et le cours allait commencer mais les trois maraudeurs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Liz se résigna et alla rejoindre Lily, Cathy et Jessica Landers. Les trois garçons arrivèrent au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Le cours portant sur les mandragores commença. Liz le suivi avec plus ou moins d'attention, plus ou moins intéressée par le sujet. Mais quand la sonnerie retentit, elle se précipita sur ses amis.

Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ?

Il a fallu qu'on s'assure qu'il ait bien compris que se plaindre contre nous serait inutile. Dit James avec nonchalance.

Ils prirent le chemin du dortoir pour aller se doucher. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés à leur place dans la Grande Salle.

Regardez Servilius, pouffa Sirius à côté de Lou

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle, les doigts entourés de bandages.

Il n'a pas aimé nos mangeplume. Constata Lou.

Il semblerait d'ailleurs, qu'elles n'aient pas mangé que ses plumes, ricana Sirius

On est cruels, Patmol, elles ne nous avaient rien fait ces mangeplumes, soupira Liz, faussement désolée.

Ils rirent et continuèrent de se moquer de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent, les maraudeurs auraient préféré que Rogue les entende, un conflit était toujours plus divertissant que de ricaner dans l'ombre.

Tiens il est sorti le morveux ? s'étonna Remus en voyant le jeune serpentard qu'ils avaient enfermé dans les toilettes.

Oui, on a bloqué la porte juste le temps qu'il soit en retard à son cours.

Le garçon les regarda un moment, plein de hargne mais détourna les yeux.

Il a compris la leçon, dit James, satisfait.

Ça va Lou ?

Oui, Rem' assura Liz, le teint pâle. Oh non par Merlin, ça ne va pas. Pourquoi je me suis embarquée dans cette histoire.

Tout ira bien, tu voles très bien et tu a été super à l'entraînement hier, la rassura James.

On va monter dans la tour de Griffondor. Décida Sirius. Peter arrête de manger.

Hey ! c'est toi qui dis ça ! s'insurgea Queudver en voyant son ami, emporter un morceau de pain.

Liz passa le restant de la soirée à rire des blagues de Sirius, James ne participant pas beaucoup. Même le calme Remus se mit à débiter des idioties pour occuper ses deux amis qui n'en menaient pas large ; James ayant fini par avouer qu'il était mort de trouille et de trac. Vers onze heures, Grant ordonna une nouvelle fois à son équipe d'aller se coucher qui obéit sans protester. Cathy monta avec Liz dans le dortoir et elles discutèrent encore quelques instants. Liz vit que Cathy aussi était stressée. Le match du lendemain était décisif et tout le monde le savait. Lily qui était montée avec elles, leur souhaita bonne nuit en leur assurant qu'elles seraient parfaites et qui tout irait bien. Lou ressentit un élan de gratitude et de tendresse pour son amie.

Je t'adore Lily jolie, lui dit t'elle

Moi aussi, Liz, même si tu fais des bêtises, même si tu fais perdre des points à Griffondor et que tu traînes avec Potter. Je t'aime quand même.

Et moi ? je suis un gnome de jardin ? se plaignit Cathy

Mais, on t'aime aussi ! répondirent Lily et Liz en sautant sur la jolie batteuse.

Celle-ci attrapa un polochon et le balança sur ses amies qui ripostèrent en riant. Elles ne s'ar-rêtèrent qu'une fois couvertes de plumes. Et Liz se coucha complètement tranquillisée.

Le lendemain, Liz se réveilla à l'aube prête à affronter les Serdaigle et à faire honneur à sa maison. Elle réveilla Cathy. Et, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Lily, elles s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la salle commune où le reste de l'équipe les attendait. Ensemble, ils se ren-dirent dans la Grande Salle. Le capitaine força tout le monde à avaler quelque chose, montrant lui-même l'exemple. Liz, qui mourrait de faim se servit sous les commentaires narquois de ses équipiers. Bientôt rejoints par les autres élèves, les joueurs finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Lou, que l'arrivée des autres avait rendue presque hystérique, fut heureuse quand Daniel ordonna le départ pour les vestiaires. Elle fit un pâle sourire à James qui la prit par l'épaule pour la réconforter. Ils se enfilèrent leur tenue et mirent leurs protections et attendirent le discours de leur capitaine. A présent Liz regrettait d'avoir prit un petit déjeuner.

Chers coéquipiers, chères coéquipières, nous jouons gros vous le savez mais nous avons toutes le chances de notre côté. Nous avons trois poursuiveurs exceptionnels, deux batteuses aussi belles que talentueuses, un gardien qui a révisé ses leçons et une jeune attrapeuse qui est le clou de notre équipe et qui nous donne enfin la chance de pouvoir remporter la coupe. Alors soyez vous-mêmes et nous gagnerons.

Pour not' Cap'tain! HIP HIP HIP! HOURRA!!!! S'écria James.

Pour les lions, Hip hip hip hourra !

Ragaillardie, Lou se dirigea vers l'entrée, à la suite de l'équipe. Sur le terrain Sirius, faisait le commentateur. En entendant le plus fou des maraudeurs, Lou sourit et croisa le regard brillant de James, l'attrapeuse comprit que lui aussi était enchanté de entendre cette voix résonner à ses oreilles. Liz prêta l'oreille pour écouter les bêtises que débitait Sirius Black dans la tribune, surveillé de près par le professeur McGonagall.

Chers élèves, chers professeurs, bienvenue au match que vous attendiez tous ! GRIFFONDOR contre Serdaigle !!!!! Nous somme en effet tous impatients de voir l'écrasante supériorité des lions sur les ai…

BLACK !

Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits professeurs ! se défendit le Griffondor

Un rire parcourut un coté de l'assemblée et des protestations montèrent du coté des supporters de Serdaigle.

Les gradins semblent partagés en deux, reprit Sirius d'un côté les poufsouffles et les griffondors qui supportent l'équipe des lions et en face, les serdaigles encourageant leurs joueurs et bien sûrs les serpentards qui montrent encore une fois ici, leur total manque de…

BLACK ! interrompit le professeur McGonagall,

Les joueurs de Serdaigle entrent sur le terrain, vêtus de bleu. C'est le capitaine et gardien, Alexandre Davidson qui entre en tête, suivi des trois poursuiveuses, Loubia Stevens, Alicia Mani et Victoria Bennet, viennent ensuite Henri Toby et Jacques Floch. Et Guillaume Lux ! annonça Sirius d'une voix neutre pendant que les sept joueurs entraient sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leurs admirateurs

Les lions laissèrent à leur adversaires le temps de faire le tour du stade, puis entrèrent à leur tour. Sirius cette fois les présenta avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Et voici maintenant les LIONS !!! Daniel GRANT le talentueux gardien et l'excellent stratège ! Les jumeaux WEASLEY et WEASLEY, Ben et Adam, encadrant notre Jamesie national, j'ai nommé POTTER !! Eva Combs et Cathy White, célèbres dans leur façon de refuser l'invitation d'un garçon.

BLACK ! ça suffit !

Il y eut un rire général mais Sirius se mit momentanément hors de portée du professeur McGonagall.

Et voici le clou du match : Alizée Spencer La Tornade aux yeux verts ! Dont le talent est encore plus grand que sa beauté.

Des rires parcoururent le stade pendant que le professeur McGonagall tentait de faire taire Sirius. Lou aussi ri, son trac avait disparu quand elle s'était envolée, et maintenant elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et madame Bibine siffla le début du match.

Le match a commencé ! Le souaffle est attrapé par Potter qui passe à Weasley qui fonce vers les buts. Il repasse à Potter qui MARQUE ! 10 à 0 en faveur de Griffondor

Il y eut des cris de désolation parmi les serdaigles car tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser Griffondor marquer le premier but.

C'est Stevens qui reprend le souaffle ! elle le lança à Mani… et non il est intercepté par Weasley qui passe à Weasley qui passe à Potter. Attaque en faucon, Potter à Weasley qui marque !!! 20 à 0 en faveur des lions.

Très vite, les serdaigles s'aperçurent que la présence d'un vrai attrapeur dans l'équipe de Griffondor galvanisait leur troupe. Les aigles changèrent de technique et réussirent à égaliser puis à mener de trente points.

Les aigles mènent par 60 à 30, grogna Sirius

Liz de son côté tournait au dessus de terrain pendant que Lux, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, pa-trouillait dans la zone inférieure. Grant avait jeté un regard à son attrapeuse mais celle-ci, d'un signe de tête lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Elle préférait voir de haut, elle couvrait plus de surface et le fait qu'elle soit une animagus améliorait sa vue. Griffondor rattrapa son retard et continua dans sa lancée puisqu'ils menèrent bientôt.

130 à 80 pour les lions, annonça Sirius, son enthousiasma retrouvé.

Soudain, Lou entrevit un éclair doré sur le terrain en face d'elle. Gonflée et surexcitée par l'adrénaline, elle lança son balai dans toute sa puissance. Le vif changea alors de direction et vira à droite. Lou tint bon et le suivi de sa descente, ayant vaguement conscience des cris de la foule dominés par la voix de Sirius et de la présence de l'attrapeur adverse derrière elle. Toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur la petite balle dorée qui fuyait. Sans tendre encore le bras elle amorça sa dernière accélération fonçant droit sur la tribune d'honneur, sous les cris horri-fiés des spectateurs. A un mètre du montant qui supportait les tribunes, elle tendit son bras et attrapa le vif. Le mur se rapprochant dangereusement de l'extrémité de son Nimbus, elle remonta en chandelle, faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius au passage qui s'égosillait :

Après une course poursuite, Liz la Tornade aux yeux verts, attrape le vif ! c'est le délire général ! Avec 280 points, GRIFFONDOR GAGNE !!!!!!!

Grant fonça pour féliciter son attrapeuse mais il fut devancé par James qui serra son amie dans ses bras. Une fois l'équipe réunie, ils descendirent en souplesse sur le terrain et attendirent les supporters de Griffondor qui envahissaient le terrain, Sirius en tête

JAAAAAMESIE ! hurla le jeune commentateur en sautant sur James.

James étant monopolisé par Sirius qui le serrait dans ses bras, Remus et Peter félicitèrent Liz et ensuite James. Sirius eut le temps de faire un gros câlin à Liz avant d'être rejoint par le reste des griffondors. Les griffondors hissèrent les joueurs sur leurs épaules et s'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au château après quelques difficultés techniques, telles que passer la porte à quinze de front ou faire taire Sirius. Ils fêtèrent leur victoire tout le reste de la journée et le soir c'est en vainqueurs qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le capitaine avait les yeux encore humides et ne s'était toujours pas départi de son regard extatique. Les jumeaux avaient été nettoyer leur tenues et les avaient renfilées. Cathy et Combs avaient les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. James avait retrouvé son air calme et sûr de lui, et arborait en plus, de même que Liz, un air satisfait et fier.

A table, Sirius se montra plus exubérant que jamais et refit les meilleurs moments du match commentant à sa manière. Cependant le professeur McGonagall ne le rappela pas une seule fois à l'ordre, au grand étonnement des professeurs et des élèves, mais la directrice de Griffondor était trop fière de sa maison pour la ternir en ce jour glorieux. Griffondor n'avait pas remporté un seul match depuis que le légendaire attrapeur, La Flèche, était parti et aujourd'hui, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que les lions étaient revenus dans la course.

Liz était euphorique et surtout impressionnée par le jeu de ses coéquipiers. Sur le terrain, elle avait enfin compris pourquoi les lions étaient tant redoutés et que la seule cause de leur défaite les années précédentes, c'était le manque d'un attrapeur. Car les joueurs étaient talentueux, mais ils avaient plusieurs qualités que les autres équipes n'avaient pas ; les lions formaient une vraie équipe, ils pouvaient coordonner leurs mouvements parce qu'ils étaient unis, de plus ils avaient une détermination sans faille et ne perdaient jamais espoir au cours du match. Tout cela faisait qu'ils étaient la meilleure équipe.

Tu viens princesse ?

Les quatre garçons s'étaient levés et attendaient Liz. Elle opina et les suivi.

On va fêter notre victoire en famille ? proposa Peter.

Le vote fut unanime et positif et ils changèrent de direction pour se rendre à leur « appart' ».

Bon, on reprend les bonnes habitudes ? demanda Liz inutilement en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil préféré.

Bien sûr !

Il faut frapper un grand coup. Décida Sirius

Quelle sera la cible, Patmol ?

Moi j'ai une idée, intervint Lou

On t'écoute princesse.

Que diriez-vous de relooker nos amis à sang-froid ?

Tu es diabolique ! s'exclama James

On leur teint les cheveux ?

Après un débat, ils se mirent d'accord sur les cheveux. Et décidèrent que le rose irait bien aux serpentards.

Allons Remus !

Non, Cornedrue, vous n'avez pas besoin d'humilier tout le monde, répéta Remus

Bon d'accord mais on ne peut pas vraiment choisir notre proie sur ce coup-ci, fit observer James.

Sirius venait de trouver le moyen de teindre les serpentards durant une semaine entière, mais Remus voulait qu'ils ciblent plus leurs victimes. Ils avaient en effet prévu d'humilier tous les serpentards.

Je ne suis pas idiots et vous non plus, les gronda le gentil Griffondor. Severus et sa petite bande ont leurs places et ne changent jamais.

Sirius reconnu que Remus avait raison, Liz était pour une fois de l'avis de Remus et Peter avait opté pour la majorité comme toujours. Seul James hésitait.

Jae, Lunard a raison. Tous les serpentards ne sont pas comme le tas de cheveux gras qu'est Rogue. Dit Sirius qui semblait le seul à pouvoir convaincre James de faire quelque chose.

James soupira mais accepta de réduire le champ d'action de leur blague.

Tu as de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami, dit-il à Sirius

Eh ! cela fait partie de mon charme, tu m'aimes trop pour ne pas m'écouter, s'exclama Sirius, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Liz ri. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter. D'ailleurs seul Sirius pouvait convaincre James d'arrêter de jouer les m'as-tu vu et d'influencer ses décisions. De son côté, Sirius n'obéissait qu'à Remus, qui était le seul à pouvoir faire taire Sirius ou à lui faire regretter un des ses actes, mais cette règle s'appliquait aussi à James. Peter quand à lui vouait une admiration sans bornes à James et faisait tout ce que lui demandait Sirius. Et Remus-le-Sage, qu'on décrivait comme angélique et imperturbable, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, se transformait en démon diabolique, lorsqu'il faisait équipe avec la jeune fille. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que ses amis comprirent que sa sagesse n'était que superficielle et s'amusaient désormais à lui faire faire le plus de bêtises possible. Mais la jeune fille ne leur avait jamais prêté son concours et ils avaient bien du mal à faire entrer Remus Lupin dans leurs folies.

Ça va ? S'inquiéta Remus en face d'elle

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle presque déserte. On était samedi matin et comme à leur habitude Remus et Liz déjeunaient ensemble. C'était un rituel que les trois autres maraudeurs respectaient et Liz leur en savait gré. Elle raffolait de ces moments de silence qu'elle passait avec son ami. Deux semaines qu'ils avaient gagné le match contre Serdaigle et deux semaines que plusieurs serpentards s'étaient retrouvés avec des cheveux roses sur la tête au petit déjeuner.

Oui, ça va Rem', je me rappelais la tête de Rogue quand il s'est aperçu que ses cheveux gras étaient devenus roses, répondit Liz avec un petit rire.

Il n'a toujours pas décoléré, et en plus il a juré de se venger de James.

Il faudra qu'on fasse attention

Bah, on verra.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Liz adorait Remus. Elle les adorait tous. Le fougueux Sirius qui était incontestablement son double, James le fier et le prétentieux, qu'elle considérait comme son frère, le petit Peter, drôle et gentil parfois franchement bête. Remus elle n'arrivait pas à le classer, il était tout simplement Remus, Remus avec qui elle partageait ses silences, Remus qui était son meilleur ami. Avec lui, elle se sentait un peu plus libre même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne riait jamais vraiment avec lui, il ne leur prenait pas des fous rires comme avec Sirius ou James ou encore Peter. Mais elle attendait toujours avec impatience le samedi matin. Le rituel, bien que pas clairement établi se répétait chaque semaine de la même manière. Ils se levaient aux premières lueurs de l'aube, descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner et puis partaient faire un tour, toujours en silence. Ils n'échangeaient que peu de paroles durant leurs ballades, les yeux leur suffisait pour communiquer. Liz ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'avoir été heureuse mais si elle avait dû définir le bonheur, elle aurait sans hésiter répondu : « le bonheur c'est ça, c'est le sourire de James, c'est le rire de Sirius, ce sont les remarques drôles et bêtes de Peter et pour finir, le bonheur se sont les silences et les yeux dorés de Remus. »

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, dit soudain Remus

Je sais Rem'

Je ne veux pas que tu vienne me voir demain matin, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne viendras pas, la fit jurer le garçon

Rem'…

Promets-moi, supplia-t-il doucement

J'ai déjà vu, tu sais

Je le sais mais… Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, dit-il avec douceur. Cela fait deux ans que Lily aide madame Pomfresh à me soigner, et elle pleure toujours.

C'est parce qu'elle t'aime

Je sais mais, Alizée, jure-moi que tu ne viendras pas le lendemain et pendant la nuit, supplia-t-il de nouveau.

Je te le promets Remi

Le garçon redevint serein et ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement, mais sans le savoir, le garçon avait réveillé en Lou, des démons qu'elle s'était efforcée d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle et qu'elle parvint non sans mal à enterrer de nouveau.

9. La farce d'


	10. Un bonbon ou une farce

deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui. j'espère qu'il vous fera rire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire même si avec le recul il me semble un peu bêbête.

vos critiques ou remarques sont toujours les bienvenues en tout cas. bonne lecture

ah oui, j'allais oublier : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling. je ne suis qu'un produit dérivé..._[cette dernière réflexion ayant plongé l'auteur dans une abîme de morosité et d'introspection, nous vous invitons à poursuivre votre lecture en attendant que notre auteur bien-aimé -ou pas- revienne parmi nous]._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un bonbon ou une farce**

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le jour d'halloween qui se faisait désirer, les étudiants de Poudlard étaient persuadés que jamais une semaine n'avait parut plus longue à personne que celle qui les séparait du dernier jour d'octobre. Hagrid avait fait pousser des citrouilles géantes dans son potager et était allé chercher de vraies chauves-souris dans la Forêt Interdite, tombant nez à nez sur Liz qui avait échappé à la retenue. Le professeur Flitwick avait décoré sa classe pour préparer l'arrivée de ce jour si important pour les sorciers et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château était plus insupportable que jamais.

Black ! Potter ! Spencer ! s'irrita le professeur McGonagall Pourriez-vous faire l'effort d'écouter ?

Mais professeur, nous écoutons, se défendit Sirius

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupir exaspéré, sachant qu'il était inutile de vérifier, ils étaient les meilleurs et gardaient toujours une oreille sur le cours. Elle attendit tout de même qu'ils affichent une mine attentive et intéressée.

Bien, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue le jour d'Halloween. Il vous faut bien sur une autorisation de vos parents, sans quoi vous devrez rester au château.

Le visage de Liz se décomposa, et eut un regard désespéré. Elle n'avait pas d'autorisation pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'allait-elle dire aux autres maraudeurs ? Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle n'avait ni foyer, ni parents, ni rien, elle ne l'avait avoué à personne. Seul Dumbledore, Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall étaient au courant. La sonnerie retentit et Liz rangea ses affaires sans grand enthousiasme. Elle allait sortir de la classe pressée par ses amis quand le professeur McGonagall l'interpella :

Miss Spencer ! attendez un instant.

Liz se retourna, étonnée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, car le professeur McGonagall lui fourra une enveloppe dans les mains et se contentant de dire :

Cela vous sera utile. Maintenant allez en cours.

Bon tu l'ouvres cette lettre ! s'impatienta Sirius, énervé par l'air ahuri de la jeune fille

Liz se reprit et en entrant dans la classe de potions, elle alla se placer à sa place habituelle. Voyant, les regard insistants que lui lançait Sirius, elle se résigna à ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait un parchemins, elle attrapa le parchemin qui lui fit autant d'effet presque qu'un chant du phoenix. C'était un bout de parchemin de format officiel sur lequel était écrit :

_Moi, Albus Dumbledore, Tuteur de Alizée Spencer, autorise Alizée à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard._

Liz se sentit pleine de reconnaissance envers son directeur, elle relut la lettre, et sourit, émue par l'attention du vieil homme. Regrettant de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance plus tôt, même si elle avait ses raisons.

Alors ? demanda Sirius

C'est un message de mes parents qui ont envoyé mon autorisation au professeur McGonagall, mentit Liz

Toi aussi tu as eut du mal pour obtenir une autorisation ! dit Sirius apparemment satisfait de la réponse de son amie.

Il n'ajouta plus rien sur ce sujet et Liz en fut soulagée elle détestait mentir à ses amis mais Dumbledore lui avait bien expliqué qu'il ne fallait rien dire, pour en pas mettre en danger ceux à qui elle révèlerai son amnésie. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur ce que faisait James, en l'occurrence, le pitre.

Mr Potter ! gronda Van Hiten, le professeur de potions. Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

James était justement en train de faire ingurgiter une potion de hoquet à une souris au plus grand amusement de Sirius. Lou prit son air le plus sérieux et intervint pour défendre son ami.

On tentait une expérience monsieur !

Une expérience, miss Spencer ?

Oui, nous voulions savoir si une souris qui a le hoquet est plus effrayante qu'une souris qui n'a pas le hoquet, expliqua-t-elle.

Mm, je vois… Une expérience d'importance capitale et universelle, commenta-t-il sarcastique. Je suis désolé Mr Potter mais vous devrez abandonner cette expérience passionnante.

On vous pardonne monsieur, fit Sirius.

Je vous remercie pour votre magnanimité, Mr Black. Maintenant retournons à nos chaudrons si vous le voulez bien.

Liz échangea un sourire ironique avec James et Sirius. Le professeur Van Hiten était d'une nature joviale et même s'il avait un fort penchant sur la boisson, Liz l'aimait beaucoup comme tout le monde, ses cours étaient intéressants et il était un des rares professeurs à accepter ouvertement de reconnaître le noble art des maraudeurs. Les profs de potions étaient réputés pour être les profs les plus détestés par les élèves mais le professeur Van Hiten avait tout de suite été adopté par les étudiants. Le seul défaut qui lui était reproché était son amour du whisky, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Sirius « au moins si on veut faire une blague, on le sent arriver ». Le professeur était passé à se moment là mais n'avait rien dit. Il adorait Sirius et il reconnaissait lui-même son penchant pour l'alcool. A leur premier cours, il avait annoncé qu'il devait boire pour se souvenir des ingrédients et de la préparation des potions; il avait ajouté que s'ils le voyaient arriver sobre un jour, il seraient dispensés de cours. Sirius avait bien entendu expliqué d'un ton docte à la sortie du cours que quand il était sobre c'était « parce qu'il avait tellement été bourré qu'il avait oublié de boire ». Tous avaient ri mais jusqu'à présent le professeur était toujours arrivé en classe, rond comme une barrique, c'est-à-dire en pleine forme pour leur donner cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, James ne put s'empêcher, dans la cohue, de glisser la souris prise d'un hoquet violent dans les cheveux de Sonia Jarban, une serpentard avec une tête de belette et une voix de cochon, enfin… d'après Remus.

La semaine passa rapidement, et la veille d'Halloween, toute l'école savait que les maraudeurs avaient prévus quelque chose pour le festin d'Halloween. Des pronostics et de nombreux paris avaient été engagé. Des théories toutes les plus folles les unes que les autres circulaient au grand amusement des cinq maraudeurs. Cependant la rumeur était jusqu'à un certain point, exacte ; les maraudeurs se préparaient à frapper un grand coup. Ils s'étaient attelés à la tache en début de semaine et étaient fins prêts. Ils s'amusaient maintenant des suppositions qui leurs parvenaient aux oreilles.

A ce qu'il parait, on va faire entrer des trolls dans le château ! dit Remus.

Lui et Liz venaient de leur cours de runes.

Mais non ! on va faire exploser le bureau de Picott, contredit Peter en riant

Noon ! ils ne pensent quand même pas ça, non ?

Et si mon cher Lunard, confirma James

Bah de toute façon notre idée est encore plus géniale.

D'accord avec toi princesse, approuva Sirius

Voyant que les autres élèves se rapprochaient dangereusement, les maraudeurs se levèrent de table. En chemin, ils croisèrent Nock qui les fixait d'un air calculateur et soupçonneux tout en discutant avec les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave.

De quoi ils discutent à votre avis ? demanda Peter

De notre blague, répondit Liz, très sérieuse

Ils la dévisagèrent et elle leur expliqua :

J'ai entendu Flitwick et Van Hiten faire des pronostics

Ils éclatèrent de rire, très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes et poursuivirent leur chemin.

Liz, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Liz s'arrêta devant Lily qui la fixait d'un air à la fois contrarié et désespéré.

Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? demanda Liz innocemment

Tu ne vas pas faire ça, non ? tout le monde saura que c'est vous !

Ne t'en fais pas Lily ! la rassura Liz d'un ton confiant en reprenant son chemin.

Mais Lily Evans n'abandonnait pas aussi rapidement. D'un seul regard furieux, elle fit taire les quatre garçons et alla se planter devant la jeune fille, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Si Griffondor perd le moindre petit point, je ne te parle plus, menaça-t-elle

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Liz éclata de rire.

Griffondor ne perdra pas de points, assura-t-elle, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter… dit Lily, la voix contenue de colère.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, bousculant les élèves sur son passage.

Lou, tu sais… enfin, on est conscients que tu aimes beaucoup Evans et … fit James, un peu embarrassé

Liz éclata à nouveau de rire et assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'il n'était pas question de renoncer à leur projet.

J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais, grommela Remus parce que Lily n'a qu'une parole et comme elle t'aime bien malgré tout, si elle ne peut plus te parler, on va passer un mauvais moment parce qu'elle va rejeter la faute sur nous.

Faites moi confiance, dit la jeune fille, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Ils restèrent cependant septiques et seul Sirius paru totalement confiant. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune et ne furent plus dérangé, les élèves sachant bien qu'ils ne prépareraient pas leur coup dans la salle commune devant tout le monde. De plus, le bruit courait que les maraudeurs avaient trouvé un local, et tout le monde en était persuadé bien qu'aucun des maraudeurs n'ait confirmé la rumeur.

Fini ! triompha Liz, faisant sursauter Peter

Moi aussi ! claironna James. Et vous ?

Presque, assura Sirius

Pareil pour moi, répondit Remus

J'y arrive pas ! gémit Peter

James échangea un regard désespéré et agacé à son meilleur ami. Lou soupira et se résigna.

Tu veux que je t'explique, Pet' ?

Peter se redressa et hocha la tête plein d'espoir tout en s'excusant de la déranger, car il savait que la jeune fille était très avare de ses coups de main pour les devoirs, elle détestait expliquer.

C'est bon. Le coupa Liz. De toute façon j'avais fini et Remus a encore pas mal de travail.

Tu as tout fini ? s'étonna James, et le devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal ?

Je l'ai déjà fait, hier matin, je me suis levée plus tôt que d'habitude et je n'arrivai pas à me rendormir alors je l'ai fait pour passer le temps.

Je peux regarder ce que tu as écrit ? demanda Sirius

Bien sûr ! il est dans mon sac, prends-le.

Ainsi pendant que Remus, James et Sirius terminaient leurs devoirs, Liz aida Peter à faire les siens. Les trois garçons avaient presque fini mais Peter ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il fallait d'abord faire disparaître les organes internes puis l'extérieur quand on pratiquait un sortilège de disparition. Liz soupira, elle ne manquait pas de patience, mais elle n'aimait pas travailler, et expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas à Peter était ardu.

Enfin Peter, c'est pourtant simple, non ? On fait disparaître d'abord les organes de l'animal parce que c'est le plus difficile et qu'on ne peut pas vraiment les voir, de plus ils sont plus complexes. Donc d'abord tu te concentre sur la disparition de l'in-térieur, des organes et ensuite tu fini par les parties superficielles. Tu as compris ?

Oui… oui, je crois, hésita-t-il mais il ajouta précipitamment en voyant le regard de son amie, Oui, j'ai compris.

D'accord, bon maintenant vas-y, essaye, l'encouragea-t-elle

Liz attendit avec anxiété et quand elle vit qu'il y arrivait, elle poussa un soupir de soulage-ment. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, ayant tous les cinq fini leur devoirs et montèrent se coucher aux environs de onze heures.

Le lendemain, après s'être habillée, Lou rejoignit les maraudeurs dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient déjà tous levés et habillés quand elle entra.

Bonjour ! claironna la jeune fille, en pleine forme. Bien dormi ?

Comme un prince, assura Sirius en se coiffant

Evidement, tu ne t'entends pas ronfler ! grinça Peter.

Moi ? je ne ronfle pas, se défendit Sirius

Si, Patmol, tu ronfles, confirma Remus que ses sens ne pouvaient tromper personne.

Et James alors ? s'indigna Sirius

Moi je ne ronfle pas, déclara dignement James Potter

Tu ne ronfle plus, souligna Remus.

Liz était morte de rire, elle n'en pouvait plus et du s'asseoir sur le lit de James pour ne pas tomber par terre. Sirius lui balança son oreiller pour la faire taire, déclenchant ainsi une vaste bataille de polochon. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois à cours de projectiles. Ils contemplèrent le dortoir dans un désordre effrayant, et se moquèrent les uns les autres car ils étaient recouverts de plumes. James avait les cheveux plus en batailles que jamais, Sirius lui était complètement débraillé mais fait curieux chez lui ses cheveux s'étaient remis en place, Remus lui était parfait comme à son habitude et Peter s'étranglait avec sa cravate à force d'avoir ri.

Lou ! Tes cheveux ! lança Remus.

Quoi mes cheveux ? qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda précipitamment Lou en se regardant devant la glace.

Ils… on dirait qu'ils flottent autour de toi.

Lou le regarda et fit un joli sourire. Elle était très fière de son physique. Elle avait un corps gracieux et bien proportionné, une démarche élégante, un beau sourire qui laissait découvrir de belles dents blanches, des lèvres bien dessinées et une peau légèrement mate. Mais ce qu'elle préférait chez elle, après ses yeux bien sur, c'était ses cheveux : imaginez des cheveux noirs de jais assez longs et lumineux qui semblaient flotter même quand il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, à cela vous ajoutez de grands yeux vert émeraude, bordés de longs cils noirs, et qui étincellent ; vous aurez alors une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait Lou. C'était tout cet ensemble qui faisait tourner les têtes des garçons sur son passage.

Hey, mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama à son tour James après observation

Je n'y avais jamais fais attention, avoua Sirius

J'ai toujours été comme ça, dit-elle

C'est pour ça que la moitié de Poudlard veut sortir avec toi, expliqua Peter en rougissant.

Malheureusement, le plus beau d'entre eux ne veut pas de moi, soupira-t-elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres en se collant à Sirius.

Sirius éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras

Dites, si on vous dérange dites-le, on peut sortir, dit James, vaguement indigné.

Les deux griffondors, regardèrent tour à tour James, Remus et Peter qui paraissaient outré de leur comportement, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ah, princesse je meurs ! je t'aime trop ! c'est insupportable, gémit Sirius

Sirius, non… chaque minute loin de toi est une torture insoutenable… souffla Liz.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, amusés par le manège de Sirius et de Liz, qui jouaient les amoureux transis.

On a pas droit à un câlin, nous ? s'enquit James avec un sourire charmeur

Bien sur !

Liz les serra tour à tour dans ses bras avant d'être reprise par Sirius qui trouvait inadmissible qu'ils profitent de la tendresse d'une jeune fille sans défense. C'est comme ça qu'il acheva Remus qui s'écroula par terre, sans pouvoir se relever tellement il riait. Mais comme toute chose à une fin, le jeune loup-garou, hoquetant de rire, finit par s'étouffer. James ordonna alors à Sirius et Liz d'arrêter leurs idioties pour laisser leur camarade se calmer.

Bon ! que fait-on ? on va à Pré-au-Lard et ensuite on revient installer notre blague ?

On n'a qu'à aller à Pré-au-lard un peu plus tôt et pendant que tout le monde y sera on préparera notre coup, proposa Remus, redevenu sérieux

Oui, mais si on nous voit rentrer à Poudlard, ce sera louche, objecta Peter.

On n'aura qu'à utiliser un souterrain pour rentrer, déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules

Oui, ce n'est pas le problème, approuva Liz.

Leur décision prise, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, en prenant bien sur le soin de disperser quelques souris dans la Grande Salle ainsi qu'une nouvelle friandise farceuse, in-ventée par messieurs Black&Potter, qui explosaient une fois en bouche teignant au passage les cheveux en bleu. Ils firent cela pour la forme et parce que c'était Halloween, mais sans grand intérêt, ils visaient plus haut pour la soirée. Les élèves se tinrent sur leurs gardes dès qu'ils virent entrer les cinq griffondors mais étant donnés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore la nouvelle trouvaille , il y eut une bonne cinquantaine d'élèves avec des cheveux bleus sur la tête, la majorité étant évidemment des serpentards. Malgré toutes les précautions que leurs condisciples prenaient, ils se faisaient toujours avoir, Remus étant passé maître dans l'art de disséminer leurs farces sans se faire remarquer. Les regards déconcertés des élèves qui s'attendaient à pire déclenchèrent chez les maraudeurs des sourires narquois qui donnèrent la confirmation aux professeurs que les maraudeurs ne dérogeraient pas à la tradition d'Halloween. Ils mangèrent sans grand enthousiasme à part Peter et Sirius qui étaient de vrais goinfres. Ils se vexèrent d'ailleurs quand James le leur fit observer, d'un ton moqueur.

Je réfléchis plus, donc je dépense plus calories alors il est normal que je mange plus, dit Sirius, digne. C'est Peter le goinfre

Hey, je ne suis pas un goinfre ! Avec tous ce que vous me faites courir, c'est normal que je reprennes des forces, s'indigna-t-il, d'un air offensé.

Mouais, fit Remus, sarcastique

Les deux accusés se levèrent et partirent, en montrant exagérément qu'ils étaient blessés dans leur orgueil. Les trois autres, pas du tout convaincus, les suivirent en ricanant et en leur passant des brioches sous le nez. Ils allèrent chercher leurs autorisations, et le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de Pré-au-Lard. En passant, devant le concierge qui contrôlait les élèves qui allaient au village sorcier, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire d'un ton goguenard et provocateur : le concierge n'allait pas apprécier leur blague, il n'appréciait jamais, et détestait particulièrement celles qu'ils faisaient le jour d'Halloween. Les quatre garçons avaient raconté à Liz, la blague qu'ils avaient montée, l'année précédente. Ils avaient introduits une colonie de niffleurs, que Sirius avait patiemment dressés et à la fin de la soirée, le lancer de chauves-souris avait tourné au cauchemar puisque les maraudeurs avaient éparpillé un peu partout des appâts pour chauves-souris. Ils passèrent par Zonko la boutique de farces et attrapes pour renouveler leur stock de pétards, ils délaissèrent Derviche et Bang, la boutique d'objets magiques mais entrèrent à l'auberge des Trois Balais où ils s'assirent pour boire une bièrreaubeurre. Ils en achetèrent une caisse pour la ramener au Quartier Général et finirent leur tournée par la boutique de confiseries magiques, Honeydukes, où ils se réapprovisionnèrent de chocogrenouilles, de plumes en sucre, ballongommes, chocoballes à la fraise, de couinesouris, de Fizwizbiz, de Bulles Baveuses, de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de divers chocolats. Vérifiant qu'aucun regard indiscret ne regardait dans leur direction, ils sortirent les deux capes d'invisibilité. James et Sirius qui étaient les plus grand s'enveloppèrent tous les deux sous la cape de James et les trois autres se cachèrent sous celle de Liz. Dans la foule qui se pressait dans le magasin, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au comptoir, le contournèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la cave ou était dissimulée l'entrée d'un passage secret qui menaient à Poudlard.

Ça y est ! je l'ai trouvée, chuchota Remus qui était celui qui voyait le mieux dans le noir

Vous êtes sûrs que Picott ne connaît pas ce souterrain, gémit Peter.

Queudver, ne sois pas si peureux ! murmura James, agacé

On te l'a déjà dit ! Personne ne connaît l'existence de passage secret, affirma Sirius

Allez, grouillez-vous, on a déjà perdu trop de temps, rouspéta Liz en se glissant par la trappe à la suite de Remus.

Quand ils eurent tous descendus dans le tunnel, James referma soigneusement la trappe et alluma sa baguette pour leur éclairer le chemin. Ils marchèrent vite, sans pour autant courir, et environ dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur repaire.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses passages secrets, commenta Sirius en soupirant de satisfaction.

Lève-toi gros paresseux, dit Peter en lui tapant sur le ventre, on a du pain sur la planche

Sirius grogna mais se leva sans répliquer. Silencieusement, ils traversèrent le château sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, complètement déserte à cette heure de la journée, les préfets et professeurs ayant installé les décorations la veille. Une fois certains qu'ils avaient le champ libre, les cinq complices se mirent au travail. Peter faisait le guet pendant que Remus et Liz préparaient le terrain, Sirius et James, quand à eux, se livraient à un travail délicat.

Lou ! viens nous aidez

Il y a un problème Cornedrue ? demanda Lou

On a besoin de ton aide, c'est compliqué comme sortilège.

Ok Lou, fit Lunard, de toute façon on avait presque fini, je me débrouillerai.

Queudver ?

Peter leur fit signe que tout allait bien et Liz aida les deux maraudeurs à jeter leur sort. Un fois le travail fait, Peter et Remus les rejoignit et ils contemplèrent leur travail, et ajoutèrent quelques détails par-ci par-là. Quand James se déclara pleinement satisfait, ils levèrent le camp.

Les maraudeurs attendirent avec impatience l'arrivée de la nuit. Ils renoncèrent à retourner à Pré-au-lard et ne quittèrent pas leur Salle Commune, s'attirant les regards admiratifs des plus jeunes qui avaient dû rester au château, les sorties n'étant autorisées qu'à partir de la troisième année. James avait fini par prendre un livre et il était maintenant plongé dans _Feintes pour poursuiveur émérite_, Peter révisait son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal et Remus et Liz jouaient aux échecs même si tout le monde connaissait pertinemment le vainqueur, Remus n'ayant jamais était battu à ce jour.

Sirius, tu pourrais cesser, _s'il te plaît _? s'irrita James

Sirius grommela mais cessa de tambouriner la table avec ses ongles.

Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il, ne tenant plus en place

Je viens avec toi, décida Peter en lâchant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire

James interrompit sa lecture et s'étira, il regarda son meilleur ami et sondant son regard, il hocha la tête à son adresse et se leva.

Rem' ?

Remus, de son calme assuré, dévisagea son ami et fonça les sourcils en voyant l'expression qu'arboraient les yeux bleus de Sirius.

Non, merci je préfère rester ici.

Très bien, fit Sirius, contrarié. Liz ? Je suppose que toi aussi tu préfères rester en tête à tête, grinça-t-il

Si', tu sais que je t'adore mais je t'en prie, ne joues pas au jaloux, tu serai ridicule, dit tranquillement la jeune fille en avançant son fou pour contrer le cavalier de Remus.

Sirius la regarda et rougit très légèrement, fait exceptionnel chez lui; les autres détournèrent la tête. La maraudeuse détourna ses magnifiques yeux verts de son échiquier et les posa sur son ami.

Tu sais ce que je pense, dit-elle, le ton de sa voix un brin menaçant. J'aime jouer aux échecs avec Remus.

Sirius se tortilla mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux un peu honteux. Liz redevint aussi joyeuse et sereine qu'auparavant.

Je ne veux pas abandonner cette partie, je sens que cette fois je vais gagnez, alors allez faire vos bêtises et revenez nous chercher pour le banquet.

Remus eut un petit rire quand elle se tourna vers lui.

Tu crois vraiment me battre aujourd'hui ? ironisa-t-il

Si tu te moques, je te transforme en crapaud velu, menaça Lou

Mm… combinaison intéressante, commenta Sirius avant de disparaître par l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Il était lui aussi redevenu égal à lui-même, assuré, ironique, insolent et mordant, juste comme Liz l'aimait. Remus sourit imperceptiblement et la jeune fille lui ordonna de jouer au lieu de ricaner bêtement. Son ami la fixa des ses yeux dorés qui affichaient un éclat de moquerie mais devant l'air complètement neutre et indifférent, il n'ajouta rien et déplaça sa tour qui alla massacrer un pion adverse. Liz tiqua mais elle se reprit vite, et le visage triomphant elle avança son cavalier, qui était maintenant en position d'échec au roi.

Je crois que j'ai gagné, Remus Lupin ! claironna-t-elle

Mais le jeune loup-garou fit signe que non et manoeuvra sa dame.

Echec et Mat, p'tite chatte, dit-il les yeux pétillants pendant que le visage de son amie se décomposait.

Liz revérifia, l'air contrarié et vit qu'elle avait effectivement perdu encore une fois. En bonne joueuse qu'elle était surtout face à Remus contre lequel il était impossible de gagner, elle sourit et accepta sa défaite en riant :

Tu m'as encore eut Mr Remus-le-Sage !

Remus redresse le menton avec fierté et se tint droit comme un grand enchanteur pour faire rire son amie, ce à quoi il réussit parfaitement puisqu'elle éclata de rire.

C'est quand tu te tiens comme ça Lup' que je me remets en question ! dit une voix charmeuse qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne au monde

Salut James ! fit Remus en reprenant sa posture habituelle

Alors ? s'enquit Liz

Alors quoi ? s'étonna Sirius d'un ton trop innocent pour être vrai

Oh je ne sais pas, fit Liz entrant dans son jeu, vous n'avez pas rencontré Severus, je voulais lui dire à quel point il sentait bon et combien de fois j'avais rêvé de passer ma main dans ses cheveux si soyeux, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix pleine d'ironie et de sarcasme.

Eh bien, désolé mais on a oublié de lui transmettre ta déclaration

Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais tout d'un coup il s'est mis à croasser, expliqua James

Et bien sûr vous n'avez aucune idée de l'origine de cet étrange phénomène, demanda Remus.

Nous ? Non, on n'a pas vraiment compris, on était tellement désolé pour lui, assura Peter en poussant de faux soupirs.

Ils ricanaient encore en débarquant dans la Grande Salle. Lou se tourna vers les serpentards et se maîtrisant, elle fit les yeux doux à un serpentard qui était fou d'elle, déclenchant de nouveaux rires chez les garçons.

Tu es cruelle, lui reprocha Remus

Bah, c'est un serpentard, se justifia-t-elle

Oui mais il est plutôt sympa.

S'il ne me collait pas aux basques comme ça, je pourrais l'apprécier, grimaça la jeune fille tout en jetant un regard dédaigneux à un deuxième année qui la dévorait des yeux, faisant des efforts surhumains pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Tu es trop jolie, expliqua James.

Lou ne répondit pas, guettant Cathy et Lily. Quand elle les aperçu, elle leur fit de grand signe pour qu'elle les rejoignent. Lily hésita un instant mais s'installa malgré tout en face de la jeune fille, à coté de Remus qui lui fit de la place, Cathy s'assis à coté de la jolie rousse.

On peut ? demandèrent Lisa Hope, accompagnée de Christopher et Richard.

Ouais, bien sur ! accepta Liz avec empressement.

Maggy compléta le tableau en s'asseyant à côté de Peter qui devint rouge écarlate. Sirius qui était assis entre James et Liz, se retint difficilement de faire un commentaire et s'obligea à re-garder ailleurs pour ne pas rire. Au grand soulagement de Liz, ce fut Frank Londubat et Mondigus Fletcher qui s'assirent à côté d'elle pour occuper les dernières places de libre. Elle savait que Frank, qui était dans sa classe, avait un faible pour Alice Grant, la petite sœur de Daniel qui était elle aussi dans sa classe. Et Mondigus n'était pas non plus intéressé, bien qu'il admirait souvent sa « beauté resplendissante », selon ses propres mots.

Je crois que je t'épargne d'avoir à supporter un imbécile qui bavait à chacune de tes paroles, murmura Mondigus, en souriant

Tu me sauves la vie, oui ! je te serai éternellement reconnaissante, Ding', jura Liz en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Fais gaffe, quand même ou Ding' va se mettre a baver lui aussi, se moqua Frank.

Attention les gars ! prévint Cathy, c'est une chasse gardée. Notre princesse est la propriété de Môssieur Black en personne

Parfaitement ! approuva Sirius en affichant une tête de psychopathe, faisant rire tout le monde.

Lou ri de plus belle quand un jeune Griffondor, qui l'observait avec un regard presque indécent, recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il avait en bouche parce qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Le jeune garçon rougit et sembla chercher un moment à disparaître. Lou s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque mordante de son cru, mais Remus, lui attrapa le bras par-dessus la table.

Tu es un rabat-joie, Remus Lupin, soupira-t-elle

Peut-être mais toi tu exagères, la réprimanda pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée le lycanthrope

Remus a raison, raisonna Lily en plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans les yeux, étrangement semblables de son amie, tu ne crois pas qu'il est déjà assez embarrassé comme ça ?

Si tu veux. Dit Liz sans conviction

Elle tint cependant compte de la remarque de son amie et laissa le garçon tranquille. A côté d'elle James et Sirius s'étranglaient de rire à force de voir Carla Thompson essayer d'attirer l'attention de Remus.

Remus, susurra James, se moquant allègrement de la jeune fille.

Oh ! ça suffit James. Arrête de l'embêter

Jamesie boy, si tu fais fuir toutes les prétendantes de notre cher Lunard, il finira par s'ennuyer en études de runes.

Et toi _Sirius_, répliqua Remus, si tu en choisissait une pour de bon

Mais il a déjà choisi voyons ! s'exclama Cathy. Sirius chéri, tu n'a pas encore annoncé nos fiançailles ? tu es incorrigible.

Désolé mon petit sucre d'orge, s'excusa Sirius, tout penaud, sous les rires de ses camarades.

Et moi alors ? se plaignit James

Tu veux te marier avec Sirius ? s'étonna Christopher, perplexe.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, aux dépends de Christopher et de Sirius qui maintenant se serrait contre Liz en jetant des regards dégoûtés à James qui se tenait dignement. Lisa et richard regardaient les maraudeurs avec insistance, Remus qui le remarqua leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Alors cette marauderie ? s'impatienta Lisa

Quelle marauderie ? fit Liz

Allez, on sait tous que vous avez préparé une énorme farce ! encouragea Mondigus, sous le regard soudain renfrogné de Lily

Qui te dit qu'on a pas déjà fait notre blague, questionna James, tu n'a pas vu Rogue croasser et Avery avec des cheveux bleus ?

Un moment Liz crut que Mondigus, Frank, Lisa, Richard, Christopher, Cathy et Lily allaient vraiment se décrocher la mâchoire. Mais Cathy reprit :

Vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire croire que c'était ça votre blague monumentale ?

Il y eut des murmures déçus de la part des élèves qui avaient prêté attention à la conversation dès qu'ils avaient entendus le mot « marauderie ». Les maraudeurs levèrent les bras en signe de reddition. Liz sourit intérieurement et croisa les yeux bleus océan de Sirius qui brillaient d'une lueur folle que la jeune fille connaissait bien puisque ses yeux d'un vert incroyable reflétaient la même passion diabolique. Oui, elle ressemblait vraiment à Sirius, il la comprenait si bien, elle n'aurait jamais d'ami comme lui, il était son opposé masculin. Si Remus qui était son meilleur ami pouvait sonder son âme et en faire ressortir tous ses démons, s'il pouvait l'apaiser ; Si James qui était comme son frère pouvait la rassurer et lui donner l'impression d'être en sécurité, s'il pouvait lui montrer ses limites ; Sirius était celui qui brûlait du même feu qu'elle, celui qui possédait le même sourire insolent et ironique, ils étaient faits de la même beauté…bref, ils s'entendaient à merveille et ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Elle replongea son regard dans celui de Sirius qui affichait son air diabolique, annonçant les réjouissances.

Je peux avoir la tarte à la mélasse ?

Liz se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de parler. Il était brun, les yeux bleus, la peau mate, un corps d'athlète, un sourire qui devait être séduisant mais qui pour le moment était indécis. Et il avait son âge, et il était à Serdaigle. Mm… craquant, pensa la jeune fille en lui souriant.

Oui, vas-y je n'aime pas ça !

Oh !

Je préfère le gâteau au chocolat, répondit Liz en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Le garçon essaya de la remercier mais ne réussit qu'à balbutier un vague merci avant d'aller retrouver ses amis à la table des serdaigle en tentant de paraître détaché.

Ben dis donc, souffla Christopher, t'as un don pour intimider les garçons.

C'est dommage, se désola Cathy, il était vraiment mignon celui-là.

Je trouve aussi, admit Liz. Lily, tu sais qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle à son amie qui connaissait pas mal de serdaigle.

Il s'appelle Thomas Davies et il est très sympa. Répondit la jolie rousse.

C'est un idiot ! affirma James, d'un ton méprisant

On t'a demandé ton avis Potter ? siffla Lily

Pourquoi il est idiot ? s'enquit Liz, intéressée.

Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour

Personne n'est parfait, protesta Cathy. Allez Liz, vas le voir. Il est mignon, il a de l'esprit, il est responsable, et à ce qu'il paraît très doué pour tu sais quoi.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment le sens de l'humour ? demanda Liz en s'adressant à Lily.

Il n'aime pas beaucoup les blagues, avoua la jeune fille.

Encore un à rayer de ta liste, conclut Sirius d'un air pas du tout désespéré.

Si ça continue je vais devoir demander à Rogue de m'épouser ! se plaignit Lou d'une voix forte.

Un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Lou avait parlé à un moment où tout le monde, comme par magie, avait enfourné quelque chose dans sa bouche, créant un silence assez important.

Au moins je saurait quoi acheter à Noël, continua Lou sans se démonter.

Ça c'est important, le cadeau de noël, c'est un critère qu'on néglige trop souvent, approuva Sirius d'une voix forte complètement inutile puisque maintenant tout le monde les regardait stupéfait, Rogue le premier.

Et n'oublie pas, c'est le cèdre qui donne la meilleur _parfum_, conseilla Peter, presque à son propre étonnement

Et tes futurs enfants ? se renseigna James

Albus, Perceval, Wulfric et Brian, débita Lou d'un seul coup en nommant les prénoms du professeur Dumbledore.

Un rire retentit dans la salle, Liz se tourna et vit qu'il provenait de Dumbledore en personne qui la regarda les yeux pétillants.

C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites là, Miss Spencer, dit-il malicieusement.

Oh ce n'est rien professeur et si vous aviez le droit de marier, je vous supplierai de le faire, n'est-ce pas Severus chéri ?

Rogue la regarda en rougissant, l'air toujours ahuri. Un immense rire éclata du côté des quatre maraudeurs qui tenaient les cotes et s'étendit à toutes les tables. Liz, très fière de son coup se mit à rire tout en donnant des grandes tapes dans le dos de Sirius qui hoquetait de rire. Puis les desserts disparurent, sans qu'aucun incident n'ait perturbé le repas, à part bien sûr, le mariage Spencer/Rogue. Le professeur McGonagall, qui avait affaire aux maraudeurs au moins deux fois par semaine, était totalement déconcertée. Flitwick et Chourave lançaient des regards étonnés en direction des cinq griffondors et le professeur Van Hiten qui avait jeté des coups d'œil pleins d'espoir autour de lui, affichait une mine basse et déçue. Les élèves, eux étaient franchement désappointés à part les serpentards qui étaient maintenant sûrs de ne pas subir une humiliation. Les maraudeurs eux ne semblaient pas du tout affectés mais ce que personne ne savait c'était qu'ils luttaient intérieurement pour ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre sourire narquois ou goguenard. Dumbledore après un dernier regard pour les cinq griffondors, se résigna à déclarer la fin du banquet, après que les fantômes aient fait leur petite démonstration et que Hagrid eut lâché les traditionnelles chauves-souris géantes.

Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers fantômes, je vous remercie d'avoir participé à ce banquet d'Halloween…

Il fut interrompu par un splendide hibou grand-duc qui volait gracieusement sur lui. Le directeur tendit machinalement son bras pour recevoir l'oiseau et décrocha la lettre attachée à sa patte. Le hibou débarrassé de son colis repartit en frôlant les têtes des élèves. Dumbledore décacheta la lettre qui se mit à flotter dans les airs, formant une grande bouche qui prit la parole imitant le professeur Dumbledore:

Chers élèves, chers professeurs, Joyeux halloween et bonne nuit ! turlututu chapeau pointu, citron et boule de gomme !

Sous les regards complètements ébahis et incompréhensifs de l'assemblée la lettre se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol en même temps que de la poussière dorée tombait du plafond enchanté, sous les regards émerveillés cette fois des élèves. Mais lorsque le poussière toucha les élèves et professeurs, ils disparurent laissant place à des animaux de toutes sortes. Il y eut des cris précipités de la part de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été touchés par la poudre et qui essayaient de se protéger sous les tables ou de sortir de la grande salle. En vain car les tables s'envolèrent pour se coller au mur et les portes se fermèrent sur les élèves et professeurs. Quand tous furent métamorphosés, le sol se recouvrit d'herbe et les murs et tables de lierre. Un grand chêne poussa au beau milieu de la Grande Salle qui était maintenant semblable à une grande clairière rectangulaire. Les cinq maraudeurs qui n'avaient pas échappé à la transformation générale se mirent à rire car, dans leur sortilège, ils avaient pris soin de préserver la parole, estimant que ce serai encore plus drôle. Evidemment tout le monde les entendit rire. Un chat s'approcha d'eux, le poil hérissé et les yeux cerclés d'un trait noir. Lou regarda ses amis et éclata à nouveau de rire, car eux avaient pris la forme qu'ils avaient en tant qu'animagus- pour McGonagall et Liz-, futur animagus ou pour Remus en simple loup.

Je suppose que c'est à vous que nous devons cette brillante métamorphose ?

Le professeur de métamorphoses, transformée en chat, les fixa des ses yeux toujours aussi perçants. Pour toute réponse, Sirius aboya, Remus et Liz firent pendre leur langue et Peter se réfugia entre les pattes de James. Quand les élèves s'aperçurent qu'ils pouvaient toujours parler, un grand vacarme s'éleva. Sirius était quasi extatique face au chaos qui régnait et les quatre autres n'était pas loin de son état d'esprit car les professeurs n'arrivaient apparemment pas à : un, rétablir le calme et deux, retrouver leur apparence humaine. Cependant, le silence revint au bout d'un long moment, entrecoupés toutefois de grognements et de pleurs. Les maraudeurs toujours au plein milieu, juste sous le chêne magique virent avancer vers eux, une quinzaine d'animaux. Cela allait du lion, qui devait être le professeur Dumbledore, au serpent, probablement Nock, en passant par l'écureuil, peut-être Flitwick, le faucon, sûrement Bibine et le putois, sans aucun doute Picott. Le lion se planta devant eux et la voix du professeur Dumbledore s'éleva, ce qui confirma les pensées de Liz.

Remarquable métamorphose, jeune gens, dit-il ses yeux bleus n'ayant pas perdus leur lueur malicieuse malgré la transformation. Mais pourriez-vous nous rendre notre apparence que nous puissions aller nous coucher et passer une bonne nuit comme nous l'a si bien souhaité votre parchemin bavard.

Hélas, professeur ce « bonne nuit » était ironique, expliqua Sirius en s'étranglant de rire

Nous sommes… dans l'imp… dans l'impossibilité de vous rendre… de vous rendre votre forme humaine, tenta avec difficulté d'articuler James, secoué par un fou rire démentiel.

Les cinq camarades essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle pendant que des murmures désespérés s'élevaient de toute part. Van Hiten qui avait été métamorphosé en singe, riait avec les maraudeurs, Nock ne faisait que siffler son mécontentement et aurait bien planter ses crochets sur eux s'ils n'avaient pas pris soin de le transformer en serpent complètement dépourvu de venin. Le professeur Dumbledore souriait, ce qui lui donnait un air bizarre, un lion ne souriant normalement pas et le professeur McGonagall, avait adoptée une posture bien trop droite et sévère pour être naturelle, pour un chat bien sur, mais ils virent tous qu'elle était impressionnée. Liz, un peu calmée, s'éclairci la gorge et déclara :

Nous sommes dans le regret, pas du tout sincère je l'avoue, de vous annoncer que la métamorphose ne prendra fin que demain matin.

Si nous n'avons pas fait d'erreurs bien entendu, ajouta Sirius.

Les cinq amis attendirent le verdict, pas du tout anxieux. La farce était trop bonne pour flancher maintenant. Ils observaient du coin de l'oeil les serpentard fulminer. Le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

Je crois que c'est bel et bien la meilleure farce d'Halloween que Poudlard ait jamais connu et un des plus belles métamorphose que j'ai vue au cours de ma vie.

Il eut un petit rire et les griffondors, pas rancuniers, se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Bientôt, se joignirent les serdaigles et les poufsouffles. Seuls les serpentards continuèrent de fumer de rage et de hargne, sauf une minorité qui rirent avec leur condisciples des autres maisons. Totalement rassuré, Sirius s'exclama :

Ce sera bien la première fois qu'on ne sera pas puni !

Une minute Mr Black, corrigea Dumbledore, amusé. Il est vrai que je ne peux décemment enlever des points à Griffondor pour un sortilège aussi remarquable mais vous aurez tout de même une retenue.

On va tous être punis? demanda Liz, vaguement indignée.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Spencer, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Seuls vous, Mr Black et Mr Potter serez punis étant donné que vous êtes les seuls élèves de cinquième année capables, dans tous les sens du terme, de faire cela.

Sirius se mit à gémir en marmonnant que c'était là une grande injustice que de leur donner une détention juste pour la forme et parce qu'ils étaient doués. Et toute le monde se tordit de rire devant l'air indigné et furieux que les trois jeunes gens jetaient à Remus et Peter qui était littéralement pliés en deux à force de rire. Dumbledore réclama le silence et ordonna à tout le monde de dormir.

Puisque que les portes de la Grande salle sont fermées et que nous sommes tous coincés ici, essayons de passer un bonne nuit en profitant des circonstances assez exceptionnelles et des avantages que nous procurent notre état, ainsi je vous propose de trouver une position plus ou moins confortables pour dormir, nos amis ayant eut l'extrême délicatesse de transformer notre grande salle en terrain forestier. De plus je pense que cette situation est une occasion inespérée de tisser des liens entre nos différentes maisons.

Professeur Van Hiten ? puis-je, dans le but de créer des liens, dormir avec vous ?

Black ! Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor ! dit le professeur McGonagall sous les rires des élèves et du professeur Van Hiten.

Rapidement, les coins de la salle abritèrent toutes sortes d'animaux. Le chêne aussi envahi par une multitude d'oiseaux, rongeurs et autres pendant que dans les endroits dégagés, des amas de plumes ou poils se formaient. Seules les écailles aquatiques manquaient à l'appel. Les élèves s'endormirent peu à peu et le bruit des conversations s'éteignit en même temps que les chandelles et seuls les citrouilles géantes d'Hagrid demeurèrent allumés, diffusant une étrange lumière sur la verdure qui avait envahit murs et sol. Les maraudeurs eurent un dernier regard satisfait et goguenard avant de s'endormir les uns contre les autres, appuyés sur Hagrid qui s'était métamorphosé en ours brun.

Le lendemain, les cinq amis faillirent se faire assassiner car, personne n'avait reprit sa forme humaine, il furent sauvés par Hagrid qui se montra assez convainquant sous sa forme d'ours pour faire reculer les élèves partagés entre la panique de ne plus jamais redevenir humains et la fureur d'avoir été dupés par les maraudeurs.

Hey ! regardez-nous, on n'a pas retrouvé notre apparence première, mais on ne se plaint pas ! s'exclama Sirius qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Sirius a raison. vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle ? demandèrent Liz et James à la ronde.

Etes-vous en train de nous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de nous délivrer de ce sort, s'offusqua le professeur Nock bien que légèrement narquois et triomphant.

Par Merlin ! j'espère bien que non, s'écria Hagrid en scrutant les yeux de Liz qui riait sous cape avec Sirius et James.

Bon, allez dites-leur, ordonna Remus en souriant

Les trois maraudeurs grommelèrent un peu mais s'inclinèrent.

Le sortilège cessera de faire effet à la reprise des cours, révéla Liz à contrecoeur.

Le moment a bien évidement été choisir par le plus grand des hasard, commenta le professeur Dumbledore grandement amusé, et le fait que les cours seraient amputés d'au moins une demi-heure ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit.

Ah ! fit James d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne et surtout pas le vieux directeur.

Nous n'y avions pas pensé, surenchérit Sirius, un sourire angélique flottant sur ses lèvres, ou plutôt une grimace flottant sur ses canines

Mm, c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit le vieux directeur

On ne peut pas être brillants partout malheureusement, soupira Liz d'une voix tout à fait audible.

Les élèves rirent et la plupart des professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire eux aussi devant le manègent des plus infernaux des griffondors. Un quart d'heure plus tard la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Elèves et professeurs se redressèrent de manière à ne pas paraître trop ridicule quand ils reprendraient forme humaine. Quand le sonnerie se tu, la grande salle reprit son apparence habituelle, et les animaux qui se tenaient là quelques instants auparavant furent remplacés par des humains. Soulagés à par quelques uns, élèves et professeurs se tâtèrent pour vérifier qu'ils étaient totalement humains. Tous se tournèrent alors vers les auteurs de la farce qui les défiaient du regard, des sourires ironiques et insolent au coin des lèvres. Ceux qui n'avaient pas apprécié, les serpentards en l'occurrence, sortirent d'un pas digne de la Grande Salle, le professeur Nock en tête. Tous les autres élèves rirent une dernière fois, et prirent le petit déjeuner, sans se presser, remerciant les maraudeurs de leur avoir écourté les cours.

Plus fiers que jamais, les maraudeurs commencèrent leur journée d'excellente humeur et même le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne parvint pas à les énerver puisque ce-lui-ci avait été raccourci d'une demi-heure. Et pour Liz la journée fini aussi bien qu'elle avait commencée car Lily admit qu'elle avait trouvé cette expérience très amusant et enrichissante. Elle avait d'ailleurs voulu s'excuser mais Lou avait dit à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça. Lily avait accepté reconnaissante et elles s'étaient couchées, réconciliées sous le regard tendre de Cathy qui détestait les voir en froid

James, Liz et Sirius effectuèrent leur retenue une semaine plus tard. Retenue qui les flatta plus qu'elle ne les gêna puisque le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de l'aider pour un travail de métamorphoses et quand ils repartirent pour leur salle commune, ils avaient même fait gagner dix points chacun à Griffondor. Une conséquence de leur farce fut la haine, maintenant déclarée du professeur Nock et de la majorité des serpentards ; ce qui entraîna de nouveaux conflits entre les deux maisons rivales alors que les poufsouffles, serdaigles et griffon-dors s'étaient rapprochés après cette nuit mémorable.

10. Le Manoir du 


	11. Vacances au manoir

_[l'auteur souffrant toujours des affres de sa précédente révélation sur sa condition de produit dérivé la direction invite le lecteur à passer directement à la lecture]_

l'univers d'harry potter est un copyright estampillé JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Vacances au Manoir**

Novembre passa vite, et amena un froid mordant qui poussa les élèves à se réfugier le plus possible devant la chaleur de la cheminée de leur salle commune. A l'extérieur de Poudlard, les attaques des Mangemorts se multipliaient et prenaient de l'ampleur. Chaque semaine désormais, le dimanche matin, les élèves s'ils le voulaient descendaient à dix heures et se recueillaient pour les victimes mortes durant la semaine. La tristesse n'était cependant pas sur les visages, la sécurité et la joie demeuraient mais parfois un élève recevait une lettre portée par un hibou noir et tout le monde détournait alors la tête d'un air un peu éteint. Liz dans ses moments-là était heureuse de n'avoir personne à l'extérieur. La neige tomba un matin de la première semaine de décembre, recouvrant le parc d'un manteau blanc qui rendait l'endroit réellement féerique. Et maintenant, une semaine après, la glace qui avait recouverte la sur-face du lac était assez épaisse pour pouvoir glisser dessus avec des patins de moldus. Le match Serpentard contre Poufsouffle avait eut lieu fin novembre et ce fut Serpentard qui l'emporta de justesse, se plaçant ainsi à la deuxième place du championnat ex aequo avec Serdaigle. Ce qui selon Grant, le capitaine de Griffondor, était une mauvaise nouvelle. Il fit donc travailler son équipe d'arrache pied par tous les temps, et Liz sortait extenuée des séan-ces d'entraînement.

Une semaine avant le départ pour les vacances de noël, les maraudeurs se réunirent pour dis-cuter de leurs projets de vacances. Ils s'étaient réunis dans leur repaire et s'étaient conforta-blement installer devant la cheminée qui diffusait une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces vacances-ci ? demanda James.

Moi je reste à Poudlard. Annonça Sirius avec une légère amertume qui ne lui était pas habituelle et qui venait du fait qu'il haïssait sa famille.

Moi je retourne chez moi pour passer les fêtes, dit timidement Peter qui passait toujours les fêtes avec sa famille.

Peter, tu n'a pas à t'excuser de ça tu sais, au contraire tu devrait être content de retourner dans ta famille, s'irrita Sirius.

Peter, baissa les yeux, avec un sourire gêné, ils savait tous que Sirius n'avait jamais eu la chance de passer de joyeuses fête en compagnie de sa famille.

Et toi Remus ? se renseigna James.

Eh bien, je crois que je vais rester ici, hésita-t-il, indécis.

Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi ? s'étonna Sirius.

Ma mère ne sera pas là, elle ne pourra être là que le jour de noël, mon père travaille aussi, ma grand-mère habite en Grèce et bon, le reste de ma famille… enfin personne ne veut me fréquenter parce que je suis un … parce que je suis un loup-garou, acheva-t-il embarrassé.

Liz regarda son ami. « Tous des idiots ! » pensa-t-elle, mais elle s'abstint cependant de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Elle ne pouvait que se désoler que son ami ne soit pas plus assuré et à l'aise face à sa lycanthropie. Elle-même n'avait aucun problème face à ce handicap mais son ami était toujours gêné d'en parler ouvertement. Liz ne voyait pas pourquoi et trouvait cela stupide mais bon, elle s'était résignée et évitait d'en parler le moins possible pour ne pas embarrasser son ami. Et se contentait d'en rire, comme le faisaient Sirius et James et Peter qu'elle soupçonnait d'être du même avis qu'elle bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais discuté ouvertement.

Et toi, Liz qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les vacances ?

Oh ! euh… je reste à Poudlard, dit-elle, en rougissant un peu.

Evidement qu'elle restait à Poudlard, elle n'avait même pas de vrai nom, alors une famille ou une maison…Elle soupira imperceptiblement, elle ne devait pas en vouloir à ses amis, ce n'était pas de leur faute et il n'en savait rien. La jeune fille reprit contenance et demanda au dernier maraudeur ce qu'il contait faire.

Mes parents m'ont laissé choisir, soit je reste, soit je les rejoins au manoir, répondit-il calmement.

Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? répéta Sirius.

J'ai bien envie de rentrer parce que avec ce qui se passe en ce moment… enfin on est sûr de rien vous comprenez. Mais bon j'avais envie de fêter noël avec toi aussi Sirius étant donné que je savais que tu resterait à Poudlard…

Alors ? s'impatienta Sirius qui détestait que son meilleur ami fasse durer le suspense juste pour le plaisir.

J'en ai parlé avec mes parents, expliqua James

Et ? s'énerva Sirius.

Alors ils m'ont proposé de faire une pierre deux coups. C'est-à-dire revenir au manoir et te prendre avec nous.

Sirius lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser

Jamesie t'es un super copain ! je t'adore mon p'tit pote chevelu ! T'es génial ! s'enthousiasma Sirius, sans se préoccuper de James qui devenait rouge car Sirius commençait à l'étouffer

Euh ! Sirius ? tu devrais peut être le lâcher parce qu'il agonise là.

Par Merlin ! T'as raison Lunard ! ça va Jamesie Boy ? s'excusa Sirius, confus.

Maintenant ça va. Assura James en ramassant ses lunettes que était tombées quand son ami lui avait sauté dessus.

Liz, Peter et Remus éclatèrent de rire, alors que James se massait les côtes. Sirius se gratta la tête un peu embarrassé mais ri lui aussi quand il fut sûr que James se remettait.

L'invitation, elle vaut aussi pour vous. Dit James quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, je ne crois pas que mes parents y verront un inconvénient, je ne leur ai pas demandé parce que je ne savais pas que vous resteriez à Poudlard.

C'est gentil James mais je ne veux pas… commença Remus

T'inquiète pas comme ça, Lunard ! Ma mère t'adore et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dérangerai, on est amis non ? J'ai une grande maison alors si je ne peux même pas inviter mes amis, à quoi ça sert ? l'interrompit le jeune Potter

Je veux bien alors, accepta Remus, plein de reconnaissance.

Bah, c'est rien, me remercie pas, grommela James, c'est normal.

Le jeune homme regarda alors Liz qui n'avait pas bougé ni crié.

Je parlais aussi pour toi tu sais, si tu est d'accord bien sûr !

Je… il faut que je réfléchisse, expliqua la jeune fille, mal à l'aise et voyant le regard déçu de son ami, elle ajouta : Il faut juste que je demande la permission.

Oh… tu sais si tu ne veux pas…

Non ! le coupa Liz, ça me ferait très plaisir au contraire, mais je dois demander à… enfin je ne crois pas que cela posera un problème, assura-t-elle.

James retrouva le sourire et se réfugia derrière son fauteuil car Sirius menaçait d'un nouvel éclat de joie. Les rires fusèrent de toutes parts, se répercutant sur les murs de la petite pièce, et Sirius pas rancunier se mêla à la bonne humeur, avant d'avoir fait semblant d'être offensé et déprimé.

Lou ! On a notre cours de runes dans cinq minutes ! s'affola Remus en regardant sa montre.

La jeune fille le regarda horrifié, et ils empoignèrent leur sac, se précipitant hors du repaire, paniqué par la distance qu'ils avaient à parcourir pour se rendre dans la classe du professeur Alban. Ils coururent comme des fous, bousculant tout sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes avant le début du cours. Lily qui avait pris la même option qu'eux les attendait et les prenant en pitié, elle les laissa reprendre leur souffle avant de les sermonner pour qu'ils ne manquent plus d'être en retard à leur cours.

Désolé, Lily, haleta Liz, on n'a pas vu le temps passer

On te promet qu'on n'arrivera plus en retard, approuva Remus en tentant de recouvrer une respiration normale.

Lily jugea qu'ils avaient retenus la leçon et redevint amicale. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir leur place, tout au fond, sur le seul banc qui offrait trois places. Ils installèrent leurs affaires et attendirent l'arrivée du professeur Alban.

Bonjour tout le monde ! salua le professeur Alban en entrant dans la classe.

Les trois amis échangèrent des regards narquois.

Vous croyez qu'il l'a achetée où sa robe ? murmura Liz, sarcastique

Récupérée sur une momie égyptienne, chuchota Lily

Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les trois. Le professeur avait toujours des tenues assez originales et le plus souvent ridicules. Mais aujourd'hui, Liz estima que c'était la robe la plus dingue qu'il aie jamais porté jusque là. La robe, d'un beige sale était savamment cousue pour donner l'im-pression qu'elle était faite de bandelettes en décomposition.

Au moins, on ne sera pas dépaysés durant le cours, souffla Remus

Lily et Liz se retirent de rire avec beaucoup de difficultés. Remus faisait référence au sujet du cours qui portait sur les hiéroglyphes de l'Égypte de pharaon. Liz regarda les élèves assis de-vant elle, et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils buvaient tous les paroles du professeur Alban, et cela é-nervait Liz. Pourtant, elle adorait cette matière mais ces idiots ne savaient pas apprécier la matière en elle-même. Tous les élèves étaient des filles ou presque, Remus et deux autres garçons faisant exception. Liz regarda Lily et vit qu'elle pensait la même chose qu'elle, tou-tes ces filles avaient prit cette option parce que le professeur Alban était très sexy. Et de ce fait, le cours était ponctué de gloussements très agaçants.

Seriez-vous les seules à ne pas fantasmer sur notre cher professeur ? susurra Remus qui était assis entre les deux jeunes filles qui pouffèrent de rire.

Spencer, Evans et Lupin, auriez vous l'obligeance de cesser de ricaner à mon cours !

Les trois amis cessèrent tout de suite, le professeur n'avait pas tort puisqu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bavarder ou ricaner comme des hyènes pendant tout le cours, et tout cela en obtenant les meilleures notes.

Merci bien ! Spencer, pouvez-vous lire ce qu'il y a au tableau ?

Liz s'exécuta et donna la bonne réponse, comme toujours. Le cours se poursuivi, sans nou-velle interruption intempestive.

Intéressant cette histoire de hiéroglyphes inversés, non ? commenta Lily à la sortie du cours.

Ils étaient quand même drôlement tordus ces égyptiens, constata Remus

Je préfère les runes celtiques aux hiéroglyphes, avoua Liz

Moi aussi, approuva Lily

Et on a un rouleau de parchemin à traduire, gémit Remus qui était de l'avis des filles.

Liz se sépara de ses amis qui avaient un cours d'arithmancie et promit qu'elle ne commencerait pas son devoir de runes sans eux. Elle pensa un moment rejoindre les autres maraudeurs mais se rappela qu'ils avaient un cours de divination. Elle erra un peu dans la château, désoeuvrée. Elle avait oublié que tous les mardi après-midi, elle avait une heure de liberté, puisqu'elle était une des rares élèves qui n'avait pris ni divination, ni arithmancie. Elle s'apprêtait à passer une heure à ne rien faire quand elle eut une idée. Elle retourna dans la salle commune et posa son sac. Elle prit ensuite la direction du bureau de Dumbledore dans l'intention de lui demander la permission de passer les fêtes chez James, Dumbledore était son tuteur mais il n'y avait aucune raison que Liz ne puisse pas aller chez James.

Patacitrouille ! dit-elle avec empressement

La gargouille ouvrit le passage et Liz s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il refuse !siffla Liz pour faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui tentait d'infiltrer le doute dans son esprit.

Qui refuserait quoi ? demanda une voix amusée derrière elle.

Liz se retourna et fit face au professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait sans doute entendu la gargouille monter Liz jusqu'au bureau directorial et avait ouvert la porte pour accueillir le visiteur. Il regardait la jeune fille de ses yeux bleu et pétillants de malice à travers ses lunettes en demi lune.

Oh ! je … c'est … balbutia Liz. Je parlais toute seule, finit-elle, en souriant. Je peux entrer ?

Je t'en prie, je suis curieux de t'entendre, je croyais être le seul à parler tout seul, ajouta-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Liz sourit et entra dans la pièce circulaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux portraits des anciens directeurs qui faisaient toujours semblant de dormir, selon Dumbledore lui-même. Elle salua Fumseck, qui se reposait sur son perchoir à coté du bureau.

Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? c'est Voldemort ?

Oh non ! je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, je crois que c'était lié à mes souvenirs et le fait que j'ai eut mal le même jour qu'une attaque n'était qu'une coïncidence. Ou sinon, j'aurai eut mal à nouveau, non ?

Mm, je crois malheureusement que tu es bel et bien reliée à lui mais pas de façon constante. Peut-être que cet été tu essayait de te concentrer sur quelque chose qui avait trait à Voldemort, sans t'en rendre compte, contredit le vieux directeur, une ride apparaissant entre ses sourcils, je suis désolé.

Comment en êtes vous sûr ? demanda Liz, soudain moins joyeuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en voyant qu'il avait failli dire quelque chose. Dès qu'elle plongea ses yeux verts dans l'extraordinaire regard du professeur Dumbledore, elle eut la sensation qu'il lui cachait un détail important.

Professeur ? encouragea-t-elle. Qu'alliez-vous dire ?

Il soupira, et lança un regard perçant à sa jeune protégée, comme pour la jauger.

Il y a une chose que tu ignores, Alizée. Ces derniers temps, des Mangemorts ont infiltré divers endroits très fréquentés du monde de la magie. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Il semblerait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un, et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit …

Moi, compléta Liz, d'un air tranquille.

Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu sais, tu dégages une aura particulière, je l'ai sentie. Oh ! tu n'es pas un danger pour Voldemort, mais je suis persuadé qu'il a senti ton aura sans toutefois pouvoir déterminer à qui elle appartenait et il veut savoir.

Alors je ne suis pas plus en danger ? demanda Liz, pleine d'espoir

Non, mais tu as fréquenté Voldemort, même si on ne sait pas dans quelles circonstances, cela se voit. Il faut donc que tu fasses attention et ne pas raconter trop de choses qui pourraient attirer les soupçons sur toi, avertit le vieux professeur avec un sourire rassurant.

C'est promis.

Je suppose que ce n'était pas la raison de ta visite, devina Dumbledore

Non.

Je t'écoute

James Potter m'a invité à passer les fêtes chez lui et j'aurai voulu savoir si …

Bien sur que tu peux y aller, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient et le manoir du Lion est qui plus est très bien protégé.

Liz se détendit complètement et remercia chaleureusement son tuteur.

Il n'y avait effectivement aucune raison que je refuse, dit-il malicieusement.

Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Tu ferai bien d'y aller, si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton prochain cours, observa-t-il en consultant une drôle de montre, munies de symboles qui ne semblaient avoir un sens que pour Dumbledore.

Liz prit congé et se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir. Elle arriva cinq minutes à l'avance au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Salut, princesse ! fit Sirius en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle s'était assise pour relire son manuel.

Où est Cornedrue ? s'impatienta-t-elle

Il discute avec Foltarot pour connaître le sujet de son travail supplémentaire, déclara Sirius

Tu savais qu'il était déconseillé de laisser tomber un pétard dans les coupes qu'on utilise pour brûler de l'encens divinatoire, dit Peter en guise d'explication.

Liz eut un sourire sardonique.

C'est vraiment une peau de troll ! râla James en arrivant juste au moment de la sonnerie

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné comme punition ? questionna Remus, vivement intéressé.

Je vais devoir préparer le matériel pendant une semaine, rouspéta James.

Ouche ! Joyeux instants en perspective, je te plains Cornedrue, compatit Liz.

Le professeur Brûlpot les fit entrer dans la classe pour un cours théorique. Ils étaient rares mais extrêmement barbants. Les cinq griffondors émigrèrent au fond de la salle et sortirent leurs affaires pour faire bonne figure, sachant très bien qu'ils n'écouteraient rien du tout à part peut-être Peter dont c'était la matière préférée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, lançant de temps à autre une plaisanterie pour amuser les rangées, juste devant eux. Liz avait failli dire à James qu'elle avait la permission d'aller chez lui pendant les vacances, mais elle s'était ressaisie à temps, il fallait quand même un laps de temps pour pouvoir mentir et dire que ses parents lui avaient donné la permission. Elle se résolu donc à attendre le lendemain, en espé-rant que le professeur ne passe pas dans les classes pour relever la listes des élèves qui par-taient dans leur famille. Mais comme le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques était le der-nier de la journée, il y avait peu de chance.

Le lendemain, elle annonça à James qu'elle avait le droit d'aller chez lui. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, et Sirius ajouta d'un air carnassier qu'il pourrait avoir un câlin tout les jours. Sur ce Remus changea de place et s'interposa entre James et Sirius qui se disputaient le premier câlin et déclara qu'il était le meilleur ami de Liz donc qu'il aurait le premier câlin. Liz déclara que pour les mettre d'accord ce serait Peter qu'elle embrasserait en premier. Sirius ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'au moment où elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, durant le cours de potions, le professeur McGonagall passa pour relever le nom des élèves qui restaient et s'est avec une immense satisfaction que Liz répondit qu'elle partait. Le professeur de métamorphose, qui connaissait sa situation, lui jeta un regard étonné mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

La semaine passa trop lentement aux yeux de Liz qui attendait avec impatience les vacances, tout comme Sirius, Remus et James. La veille du départ, la jeune fille avait discuté longtemps avec Lily et Cathy. Lily partait rejoindre sa famille en suisse pour faire du ski et Cathy partait avec son père aux Etats-Unis. Lily redoutait de revoir sa sœur qui la haïssait et avait peur d'elle et Cathy, elle était parfaitement heureuse même si elle aurait préféré que sa mère soit avec eux. La mère de Cathy était morte, quand Cathy avait huit ans. Liz avait dit à Cathy qu'elle savait ce que c'était puisque sa mère à elle était morte. C'était la seule fois où elle avait parlé de ses parents. Liz avait dit ça, et c'était vrai, pour réconforter et soutenir son amie. Elle savait depuis peu qu'elle avait perdue sa mère très jeune vers un ou deux ans et c'était malheureusement la seule personne dont elle pouvait se souvenir du visage. Sa mère était rousse avec des yeux chocolats et une beau sourire lumineux qui laissait découvrir de belles dents blanches. « Elle devait avoir une voix douce » se dit Liz en s'endormant.

Liz se réveilla à l'aube, surexcitée. Pour une fois Lily et Cathy se réveillèrent à peu près à la même heure qu'elle. Elle finirent de boucler leur valise et rangèrent un peu leur dortoir. De très bonne humeur, elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elles y retrouvèrent Remus et allèrent s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Où sont les garçons ? se renseigna Liz

Sirius et James font leur valise…

Quoi ? s'écria Lily, effarée qu'ils ne soient pas encore prêts

… et Peter ronfle, termina Remus, un petit sourire moqueur flottant sur la bouche.

Peter remplace Sirius, plaisanta Liz.

Et James et Sirius, imitent parfaitement Peter pour la frénésie.

Tu ne leur a pas conseillé de faire leur valise la veille, le gronda gentiment Cathy.

Gaspillage de salive, expliqua Remus, d'un ton narquois.

Les trois garçons les rejoignirent en rouspétant contre le réveil de Peter qui ne marchait qu'à moitié et qui ne les avait pas réveillé assez tôt. Ils se déchaînèrent ensuite sur Remus qui ri-golait à en perdre le souffle. Vers dix heures ils montèrent dans les diligences qui les menè-rent au train. Après une longue discussion avec Lily, Cathy et Liz parvinrent à la convaincre de faire le voyage dans le même compartiment que les maraudeurs pour rester en leur com-pagnie. Lily, dont les rapports avec James s'étaient quelque peu améliorés, s'assis à côté de Cathy qui riait déjà avec Sirius. Liz referma la porte du compartiment le plus spacieux du train qu'ils avaient réquisitionné. Lily dut vite reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait bien quand Ja-mes cessait de se vanter pour épater la galeries (et surtout Lily Evans selon les mauvaises langues). Ils passèrent le longues heures que durait le trajet à jouer à la Bataille Explosive tout en débitant le plus de bêtises chacun, et même Lily s'y mit à la fin, discipline dans la-quelle elle s'avéra assez douée pour une première fois, sans pour autant battre Sirius qui était passé maître pour réciter le maximum d'idioties dans un minimum de temps. Vers la fin du trajet, ils abandonnèrent leurs cartes, sauf Peter qui avait arrêté de jouer au moment ou il s'é-tait fait griller la pointe des mèches de ses cheveux. James et Sirius s'étaient engagés dans une impressionnante bataille d'insulte pour décider qui était le plus grand fléau de Poudlard. On ne put cependant pas déterminer le gagnant puisque le Poudlard Express arriva en gare. Les sept griffondors descendirent sur le quai se mêlant à la cohue. Liz embrassa ses deux a-mies en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances pendant que Sirius et James tentaient de repérer Mr et Mrs Potter. Au bout d'un moment, ils partirent en courant entraînant Remus avec eux. Liz sans se presser dit au revoir à Peter qui avait retrouvé ses parents, puis elle quitta Cathy et Lily qui avaient rendez-vous avec leur parents.

! hurla une voix

Liz sourit, et masquant son excitation, elle rejoignit Sirius avant qu'il ne s'étouffe d'impa-tience. Traînant sa valise derrière elle, elle se fraya un passage vers son meilleur ami, qui se précipita sur elle pour porter sa valise afin d'accélérer la rencontre avec les parents de James.

Maman, voici Liz, présenta James

Monsieur, Madame, salua Liz en leur tendant la main.

William Potter la lui serra avec enthousiasme, apparemment ravi de la revoir mais Emily Potter la dédaigna et prit Liz dans ses bras.

Mr Potter était un homme plutôt grand à la carrure d'athlète, ce qui n'était pas vraiment sur-prenant quand on savait que s'était un joueur de Quidditch émérite même encore aujourd'hui. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que son fils mais coiffés. William Potter portait des lunettes lui aussi derrière lesquelles se cachaient deux yeux bleus qui n'abritaient cependant pas la lumière qui était présente dans ceux de son fils.

Emily Potter était une belle femme aux longs cheveux châtains qui ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules. Elle avait légué à son fils ses yeux couleur noisette et son sourire séducteur.

Je suis très heureux de te revoir Liz, dit Mr Potter, Comment va Hagrid ?

Très bien, il vous passe le bonjour.

Si nous allions à la voiture, proposa Mrs Potter. Les enfants mettez vos bagages sur le chariot et passez devant.

Ils traversèrent le mur de la gare et retrouvèrent le monde des moldus. Liz éprouva un certain plaisir à se mêler à la foule de moldus. Dehors, un chauffeur aux allures de mannequin les at-tendait. Il s'occupa de leur bagages qu'il mit dans le coffre et les fit monter à l'arrière, la voi-ture ressemblait beaucoup aux limousines dont parlait souvent Lily, les yeux pleins d'envie. James semblait gêné, il n'aimait pas faire l'étalage de la fortune des Potter devant ses amis, Liz lui sourit pour le réconforter, elle était un peu dans la même situation que lui. Tout Poud-lard savait en effet que Alizée Spencer possédait une immense fortune, tout le montrait : son Nimbus 700, ses vêtements de haute qualité, ses habitudes à table…

Vous habitez dans la banlieue de Londres ? demanda-t-elle à James, une fois tous installés dans la luxueuse voiture.

Oh non, on habite dans le Pays de Galles, répondit celui-ci

Liz resta un instant perplexe

La voiture fonctionne comme le magicobus ! comprit-elle

C'est ça. Confirma Mrs Potter

Impressionnée ? espéra Sirius

Liz ri, son ami avait relevé le défi, il y a quelques temps de l'impressionner au plus haut point.

Si', je suis une sorcière. Rappela-t-elle

Pas juste, grommela Sirius.

Il n'y a donc rien qui t'impressionne ? Dit Remus, déçu.

Vous essayez de m'impressionner avec de la magie, alors que je suis une sorcière, comment voulez-vous que ça fonctionne ? raisonna-t-elle

Mais on ne connaît rien sur les moldus, se défendit James, et ce qu'on apprends en cours tu l'apprends aussi !

La jeune fille ri de plus belle.

Allez ! un peu d'imagination que diable ! les encouragea Liz

Les parents de James, riaient sous capes, amusé du manège de leur fils et de ses amis. La mè-re de James semblait très heureuse d'accueillir Liz, la jeune fille le lui fit remarquer timide-ment pour ne pas la froisser.

Ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos avec deux hommes à la maison, quatre ici. Alors je suis heureuse de t'accueillir au manoir, cela changera.

Comme si Liz était plus reposante que nous, marmonna James.

Remus et Sirius se mirent à rigoler et Liz ébouriffa les cheveux de James déjà dans un état é-pouvantable.

Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur ! annonça le chauffeur.

Liz fut étonnée, ce chauffeur était décidément plus doué que Doug', le chauffeur du Magico-bus. Elle attendit avec les autres qu'il vienne ouvrir la portière, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Merci Nigel ! dit Mrs Potter qui descendit la première.

Ils descendirent tous l'un après l'autre et le dénommé Nigel sortit leurs bagages qui disparu-rent quelques secondes plus tard, sans doute les elfes de maisons qui les avaient emportées. Mr Potter les entraîna à travers l'allée du parc, après avoir donne congé à son chauffeur. Liz leva les yeux et admira la belle demeure victorienne qui se dressait majestueusement devant elle. Liz se trouvait devant les grilles qui délimitaient le parc. Le parc était une merveille, pour le moment recouvert de neige, les arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles abritaient des massifs de fleurs d'hivers qui scintillaient à la lumière des étoiles. Liz regarda l'entrée et le mur d'en-ceinte : il était fait en pierre qui donnait un certain âge à l'ensemble tout en y ajoutant de la noblesse, l'entrée était encadrée par deux lions de part et d'autres de la grille. Une allée de graviers menait jusqu'à la grande porte du manoir. Le manoir semblait assez ancien, et domi-nait tout le parc, sans pour autant l'écraser. Il était évident qu'il regorgeait de magie, cela se sentait dans l'air. Du lierre poussait de façon harmonieuse sur la façade, et de part et d'autre de l'immense porte d'entrée, une torche brûlait pour éclairer l'entrée. Une fois arrivée devant l'immense porte en chêne, Mr Potter frappa trois coups à l'aide de la poignée en forme de gueule de lion. Toute de suite, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux elfes portant une toge aux armes de la famille Potter.

Bonjour maître ! salua le premier des elfes qui semblait être de sexe masculin.

Bonjour Noblian, répondit Mr Potter en lui tendant sa cape.

Noblian, nous avons des invités, annonça Emily Potter en tendant elle aussi sa cape.

Oh ! le jeune maître est de retour ! s'exclama l'elfe en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Bonjour Nob'

L'elfe parut enchanté et s'empressa de débarrasser son jeune maître, se courbant deux fois plus. Quand il releva la tête, il aperçu Remus et Sirius, qu'il accueilli comme des invité mais, Liz sentit bien qu'ils étaient plus que ça. La jeune fille connaissait les elfes et elle sut que Si-rius surtout faisait partie de la famille puisque l'elfe l'appelait « Maître Sirius » alors que en théorie, cette appellation était réservée aux membres de la famille que l'elfe servait. Soudain l'elfe l'aperçu, il ouvrit de grand yeux émerveillés, puis tout de suite il laissa échapper une exclamation horrifié et se pliant littéralement en deux

Oh Miss ! Veuillez pardonner Noblian ! s'excusa l'elfe. Noblian est impardonnable…

Liz le laissa se lamenter et s'excuser mille fois de trop puis quand il sembla calmé, elle lui dit doucement mais fermement :

Tu es pardonné, et si tu peux me regarder à nouveau si tu le désires, concéda-t-elle en lui tendant elle aussi sa cape de voyage.

Tu connais le protocole ? s'étonna Remus.

Je suis une sorcière, je suis riche, donc je connais le protocole à suivre face aux elfes, le protocole de réception, le protocole d'usage, le protocole de… enfin bref tous les protocoles, conclut-elle.

Elle resta plantée là, un peu gênée quand même. Elle ne voulait pas paraître hautaine ou prétentieuse aux yeux des parents de James ni aux yeux de ses amis. Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré et après un regard à James, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna, en la gronda gentiment.

Tu n'as pas à surveiller chaque geste et parole, tu es la bienvenue ici, tu ne gène pas et on sait tous que tu ne ressemblera jamais à ma mère ou à mes cousines ou encore à mon frère. Les Potter sont les gens les plus accueillant que je connaisse et ils t'aime-ront sûrement autant que moi je t'aime, aucune personne saine et équilibrée ne peut ne pas t'aimer.

Sirius a raison, tu es la bienvenue, assura Emily Potter, en souriant. Nous avons juste été surpris, peu de gens respectent le protocole surtout par les temps qui courent. Les elfes sont souvent méprisé ou maltraités, hélas ! mais la déclaration enflammée que t'a fait Sirius est tout à fait exacte, sauf je ne suis pas sûre de t'aimer de la même fa-çon que Sirius t'aime.

Ils rirent tous et passèrent dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Liz mangea avec appétit, tout en discutant avec les parents de James. Très vite elle se sentit à l'aise dans cette maison qui lui rappelait bien des choses sans qu'elle puisse les définir.

Ça va ? demanda Remus, qui sentait toujours la mélancolie de son amie.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent de coups, et des visages soudains inquiets se tournèrent vers elle. Liz rougit.

Tout va très bien je vous assure, c'est juste que… votre maison me rappelle un peu chez moi… avoua-t-elle.

Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ? Que tu n'as pas vu tes parents ? s'enquit Mrs Potter.

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon père, répondit-elle, l'air triste

Et ta mère ? demanda James

James ! s'indigna son père

Non, Mr Potter, ce n'est pas grave, assura Liz en soupirant tristement.

Liz regarda ses amis et hésita un peu, elle avait tellement envie de parler, et leur dire ça ce n'était pas comme leur révéler son secret, après tout, elle n'avait pas promis de ne rien dire au sujet de sa mère. D'une voix douce et tranquille elle révéla.

Ma mère est morte, James.

Il y eut un grand blanc, durant lequel tout le monde la fixa, horriblement gêné et sincèrement désolé. La jeune fille décida de rompre ce silence, et continua pour les rassurer.

Vous ne devez pas être désolés comme ça, je ne l'ai pas connue, je devais avoir à peine un ou deux ans quand elle est morte. C'est moi qui m'excuse : de un de vous avoir mentit et de deux d'avoir gâché votre repas.

Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

Je ne voulais pas faire pitié, répondit-elle avec un air de défi.

C'est ridicule, voyons pourquoi on te prendrais en pitié, répliqua Sirius. On est tes amis, non ? On sert justement à ça !

C'est justement ça que je voulais éviter, Sirius, il y a des choses plus importantes que de se lamenter sur quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais connu, expliqua Liz. Regarde ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, moi dans mon malheur, j'ai eu la chance de ne pas la connaî-tre alors que des dizaines d'enfants perdent leur mère tout en gardant des souvenirs d'elle. Et puis, je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte pour rien. Elle se battait et même si je souffre, elle est morte pour une cause pour laquelle il vaut la peine de faire ce genre de sacrifices.

Mr Potter, la contempla une étrange expression sur le visage, il demanda :

Ta mère s'est faite assassiner par des Mangemorts ?

Liz hocha la tête, avec une pointe de fierté tout de même et s'excusa d'avoir causé tous ces émois le premier soir de leur rencontre. Mais Mrs Potter l'interrompit.

Tu peux être fier de ta mère, les gens comme elles sont rares et tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans notre maison. Mais tu sais, personne ne te prend en pitié, cela s'ap-pelle de la compassion. James, Sirius et Remus, s'inquiète pour toi parce qu'ils sont tes amis. Ce n'est pas la pitié qui les faits compatir, c'est l'amitié. Tout ce qui te tou-che les touche aussi parce que vos liens sont très forts.

Je… je n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça, confessa Liz mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé les garçons.

Bon, on ne va pas passer le premier soir des vacances à pleurnicher, décida Sirius en redevenant égal à lui-même.

James l'approuva en se servant de rôti et la bonne humeur revint. Ils plaisantèrent toute la soirée et quand la mère de James s'endormit dans son fauteuil, William Potter décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller dormir et les envoya tous au lit. Liz suivi James, trop fatigué pour prêter attention au magnifique décor des couloirs et des pièces qu'ils traversaient. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la grande chambre de James, Liz s'effondra avec Sirius sur un grand lit à baldaquin, semblable à ceux de Poudlard. Sa dernière pensée fut pour les trois garçons qui s'étaient endormis là où leurs jambes les avaient portées. « C'est ça l'amitié ! » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves. Liz sans que personne ne le sache avait découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais put apprendre : la confiance et l'amitié, la vraie. Toute sa vie elle s'était méfiée pour se protéger, ne se laissant approcher que par ces quatre fantô-mes qui avaient fait toute sa vie, son père, la femme et les deux autres hommes avec qui elle avait vécu. Une porte s'était ouverte dans le cœur de la jeune fille, et son cœur froid et indomptable venait de trouver ses maîtres. Quatre garçons dont elle ne pourrait désormais plus se passer. Quatre garçons qui feraient ses joies et ses peines.

James William Potter ! gronda une voix mi-indignée, mi-amusée.

Liz ouvrit les yeux pour découvrit Mrs Potter qui regardait juste à côté d'elle. Liz cligna des yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle était lovée dans les bras de quelqu'un, qu'un autre personne était dos à dos avec elle et qu'une troisième était appuyée sur ses jambes. Lentement elle leva les yeux vers le visage de la personne qui possédait les bras qui l'avait recueillie pour la nuit, bien que ce fut inutile, elle savait parfaitement à qui ils appartenaient.

Très agréable en tant que coussin, commenta Sirius Black les yeux pétillants.

Liz regarda ses pieds pour y découvrir un James Potter hébétée qui tentait de retrouver ses esprits en même temps que ses lunettes. Contre elle Remus s'étira avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était dos a dos avec Liz.

Vous comptez rester longtemps comme ça ? demanda Mr Potter, l'air très sérieux.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et se redressèrent, plus amusés que gênés.

Très confortable Sirius, et James rappelle-moi de dormir avec toi le jour au j'aurai oublié ma bouillotte. Quand à toi Remus, comme support… mm, très agréable, plaisanta à voix basse Liz en descendant du lit.

Cette fois les trois garçons rougirent, sous les rires de William et Emily Potter.

Mademoiselle je ne tolèrerai pas que vous fassiez la cour à trois garçons en même temps sous mon toit, déclara Mr Potter, faussement offensé.

C'est que, j'ai du mal à choisir, plaida la jeune fille en riant.

Et donc tu nous adopte tous les trois, c'est ça, ironisa Sirius et tendant à James ses lunettes.

Liz éclata de rire et lança un oreiller sur Sirius qui en attrapa un autre pour se défendre.

Une minute, jeunes gens, attendez que nous soyons sortis de la pièce pour déclencher les hostilités, intervint Mrs Potter.

Sirius qui avait retenu son geste, patienta encore quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à James de mettre ses lunettes en sûreté et passa à l'attaque. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, Liz avec Remus contre James et Sirius. Finalement Liz et Remus se ren-dirent et ils tous prirent une douche rapide, Liz dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre inutilisée et les trois garçons dans celle de James. Une fois lavés, habillés et coiffés ( enfin pour Sirius et Remus, James ayant renoncé depuis longtemps à se coiffer et Liz possédant des cheveux qui étaient indomptables et volaient dans tous les sens refusant toute tentative d'ar-rangement ), ils descendirent dans la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Sirius, tu pourrais arrêter de ricaner bêtement, _s'il te plaît_, s'énerva James comme chaque matin.

Tu coupes mon bacon, Lou ?

Sirius se moquait de James et de Liz car les deux griffondors avaient des manies qui faisaient rire leur camarade. Ils buvaient tous les deux le petit doigt légèrement relevé, coupaient leur bacon et s'essuyaient la bouche avec leur serviette à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la parole au cours du repas. Les deux jeunes gens avaient essayé tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ces habitudes mais, ils recommençaient toujours. Ils n'étaient pas comme ceux qui se donnai-ent un genre, James Potter et Alizée Spencer avaient de la classe, une élégance que l'on ne pouvait pas feindre.

Sirius, tu…

Mais Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire en regardant Liz. Celle-ce fronça les sourcils puis regar-da sa main et rougit : à nouveau elle tenait son verre, le doigt relevé. Remus se mit à rire lui aussi. Liz soupira et renonça à répliquer.

Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, déclara James, dignement.

Ces moqueries, qui pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur auraient pu paraître offensantes, n'étaient pas du tout source de disputes chez les quatre amis. Ils se moquaient tous gentiment les uns des autres. C'est la façon qu'ils avaient de se montrer leur affection. Ils traitaient James d'a-veugle riche, Sirius de crétin, à Remus ils attribuaient toutes les caractéristiques de monstre qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et ils s'amusaient à marier Liz à n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, et Peter, ils se jetaient à ses pieds très souvent pour l'admirer et l'aduler quand il disait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide et drôle. Bref ils s'entendaient à merveille, on disait que quand on pouvait plaisanter sur les défauts de quelqu'un s'était le signe qu'une grande amitié régnait, et pour Liz et ses amis, c'était vrai.

Liz ? tu veux visiter le manoir ? proposa James

La jeune fille accepta avec joie. Et James les emmena pour faire le tour de la demeure.

Le manoir du Lion était appelé ainsi car il appartenait à la famille Potter tous des griffondors depuis des dizaines de générations. Il comportait des dizaines de pièces réparties sur trois éta-ges sans compter le sous-sol qui abritait les cuisines, les cachots servants de laboratoire à Mme Potter et la cave, et le grenier où étaient entassés des centaines d'effets personnels ayant appartenus à des membres de la famille Potter. Ils commencèrent la visite par le rez-de-chaus-sée. Le hall d'entrée était le centre de l'étage. Un grand escalier en marbre menait aux étages supérieurs et des portes s'ouvraient sur les différentes pièces. L'étage comprenait une salle à manger, située juste au dessus des cuisines, comme à Poudlard, un salon, une salle de réception et une grande véranda, fleurie et ouverte sur l'arrière du parc. Ensuite ils montèrent au premier étage qui contenait une grande bibliothèque qui servait aussi de salle d'étude, le bureau de Mr Potter et la salle d'étude privée de Mrs Potter. Ce premier étage comprenait aussi la grande chambre des maîtres du lieu et une salle de bains. L'étage supérieur était réservé à James. Ce niveau avait été aménagé pour lui, il était partagé en une immense chambre, et une salle de bains avec jacuzzi. Un salon avait été aménagé, ainsi qu'un jardin intérieur et une autre chambre inutilisée. On accédait au grenier par une trappe située dans le couloir du dernier étage. Une fois redescendus, James montra à Liz, la serre construire contre la face sud du ma-noir. Ils enfilèrent ensuite leur cape pour se rendre dans la dépendance réservée aux invités au bout du parc. Les trois garçons, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres emmenèrent ensuite leur amie, de l'autre coté du parc à travers le petit bois qui bordait le parc sur le côté est. La plus grande surprise de la matinée attendait Liz. Devant elle, se dressa un terrain de Quidditch, les gradins en moins. Les dimensions étaient un peu plus petites que celle de Poudlard. Un ves-tiaire avait été érigé sur le côté et une petite tribune était installée sur le coté, à égale distance des buts. Liz, les yeux écarquillés, se tourna vers ses amis et balbutia :

Vous… Tu… c'est…rumeur, elle…

Oui la rumeur qui court comme quoi le manoir Potter renferme un terrain de Quidditch privée est exacte. Confirma James.

C'est pas génial ça ? s'écria Sirius en lui assénant une tape dans le dos.

_Là_, je suis impressionnée, déclara Liz en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ses amis se mirent à rire, et ils rentrèrent pour prendre le repas de midi et pour ne pas inquié-ter les parents de James.

Alors comment trouves-tu notre modeste demeure ? s'enquit William Potter en souriant

Je crois qu'elle est tout sauf modeste, plaisanta Liz.

Tu as le mérite d'être honnête, mais tu as raison, modeste est un beaucoup plus qu'un euphémisme. Mais qu'en penses-tu ?

Ce manoir est génial ! J'aime beaucoup la décoration et les tableaux et les miroirs de la salle de réception sont d'une splendeur… Mais bon, ma préférence reste quand mê-me pour la bibliothèque, avoua Liz qui avait été séduite par les boiseries de la belle pièce, et ses grimoires bien rangés. J'aime beaucoup la véranda et le terrain de Quid-ditch bien sur.

Ce qui ne m'étonne pas puisque tu as dépensé près de cinq cents gallions pour un simple balai, fit Emily Potter, une moue désapprobatrice.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, confessa timidement Liz.

Mr Potter ri et expliqua que sa femme désapprouvait le danger auquel on s'exposait parfois en jouant au Quidditch. Mrs Potter ne releva pas la remarque et les fit passer à table, clôtu-rant le débat sur le Quidditch.

11. Un Noël 


	12. Un noël inoubliable

un chapitre posté sur un coin de table rapido donc on fait cours pour le lancement :

"rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JK Rowlings", ne m'appartiennent que l'amour immodéré pour la charlotte au chocolat et les pitreries de mes maraudeurs steropalisés.

bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un Noël inoubliable**

Quelques jours avaient passés seulement depuis le début des vacances et Liz se sentait maintenant chez elle. Sirius avait eut raison en disant que Emily et William Potter étaient des gens très accueillants et très gentils. Emily Potter encourageait Liz à venir lui parler, ce que la jeune fille faisait de bon cœur, elles parlaient toutes les deux, pas comme une mère à sa fille évidement, mais c'était très agréable. Elle partaient toutes les deux se promener et Liz parlait de ses projets, de garçons quelques fois. Mr Potter quand à lui avait été séduit par le sens de la répartie de la jeune fille et souvent ils se lançaient dans de longues discussions que seuls James et Sirius pouvaient suivre. De plus une même passion rassemblait William Potter, son fils et Liz, celle du Quidditch. Liz en voyant James et ses parents ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, très vite chassée par son affection envers son ami qu'elle considérait un peu comme son frère.

Le matin du 24 décembre, Liz fut réveillée par une bonne odeur de dinde. Elle contempla les trois autres lits de la pièce et s'aperçus que deux seulement était occupés. Elle se redressa dans son lit et vit Remus qui s'était endormi dans un siège près du feu. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle passa dans la salle de bains en silence et s'habilla rapidement. Quand elle en ressorti, le garçon dormait toujours et Liz remarqua qu'il tenait un papier à la main, la jeune fille prit un siège en face de lui et avec sa baguette, elle fit léviter une plume qui traînait et lui chatouilla le nez. Il ne mit pas longtemps à éternuer. Hébété, il ouvrit les yeux, et mis cinq minutes à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et où il était.

Ça va ? demanda Liz, d'un ton innocent.

Remus regarda son amie et fit la grimace en voyant la plume qui était tombée sur le bas de son pyjama

Très drôle, grinça-t-il en réprimant un sourire.

On les réveille ?

Elle montra James et Sirius qui dormaient toujours. Remus refusa d'un signe de tête et se leva silencieusement pour aller s'habiller, il revint cinq minutes plus tard, habillé, peigné.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Liz en désignant le papier qu'il tenait un peu auparavant.

Oh ! ce n'est rien. Tu peux regarder si tu veux.

Liz se saisi du papier et s'aperçu que c'était une photo qui représentait James, Sirius, Remus et elle-même lors d'une bataille de boule de neige qu'ils avaient fait au début des vacances, ce jour même où Sirius et elle voulant faire une farce à James et Remus avaient enfouis Mr Potter sous la neige à la place des deux garçons. Remus et elle rirent à ce souvenir. Ils s'apprêtaient à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner quand Sirius et James se réveillèrent. Ils patientèrent alors le temps que leur amis soient prêts et ils dévalèrent quatre à quatre les marches pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. En bas, les parents de James étaient déjà levés et avait commencé à manger.

Aujourd'hui, on installe les décorations, annonça Mr Potter.

Super ! résuma James.

Ils enfilèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et se réunirent dans le salon et se répartirent les taches. Mr et Mrs Potter décorèrent le premier étage, James et Sirius le deuxième étage et Remus et Liz furent chargés de décorer la véranda, la salle à manger et les décorations de l'entrée et du hall. La salle de réception n'était jamais décorée sauf quand un bal de noël était organisé. Liz ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais fêté Noël. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre mais Remus lui montra et elle s'amusa grandement durant toute la matinée. De bonnes odeurs montaient des cuisines mais Mrs Potter connaissant son fils et la gourmandise de Sirius leur avait interdit de descendre quémander quelque chose aux deux elfes qui auraient accédé à leur demande sans hésiter. Des rires retentirent dans la maison durant tout l'avant midi et il fallu vers dix heures aller libérer James et Sirius qui s'étaient enroulé dans les guirlandes. Liz avait les yeux brillants et s'amusait tellement avec Remus qu'ils devaient parfois s'y reprendre à deux fois pour poser une simple guirlande. Vers deux heures, tout le manoir était décoré avec des guirlandes, des petites fées, des boules magiques qui chantaient des comptines de noël, du houx… Les tableaux surveillaient avec beaucoup d'attention ces préparatifs et même le vieil ancêtre grincheux de la tapisserie qui représentait tous les membres de la famille Potter jusqu'à James avait cessé de râler pour se mêler à la bonne humeur ambiante. Seuls le grenier, les sous-sols et exceptionnellement la salle de réception n'avaient pas été préparés pour noël. Ils firent tous un arrêt pour manger des sandwichs et entreprirent de faire le sapin et de poser les dernières décorations dans le salon. Liz qui maintenant avait la main pour les décorations, voulu installer les fées et les guirlandes dans la pièce.

Il n'en est pas question Lou, dit James

Le sapin doit être décoré par tous les enfants, c'est la tradition, expliqua Mr Potter

Euh… c'est que… je n'ai jamais…

Ce n'est pas difficile et c'est très amusant, assura Sirius

Et n'oubliez pas ! à la façon moldue, rappela Mrs Potter

Comme les moldus ? s'horrifia Liz

Les trois garçons rirent et confirmèrent qu'il fallait installer le sapin sans magie. Liz leur fit remarquer que c'était absurde puisqu'ils avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie durant les fêtes de Noël. Sans prendre compte de ses protestations, ils entraînèrent la jeune fille dans le salon et commencèrent à poser les boules et les petites figurines animées. Liz s'amusait follement et prit beaucoup de plaisir à poser les guirlandes et les chandelles magiques sur le sapin. Pour poser l'étoile, Remus qui avait le plus de force lui fit la courte échelle et soutenue par James et Sirius, elle accrocha l'étoile sur la plus haute branche du sapin. Ils finirent par recouvrir le sapin avec ce que les trois garçons appelaient des cheveux d'anges. Liz n'en avaient jamais vu et fut émerveillée quand elle contempla le résultat. La sapin brillait et des auréoles se formaient autour des chandelles magiques. Dehors, Mr et Mrs Potter avaient posé des décorations sur toute la façade. Les quatre amis sortirent dans le parc pour faire une bataille de boules de neige pendant que les parents de James finissaient la décoration du salon et que les elfes terminaient le repas du soir.

Tricheur ! accusa James

Moi ? se défendit Sirius

Tu as utilisé ta baguette

James, comment veux-tu que Sirius ait utilisé sa baguette magique alors que tu voyais ses deux mains te balancer des boules de neige, intervint Liz pour défendre son équipier.

Alors c'est toi qui as triché, constata Remus qui avait fait équipe avec James.

Lunard, tu as si peu confiance en nous ? fit Sirius, blessé

C'est vrai, vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait fais ça ?

Oui, ça vous ressemble bien, affirma James

Ah non ! Moi peut-être mais pas Lou quand même, s'indigna Sirius.

Et puis je n'ai pas ma baguette, fit Liz, d'un ton trop convainquant pour être honnête

Menteuse, railla James en lui sautant dessus

C'est quoi ça ? demanda Remus amusé en brandissant la baguette de Liz que James avait prise dans la poche de la jeune fille

Je proteste, c'est une conspiration destinée à …

Les enfants ! rentrez, on va passer à table ! appela Emily Potter.

Remus rendit à Liz sa baguette et James tout en insultant Sirius et Liz de tricheurs parti en courant suivi des trois autres. Ils s'essuyèrent les pieds et passèrent dans la salle à manger.

Nous protestons quand même, c'est une machination qui s'élève contre …

Sirius ?

Oui ?

Tais-toi, dirent en chœur Remus et James

Liz tenta de défendre son équipier mais fut prise d'un tel fou rire en voyant Sirius imiter James qu'elle s'abstint de tout autre mot que « idiots ! » qui s'adressait aux trois garçons réunis.

Quelle est la source de ce fou rire, s'enquit Mr Potter en voyant Liz s'écrouler de rire.

Je ne sais pas, elle s'est mise à rire, répondit James sincèrement car il n'avait pas vu Sirius le singer.

Une idée Sirius ?

Oh non Will, elle est peut-être folle, suggéra Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie qui s'étrangla de rire.

Liz stoppa son rire quand elle vit les plats qui trônaient sur la table. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim et elle s'assit prestement sur une chaise pour mieux sentir l'odeur de la dinde farcie, ou des pommes chips ou bien encore du pudding de noël.

L'appétit calme les rires et les esprits, ironisa Remus en regardant tour à tour Sirius, James et Liz qui dévoraient déjà les plats des yeux, tous les trois soudainement sages et silencieux.

Mr et Mrs Potter eurent un petit rire et ils passèrent à table.

Le dîner fut fort agréable. Liz ne participa pas tout de suite aux conversations, trop occupée à se resservir de dinde ou de se disputer les pommes chips avec James, assit juste à côté d'elle. Par la suite elle se mêla à la discussion qui portait sur le Quidditch. Pour le dessert, ils passèrent dans le salon où Noblian et un autre elfe, de sexe féminin probablement, du nom de Suelina leur servirent du café, de la bûche aux framboises et de la charlotte au chocolat.

Alors ? demanda soudain James à ses parents

Alors quoi ? dit innocemment Mr Potter

Les CADEAUX !!! hurlèrent Sirius et James en chœur, habitués.

Mon fils, il n'est pas encore minuit, fit remarquer la mère de James. Il vous faut encore patienter quelques minutes, les enfants.

Sirius soupira et accrocha son regard sur la montre de Remus, déclenchant les rires des parents de James. Remus quand à lui se tenait à coté de Sirius d'un air nonchalant, mais Liz et James échangèrent un sourire complice, ils connaissait leur ami et il était aussi impatient qu'eux peut-être même plus.

Plus que dix secondes, s'écria Sirius, hystérique.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1… Joyeux noël ! hurlèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers le sapin qui abritait maintenant une multitude de cadeaux. Les trois garçons se précipitèrent sur les paquets en poussant des cris de joie. Liz les regarda faire partagée entre la joie et la mélancolie. Où était son père, pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui ?

Liz, tu n'ouvre pas tes cadeaux ? demanda Sirius qui avait déjà déballé les siens.

La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée. Des cadeaux ? Qui aurait pu lui offrir quelque chose ?

Liz, c'est noël et à noël on reçoit des cadeaux, tu es au courant ? dit lentement James comme si il parlait à un enfant déséquilibré approuvé par toute l'assemblée qui la regardait.

Liz ? tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Remus, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard passait de son ami aux paquets qu'il restait. Puis son visage se fendit en un grand sourire : des cadeaux, elle avait des cadeaux, ses amis avaient pensé à elle.

Oui, tout va bien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas vraimant à recevoir quelque chose, avoua-t-elle.

Alizée, on est des amis ou juste des voisins de palier ? demanda James, faussement sérieux.

Des amis !! Hurla Sirius

Bon, alors c'est normal qu'on pense à toi pour noël et puis tu nous as offert un cadeau aussi, conclut Remus sous le regard attendrit de Mr et Mrs Potter.

Liz sourit à ses amis et entreprit de déballer ses paquets, aidée par Sirius qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Quand elle eut terminé, elle contempla ce qu'elle avait reçu. Peter lui avait offert une boite de chocolat, ceux qu'elle préférait, de Lily, elle avait reçu un chandail vert émeraude -pour aller avec tes yeux avait-elle préciser dans la lettre qu'elle avait jointe-, Cathy lui avait offert un vif d'or, Remus lui avait donné un livre intitulé « Technique et feintes d'un attrapeur », de James elle avait eut une montre qui indiquait non pas l'heure mais la position et l'état de ses proches – elle y inscrit le professeur Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Hagrid, Lily, Cathy et lui-même- et Sirius lui avait offert un miroir à double sens –il en avait donné un à Remus, à James, et à Peter. Hagrid quant à lui, avait envoyé à son amie un scrutoscope de la part de Dumbledore et un sac magique qui pouvait transporter n'importe quoi de la plume au piano sans pour autant prendre le poids et le volume de l'objet. En cet instant la jeune fille se sentit plus heureuse qu'elle n'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle parvint même à oublier les soucis qui ne la quittaient jamais. Ils continuèrent de discuter tous ensemble avant de tomber endormi l'un après l'autre, Liz et Mr Potter furent les derniers éveillés mais finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Les vacances passaient trop rapidement au goût des quatre amis, ils étaient déjà le 30 décembre et dans trois jours ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Ils jouaient sur le terrain de Quidditch quand la mère de James les appela en leur disant qu'elle avait une surprise pour eux. Immédiatement, ils lâchèrent tout et se précipitèrent dans le hall pour accueillir Peter, en effet leur ami venait finir ses vacances avec eux. Il avait fallu beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre ses parents et ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver.

Peter ! hurla Sirius comme à son habitude

Je suis vraiment content de te revoir Queudver, salua James pendant que Sirius sautait sur Peter en jappant.

Liz et Remus saluèrent aussi leur ami chaleureusement et il fallu toute l'autorité de Remus pour que Sirius consente à arrêter de faire le pitre. Ils l'entraînèrent alors dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient et l'aidèrent à « déranger ses affaires » selon l'expression de Remus, qui était le seul à posséder un semblant d'ordre. La chambre était en effet plus en désordre que si une tornade était passée par là. Et c'est joyeusement qu'ils acceptèrent la proposition de James pour faire une bataille de boules de neige ; James, Remus et Peter contre Sirius et Liz, qui méritaient d'être deux car c'étaient des « tricheurs et des lanceurs redoutables » avait argumenté Remus le Sage en riant.

12. La 


	13. La dispute

**Chapitre 12 : La dispute**

Vite les enfants, vous allez rater le train ! pressa Emily Potter, d'un ton hystérique

M'man, t'inquiète… rassura James qui finissait son petit déjeuner tranquillement en compagnie de Remus et Liz qui riaient aux éclats en voyant Sirius et Peter frénétiques finir de se préparer.

Mais Mrs Potter ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son fils et continua à courir partout pour vérifier les bagages, hurler après Sirius, surveiller que Peter prenne bien son petit déjeuner et appeler Nigel pour qu'il tienne la voiture prête. James soupira.

c'est toujours comme ça, il faut toujours qu'elle stresse pour rien.

C'est une maniaque de l'heure, expliqua Remus à Liz.

Ouais, confirma James, franchement, on a tout le temps. Le train est à 11h, on met une heure pour arriver à la gare et il est 9h30.

Ouais c'est tranquille, approuva Liz en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Ouf ! nerveuse aujourd'hui ta mère, fit Sirius en s'écrasant sur la chaise à droite de Liz.

Ils rirent tous et se décidèrent à quitter la table un quart d'heure plus tard pour faire cesser les cris hystériques que le lançait Mrs Potter. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture et arrivèrent comme prévu à 10h45.

tu vois m'man, on est dans les temps et on a pas raté le train, fit remarquer James.

Mrs Potter maugréa contre le flegme de son fils et de ses amis mais les embrassa quand même tous en leur demandant de ne pas faire de bêtises – requête qu'elle savait vaine. Ils montèrent dans le train en faisant de grands signes et s'installèrent confortablement.

Et voilà, finies les grasses matinées. Soupira Sirius.

Et les blagues de Mr Potter, ajouta Liz

Et les repas de Nob, renchérit Peter.

Et les batailles de boules de neiges, compléta Remus

Vous ne voyez pas le bon côté des choses, déclara James

Quel bon côté ? s'étonna son meilleur ami

Nous allons pouvoir retrouver nos petits camarades de Serpentard ! clama Lou avec un sourire diabolique.

Exactement ma chère Lou ! triompha James sous les sourires du groupe.

Et quelles seront les réjouissances ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Bah ! on improvisera, assura Remus.

Ils continuèrent de bavarder en orientant la conversation sur leurs vacances. Ils étaient toujours en train de se remémorer leurs souvenirs quand une dame passa avec des friandises.

Bonjour les enfants ! Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Liz en voyant l'étalage du chariot s'aperçu qu'elle avait très faim et ils décidèrent tous les cinq de prendre un peu de tout. Liz paya la femme et ils se jetèrent sur les friandises.

Moi je prends une chocogrenouille, décida Sirius en décapita sa grenouille au chocolat.

Tu veux une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ? proposa Peter à Liz

Non merci Queudver, je préfère les Fizwibiz.

Peter et James engagèrent un défi à celui qui mangerait le plus de dragée sans sourciller. Ils commencèrent mais à la troisième, James se précipita à la fenêtre le teint verdâtre sous les rires de ses amis.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Remus.

J'ai eut vanille, gingembre et tripes.

Ouche ! je plains Jamesie.

De quoi tu te plains Cornedrue, a ce qu'il paraît le gingembre c'est aphrodisiaque !

Très drôle Lunard

Et toi Pet' ? se renseigna Liz

Orange, chocolat et framboise.

Veinard ! bouda James

Peter et Liz se mirent à rire avec Remus et Sirius bientôt rejoins par leur camarade. Ils plaisantaient toujours quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur la personne la plus désagréable de Poudlard : Severus Rogue.

Tiens voilà Potter et ses toutous ! ricana le serpentard

Tiens voilà Sevie et ses cheveux gras ! répondit James sur le même ton.

Tu te crois drôle Potter ?

Pas drôle, réaliste Servilio, répliqua Sirius.

Toi le _traître_, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole

Sirius bondit mais Liz le retint pas la manche pendant Remus tentait de calmer James. Rogue sourit, goguenard.

Soit tu nous dis ce que tu veux soit tu dégage, cingla Liz

Toi la fille reste en dehors de ça tu veux ? répliqua Rogue en rougissant imperceptiblement.

Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'insulter, gronda Remus.

Rem' ?

Oui Liz ?

Laisse moi faire, ordonna Liz, elle se tourna vers Rogue en sortant sa baguette. Ecoute nez crochu soit tu vires et je te laisserai partir sans dommage soit tu restes là et tu ne pourras même plus tu rendre compte que je te fous dehors à coups de pied au cul, menaça-t-elle.

Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? ricana-t-il, mais avec peu d'entrain, les joues toujours rouges.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette car Liz lui avait jeté un sort de pétrification qui cloua ses membres sur place, sauf la tête à laquelle elle jeta un sort de furoncle. La jeune fille le mit ensuite dehors en lui donnant des coups de pieds et l'enferma dans les toilettes après lui avoir teint les cheveux en vert caca d'oie.

remarquable sortilège, commenta Remus, je ne le connais pas d'où tu le sors.

C'est un sortilège de pétrification, il est au programme de sixième année et très pratique. On peut le choisir de la faire partiel ou complet. En fait l'avantage réside dans le fait que même si la personne ne sent rien si vous lui donnez une droite quand elle sera ranimée elle va le sentir et assez fort…

A l'instar de ce cher Servilio qui ne va pas pouvoir s'asseoir pendant un moment ! jubila Sirius.

Lou je t'adore, déclara James en lui faisant un câlin.

Pas autant qu'une autre. Murmura Peter mais trop fort pour ne pas être entendu.

Remus, Sirius et Liz se mirent à rire de l'hésitation de Peter à les imiter et de James qui fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre que le garçon avait fait allusion à Lily Evans.

Deux heures plus tard, Lou partit enfila son uniforme et ils arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard. Ils montèrent tous les cinq dans une diligence et la jeune fille retrouva Lily et Cathy dans la Grande Salle.

Liz ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

Salut Cathy ! Salut Lily ! je suis contente de vous voir

Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Lily d'un air mi-affligé, mi-douteux.

Excellent Evans, Liz a le sens de l'humour, elle ! répondit James à la place de son amie.

Liz fit un regard suppliant à Sirius qui comprit et emmena James pendant que Remus faisait diversion pour effacer la réplique. Diversion qui marcha à merveille grâce à Peter qui partit recracher la dragée qu'il avait mise dans sa bouche. Et quand ils partirent se coucher, Liz alla sermonner un peu James et faire un câlin à Peter pour le remercier.

Potter ! Black ! Spencer ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall, excédée, pourriez-vous _s'il vous plait_ cesser de vous comporter comme des gamin de cinq ans ?

Liz échangea un sourire avec ses deux camarades et se redressa dans une pose plus studieuse, l'air résigné.

Bien ! Maintenant que Potter, Black et Spencer on cessé de faire les pitres je vais peut-être pouvoir vous annoncer la nouvelle.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de vacances et les maraudeurs avaient repris leur activité favorite. Rogue avait fini par être découvert dans les toilettes et Liz avait du aller deux soirs de suite en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall. Les quatre garçons s'étaient bien sur vengés et lors d'un cours de potions, le serpentard s'était retrouvé pleins de plaques rouges qui le démangeaient horriblement : il était toujours à l'infirmerie – pour raisons d'allergie. Bref tout allait pour le mieux.

… bal qui aura lieu le jour de la saint valentin

Liz qui n'avait pas écouté le professeur se redressa et contempla McGonagall d'un air incrédule et quelque peu dégoûté, air que le professeur remarqua.

Vous avez un problème miss Spencer ?

Un bal pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Vous avez bien entendu, confirma le professeur

Beurk ! Dumbledore est devenu fou, murmura-t-elle à Remus assis à côté d'elle qui était secoué d'un rire silencieux.

Sur ce la sonnerie retentit et les griffondors sortirent de la salle, Liz en tête et de mauvaise humeur. Sirius se mit à la taquiner.

Tu n'aimes pas la saint valentin ?

Idiotie ! répliqua Lou, dédaigneuse

Pourquoi ? c'est chouette les bals

Peuh ! elles sont toutes là, agrippées à leur mec ou à rêver qu'un prince charmant viendra les chercher ! ridicule ! Et les garçons ne sont pas mieux ! tous à vouloir se faire LA fille et ils te courent après comme s'ils étaient en chaleur ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y d'amusant là-dedans.

C'est parce que tu ne connais pas la méthode _made in Sirius_, affirma James.

La quoi ?

Les quatre garçons se mirent à rire et entreprirent de lui expliquer :

Cette méthode se divise en deux options : soit tu y vas avec un ami avec qui tu t'entends bien et comme ça tu es sûre d'être débarrassée des idiots, soit tu n'y vas avec personne ou avec un sombre type et tu te fais tous les mecs de la soirée que tu veux.

Lou éclata de rire et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, trahie par le sourire diabolique qui se dessina sur son visage.

Ouille ! fit Remus pour simple commentaire.

C'est quoi le plan ? se renseigna Peter.

Sirius, tu as dit tous les mecs que je veux ? demanda Lou innocemment

A quoi tu penses ?

Lou sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil mais ne répondit pas. Ils tentèrent de la faire parler durant le repas mais abandonnèrent vite, Lou était têtue, très têtue et en plus elle paraissait préoccupée.

Dans la Salle Commune, c'était l'excitation : toutes les filles discutaient de leur tenue et de leur cavalier. Liz était au comble de l'exaspération et se retenait difficilement de balancer des commentaires sarcastiques sur les étudiantes. Les quatre garçons la regardaient avec inquiétude, à part Sirius qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Vers huit heures un griffondor de sixième année vint la voir.

salut !

Salut, répondit Lou vaguement, par politesse

Je… je m'appelle Steve Carter

Et ? répliqua la jeune fille dédaigneuse

Eh bien… en fait… je me demandais si… si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi, acheva-t-il d'un traite

Liz contempla le garçon qui souriait d'un air peu assuré mais néanmoins charmant avec mépris. Elle allait lui répondre avec une des répliques cinglantes dont elle avait le secret ; mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps car Sirius l'empoigna en répondant que « non, désolé mais elle ne voulait pas » et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune sous les regards ébahis des trois autres maraudeurs.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends Sirius, s'énerva Lou contre son ami une fois au repaire des maraudeurs

Je voulais éviter que tu fasses pleurer ce pauvre griffondor, répondit Sirius.

Depuis quand tu te préoccupe des autres ? lança la jeune fille

Sirius pâlit puis se mit en colère et grogna.

Je voulais juste éviter que tu te mettes les griffondors à dos. Tu pouvais juste refuser poliment

Et pourquoi crois-tu que je l'aurais fait méchamment ?

Parce que je te connais. S'irrita Sirius sous les yeux étonnés des trois autres qui les avaient rejoints

C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait avec un des maraudeurs, avec Sirius. Mais pour l'instant, Lou n'en n'avait rien à faire, elle était hors d'elle.

Tu as été furieuse toute la soirée,et tu ne veux pas nous expliquer pourquoi ! Tu connais tout nos secrets, je t'ai tout dit et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me mens ! hurla Sirius.

Lou prit la dernière remarque du maraudeur comme un coup de poignard, un instant Azkaban envahit ses yeux et puis une rage, un rage sans nom balaya tout et, sans un mot, elle s'enfuit en courant.

Lou courait, elle courait et courait encore, sans s'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression que si elle s'arrêtait ou même ralentissait, elle exploserait, alors elle continuait, laissant les larmes couler. Elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt et était arrivée là où Hagrid l'avait trouvée. Sans réfléchir, elle se transforma en panthère et hurla tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, à hurler. Les étoiles avait déjà envahit le ciel depuis un moment quand elle s'effondra, brisée.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, complètement désespérée. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? La Saint Valentin, Merlin que c'était stupide. Elle n'aimait personne, personne ne l'aimait. Personne n'était là. Elle était toute seule. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle mise en colère ainsi ? Lou gémit ; La Saint Valentin, le 14 février.

_Un rire froid et aigu. Une femme qui fait face, une fillette qui hurle. Et la peur, toujours la peur, la terreur. Des rayons de lumière_ _et puis un éclair vert. Un corps qui tombe, celui de la femme. Maman !!!!!!!!!!!! Et la douleur… L'arrivée des hommes en blancs. La fillette qu'on emmène sous les sorts qui retentissent. Les larmes qui coulent, des bras qui n'ont pas le pouvoir de réconforter. Maman._

Et voilà. Lou baissa la tête. Sa mère, morte, le jour de la saint valentin, des années auparavant. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule, seule avec son chagrin, seule avec son père. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était même plus là.

Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide ? demanda Lou face au vent.

Croire qu'elle pourrait avoir des amis, croire qu'elle pourrait ne plus être seule. James… Peter… Remus…Sirius. Lou soupira et sécha ses larmes. Lentement elle prit le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Et c'est avec un mélange de tristesse et de mélancolie qu'elle le trouva devant sa cabane.

Bonjour Lou

Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?

Très bien.

Un silence s'installa. Hagrid comprit et la fit entrer dans sa cabane.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Lou regarda le garde-chasse et se jeta dans ses bras.

Hagrid…

Chut… calme-toi et explique-moi, dit-il en la serrant délicatement.

Je me sens si seule… ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, ma mère… elle… elle est ai… je l'ai vu… je…

Doucement… voilà… là

Hagrid la consola un moment, en l'empêchant de parler puis il la fit asseoir et la regarda dans les yeux.

Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Lou hocha la tête.

Tu as vu ce qu'il était arrivé à ta mère…

Et elle est morte, hurla Lou.

Lou, calme-toi. Ecoute, il faut en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être que cela lui permettra de comprendre ; tu veux savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées. Hagrid la prit par la main et ensemble ils se rendirent dans le bureau du vieil homme. Lou ne voulait pas parler, mais elle aurait suivi Hagrid n'importe où. Parce qu'il avait veillé sur elle, parce qu'il l'avait fait rire, parce qu'il l'avait consolé… parce qu'il était tout simplement là.

Couinesouris ! prononça le garde-chasse pour faire ouvrir la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial.

Ils montèrent et Hagrid frappa trois coups sur la porte en chêne.

Entrez fit la voix de Dumbledore

Hagrid fit passer Lou devant lui et referma la porte derrière lui.

Bonjour Lou, assieds-toi.

Professeur, commença Hagrid, Lou s'est souvenu de quelque chose.

Albus Dumbledore, étonné regarda la jeune fille et voyant sa pâleur, comprit que ce n'était pas un heureux souvenir. Il se pencha en avant et l'encouragea à raconta avec douceur. Lou fixa le phénix perché derrière son maître, et elle commença d'un ton neutre qui était démentit par ses yeux.

ma mère, je sais comment elle est morte. Il y a eut une attaque, j'étais là. Elle m'a protégé, elle s'est battue, il y avait d'autres enfants avec moi. Les sorts jaillissaient de partout et puis il y a eut un éclair vert. Et ma mère est tombée. C'était moi qu'ils cherchaient. Des hommes en blancs sont arrivés, il m'ont emmenée en premier puis ont pris les autres enfants. Ils m'ont conduis près de mon père. Et il m'a pris avec lui. Je crois qu'il s'est opposé à presque tout le monde pour me prendre avec lui lors des combats. « _Sa vie vaut plus que la nôtre »_ C'est ce qu'il a dit. Et je suis restée avec eux.

Lou baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

Eux ? L'interrogea Dumbledore

Oui, ils sont quatre, ils sont toujours dans mes souvenirs, mais je ne peux pas voir leur visage et je ne connais pas leur nom. Je sais que… il y a trois hommes et une femme : il y a mon père, mon oncle et sa femme et puis un autre… l'autre c'est un loup-garou, c'est mon parrain je crois.

Tu sais ce que ton père a voulu dire par _« sa vie vaut plus que la nôtre »_ ? demanda le vieil homme

Non, je ne sais pas, je pense que moi et mon père on est très important mais pourquoi je ne sais pas.

Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par je suis restée avec eux ?

Lou détourna ses yeux du professeur et rougit. Que dire ? tout allait changer… « _Oui, mais de toute façon, tu est déjà différente et toute seule alors… Fais lui confiance, et parle lui, il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider_ ». Lou inspira et regarda Albus Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, sans crainte, sans tristesse, sans rien et d'un ton totalement neutre, elle répondit :

J'ai fait la guerre, avec eux, à leur côté.

Elle vit Dumbledore pâlir et elle su qu'il y avait pensé, ses yeux bleus se gorgèrent de tristesse et lentement, il hocha la tête. Après un silence il prit la parole, doucement.

Oui, je m'en doutais, tes blessures lorsque nous t'avons trouvé m'ont mises sur la voie. Je me demandais comment une enfant pouvait manquer de tant d'innocence, parler avec tant d'expérience. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ce voile qui ne quitte jamais tes yeux, je sais que tu fais des cauchemars et tu maîtrise tes émotions d'une façon admirable. Tout cela, j'ai vite compris quelle en était la cause ; il n'y a que la guerre qui ôte toute innocence, tout espoir. Tu es très courageuse Lou

Merci monsieur.

Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il vaut toujours mieux parler, je sais que tu ne peux pas te confier à tout le monde et je suis conscient que le faire à un vieillard comme moi n'est pas très réjouissant mais tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, professeur, je comprends. Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre la vie des autres en danger… c'est juste que… que je me sens seule, finit-elle en murmurant.

Hagrid posa la main sur son épaule et le professeur soupira.

Je suis désolé Lou.

Ce n'est pas de votre faute, contredit la jeune fille en souriant faiblement.

Lou estimant que l'entrevue était finie, laissa Hagrid discuter avec Dumbledore et sortit.

Sirius… ses amis… Lou soupira mais ses yeux étaient déterminés, et sa résolution prise.

D'un air tranquille et assuré, elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Liz ? chuchota une voix que la jeune fille identifia comme celle de Lily Evans.

Bonjour Lily

Que fais-tu là ? s'étonna son amie

Je lis, ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait dans une bibliothèque ? demanda Liz avec malice.

Si mais en général ce n'est pas là que je te cherche, dit simplement la jolie rousse en souriant, je peux ?

Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. J'ai décidé de me cultiver, plaisanta Liz à mi-voix.

Elles étouffèrent un rire. Et s'installèrent confortablement pour lire. Au bout d'un moment, Liz qui n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner commença à avoir faim.

Lily, si on allait manger ? il est midi.

Oui, bonne idée.

Elles sortirent sans se précipiter. Mais à peine sorties de la bibliothèque, Lily attrapa le bras de son amie.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Euh je voulais te parler de quelque chose, est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part ?

Bien sûr, répondit Liz, intriguée en désignant une salle de classe abandonnée.

Elles entrèrent et Liz se tourna vers son amie.

Alors ? de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Eh bien voilà, hier soir Black, Potter, Remus et Peter sont encore revenus après le couvre-feu, j'ai voulu les engueuler mais il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Potter m'a arrêtée d'un geste et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas le moment et ils sont partis se coucher tous les quatre, ils tiraient tous des têtes d'enterrement. Le lendemain je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt et j'ai trouvé Remus dans la salle commune complètement désespéré, quand il m'a vue, il m'a presque sauté dessus. Il m'a demandé si tu dormais encore et je lui ai dit que tu avais dû sortir très tôt car ton lit était vide. Après je suis partie déjeuner avec Cathy et là on les a vu entrer tous les quatre, sans toi. Ils ont balayé la salle et sont repartis. Et ils t'ont cherché partout, ils sont même allés à la bibliothèque ; là ils m'ont vue et ils m'ont demandé si je savais où tu étais et si je pouvait te dire, si je te voyais, qu'ils voulaient te voir. Voilà, alors je ne comprends rien à ce qui ce passe.

Il ne se passe rien, mentit Liz inutilement

Alizée, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, se fâcha son amie. Explique moi ce qu'il se passe. Vous êtes inséparables tous les cinq et puis Sirius a l'air très malheureux. Tout le monde te cherche, Mondigus, Frank, Lisa, Christopher, Richard et Cathy se sont mis à ta recherche aussi.

Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord. Je me suis disputée avec Sirius point. Et je n'ai pas envie de les voir.

Lily sourit tendrement et prit Liz dans ses bras.

Si tu ne veux pas les voir, alors tu ne veux pas les voir ; et tu as sûrement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir m'en parler. Je leur dirai que je ne t'ai pas vue. Mais je suis là, d'accord alors si tu veux me parler ou si tu as besoin de compagnie, tu sais où me trouver, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Liz rit et se sépara de Lily pour aller demander à manger aux cuisines.

Evans !

Liz s'arrêta et bondit derrière une statue pour se cacher. Elle ne voulait pas voir les maraudeurs et surtout pas le propriétaire de cette voix.

Que veux-tu Black ?

On veut savoir si tu as vu Liz. Fit la voix de James Potter

Non.

Quoi non ? répliqua Remus Lupin

Non, je ne l'ai pas vue

Tu es sûre, gémit Peter Pettigrow.

Ecoute Evans, on sait que c'est ton amie, mais c'est important… commença Sirius Black

Je ne sais pas où elle est d'accord, affirma Lily –ce qui était vrai- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Ça ne te regarde pas, cingla James.

James ! gronda Remus. Lily, nous aimerions lui parler, mais on te croit d'accord. Tu ne sais pas où elle ait, ok. Mais s'il te plaît, si tu la vois essaye de la convaincre, supplia le griffondor

J'essayerai, mentit Lily.

Merci, dit Sirius sincèrement.

Liz attendit qu'ils s'éloignent et rejoignit son amie.

Je t'adore, remercia-t-elle

Franchement Liz, ils sont désespérés, tu ne crois pas que…

Non !

Comme tu voudras, soupira Lily.

Liz passa sa journée à éviter les maraudeurs et la journée suivante également. Aussi, elle fut heureuse de voir arriver le lundi. Malheureusement, le premier cours était avec le professeur Tremble et venait ensuite le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle réussi à les tenir éloignés et à midi, elle partit comme une flèche et alla prendre son déjeuner avec Hagrid.

Lou passa toute la semaine à éviter les quatre garçons. Ils étaient doués mais Lou avait fait la guerre et rien ni personne ne pouvait la concurrencer, pas même un loup-garou ; les professeurs n'y comprenaient rien, les élèves n'y comprenaient rien, Hagrid n'y comprenait rien même s'il avait eut la délicatesse de ne pas demander d'explications. De plus les professeurs, le professeur McGonagall en premier, s'ennuyaient. Les élèves également. La dispute avait surpris tout le monde. Lou était devenue invisible, les maraudeurs parcouraient le château de long en large dans l'espoir de la trouver, les blagues avaient cessés. Seuls Rusard, Nock et les serpentards étaient contents ; même si ces derniers commençaient en avoir marre : les maraudeurs ne répondaient même plus à leurs provocations. En même temps, Lily et Cathy étaient désespérées, elles tentaient en vain de convaincre Lou d'aller parler aux garçons, mais celle-ci était déterminée et têtue. Et parallèlement, Mondigus, Frank, Lisa, Richard, Christopher l'avaient prise en chasse.


	14. Enfant du secret

**Chapitre 13 : Enfant du secret.**

- Franchement on ne peut pas continuer à la couvrir comme ça, ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose

- Je sais Cathy mais bon… elle ne veut pas, répondit Lily, contrarié en entrant dans le dortoir

-De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Liz malicieusement.

-Liz ! s'écrièrent les deux amies en se précipitant sur leur camarade

- Tu nous manquais on ne t'as pas vu de tout le week-end, avoua Cathy, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Liz fit la moue, elle était restée avec Hagrid, durant les deux jours.

- j'étais avec Hagrid.

- Potter a pris les choses en main, déclara Lily

- Oui, il a organisé un plan pour pouvoir t'attraper, confirma Cathy

- Ah oui ? lequel ? demanda Liz, vaguement intriguée et légèrement sarcastique.

- Oui, il a réparti les taches, d'après ce qu'on sait, Peter surveille les cuisines, Frank et Mondigus la salle commune, Lisa est chargée de la salle commune, Richard et Christopher le parc, James et Sirius patrouillent dans les couloirs et Remus on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait. Expliqua Cathy

- Et nous nous avons été chargées de la bibliothèque et du dortoir, compléta Lily.

Liz sourit.

- Comment tu as fait pour tous les éviter ?

- Ils ne sont pas très malin, ou plutôt si mais je le suis encore plus.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et pris ses affaires pour aller en cours avec elles. Sous leurs yeux étonnés, elle dit :

- j'ai décidé de vous écouter, je fais courir beaucoup de monde et ils n'ont aucune chance de m'attraper et puis… Hagrid m'a fait un sermon, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

Ses deux amies rirent et c'est ensemble qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune sous les yeux étonnés de tous les griffondors. Elles se séparèrent et Liz se dirigea vers la classe d'étude des moldus. A la sortie, elle se dépêcha d'aller en cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques ; elle se montrait à nouveau au grand jour mais ses intentions n'avaient pas changées, en fait elle s'était drôlement amusée à les éviter, c'était d'une facilité. A la fin du cours elle pressa Cathy et Lily et fila vers la Grande Salle. Son entrée fit grand bruit, ou plutôt grand silence. Car décidément les élèves ne comprenaient plus rien, de même que les professeurs ; Hagrid eut un grand sourire quand il la vit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Les étudiants ayant décidé que de toute façon ils ne comprenaient rien reprirent leur activité et Liz mangea tranquillement. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle croisa les quatre maraudeurs qui entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils la regardèrent passer trop étonnés pour dire quoi que se soit ; elle avait effectué la moitié du trajet quand…

- Liz !

La jeune fille continua son chemin en les ignorant.

- Alizée ! bordel, arrêtes-toi ! hurla Sirius Black.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Liz stoppa et se tourna lentement vers le griffondor.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle poliment un brin menaçante.

- On t'a cherchée partout !

- Et ?

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? cingla Sirius

- Il y a un problème ?

- Un problème ? tu me demandes s'il y a un problème. C'est dingue ça ! Alors non seulement tu nous fuis toute la semaine, tout le monde s'inquiète pour mademoiselle mais, elle, elle s'en fout. On vient s'excuser et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est être désagréable, s'écria Sirius hors de lui.

Liz sentit monter sa rage.

- Un, je ne fuyait pas ; deux,…

- Ah on tu ne fuyait pas ? Tu as été invisible toute la semaine, tu t'enfuyais à la fin des cours comme si t'avais la mort à tes trousses, on t'a cherché partout !

- Tu es pitoyable, déclara Liz avec dédain. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais me cacher à la bibliothèque ? Je te croyais plus malin

Sirius encaissa le coup et continua

- Tu pourrais au moins nous dire pourquoi tu ne veux plus nous voir, à moins que ce ne soit trop te demander, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Sirius.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, vous me faisiez pitié à courir partout dans l'espoir de me croiser.

- On te fait pitié ?

- Tu as bien entendu

- Je comprends… on es tellement inférieur à toi, on ne mérite pas que tu nous accorde un regard, c'est ça ? fit-il sarcastique

- Sirius, tout le monde ne vit pas pour contempler ta belle gueule ! répliqua Liz qui se dirigeait vers la sortie sans se retourner.

Elle fulminait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, qu'elle allait revenir, la bouche en cœur pour leur donner des explications ? Ils pouvaient toujours rêver.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de cette fille ! je ne veux plus en entendre parler, d'accord ? hurla la voix de Sirius Black.

Liz sourit, d'un sourire sans joie, complètement désespérée et malheureuse. Et voilà, la fin d'une amitié qui avait si bien commencée. Pourquoi, pourquoi, n'avait-elle pas mieux maîtrisé ses émotions ? « Bah de toute façon, il savait déjà que tu mentais » insinua une petite voix dans sa tête. Liz soupira et enfila sa cape pour aller voir Hagrid.

Elle le trouva, avec Jok à l'orée de la forêt. Il la salua et l'invita à nourrir les hippogriffes. Chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Cela lui changerait les idées et puis, elle n'avait pas cours le lundi après-midi.

- tu es bien pensive, remarqua Hagrid.

- Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle, non ?

-Oui, tu as peut-être un peu forcé la dose, tu ne crois pas ? soupira Hagrid. Je crois que tu l'as profondément vexé.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Liz était assise sur un tronc d'arbre abattu dans une clairière. Hagrid donna une tape au dernier hippogriffe et vint la rejoindre sans qu'aucun des deux ne remarque que quatre garçons venaient d'arriver en s'empressant de se cacher derrière un buisson. Hagrid posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse, Lou.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solutions, non ? Dumbledore l'a dit, je ne peux rien leur dire.

- Tu voudrais leur dire toi ? interrogea doucement Hagrid.

- Je ne sais pas, probablement pas tout mais au moins une partie.

Liz posa sa tête contre le garde chasse et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle reprit d'un air triste

- Sirius avait raison, je leur ai mentit. Ils m'ont tout confié et moi…

- Lou, parfois on ne peut pas dire la vérité, la consola son ami

- Oui, mais comment leur faire comprendre ? je ne peux pas aller les voir et leur dire : «désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, on est quand même amis ?» Et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas juste

Elle se détacha et quitta le tronc pour faire face à Hagrid.

- pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir des amis, des vrais amis. Je suis toute seule ! hurla la jeune fille. Toujours, je suis toujours seule. Je n'avais que ça… je suis tellement stupide, conclut-elle amèrement.

- Non, tu n'es pas stupide c'est normal de vouloir avoir des amis, la rassura le garde-chasse

- Et c'est normal de ne pas _pouvoir_ en avoir ? J'en ai marre, Hagrid. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais… c'est tellement injuste ! Je voudrais pouvoir tout oublier, tout !

- Tout ?

- Oui, pour pouvoir tout recommencer. Vous croyez que ce soit possible ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleur solution tu sais. Dit Hagrid avec sagesse.

- Je sais, je dis n'importe quoi.

Liz fixa son ami. Il était inquiet, elle le savait et il n'était pas le seul.

- Dumbledore s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement

- Oui. Il a peur que…

- Que je me souvienne ?

Hagrid hocha la tête

- moi aussi, murmura Liz.

Ils restèrent silencieux, toujours inconscients que leur conversation avait été surprise par des élèves qui était plus que perplexes.

- Peut-être que tout te reviendra un jour, hasarda le garde-chasse.

- Je ne sais plus si j'en ai très envie. Après le dernier… Je savais que ma mère était morte mais…

- Tu ne savais pas que tu avais assisté au meurtre

- Oui

- Elle était très courageuse, se battre pour défendre la vie d'un autre, d'une dizaine d'enfants, c'est très courageux.

- Oui, je sais.

- Et toi aussi tu es très courageuse. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour garder un tel secret et pour affronter tout ça.

La jeune fille serra son ami dans ses bras, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance

- merci, Hagrid

- Ce n'est rien, lou.

- Si, vous faites beaucoup, vous êtes là.

Elle se tu, trop émue pour continuer.

- Allez, il faut rentrer, tu dois faire tes devoirs, dit Hagrid brusquement d'un ton bourru en s'essuyant les yeux.

Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres que Liz le suivi, un peu ragaillardie. Sans se douter que non loin d'eux quatre garçon se dévisageaient ahuris et soucieux. Mais surtout inquiets et en même temps soulagés. Ils comprenaient enfin, plus ou moins.

Liz passa sa semaine un peu plus normalement, en compagnie de Lily et de Cathy. Cependant c'était au tour des maraudeurs de se faire rares. Mais les élèves, croyant – à tord ou à raison- que l'amitié entre Liz et les quatre garçons était totalement finie, pensèrent que c'était pour leur prochaine farce. La jeune fille elle, faisait semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser. Elle était excellente comédienne et parvint à bluffer tout le monde même Lily. Seul Hagrid savait la vérité, Hagrid et les quatre garçons. Mais cela Liz l'ignorait, elle pensait qu'ils avaient fini pas se lasser, elle avait entendu Sirius le crier. Et elle ne savait pas qu'ils avaient surpris leur conversation dans la clairière.

Et la semaine passa. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris et Liz faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé avec James. Elle se concentrait tout entière sur le Quidditch. Ou sinon elle n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer les regards étranges que lui lançaient James. Comme tous les autres maraudeurs d'ailleurs, mais étant donné qu'elle ne les regardait plus…

Le bal approchait à grand pas, Liz avait, au grand désespoir de Cathy refusé toutes les invitations. Et de ce fait elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Beaucoup de garçons restaient seuls en espérant qu'elle accepterait quand elle se retrouverait seule le jour du bal. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de la jeune fille. Il restait deux semaines avant le bal et Liz errait dans le château désoeuvrée. Les quatre garçons lui manquaient affreusement. Et elle ne se doutait pas qu'ils ressentaient aussi ce même manque. Les maraudeurs avaient recommencé leur petites blagues mais sans enthousiasme et on ne pouvait ignorer l'air déçu de certains professeurs.

Liz marchait sans regarder où elle allait, plongées dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle se fit attraper en tirer dans une classe désaffectée. A peine entrée dans la salle elle sortit dans sa baguette.

- Qui a osé ! gronda la jeune fille.

- Du calme princesse ! dit un voix joyeuse

Liz sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine mais se reprit vite et afficha un masque de froideur…

- Arrêtes ton cirque, fit la voix de Peter Pettigrow, on a tous vu ton sourire

- Tu nous as manqué, ajouta Remus, et apparemment nous aussi on t'a manqué

La lumière s'alluma et laissa découvrir trois des maraudeurs. James qui était à côté d'elle et qui l'avait tirée, Peter qui souriait de toutes ses dents assis sur un bureau et Remus, les yeux brillants de joie assis avec décontraction sur un chaise à côté de Peter. Il manquait quelqu'un pensa Liz. Sirius. Il n'était pas là.

- C'est moi que tu cherches, railla une voix.

Liz sentit à nouveau la colère et se tourna d'un air indifférent et dédaigneux. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant froids, fier, impérieux, méprisant ; Peter, James et Remus retenant leur souffle. C'était une affaire entre les deux griffondors. Puis petit à petit l'étincelle de fureur, se transforma en étincelle de rancœur, puis en étincelle de doute puis en tristesse, ensuite en malice pour finir en joie.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Liz, d'un air triste.

- Toi aussi, dit simplement Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Liz serra très fort son ami, heureuse. Même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Cela ne durait jamais. Mais elle profitait de l'instant. Lentement, elle relâcha son étreinte et recula pour les contempler tous les quatre. Bizarrement, elle n'avait plus peur. Tant pis, c'était comme ça, il le fallait. Les garçons se dévisagèrent puis Remus hocha la tête et s'avança. Liz ne comprenait plus rien tout à coup mais se laissa faire quand son ami lui pris les mains et la fit asseoir.

- Liz, écoute-moi bien, sans m'interrompre et sans te fâcher, d'accord ? commença celui-ci.

La jeune fille ne comprenait rien mais renonça à faire une objection et accepta d'un signe de tête.

- Bien.

Remus sembla chercher ses mots un moment et reprit.

- Lundi, quand tu es partie, nous étions très en colère contre toi. Tous. A part Peter qui nous a fait remarquer quelque chose. Car il avait mieux comprit que nous. Car la raison pour laquelle tu nous évitais c'était non pas parce que Sirius t'avait traitée de menteuse mais parce qu'il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Liz ne pâlit pas ni ne rougit et ne tenta pas de nier. Ils savaient, elle savait qu'ils savaient et ils savaient qu'elle savait qu'ils savaient, enfin bref. Il était inutile de discuter de ce point, elle en était consciente. Elle se contenta donc de confirmer pour que Remus reprenne, ce qu'il fit avec douceur.

- Nous avons réfléchi et on s'est dit que tu devais avoir une bonne raison. Et on a comparé ton cas au mien et on en a conclut que c'était plus grave que moi, puisque tu savait que j'étais un loup-garou et donc si cela ne pouvait pas être un truc similaire.

Il fit une pause et sembla hésiter mais un regard à James le persuada et il continua.

- nous t'avons vue sortir dans le parc et rejoindre Hagrid. Nous avons décidé de te suivre. Malheureusement nous t'avons perdue. Du moins c'était ce que nous croyons car nous sommes tombés sur vous par hasard et vous ne nous avez pas vu.

Liz était assommée, ils… non ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas pâlit, son visage ne s'était pas décomposé, en fait elle n'avait fait aucun geste ; mais ses yeux étaient pleins de détresse et intérieurement, elle était complètement paniquée. Avec difficulté, elle réussit à articuler sa question.

- Vous avez tout entendu ?

- Je pense que nous avoir entendu le principal.

La jeune fille sentit ses entrailles se glacer. La vision d'Azkaban passa sur son esprit l'espace d'une seconde.

- mais nous n'avons pas tout compris, avoua James.

- Et nous aimerions que tu nous expliques, si tu le veux bien, demanda gentiment Remus Lupin en tentant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Les yeux vides, le visage dénué de toute expression, Liz réfléchissait à toute allure. Que fallait-il faire ? Dumbledore n'avait pas dit… Dumbledore, voilà, c'est chez lui qu'il fallait aller. Il saurait quoi faire. Lui pourrait tout arranger. Mais… c'était l'occasion de leur dire. De sceller leur amitié, de leur faire confiance comme eux lui avaient fait confiance. Non. Il fallait être prudent, le plus sûr était d'aller voir Dumbledore. Le secret devait passer avant tout. C'était trop important le bonheur venait après. Oui, sa décision était prise.

- Venez, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en évitant de croiser leur regard.

Peter allait dire quelque chose mais Sirius l'en empêcha et suivi son amie, James lui emboîtant le pas décidant les deux autres à faire de même.

-En silence, Liz les mena au bureau directorial.

- Couinesouris ! dit-elle pour ouvrir la gargouille. Venez ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des quatre garçons.

Arrivés en haut elle frappa trois coups à l'aide de la poignée en forme de gueule de lion.

- Entrez !

Elle fit signe à ses amis de la suivre et pénétra dans le bureau.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore

- Oh ! Bonjour Lou, tu …

Il s'interrompit en voyant les quatre étudiants pénétrer à la suite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci pour faire court pris la parole, tout en s'asseyant.

- Lundi, je suis allé avec Hagrid dans la forêt et nous avons eut une conversation qui a été entendue par James, Peter Remus et Sirius. Une conversation sur… mon secret.

- Je vois.

- Ils ne savent pas tout mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lou, nous allons régler cela. Messieurs asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il à l'adresse des garçons qui regardaient la pièce d'un air blasé. Ils y allaient très souvent et pas pour prendre le thé

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Lou et attendirent. Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune fille au bout d'un moment, s'impatienta et sous les regards mi-horrifiées, mi-étonnés, prit la parole.

- hum ! professeur ?

- Ah oui ! s'exclama le vieux directeur, oui, eh bien je crois que tu peux leur dire. Pas tout, ajouta t'il en voyant Lou ouvrir la bouche. Il y a des choses dont tu ne peux pas parler et je pense qu'ils comprendront, mais pour le reste tu peux leur dire, je te fais confiance. Hagrid m'a parlé et c'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être drôle pour toi.

Lou sourit avec reconnaissance, se leva et pris congé en entraînant ses amis. Plus heureuse que rarement depuis son arrivée. Elle sortit la dernière après avoir remercier chaleureusement Albus Dumbledore, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, quelque part un peu soulagé au fond.

- Bon tu vas nous dire quoi, grommela Remus, tu as l'autorisation maintenant !

- Au repaire. Répondit Lou en se mettant à courir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés, une bièrraubeurre à la main. Liz inspira, se leva et le regard tourné vers la forêt interdite, qu'on pouvait apercevoir de leur cachette, commença son récit.

- Tout commence dans la forêt interdite. Un jour du début de juillet, Hagrid m'a trouvé à la frontière du territoire des centaures. J'étais dans le coma. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais ni bu ni mangé, j'avais de profondes blessures. Il m'a ramené au château et je suis resté deux semaines dans un semi-coma. Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne connaissais ni mon nom, ni ma date de naissance ou le lieu. Je ne savais plus rien, plus rien qui me concernait en tous cas. Parce que en dehors je savais plein de choses. Mais sur moi, c'était le vide, ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Les seuls indices que j'avais se regroupaient en cinq objets, ma baguette, ma cape d'invisibilité, la clé de mon coffre et une cape noire que j'ai gardée et pour finir un médaillon, que personne n'a réussi à enlever.

Elle leur montra la chaînette et le pendentif. Un phénix qui s'enflamme avec un éclair qui semble traverser le médaillon et au dos une inscription _« Lou, 31 juillet »_.

- Voilà c'est tout. Parfois je fais des cauchemars, ou plutôt ce sont des souvenirs ; c'est comme ça que j'ai su que ma mère était morte. Le jour où nous nous somme disputés, je me suis souvenue de comment… de comment elle était morte. Ce ne sont jamais vraiment des souvenirs, ce sont des aperçus, des impressions, c'est rare quand j'ai un flash-back comme ça.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est comme ça, tu ne peux pas le changer et moi non plus.

- Merci de nous avoir fait confiance, c'est un lourd fardeau, déclara James en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je voulais vous le dire et en même temps je ne voulais pas. Six mois de souvenirs ce n'est pas beaucoup. Je me sens différente et puis… j'ai toujours été toute seule avant, c'était la guerre il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, je n'avait que mon père. J'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée. D'être différente parce que j'ai vu des choses que… Je ne connais même pas mon nom. J'espère toujours que mon père viendra mais au fond de moi je sais que… Qu'il ne reviendra pas, termina-t-elle avec tristesse

- Tu n'es plus toute seule, tu sais, dis doucement Sirius. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas remplacer ta famille mais on peut être tes amis…

- C'est vrai, approuva Peter. On n'a pas abandonné Remus et on ne t'abandonnera pas toi non plus. Peut-être qu'un jour tu te souviendras

- Mais en attendant, tu vas rester avec nous parce que tu nous as trop manqué, ok ? proposa James.

Lou rit et les embrassa l'un après l'autre. Elle s'excusa même auprès de Sirius, qui pour lui pardonner, exigea un câlin.


	15. Le bal de la saintvalentin

**IMPORTANT : VOICI LE CHAPITRE MANQUANT QUE J'INSERE AUJOURD'HUI. TOUTES MES PLUS PLATES EXCUSES A TOUS MES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES.**

**(et merci à toi Wynter Caldwell de me l'avoir fait remarquer. ça n'arrivera plus promis. j'ai aussi décidé de mettre des tirets avant les dialogues, j'espère que ce sera plus lisible...)**

Bonjour à tous (ou à toi si tu es seul à lire en ce moment, je sais pas moi ...). cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais point donné de signe de vie alors pour me faire pardonner je publie quatre et oui quatre chapitre d'un coup avec deux bonnes blagues que j'ai adoré écrire mais chut je n'en dis pas plus.

Pour ceux qui se posent beaucoup de question à propos de Liz, eh bien ces chapitres ne font pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire en elle-même mais plutôt la relation entre Liz et les maraudeurs.

par ailleurs, comme me l'a fait signaler traveler-pauline, les dialogues étaient difficiles à lire car je ne les différenciaient pas du reste du texte, donc je rajouterai des tirets à partir de maintenant.

voilà bonne lecture !

ah oui, j'oubliais : rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR... moui, presque tout quoi !

**Chapitre 14 : Le bal de la St Valentin.**

Le lundi, à la grande stupeur générale, Liz entra, entourée des maraudeurs. Devant le silence Sirius déclara d'une voix forte.

- Quoi vous n'avez jamais vu de misérables représentants de la gent masculine faire la cour à une superbe déesse.

Il y eut quelque secondes des silences puis un grand rire se répandit dans la Grande Salle, un rire de soulagement et de bonheur : tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Plusieurs élèves jurèrent avoir vu McGonagall rayonner de plaisir et Flitwick applaudir. Le professeur Van Hiten quand à lui, félicita personnellement les cinq amis pour leur réconciliation et certaines mauvaises langue affirmèrent qu'il leur avaient demandé de se remettre au « travail » rapidement.

- Potter ! Black ! Spencer ! Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor

- Mais professeur, on écoute, se défendit Sirius.

- Dix points Black !

James et Liz sourirent : oui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils étaient en cours de métamorphose et le dès les premières minutes, Sirius, Liz et James, voyant que le cours n'était pas assez intéressant pour qu'ils y prêtent une attention soutenue, avaient commencé à chahuter, discuter, ricaner… bref, faire les pitres. Remus et Peter pouffèrent. Et Lily Evans leur lança un regard courroucé et exaspéré ce à quoi James répondit par un sourire ironique et charmeur déclanchant un fou rire parmi les autres maraudeurs.

- Miss spencer quand vous aurez fini de rire vous pourrez peut-être répondre à ma question.

- Intéressant ce cours, plaisanta Peter, tu ne trouves pas James ?

- C'est sûr, je n'ai pas décroché mon regard de la prof.

Ils rirent tous, s'il y avait bien un cours où James n'écoutait mais alors strictement rien, c'était la métamorphose : il était le meilleur.

- Salut James ! Salut Liz ! les interpella Grant le capitaine

- Salut Cap'tain, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- On a un entraînement ce soir, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

- T'inquiètes.

- Ok, fit-il en souriant. A ce soir alors !

Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai une faim de loup, dit sérieusement Remus avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est tout à fait normal… mon loup, et c'est ton jour de chance, il y a du steak saignant au dîner, continua James en entrant dans son jeu.

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama Lisa Hope accompagnée des ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Salut Lisa.

- Au fait Liz, tu connais la dernière obsession de Cathy ?

- Non, quelle est la dernière trouvaille de notre jolie batteuse ? demanda l'interpellée

- Te trouver un cavalier pour le bal, répondit une voix derrière Liz. Et merci pour le compliment.

- Cathy ! gémit Liz. Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

- Jamais ! affirma la batteuse. Et puis il te _faut_ un cavalier.

Liz maugréa.

- Tu n'as pas encore de cavalier ? s'étonna Peter.

- Elle a adopté la méthode _made in Sirius_, rigola Remus en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius

- Vous y allez avec qui vous ? demanda Christopher Finnigan.

- Peter y va avec Maggy, révéla Sirius, faisant rougir le garçon.

- Remus y va avec Jessica Landers, continua James.

- James y va avec Cathy, reprit Peter en demandant à la griffondor de confirmer, ce qu'elle fit.

- Et Sirius, on ne sait pas, finit Remus.

- Oui, il fait des cachotteries, se moqua James.

- Sirius ? fit Richard Wash

- Richard ? répondit Sirius en souriant

- Avec qui tu vas au bal ?

Sirius éclata de rire et fit un clin d'œil à une étudiante de deuxième année de Serdaigle.

- J'applique la méthode _made in Sirius_, dit-il simplement en en échangeant un regard avec James

- C'est quoi, cette méthode ? demanda Frank Londubat qui venait d'arriver.

Liz, James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Pendant que Peter et Remus avec grand sérieux tentaient de lui expliquer.

- bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier !

Liz soupira, Catherine White n'abandonnait-elle jamais une idée ?

- Cathy, si elle ne veut pas de cavalier, laisse-la, dit Remus pour secourir son amie.

- Mais c'est important, tout le monde doit avoir quelqu'un le jour de la St Valentin, surtout une jolie fille comme Liz.

- Je demanderais au Baron Sanglant, promit Liz en se levant de table pour se rendre au cours d'enchantements.

- Tu es désespérante, déclara Cathy en faisant la moue.

- Je sais, répondit son amie malicieusement.

Il restait une semaine avant le bal. Cathy ne cessait de harceler Liz pour qu'elle trouve un garçon pour l'accompagner au bal. La jeune fille se réfugia à la bibliothèque pour avoir le calme. Sirius de son côté était poursuivi par les trois garçons qui essayaient de le faire craquer pour savoir qui était la mystérieuse cavalière du griffondor. A tel point que Sirius décida de rejoindre son amie à la bibliothèque, sûr qu'elle ne l'embêterait pas avec ça.

- Sirius ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Liz en le voyant débarquer

- J'apprends à lire

Ils étouffèrent un rire.

- Non sérieusement, je pense que James ne viendra pas me trouver ici.

- Le bal ? grogna la maraudeuse

- Bonne réponse.

- Alors tu ne leur as toujours pas dit avec qui tu y allais ?

- Non pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'y vais avec personne, répondit le garçon un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Jamais princesse, c'est la stricte vérité, je te le jure.

Liz posa son livre et regarda Sirius qui riait en silence.

- Donc si je comprends bien, on va se retrouver tous les deux seuls.

- Ton intelligence est remarquable.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

Pour toute réponse le griffondor lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Patmol

- J'applique ma méthode

- Hein ?

- Nom d'une gargouille ! c'est vrai, on a oublié un point ! Pour que tout marche, tu dois faire croire que tu y vas avec quelqu'un, sans bien entendu préciser qui.

Liz pouffa, ce qu'il pouvait être bête !

- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu refuses toute invitation ? s'enquit Sirius.

-Bof ! Je sais pas si j'ai très envie d'aller à ce bal et puis, ça me fait marrer de voir tous ces pauvres types prendre leur courage à deux mains pour m'inviter puis se faire jeter.

- Tu es cruelle.

- Toi aussi, cette pauvre poufsouffle hier.

- Elle était en première année, se défendit Patmol.

- Eh ! Je ne te blâme pas moi, je m'en fous. Elle n'avait aucune chance mais elle s'est obstinée c'était courageux mais vain.

- C'est quand même idiot de se retrouver comme ça !

- Tu as raison Patmol, mais pour trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel, tous deux réfléchirent pour se sortir de cette situation tout en préservant leur fierté. Ils avaient tenus bon, ils n'allaient quand même pas dire oui au premier venu. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et un seul regard leur suffit pour voir qu'ils avaient la même idée.

- Parfait ! conclut Sirius

- Il faut mettre Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue au courant tout de même. Déclara Liz.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison, approuva Sirius

Vendredi 14 février. Exceptionnellement, les élèves n'avaient pas cours et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée. D'un commun accord, les maraudeurs, s'étaient accordé une matinée au village sorcier. L'après-midi fut consacré à la préparation d'une farce pour l'après St Valentin. Les maraudeurs avaient approuvé l'idée de Sirius et Liz et comme l'avait fait remarqué James « vous auriez été malin si vous vous étiez retrouvé tous seuls au bal. ». Cathy, désespérée, avait renoncé à caser Liz.

- Bon, il faut trouver quelque chose !

- C'est sur qu'il faudrait frapper un grand coup.

- Mais quoi ?

Ils étaient en manque d'inspiration –chose extrêmement rare- et se creusaient la cervelle pour trouver une blague convenable à faire.

- J'ai une idée !

Les maraudeurs regardèrent Sirius avec espoir.

- On pourrait transformer Severus Rogue en damoiseau fou amoureux de …

- NOCK ! triompha James.

- Vous êtes géniaux, s'écria Lou en sautant sur les deux garçons pendant que Remus et Peter organisaient une danse grotesque autour de la table du repaire.

- Bon puisqu'on est d'accord, au travail, ordonna James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut ? demanda Sirius

- Une sortilège d'illusion ou un sort de métamorphose, une potion hormonae et un charme d'assurance, énuméra Liz. Bien sur il faudra condenser les sorts

- Ok. Approuva James qui avait pris la direction des opérations, comme toujours. Bon, Peter toi tu t'occupes de la mise en scène, tu es le plus doué pour ça.

- Moi, je m'occupe de la potion aux hormones, déclara Sirius.

- Et moi du charme d'assurance condensé, proposa Remus

- Bien, Queudver, Patmol et Lunard, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Je m'occupe du reste avec Lou.

- Pas de problème Cornedrue, répondirent les trois garçons en se mettant au travail.

- Je vais m'occuper de transformer Nock en déesse, et si j'ai du mal je te demanderai un coup de main. Toi pendant ce temps occupe-toi essaye de trouver de quoi…

- Le rendre encore plus ridicule.

- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter la pour Servilius, mais si tu pouvais t'occuper du chaperon …

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments… répondit Lou tout sourire.

- Toi tu sais parler à une maraudeuse, se moqua Sirius en ébouriffant son meilleur ami.

Ils se mirent sans plus tarder au travail, ils n'avaient que très peu de temps et devaient faire vite. Il était une heure et à sept heures ils devaient retourner au dortoir pour se préparer.

A six heures tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à décider du moment où le serpentard tomberait amoureux de sa directrice de maison.

- il ne faut pas gâcher le bal ! Déclara Remus sans rencontrer de protestations.

- On pourrait faire ça lorsque Dumbledore aura annoncé la fin du bal. Proposa Sirius.

- C'est une idée, admit James

- C'est une très bonne idée ! imaginez Rogue en train de courir après Nock à travers la Grande Salle pour clore la soirée. Même ceux qui n'auront pas passé une bonne soirée pourront se détendre, s'entousiasma Lou.

- C'est d'accord, proposition acceptée, conclut James en voyant les sourires qu'affichaient les maraudeurs

- A l'unanimité, ajouta Remus en ricanant.

Finalement ils convinrent que ce serait Sirius qui s'occuperait de faire avaler la potion aux hormones à Rogue pendant que Remus lui jetterait le sort d'assurance qu'il avait condensé pour en faire de la fine poudre doré. Liz quand à elle se chargerait de faire avaler une potion de métamorphose à Nock et James le sortilège d'illusion Cornedrue n'ayant pas réussi à avoir une apparence assez satisfaisante, il avait opté pour une transformation et un sort d'illusion pour finir le travail. Peter lui se chargerait de faire diversion et d'amener Rogue à se mettre à la poursuite de Nock.

- Parfait, c'est parfait, commenta Sirius avec un sourire de loup, une lueur démentielle flottant sur ses yeux.

- Si on allait se préparer ? il est sept heures.

- Nous te suivons princesse.

- Oh mon dieu je ne serai jamais prête ! s'affola Lily Evans.

- Du calme Lily, je vais t'aider, je suis prête moi, la rassura Liz

- Liz, comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? s'intrigua Cathy qui finissait de se coiffer.

Liz rit doucement et fit asseoir ses deux amies complètement affolées.

- Il est sept heures et demi, le bal commence à huit heures et je ne suis toujours pas prête, se plaignit Cathy, soutenue par Lily tout aussi désespérée.

Leur amie sourit gentiment et leur demanda de la laisser faire. Tout d'abord, elle les coiffa puis les maquilla, arrangea un peu leur tenue et leur jeta un sort de fraîcheur pour qu'elle paraissent plus détendues. Elle leur fit ensuite admirer le travail en plaçant un miroir devant chacune d'elles.

- Oh, Liz c'est magnifique ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

- C'est vous qui êtes magnifiques, les filles.

- C'était vrai, elles étaient très belles toutes les deux. Cathy portait une robe pervenche faite sur mesure, qui offrait un splendide décolleté : Liz avait relevé ses longs cheveux et en avait fait un chignon laissant voltiger quelques mèches – sachant que cela plairait à James qui était son cavalier. Pour Lily, elle avait fait une coiffure compliquée, entremêlant des fils d'or dans ses cheveux cuivrés de façon à dégager son beau visage et elle avait maquillée la jeune fille de manière à souligner ses beaux yeux vert émeraude. La jeune fille portait une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux sur laquelle étaient brodés des fils d'or entremêlés. Toutes deux portaient des bijoux en or assez simples et discrets.

- Tu sais nous ne nous faisons pas d'illusions, c'est toi qui vas attirer tous les regards, rit Lily

- Surtout si tu es au bras de Mr Black.

Liz avait finit par leur avouer qu'elle allait au bal avec Sirius.

- Vous exagérez, se défendit la jeune fille.

- Je ne crois pas, tu es parfaite tout simplement, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, constatèrent ses amies, sans aucune jalousie.

Et elles avaient raisons. Alizée portait une robe blanche qui faisait ressortir son teint mat. La robe était fendue à mi-cuisse du côté droit, et modelait parfaitement son corps. Elle n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux qui de toute façon refusaient tout dressage. Mais cela importait peu puisqu'ils volaient de manière à laisser son visage découvert. A l'image de Lily, elle s'était maquillée délicatement les yeux pour renforcer le contraste de ses yeux vert émeraude – on pouvait d'ailleurs y voir l'étonnante ressemblance entre ses yeux et ceux de Lily. Elle portait pour unique bijou son médaillon qui ne la quittait jamais. Alizée sourit à son reflet, oui, elle était très belle.

- Bon, ne deviens pas narcissique quand même, la taquina Cathy

Les trois amies rirent et se décidèrent enfin à descendre dans la Salle Commune. Elles entendirent un cri désespéré qui sortait d'un dortoir. Liz s'arrêta et passa la tête dans le dortoir pour y voir Alice Grant en crise.

- Allez-y devant, annonça Liz avec un sourire, je vous rejoins, je vais proposer mon aide à cette jeune fille en détresse.

- D'accord, mais fais vite. Accepta Lily

- On t'attends mais dépêche toi, tu es assez belle pour te faire désirer mais n'exagères pas tout de même, plaisanta Cathy.

Liz leur fit un clin d'œil et entra pour aider Alice, folle de joie.

- Voilà, j'ai finit, déclara Liz, tu es très belle.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Liz, s'écria Alice.

- Passe une bonne soirée avec Frank et cela me suffira, assura la jeune fille en souriant. Maintenant, allons-y.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux et tombèrent sur Frank Londubat et Mondigus Fletcher.

- Alice, tu es magnifique, avoua Frank, les yeux rivés sur sa cavalière.

Mondigus, quand à lui regardait Liz, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne te plais pas, Ding ? demanda celle-ci avec malice.

- Je vais peut-être tomber amoureux et te demander en mariage sur le champ… Répondit Mondigus, moitié sérieux, moitié plaisantant.

- Ça veut dire qu'il te trouve très belle, traduisit Frank, en présentant son bras à Alice.

- Je peux te servir de garde du corps jusqu'au hall, proposa Mondigus en faisant de même.

- Avec plaisir jeune homme, rit Liz, sans prêter attention aux regards quasi extatiques des plus jeunes élèves qui n'assistaient pas au bal.

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre en direction du hall. En haut du grand escalier, Mondigus, lâcha la jeune fille en prétextant ne pas vouloir se mettre Sirius à dos. Liz se mit à rire et attendit avec lui, que sa cavalière, qui était à poufsouffle le rejoigne.

- Franchement, je suis soulagé que tu y aille avec Sirius, lui au moins te t'agressera pas… plaisanta le griffondor, quoique…je ne sois plus si sûr, ajouta-t-il après un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille.

- Tu es bête, pouffa Liz en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

- Salut, Fletch' ! dit une jolie jeune fille qui semblait être sa partenaire.

- Bon, attends qu'on soit en bas pour descendre à ton tour, je voudrais tout de même qu'on regarde ma jolie cavalière, pria Fletcher.

Liz, un léger sourire aux lèvres les regarda descendre et se décida à faire de même pour ne pas faire attendre ses amis.

Dès les premières marches, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et l'assemblée d'élèves qui attendait devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle fut immédiatement divisée entre les jeunes filles qui était mortes de jalousie et les garçons complètement obnubilé pour la plupart. Liz, exaspérée jeta un regard sur la foule et aperçu Sirius au bas des marche qui l'attendait paisiblement. A son grand soulagement le garçon était égal à lui-même si ce n'est peut-être ses yeux qui brillaient un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle franchit les dernières marches avec un sourire à la fois ironique et sarcastique. Et elle remarqua que son cavalier était superbe, non pas superbe, parfait. Il portait une robe bleu océan comme ses yeux. Elle remarqua également les regard presque indécents que la gente féminine lançait au garçon.

- Sirius, tu es la personne la plus chanceuse au monde. Dit simplement James Potter, habillé d'une robe rouge brodée de fils d'or, en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Liz pouffa.

- Tu ne dis rien ? interrogea la jeune fille à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Parfaite, commenta Sirius en lui tendant - élégamment - une rose rouge sang.

- Il faut bien ça pour être ta cavalière, ironisa Remus, habillé d'une robe verte avec de reflets cendrés.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, triompha Cathy au bras de James. Parfaite.

- Tu es très belle toi aussi, la rassura James avec un sourire séducteur.

- Remercie mademoiselle, dit la jolie batteuse en riant.

- Hein ? lâcha Peter qui était vêtu de violet.

- Liz s'est occupée de nous, expliqua Lily Evans qui avait rejoint Jasper Corner.

- Liz est très douée, confirma Alice Grant.

- Je suis parfaite sur tous les points, murmura Liz à l'oreille de Sirius.

- Sur _tous_ les points ? interrogea Sirius dans le creux de son oreille.

Liz répondit par un clin d'œil assez significatif.

- On peut participer ? les interrompit Remus, faussement indigné.

- Non mon chèr Lup', c'est une conversation déconseillée aux âmes pures et innocentes comme la tienne.

- Ah ! ça y est voilà les préfets qui entrent.

Tout d'un coup, l'excitation gagna les élèves qui se pressèrent pour entrer. Sirius entraîna la son amie à la suite de James. Un murmure admiratif parcouru l'assemblée. La grande salle était superbe. D'un coté un bar-buffet avait été installé, à l'opposé, une piste de danse avait été montée, juste devant la table des professeur –seule chose qui n'avait pas changé- et dans la dernière partie de la salle, des tables avait été réparties de façon harmonieuse. Et ils s'installèrent pour le dîner. Les tables était rondes et pouvaient accueillir une dizaine de personnes environs. Les cinq maraudeurs entraînèrent donc leur cavalière à leur table et Cathy par un admirable tour de force, et aidée par Jessica Landers qui connaissait Jasper Corner, réussit à convaincre Lily de s'installer avec eux.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur grâce à Peter et Remus qui, avec une étonnante diplomatie, réussirent à éviter tous les conflits Evans/Potter. Vers huit heures, les desserts disparurent. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Je déclare l'ouverture du Bal.

Les préfets se levèrent et commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste de danse, bientôt rejoins par d'autres élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore, d'un coup de baguette magique fit disparaître les tables et les remplaça par des canapés et fauteuils qu'il dissémina à travers la salle, il agrandit aussi la piste de danse.

Sirius se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser.

- Gente dame, accepteriez-vous cette danse ? La pria le jeune Black.

- Avec joie, bel ami… répliqua Liz sur le même ton.

Et ils rejoignirent Peter, Remus et James qui dansaient déjà avec leur cavalière. Ils dansèrent quatre ou cinq morceaux avant de s'arrêter, épuisés.

- On dirait des petits vieux qui ont perdu toute leur endurance, se moqua Peter en les voyant s'éloigner.

Liz lui tira la langue. Elle allait s'asseoir quand elle se fit apostropher par un élève qui l'invita à danser.

- Ok, mais à une condition… accepta-t-elle

- D'accord, fit celui-ci ravi de sa chance, laquelle ?

- Trouve un jolie fille pour que mon ami ici présent ne s'ennuie pas trop de mon absence, dit-elle en montrant Sirius qui se mit à sourire.

Le garçon –Jake Berenson- présenta Sirius à une amie et entraîna Liz sur la piste. Liz se fit inviter une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de se faire récupérer par James.

- tu danses, Lou ?

La jeune fille allait accepter quand elle entendit la chanson.

- James, non… je n'aime pas danser les slows…

- Oh si, affirma-t-il, avec un sourire charmeur, en l'entraînant presque de force.

Liz soupira mais sourit tout de même, on ne pouvait rien refuser à James Potter quand il arborait cet air là. Son ami se mit à rire doucement. Quand la danse fut finie, Liz espérait se reposer un instant mais s'était sans compter Remus et Peter qui l'attrapèrent chacun à leur tour pour une danse. Pour finir elle fut récupérée par Sirius qui semblait s'être lassé des jeunes étudiantes hystériques avec qui il avait dansé toute la soirée.

- Tu m'a manqué avoua-t-il dans un murmure trop séducteur pour être réaliste.

- Toi aussi, je me languissais de cette danse susurra-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire et de le tirer hors de la piste.

Il se mit à rire lui aussi et se laissa tomber sur un canapé en l'entraînant à sa suite. Elle se retrouva donc vautrée sur le griffondor qui souriait très fier de lui.

- Dites donc, il y a des chambres pour faire ça, gronda une voix où perçait l'amusement.

- Mais on a cherché, Queudver, se défendit Sirius

- C'est vrai, confirma Liz.

- Mais malheureusement, on n'a pas trouvé…

- Quel dommage, ironisa James en aidant son amie à se relever.

Ils s'assirent tous et discutèrent un moment. Liz sur les genoux de Sirius, ne prêta pas attention à la conversation, toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur l'idée qu'elle avait eue le jour où elle s'était disputée avec Sirius. Elle guetta le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de se rasseoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la piste de danse qui s'était vidée. Elle se leva brusque-ment, sans s'occuper des exclamations étonnées des ses amis. Tout en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, elle vérifia sa tenue et entreprit de se donner un air sérieux et innocent.

Elle alla se planter devant le vieux directeur qui la regarda surpris. Consciente que tous les regards étaient soudainement braqués sur elle et que les conversations s'étaient tues, elle prit la parole.

- Professeur, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'inviter à danser ?

Du coin de l'œil, Liz vit le professeur Nock s'étrangler avec sa bièrraubeurre.

- Je ne peux décemment refuser miss Spencer, déclara le vieil homme en lui tendant son bras, je manquerais à tous mes devoirs de gentlemen

Liz accepta le bras tendu et, affichant un sourire faussement timide elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse, saisissant le sourire amusé que lui lança le professeur Dumbledore. Avec un sérieux appuyé, la jeune fille se mit à danser avec Albus Dumbledore, sous les regards ébahis des élèves et des professeurs. Elle croisa son regard pétillant de malice et tenta de le soutenir. Mais elle dut baisser les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand la musique mourut, elle fit une gracieuse révérence et il s'inclina à son tour.

- Vous êtes une danseuse merveilleuse miss Spencer, la complimenta-t-il.

- C'est trop d'honneur, professeur, vous allez me faire rougir, protesta Liz, son large sourire démentant ses paroles.

- Ce serait une première, commenta le vieil homme avec un petit rire.

C'en fut trop pour les maraudeurs qui éclatèrent de rire s'en pouvoir s'arrêter. Rire qui déclancha une réaction en chaîne qui mourut du côté des serpentard.

- Très fière d'elle, la maraudeuse rejoignit ses amis qui s'étranglaient de rire et attendit patiemment qu'ils se calment.

- Alors ?

- Digne d'entrer dans la légende de Poudlard, assura Remus avant de se tordre de rire.

- J'imagine les gros titres… continua Peter, en retenant son rire

- «Une élève invite l'illustre Professeur Dumbledore à danser le jour de la St Valentin, annonça Sirius à la façon d'un journaliste.

- « Le plus grand sorcier du monde, sous le charme d'une étudiante » ou « Comment j'ai séduit Albus Dumbledore ? Alizée Spencer s'explique » clama James, achevant ses amis.

Liz éclata de rire et leur fit un clin d'œil.

- t'as tout de même un sacré culot, remarqua Mondigus Fletcher

- ça valait le coup, non ? argumenta la jeune fille

- Tu n'as pas tord.

- J'ai cru que Nock allait s'étrangler d'indignation, dit Cathy en riant.

- Comme quoi, ton charme n'est pas universel, taquina Peter.

La soirée se déroula sans autre « incident » et vers deux heures, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer la clôture du bal. Les cinq maraudeurs se précipitèrent pour mettre leur farce en place. Sirius et Remus s'étaient rapprochés de Rogue et Liz et James s'était glissés derrière Nock. Peter quand à lui, mit en place sa mise en scène. Il s'approcha de Rogue et entreprit de le déplacer vers le professeur de DCFM pendant que les autres maraudeurs appliquaient la phase deux du plan : l'ensorcellement. Dans un timing parfait, Peter s'éclipsa quand les proies furent toutes les deux en vues et alla « chercher le chaperon ». Liz après s'être assurée que sa proie allait boire la potion, rejoignit Peter pour ensorceler le dernier élément que Peter ramènerait vers le futur « couple ». Sirius quand à lui fit signe à Remus de déclancher la potion aux hormones avalées par Rogue en lui jetant le sort d'assurance. Une fois cela accomplit, James ajouta la touche finale en lançant son sort d'illusion en même temps que sa proie buvait la potion de métamorphose.

Rogue soudain mût par une impulsion instinctive se jeta sur la responsable de sa maison qui, trop surprise pour faire autre chose le repoussa d'un geste du bras. Mais le serpentard, envahit par les effets de la potion se mit à lui courir après. Naquit une folle course poursuite sous les rires des élèves. Le professeur Nock allait atteindre la grande porte d'entrée et s'échapper quand le dernier pion des maraudeurs lui barra le passage. En effet, Peter et Liz n'étaient pas restés inactifs et Ils avaient mis la main sur Avery qui se prenant pour Cupidon, se mit en devoir de retenir son professeur pour que Rogue pour la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras. Electra Nock se mit à hurler et à vociférer tout en sortant sa baguette. Mais, les autres professeurs, se ressaisissant séparèrent les deux serpentard de leur professeur et se mirent en devoir de remettre les chose dans l'ordre. Le professeur McGonagall lança un sort de stupéfixion à Rogue et Avery, tandis que Flitwick conjurait le sort d'illusion. Il ne put cependant pas annuler la transformation car elle avait été faite au moyen d'une potion. Il se chargea donc d'envoyer sa collègue à l'infirmerie, ainsi que les deux serpentard. Nock lança un dernier regard aux élèves, regard qui ne les empêcha pas pour la plupart de rire comme des bossus. Et c'est en riant que les étudiants regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif.


	16. S'excuser, nous ? mais la fierté ?

Malheureusement l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas car c'est JKR qui a eu l'idée avant moi. Du coup je brode juste autour avec mes maigres talents d'écrivaine (ou ecrivatrice ?)

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 15 : S'excuser, nous ? Mais la fierté ?**

Le professeur Nock demeura deux jours à l'infirmerie et lorsqu'elle en revint, elle ne put, malgré les points qu'elle enlevait et les retenues qu'elle donnait, effacer les sourires narquois qu'affichaient les élèves quand ils la voyait : le règne de terreur du professeur Nock était sur le déclin et seule une action d'éclat lui aurait rendu son ancien prestige. Cependant, une chose était certaine, elle était ivre de vengeance. Dès son retour de l'infirmerie le professeur de DCFM, s'était mise à enquêter pour pouvoir coincer les Maraudeurs. Car personne ne doutait que c'était une de leur blague.

Cette certitude leur avait d'ailleurs causé quelques problèmes. Premièrement, Les maraudeurs avaient été convoqués chez le professeur Dumbledore.

_Flash-back, le lendemain du bal._

- Miss Spencer et Mr Black, Potter, Pettigrow & Lupin, Vous êtes priez de vous présenter ce soir chez le professeur Dumbledore.

Ils avaient passé une journée à se demander (plus ou moins) ce que leur voulait Dumbledore, sans toutefois être réellement inquiets, il en fallait plus que ça.

Un fois les cours terminés, ils s'étaient rendus dans le bureau directorial, et là, ce n'avait pas été un moment de joie …

- Entrez jeunes gens, les avait prié le vieux directeur, anormalement sérieux.

Ils s'étaient installés, dans une pose de sincère repentir, heureusement pour eux, et le directeur avait commencé.

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas vous rappeler les raisons de votre convocation.

Il marqua une pause

- Jeunes gens, j'aime les farces et les blagues. Le rire est bénéfique, surtout en cette période sombre que nous traversons. Cependant, hier, vous avez déclenché les rires au dépends de la dignité de deux de vos camarades et d'un de vos professeurs. Et cela je ne peux l'accepter. Le professeur Nock est très en colère et Mr Rogue n'ose plus sortir de son dortoir. Vous les avez humilié et couvert de honte.

A ce stade, les cinq amis étaient passés du mode simulation au mode stupéfaction et leur visage avait brusquement pâli. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient une blague, et beaucoup avaient été humiliantes, par exemple la blague de Liz en début d'année… Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'en avait pas terminé et il reprit :

- Il est rare que je sois scandalisé ou déçu par vos farces, mais cette fois-ci, c'est le cas. Il faut que vous compreniez, que vous avez poussé Mr Rogue à commettre un acte grave et qui n'engage pas que lui. Cela a eu des conséquences sur la relation entre lui et son professeur.

Ils se regardèrent un peu gênés, ils n'y avaient pas pensé, mais il était vrai que d'habitude, l'humiliation n'entraînait pas ce genre de conséquences. Liz surtout était mal à l'aise, elle avait au fil du temps noué un lien d'amitié avec le vieil homme, et la pensée qu'elle puisse l'avoir déçu lui était insupportable. Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui.

- Que devons nous faire pour réparer ce que nous avons fait ?

Albus Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille d'un œil perçant, secrètement ravi par sa question et sa détermination, qui semblait être partagée par les quatre garçons.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais vous devez trouver un moyen, pas de réparer -ce qui a été fait est fait- mais au moins, si ce n'est de vous faire pardonner, un moyen d'alléger votre conscience.

Et ils s'étaient levés, comprenant que l'entrevue était finie. En bas de l'escalier, attendait le professeur McGonagall qui les regarda passer, intriguée. Cependant, elle ne posa pas de questions en voyant leur air anormalement pâle et sérieux.

_Fin du flash-back_

La deuxième conséquence arriva le soir même à leur retour dans leur salle commune et elle fut terrible pour Liz. Lily en effet avait décidé qu'elle parlait plus à Liz. Dire que la jolie rousse était en colère était un euphémisme, Lily Evans avait dépassé la colère, elle était passée en phase mépris et dégoût. Et rien n'y avait fait, elle n'avait même pas voulu s'expliquer, ni que Liz s'explique.

Cela dura une semaine, une semaine durant laquelle, Liz dormit, en cachette de tous, dans le dortoir de Peter, James, Remus et Sirius. Une semaine durant laquelle, Liz n'osait même plus lever les yeux sur Lily. Une semaine durant laquelle, les cinq amis se torturèrent le cerveau pour trouver commencer tenter de se faire pardonner. Ils devaient trouver tous seuls, ils le savaient, demander aux professeurs n'était pas envisageable, quand bien même ils auraient été au courant – car ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avait été tenu secret et personne pas même le professeur McGonagall n'était au courant –. Liz avait bien pensé demander à Hagrid mais Peter avait dit, judicieusement, qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen tous seuls pour que cela viennent d'eux.

Finalement, ce furent Peter et Remus qui trouvèrent la solution. Les maraudeurs avaient été convoqués à un « conseil de première urgence » dans leur repère et les deux garçons qui avaient eut la même idée, furent accueillis avec consternation.

- Quoi ?

C'était Sirius qui avait réagit le premier.

- Vous êtes fous ! on ne va pas faire ça tout de même ! je veux bien croire qu'on a exagéré mais de là à … enchaîna James, rouge de colère

- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas. Déclara Sirius, catégorie.

Liz, elle, n'avait rien dit et ils se tournèrent vers elle, James et Sirius pour qu'elle les appuie et donne l'argument qui ferait entendre raison à Remus et Peter et ceux-ci parce qu'ils avaient pensé que sa réaction serait plus vive. La jeune fille les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis commença lentement.

- Cela fait une semaine que je n'ose plus monter dans mon dortoir, malgré les encouragements de Cathy. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ose même plus m'asseoir à moins de trois mètres de Lily. Cela fait une semaine enfin que je n'ose plus regarder le professeur Dumbledore en face. Je l'ai déçu et je ne peux pas y penser sans qu'une boule me monte à la gorge. Je tiens à son estime et encore plus à sa confiance. Malgré tout je ne sais pas si je suis prête à m'abaisser devant Rogue, Nock et Zabini.

Liz elle fit une pause durant laquelle elle demeura songeuse puis se tourna vers Peter et Remus.

- Maintenant, je veux vous posez une question. Est-ce que présenter nos excuses atténuera ce que nous avons fait, sans parler de l'effacer ? Si vous pouvez me le garantir, alors… Liz respira un grand coup et poursuivit. Alors je suis prête à le faire.

Peter et Remus se regardèrent hésitants puis Remus prit la parole, en s'adressant à Liz et à James et Sirius, qui semblaient finalement d'accord avec leur amie.

- On ne peut rien garantir, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, et c'est ce qui aura le plus d'impact. On ne s'est jamais excusé, alors si nous le faisons je pense que cela montrera à tous que nous regrettons et Liz, je crois que cela pourrait inciter Lily à te pardonner.

Un silence retomba entre les cinq griffondors ce fut James le Fier qui gravement approuva d'un signe de tête et qui scella la décision. Ils mirent alors au point ce qu'ils allaient dire et, sur la proposition de Sirius, il décidèrent de faire leur excuses publiquement, le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune, personne ne manqua leur air satisfait et heureux. Et c'est joyeusement qu'ils montèrent dans leur dortoir des garçons et qu'ils s'endormirent tous les cinq, Liz sur le matelas de camp qui lui avait servi de lit durant la semaine.

Le lendemain, ils s'habillèrent sans se presser et attendirent d'être sûrs que tout le monde, et surtout les principaux intéressés, à savoir Nock, Rogue, Zabini, Dumbledore et Lily, soient là pour réclamer l'attention des élèves et des professeurs. Ce fut Sirius qui se leva et réclama le silence. James, un peu mal à l'aise, se leva suivi de ses quatre amis et se plaça au centre de la grande salle.

- Hum… Je…hum… Vous me connaissez tous ainsi que mes amis. Et vous n'ignorez pas, même ceux qui n'y on pas assisté, ce qui s'est passé lors du bal de la St Valentin.

En entendant cela, le professeur Nock, se leva, furieuse et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut arrêtée par le professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit signe d'écouter. Liz regarda Nock, et voyant qu'elle obéissait à contrecoeur et que Dumbledore acquiesçait légèrement, enchaîna.

- Vous savez tous également qui sont les auteurs de cette blague humiliante. Vous savez que se sont James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et moi qui avons organisé et causé ces… disons ces désagréments.

Liz jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui reprit.

- Il y a une semaine, le lendemain du bal, nous avons été convoqué chez le professeur Dumbledore. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois, mais c'était la première fois que nous nous sentions aussi mal en ressortant. Ce que nous avons fait, n'est pas humiliant ou dégradant pour les victimes de cette blague – de mauvais goût, il faut le reconnaître- c'est pire. Cela nous rend méprisable et c'est infamant pour eux.

Sirius s'interrompit et Remus continua.

- Nous avons réfléchi pendant une semaine au moyen de réparer notre erreur et il nous est apparu que rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer notre acte, alors nous avons décidé d'essayer de réparer du mieux que nous le pouvions.

Remus se tut et Peter prit la parole.

- Puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous racheter ou effacer ce qui a été fait, nous voudrions montrer aux personnes concernées que nous regrettons et nous voulons le faire publiquement pour leur prouver que nous sommes sincères.

Pour la deuxième fois, James se mit en avant et dit.

- ce que nous voulons dire c'est que nous… C'est que nous… enfin, nous sommes…

Le fier griffondor, se mordit la langue, dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre. Il croisa les yeux de son meilleur ami qui posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager, un lui murmurant un « courage Cornedrue ». James, avec détermination, releva les yeux et acheva.

- Moi, James Potter ainsi que mes amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Alizée Spencer ici présents, présentons nos excuses à Severus Rogue, Electra Nock et Benjamin Zabini pour la cuisante humiliation que nous leur avons fait subir.

- Nous nous sommes comportés comme des idiots et nous sommes désolés, ajouta Sirius.

- Et nous ne demandons pas votre pardon, il nous suffit que vous sachiez que nous regrettons, termina Liz.

Et avec un dernier regard, de défi envers les autres élèves, ils saluèrent de la tête chacune de leurs « victimes » et sortirent.

On était vendredi, et après cet effort, les maraudeurs décidèrent de s'octroyer un jour de congé exceptionnel, pour faire retomber l'affaire et pour se remettre de cette humiliation qu'avait été de s'excuser à deux des personnes qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde.

Ils ne réapparurent que le lendemain matin, où ils se présentèrent directement chez le professeur McGonagall pour recevoir leur retenue pour avoir séché les cours de la veille et pour recevoir leur sermon hebdomadaire.

Cependant, ils reçurent leur première surprise de la journée. Surprise qui les inquiéta plus qu'elle ne les flatta. Le professeur McGonagall en les voyant arriver se mit à sourire, première bizarrerie, et les regarda avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Et non seulement, ils n'eurent pas droit à un sermon digne d'entrer dans les annales de Poudlard sur leur manque de rigueur dans leur travail scolaire, mais en plus la sévère directrice leur épargna une semaine de retenue, à cumuler sur celle qu'ils avaient déjà acquis dans la semaine et elle ne leur enleva pas non plus de points supplémentaires.

Sirius fut traumatisé.

- tu te rends compte Lunard, pas de retenue, pas de points en moins, pas de sermon et en plus elle nous a souri…

- Oui, Sirius, j'ai vu, on a tous vu, on étaient là tu sais, nous aussi on est traumatisé…

- Elle nous a souri, répéta-t-il pour la millième fois.

- Patmol ! la ferme ! clamèrent en chœur les quatre autre griffondors, exaspéré.

- Elle…

Liz se jeta sur le jeune homme et le bâillonna avec sa main sous les rires de ses amis.

La deuxième surprise fut pour Liz. Au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent Lily Evans qui sans leur laisser le temps de parler ou de réaliser, sauta au cou de son amie, un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Euh… ça veut dire que je suis pardonnée ?

- Oui, idiote ! rit la jolie rousse. Vous m'avez étonnée tous les cinq – vous avez étonné tout le monde- mais je suis fière de ce que vous avez fait. Etant donné votre ego surdimensionné, ça a dû être dur ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle fut la seule à rire. Sirius la regarda, sans émotions.

- C'est sur que ça a dû être extatique pour toi, j'espère que tu a bien pris ton pied Evans, siffla-t-il, plus tranchant qu'une lame, plus froid que l'antarctique.

- Pa… Pardon.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, répliqua James, dangereusement calme lui aussi. J'espère que tes amis auront toujours assez d'affection pour toi pour juger que votre amitié a plus de valeur que leur fierté comme Liz l'a fait.

Le visage de la griffondor sembla se décomposer mais ce fut Remus qui lui donna le coup de grâce avant de rejoindre, James et Sirius en traînant Liz et Peter avec lui.

- Tu vois Evans, l'amitié vaut tout les sacrifices, mais se réjouir d'un sacrifice que quelqu'un fait, au nom de cette amitié, pour moi ce n'est pas de l'amitié et c'est encore plus ignoble et méprisable que la blague que nous avons faite lors du bal.

Il fallu attendre le soir pour que tous s'arrange, en effet, Lily que les paroles des maraudeurs avait apparemment fait réfléchir, vient s'excuser nom seulement auprès de Liz mais également auprès des quatre garçons, qui acceptèrent les excuses de Lily sans rancune. Et Liz retourna dormir dans son dortoir, bien qu'elle dû fournir des explications sur l'endroit où elle avait dormi durant les derniers jours. La vérité lui apporta d'ailleurs une vague de plaisanteries de la part de Cathy qui persévéra longtemps après l'incident.


	17. Nous formons une famille

Le copyright Harry Potter appartiens à JKR et seul Liz, son histoire et les blagues avec les maraudeurs sont issu de mon imagination.

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 : Nous formons une famille**

Un mois environ avait passé depuis le bal et le printemps arrivait avec la mi-mars. La saison de Quidditch était bien entamée et les lions de Griffondor s'opposeraient, dans quelques jours, aux blaireaux de Poufsouffle. C'est pourquoi, Daniel Grant, capitaine de l'équipe de griffondor avait redoublé d'ardeur et enchaînait entraînement sur entraînement.

Mais pour l'instant, l'esprit n'était pas au Quidditch chez les maraudeurs. Car ce soir, comme une fois par mois, ce soir c'était la pleine lune et Liz, Peter, James et Sirius, comme toutes les nuits de pleine lune après avoir souhaité bon courage à leur ami lycanthrope, se réunissaient dans le repère et Lou apprenait à Messieurs Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue l'art de l'animagie, dans l'espoir, qu'un jour leur loup-garou préféré passe les nuits de pleine lune en compagnie d'une panthère, d'un rat, d'un chien et d'un cerf. Cependant, ce soir-là, les quatre amis étaient excités, car ce soir, ils y arriveraient ce soir James, Sirius et Peter seraient eux aussi des animagi.

- bon, je commence ! Déclara Sirius, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Sous le regard amusé de ses amis, le jeune homme se plaça au centre de la pièce et dans un pop sonore se métamorphosa en un grand chien noir. Dans une deuxième détonation, le chien fit place à Patmol, désormais animagus non-déclaré de son état.

- Super, Patmol ! à moi maintenant ! s'écria Peter.

Le griffondor était encore plus excité que son ami, ce qui était difficile, mais compréhensible, car Peter avait passé des heures en compagnie de Liz pour pouvoir y arriver le même jour que James et Sirius et il était fier de pouvoir se transformer complètement pour la première fois ce soir-là.

- Bon grouille-toi ou tu passe ton tour, grogna James, impatient lui aussi.

- Mais non Cornedrue, il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin voyons, le taquina Lou d'un ton séducteur.

James lui tira la langue et ils regardèrent Peter disparaître pour faire place à un rat qui se dressa sur ses pattes pour saluer l'assemblée avant de se retransformer en Peter. Sirius se précipita sur lui et faussement solennel lui serra la main

- Bienvenue dans la CANDALD, la Confrérie des Animagi Non-Déclarés pour Assistance à Loups-garous en Détresse, Mr Queudver.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et assistèrent à la dernière transformation, celle de James. Celui-ci, d'un air théâtral reprit sa forme humaine et déclara :

- Mademoiselle, Messieurs, remettez-vous de ma majestueuse transformation et laissez-moi féliciter notre intelligence pour ce nouvel exploit qui s'ajoute à notre actif. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vive les maraudeurs !

- Et vive notre loup-garou préféré !

Et ils rirent tous, heureux. Ils avaient 15 ans, presque seize, ils étaient devenus des animagi non déclaré en deux ans, et surtout, c'est ce qu'ils les rendaient le plus heureux, ils pourraient aider leur ami. C'est donc satisfaits qu'ils se couchèrent à l'aube après avoir continué de s'entraîner de façon à pouvoir tenir une nuit entière sous leur forme animale.

- tout ira bien, murmura Liz dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, et pour la première fois, des étoiles dans les yeux, comme une lueur d'espoir, l'espoir de ne plus être seule.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous au chevet de Remus, qui en apprenant la nouvelle, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des larmes de joie.

- Vous êtes fou de faire ça, mais c'est pour ça aussi que je vous aime.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne put répliquer. Madame Pomfresh les jeta dehors en leur hurlant que son infirmerie n'était pas un salon de discussion, et bien évidemment ils perdirent dix points lorsque Sirius lui fit remarquer judicieusement, qu'elle ne devrait pas hurler parce qu'elle allait réveiller ses patients et que ce n'était pas bien.

- Ils ont besoin de repos Pompom, ce sont des malades.

Morts de rire, il se rendirent en cours de potions, non sans avoir faits pousser une queue en tire-bouchon à un serpentard à face de cochon, coller les mains d'un serpentard sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes des filles et accroché encore un serpentard à un lustre à trois mètres de hauteur.

Trois heures de potions (une potion toxique, une retenue pour Lou et Cornedrue, vingt points enlevés à griffondor et quatre pétards dans un chaudron), le déjeuner et deux heures de SCM (dix points enlevés à griffondor, et une bataille de boulette de parchemin) plus tard, Lou et Cornedrue se rendirent à leur dernier entraînement de Quidditch avant le match Poufsouffle vs griffondor.

Deux jours plus tard, Daniel Grant, les réveilla à l'aube pour les entraîner dans la grande salle afin qu'ils revoient une dernière fois leur tactique. Grommelant, toute l'équipe le suivi pour prendre un petit déjeuner et se rendre sur le terrain. Vers dix heures, les spectateurs affluèrent vers le stade et Grant ordonna à ses coéquipiers d'aller enfiler leur tenue. Après un bref discours, que James et Liz n'écoutèrent pas, ils se préparèrent à faire leur entrée, tout en écoutant le commentateur qui n'était autre que Sirius.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue au deuxième match de la plus merveilleuse, de la plus fabuleuse…

- BLACK !

Liz et James éclatèrent de rires en entendant les bêtises de leur ami, qui déclenchaient, d'une parts les cris d'approbation, d'autre part, les cris d'indignation.

- ….équipe de Poudlard, j'ai nommé : GRIFFONDOR !

- Bien, nous allons maintenant accueillir les noir et jaunes de Poufsouffle, très bonne équipe, mise en valeur par Lola Parker, qui messieurs je dois l'avouer est particulièrement sexy quand…

On ne su jamais quand Lola Parker était particulièrement sexy car le professeur McGonagall lança un : « BLACK » retentissant qui couvrit l'éloge du jeune homme sous les rires des spectateurs qui venaient au match autant pour les commentaires du jeune Black que pour le match en lui-même, seuls les serpentard bien entendu avaient à redire quand aux plaisanteries du commentateur.

- Dans l'ordre, nous avons donc Lucas Stevenson au poste de gardien, Micheal Mattews et Darren Pritchard au poste de batteurs, Prudence Hitchcock, Mary Wallen les deux jolies cousines et Stefen Madison au poste de poursuiveur et enfin Lola Parker, attrapeuse et capitaine. ! Deux postes de prestige et un visage à faire dam-ner le saint que je suis. Chers spectateurs je crois qu'on cherche à m'influencer….

- Black ! pourriez-vous vous CONCENTRER SUR LE MATCH ! rugit McGongall.

- Professeur, arrêtez, vous me faîtes peur quand vous montrer les dents.

- Dix points en moins Mr Black !

Pendant que les spectateurs éclataient une nouvelle fois de rire, Liz et James tentaient de reprendre leur sérieux pour pouvoir tenir sur leur balai.

- franchement, il en fait pas un peu trop là ? soupira Eva Combs, la batteuse

- C'est Sirius, répondit James, fataliste

- Bon c'est à nous je crois, cap'tain, annonça Benjamin Weasley.

Ils enfourchèrent leur balai et entrèrent sur le terrain, sous les acclamations de la foule qui n'arrivait pas malgré tout à couvrir le bruit que faisait Sirius, qui « _exceptionnellement_ » se laissait aller au favoritisme.

- Et maintenant, les LIONS ! D'abord les ravissantes batteuses, j'ai nommé Eva Combs et Cathy White…

- Black… menaça à nouveau Mcgonagall.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits professeur. Je disais donc… Ah oui ! Ben et Adam Weasley, poursuiveurs et fervents admirateurs des maraudeurs, ce qui je le rappelle est un signe de grande intelligen…

- BLACK, hurla le professeur de métamorphose en essayant de lui arracher le micro de mains.

- La violence sur les mineurs est répréhensible par la loi, vous savez. Bon je continue. Nous avons maintenant, une star, que dis-je un monument – par son talent pas par son poids je vous rassures mesdemoiselles –

- Sirius ! menaça James à son tour en passant devant lui

- …une superstar, poursuivi le griffondor imperturbable, l'homme que nous aimons et admirons tous, chers spectateurs qui m'écoutez, voici James POTTER ! écrase-les tête de bois !

A l'écoute de ce nouveau surnom, « tête de bois » fit demi-tour et, sous les rires de la foule, hurla un « NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, ESPECE DE CLEBBARD DEGENERE ! »

- Moi aussi je t'aime voyons ! hum… Vous pouvez maintenant voir notre Capt'ain bien aimé, Daniel Grant, voyez cet air noble et cette mouvance acrobatique…

- Mr Bla…

- Mouvance n'existe pas ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

- Appliquez vous à commenter le match !

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, et surtout messieurs, chers téléspectateurs, cette brillante et génialissime équipe ne saurait être complète sans son bijou, son étoile qui nous charme tous, chers amis, je ne vais plus vous faire attendre plus longtemps, celle que vous attendez tous, voiciiiiiiiii ALIZEE SPENCER, la tornade aux yeux émeraude, belle, vive, drôle et malheureusement promise à Albus Dumbledo…

- BLACK, CA SUFFIT ! C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS ! VOUS ÊTES CENSE COMMENTER LE MATCH, PAS TENIR UNE RUBRIQUE DE CŒUR !

Liz, était effondrée sur son balai et pleurait de rire finalement, Sirius avait osé.

Sur ses paroles ô combien pertinentes, Mme Bibine siffla le début du match. Tout de suite, James s'empara du souaffle et le passa à Adam qui fonça ver les buts adverses et marqua. Les entraînements renforcés du capitaine avaient portés leur fruits : l'équipe n'avait jamais aussi bien joué et…

- Griffondor mène 60 à 0.

Les poufsouffle pris d'une rage de vaincre marquèrent trois buts d'affilée. Et le match continua, les deux équipes prise dans la fureur de vaincre.

James venait de placer le neuvième but en faveur des lions, lorsque Lou, à 20 mètres de hau-teur repéra le vif, juste en dessous d'elle. Gonflée par l'adrénaline, elle engagea son balai à la verticale, Lola Parker, l'attrapeuse adverse juste derrière elle.

Liz, au moment même où elle aperçu le vif oublia tout, seul la petite balle doré comptait désormais. Elle poussa son balai en vitesse maximale, sans entendre les cris de la foule mi-excités, mi-terrorisés. Elle tendit la main pour attraper le vif, tout en se rapprochant du sol à grande vitesse. Elle était à quinze mètres, douze, dix, huit, cinq, trois. Elle se coucha sur son balai et s'étira. Le vif d'or était juste devant elle. Encore un petit effort, le sol n'était plus qu'à deux mètres cinquante. Soudain ses doigts se refermèrent sur la sphère dorée. Au moment où son cœur explosait de joie, elle prit conscience de la proximité du sol. Deux mètres, un mètre. Elle continuait de se rapprocher, sur le stade, on n'entendait plus un seul bruit, même Sirius s'était tu. Liz avait vaguement conscience qu'un joueur, James, avait lancé son balai à fond dans l'espoir illusoire -elle allait trop vite- de la rattraper à temps. La jeune fille décida qu'il serait bête de s'écraser et, à cinquante centimètres du sol, elle redressa son balai à quatre-vingt dix degrés, et devant les regards ébahis et dans un silence total, éclata de rire.

La scène assez morbide, d'une jeune fille en train de rire dans un silence horrifié fut vite effacée lorsque James la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras. Les spectateurs, soulagés, se permirent à laisser éclater leur joie : Griffondor avait gagné.

- Cornedrue, tu m'étouffes, rit Lou, tout en le serrant elle aussi.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça princesse, ordonna le garçon en la regardant dans les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude y demeurant.

L'attrapeuse pour toute réponse lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle abandonna alors les bras de son ami pour se faire happer par ses camarades qui voulaient la féliciter tout en la traitant, au passage, de folle suicidaire.

Ils passèrent le samedi à faire la fête, Remus et Peter l'avaient félicitée bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu échapper au sermon magistral que lui assena Lunard pendant dix minutes. Lily passa un quart d'heure à lui hurler dessus avant de lui sauter au cou en répétant en boucle qu'elle était géniale. Quand à Sirius, Lou était quelque peu appréhensive en effet le griffondor avait été très réservé sur l'évènement, bien sur il avait hurlé et gesticulé, lui avait sauté dessus pour prendre sa température, et au dîner lui avait proposé son couteau au cas où elle aurait eut des envies. Mais Liz avait vite comprit qu'elle aurait droit à une sérieuse conversation avec Sirius Black. L'attrapeuse vedette, profita alors de sa journée en priant le ciel – dans une tentative désespérée et inutile- pour que son ami n'ait pas eu trop peur lors de son piqué spectaculaire.

Le soir, vers vingt et une heure, comme à leur habitude, les maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent pour aller fêter l'évènement en toute intimité dans leur repère.

- Ouf ! Par merlin, quelle journée. Soupira Peter en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil.

- Tu l'a dit Queudver.

- De vrais goinfres moi je vous dit, grommela Sirius, ils nous ont vidé tous nos stocks !

Les maraudeurs avaient comme toujours fourni tout le nécessaire pour organisé une méga fiesta. Ils approuvèrent tous.

- Bah! on fera un saut à Pré-au-lard demain pour se réapprovisionner, les rassura James

- Oh ! au fait Lou, je crois que tu me dois trois galions, déclara Remus.

- Et pourquoi, Lunard ? questionna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait put faire pour devoir trois galions au lycanthrope.

- Toi. Dumbledore. Mariage. Résuma le garçon.

- Ah oui ! franchement, Sirius… ronchonna-t-elle

Ils éclatèrent de rire, devant l'air ahuri de jeune homme.

- Vous avez fait un pari sur moi ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Lou a parié que tu n'oserais pas dire qu'elle et Dumbledore étaient voués au mariage, précisa James

- Et Remus, qui avait parié le contraire, a gagné. Compléta Peter.

- Bien fait, lui apprendra. Fit Sirius, boudeur

Ils rirent tous et Liz, d'un air implorant se jeta au pied de Patmol en le suppliant de la pardonner.

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que t'es mon amie, concéda-t-il, magnanime.

- Je recommencerai plus, promis juré craché, assura-t-elle, en louchant.

Ce qui fit rire tous le monde. C'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant, qu'ils ne retrouvaient qu'entre eux qu'ils passèrent la soirée. Vers une heure du matin, Remus le Sage suggéra qu'ils aillent se coucher. C'est là que Liz se fit piéger par le pire des maraudeurs, Sirius Patmol Black.

- Allez vous couchez, je vais finir de ranger, proposa-t-elle

Ils acceptèrent tous avec reconnaissance, sauf Sirius.

- je vais t'aider. Je ne range jamais, alors pour une fois. Et puis comme cela, ça ira plus vite.

Elle voulu refuser, mais James – le traître- appuya Sirius dans son idée et poussa Peter et Remus dehors. Le griffondor avait comprit la même chose que Liz Mr Black voulait une discussion avait elle. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, le fougueux lion se tourna vers Lou.

- Enfin seul ! dit-il, satisfait.

- Sirius, écoute… hum… tu es fâché ? demanda Liz, timidement.

Sirius n'était pas par définition d'un caractère colérique, mais lorsqu'il était en colère, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Le garçon hurlait beaucoup et souvent, mais ce n'était pas de la colère. Liz ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois en colère, l'espace d'une seconde, et elle Alizée Spencer, Lou ou quelque soit son nom, elle avait eu peur. Peur de son ami, un Sirius en colère était un Sirius effrayant, même James le reconnaissait.

- Non, Alizée, je ne suis pas en colère. Répondit-il sérieusement

- …

- En fait, je crois que j'ai eu peur, avoua Patmol. Peur comme je n'avait jamais eu peur.

Il se déplaça et s'assit dans le canapé en prenant son amie près de lui. Il leva les yeux et ancra son regard brillant, dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille, mi vivants, mi morts. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. L'espace d'un instant, il fut dérouté et se perdit dans ce lac de souffrance qu'il entrapercevait pour la première fois. Le garçon se sentit fondre et avec lui, ses résolutions de passer un savon à Lou. Doucement il reprit.

- J'ai eu la trouille, la trouille qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, la trouille de te perdre. Parce que je tiens à toi, parce que j'ai cru que tu allais mourir et que je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes. Depuis que tu es arrivée, James, Peter, Remus et moi nous avons changé, tous les quatre. Ils ne s'en sont peut-être pas rendus compte, mais moi oui. Et si tu pars, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Alors quand tu risques ta vie comme ça, ça me fait peur, parce que je m'aperçois que tu es vraiment la cinquième maraudeuse. Pas parce que tu partages nos blagues, malgré ce que les gens disent, il n'y a pas que cela derrière les maraudeurs, nous formons une famille et nous sommes tous dépendant les uns des autres. Cela fait longtemps que nous voulions te le dire mais aucun de nous n'avait trouvé le moment propice pour te le dire. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que tu le saches.

- Merci… merci Patmol, murmura Lou, la voix étranglée, une larme coulant sur ses joues.

Elle le serra dans ses bras doucement et ferma les yeux. « Nous formons une famille ». Elle sentit une chaleur oubliée lui réchauffer le cœur et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Sirius qui lui souriait mais aussi Peter, James et Remus qui la regardaient. Lou leur fit signe de se rapprocher et s'installèrent tous les cinq.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi et finirent par s'endormir. Liz resta éveillée la dernière et, avant de fermer les yeux, murmura

- Oui, nous formons une famille.


	18. Lunard, Patmol, Queudver, Lou, Cornedrue

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, sauf les quelques conneries que débordent de mon cerveau encombré et qui atterrissent dans mon ordinateur.

**Chapitre 17 : Lunard, Patmol, Queudver, Lou et Cornedrue**

- Lou, bon sang, grouille-toi ! s'écria Remus Lupin.

- Une seconde Lunard !

- Je n'aurai jamais dû t'écouter… Râla le garçon.

- Moi aussi je t'aime rem'… J'ai fini !

La jeune fille sortit en trombe du bureau d'Electra Nock et les deux amis se mirent à courir, malgré l'interdiction, pour se rendre à leur cours de runes.

Ils allaient arriver en retard Lou le savait. Mais l'occasion de mettre en oeuvre la blague qu'elle avait préparée avec Remus était trop bonne pour la laisser passer. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils en avaient eu l'idée et lorsqu'ils avaient vu leur cible quitter son bureau précipitamment, ils s'étaient dit qu'arriver en retard en cours de runes était un moindre sacrifice face à l'application de leur marauderie.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus ralentit et au regard perplexe que lui lança son amie, il lança :

- On va être en retard de toute manière, alors inutile de se presser.

- Voilà une façon de parler bien maraudesque Mr lupin

- Ne suis-je pas surnommé dans les grandes instances Remus le Sage ? philosopha le jeune homme d'un ton docte.

- A juste titre Maître…

Ils sourirent et c'est en dissertant ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à leur cours. Ils y arrivèrent bien entendu dix minutes en retard et prirent le soin de paraître essoufflés avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe.

- nous sommes désolé professeur, nous étions à la bibliothèque et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, on a couru mais…

Remus Lupin s'était mis en mode gentil-élève-consciencieux-travailleur-et-sérieux-et-surtout –affreusement-désolé-et-horrifié-d'être-arrivé-en-retard. Pendant se temps Lou se confondait en excuses. Bien sûr, il ne vint pas à l'esprit du professeur de runes que cette scène avait été répétée des dizaines de fois et que c'était ce qui avait permis à Remus de garder sa réputation d'élève modèle. Le jeune professeur se contenta de les sermonner et de les envoyer à leur place. L'opération fut plus difficile avec Lily, la jeune fille n'avait pas été dupe et les regardait avec suspicion. Les deux amis prirent un air désolé et pour ne pas tenter le diable, décidèrent, fait exceptionnel, d'être attentifs.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés en retard ? leur demanda Lily à la sortie du cours.

- Eh bien, on était en grande discussion lorsqu'on s'est aperçus que le cours allait commencer et disons... que nous n'avons rien fait pour nous dépêcher afin de pouvoir finir notre conversation, expliqua Liz en haussant les épaules.

Lily fut convaincue : ils était tout à fait capable d'arriver en retard exprès parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur conversation. Elle se contenta de grommeler un « franchement ! » excédée et de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qui n'eu que pour seule conséquence que de faire pouffer les deux maraudeurs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, à l'heure du dîner, un incident éclata.

!

Le cri avait retenti, et stupéfait tous les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à se lever de table lorsque que surgit une créature recouverte de poils violets , la chevelure composée de serpent roses, des sabots au pieds, deux dents proéminentes, une queue de chameau et une bosse dans le dos.

L'apparition déclencha une vague de panique qui prit fin au moment où, la créature étant arrivée au milieu de la salle, fit apparaître un tutu en cuir rose et se mit à entamer une chanson accompagnée d'une chorégraphie qui provoqua des vagues de rire cette fois. La créature se mit à chanter :

Je suis une agitatrice

A mes heures cantatrice

Je danse sur le tempo

Du meilleur des mambos.

Vous me reconnaissez ?

Star des serpents délurés

Impératrice des mal-aimés

Vous m'avez oubliée ?

Chasseuse de vampires

Tueuse de loups-garous

Vous oubliez le pire

Quand je vous traite de fous

Mais si je vous insulte

Il faudra m'excuser

C'est parce que mon culte

N'est pas vénéré

Je ne l'ai pas volé

Et je suis désespérée

C'est pourquoi je vais danser

Pour tous vous éblouir

Admirez ma beauté

Il vous est permis de rire

J'ai oublié de me raser

Mais il faut m'excuser

Telle est ma nature

Je veux rester nature

Et ne pas m'encombrer d'artifices

Qui allègeraient mes vices

Je ne suis pas une miss

Mais sur la piste je glisse

Et danse sur le tempo

Du meilleur des mambos !

A la fin du récital, la grande majorité des élèves avaient reconnu leur professeur de DCFM et tous, y compris ceux qui n'avait pas encore réalisé, étaient écroulés de rire. Liz et Remus d'abord étonnés avaient vite compris que leurs trois amis avaient eux aussi mis au point une blague sur le professeur ce qui expliquait son apparence grotesque. Et ils riaient aux éclats sans pouvoir s'arrêter tout à fait ravi du résultat. Lou jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et attira l'attention des autres maraudeurs, qui s'étranglèrent de rire : le professeur Dumbledore souriait comme un damné et applaudissait sa collègue à tout rompre.

- Bis ! Bis ! Réclamait Van Hiten entre deux hoquets. Encore ! une autre !

Peter et James haletaient et Sirius et Remus étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autres et pleuraient de rire. Lou avait mal aux côtes tant elle riait.

Au milieu des rires, le professeur Nock sembla reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea, rouge de colère, les yeux lançant des avada kedavra, vers les maraudeurs écroulés de rire. En la voyant approcher, leurs rires redoublèrent et Lou frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque à force de rire, à ses côtés les quatre garçons ne valaient pas mieux, Peter en était tombé de son siège et James se tenait à Sirius pour ne pas faire de même.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ? hurla Nock, hors d'elle

En effet si la pauvre femme avait reprit le contrôle de ses actions, elle avait conservé son apparence monstrueuse. Mais les maraudeurs n'étaient pas en état de répondre. Toute la grande salle était désormais silencieuse devant la fureur du professeur le plus détesté de l'école, mais les cinq amis, malgré leurs efforts n'arrivaient pas à se calmer. Chaque tentative de répondre était saluée par un nouvel éclat de rire. Enfin, Lou parvint à retrouver un semblant de sérieux et tout en lutant contre son fou rire, elle déclara :

- Je n'y suis pour rien dans la transformation dont vous avez été victime

- Moi non plus, réussit à articuler Lunard avec difficulté.

- Pas plus que pour le récital qui vous a été imposé, affirma – avec raison- James en se forçant à respirer lentement pour se calmer

- Nous… non… plus, affirmèrent Peter et Sirius en hoquetant de rire.

Le professeur fulminait alors que les cinq jeunes gens tentaient de redevenir sérieux, pas du tout aidés par leurs camarades qui ricanaient sous cape.

Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore, prévenant une nouvelle explosion de rires ou de fureur (de la part du professeur Nock), les envoya à l'infirmerie et dispersa les élèves, morts de rires.

Une semaine passa, les cinq amis s'étaient calmés mais l'évènement restait dans leur mémoi-re et il leur arrivait souvent d'éclater de rire au souvenir de leur blague. La haine qu'éprouvait le professeur honni à leur égard avait dépassé un seuil qui dépassait l'imagination. « Comment fait-elle pour continuer de vivre ? » avait demandé Sirius, avec ironie. Mais il est vrai que la colère de leur professeur avait été exacerbée par deux facteurs, le premier était qu'elle n'avait bien entendu pas pu prouver leur culpabilité, l'assurance que les maraudeurs mettaient lorsqu'ils niaient leur implication dans l'affaire avait dérouté les professeurs. Aucun d'entre-eux, à part le directeur et le professeur Van Hiten, n'avait remarqué que seul un aspect était nié par Remus et Liz alors que James, Peter et Sirius, niaient l'autre aspect. Le deuxième facteur qui avait augmenté la colère de la directrice des serpentars était justement le professeur de potions et le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait grandement apprécié le spectacle.

Tout cela avait fait que les griffondor de cinquième année avaient intérêt désormais se tenir à carreau lors des cours de DCFM. La situation devint telle que le professeur Dumbledore dû intervenir lorsque Nock enleva cinquante points à Frank Londubat parce qu'il avait respiré trop fort. Les maraudeurs cependant, n'étaient pas trop inquiets et ce nouvel accès de rage ne faisait qu'augmenter leurs rires lorsqu'ils repensaient à l'évènement et ils passèrent les vacances de Pâques à jouer à cache-cache dans le château et dans la forêt interdite avec Apollon Picott, le concierge et Nock

Vers la fin du mois d'avril, en revanche, les maraudeurs eurent un sujet de préoccupation bien plus important que les crises de fureur de leur professeur. En effet, la pleine lune approchait, la première pleine lune qu'ils passeraient dans la cabane hurlante tous les cinq, Remus comme loup-garou et les autres sous leur forme animale. Ils avaient tous intensifié leurs leçons pour être fins prêts et même Peter était maintenant capable de demeurer tout le temps qu'il désirait sous la forme de rat, quelque soient les circonstances. Le fait d'avoir réussi cet exploit à l'insu de tous n'avait certes pas diminué l'ego de James et Sirius, mais n'étaient-ils pas des maraudeurs ? Cependant, Remus, comme toujours, était intervenu et leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fréquenterait pas des idiots prétentieux, arrogants et pleins de suffisance. Le discours les avait donc fait redescendre sur terre et l'arrogance s'était mués en assurance tranquille. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Lou, « on est les meilleurs et tout le monde le sait, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! ».

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans l'univers, du moins jusqu'à ce soir-là.

- On va se faire charcuter ! lança Sirius, toujours très subtil.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir James et Peter encore plus, ce qui était ardu puisque toute couleur avait déjà disparu de leur visage.

- Mais non ! je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois, et avec un loup-garou adulte je vous le rappelle, les rassura Lou, pas inquiète pour une noise

- C'est vrai, on ne risque rien, on s'est bien entraîné non ? répéta Peter, plus pâle que jamais mais le regard déterminé, pour la millième fois depuis ce matin.

- Bien sur, Queudver, affirma Sirius Black en lui tapotant le bras, avec un sourire encourageant, même si il n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

- Et Lunard a besoin de nous.

Ils approuvèrent tous le commentaire de James. Et ils se mirent en route, cachés par leurs deux capes d'invisibilité. Arrivé devant le saule cogneur, Peter se transforma et suivant les indications que leur avait donné le lycanthrope, le garçon passa entre les branches et appuya sur le nœud qui ouvrait le passage vers la cabane hurlante.

Liz, Sirius et James se transformèrent à leur tour et Queudver, Patmol, Lou et Cornedrue pénétrèrent dans le passage pour rejoindre leur ami. Ils mirent un quart d'heure pour atteindre la cabane hurlante, où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec… un loup-garou en furie qui les avait senti venir. La bête les dévisagea longuement, grogna et pour finir les accepta. Fous de joie, la panthère et le chien lui sautèrent dessus et entamèrent une bataille amicale sous l'œil attendri du cerf et du rat. Bientôt, le rat mis en confiance se jeta lui aussi dans la mêlée, rapidement imité par le cerf. Le jeu dura jusqu'à l'aube, au bonheur du loup-garou qui avait trouvé quatre compagnons de jeu pour atténuer ses souffrances. Lorsque les lueurs de l'aube percèrent les fenêtres, le cerf, la panthère, le chien et le rat interrompirent leur jeu et se résolurent à laisser leur ami qui grognait mécontent et perplexe. La mort dans l'âme, ils reprirent le passage souterrain, en empêchant le loup-garou de les suivre. Ce n'est qu'une fois le passage refermé, qu'ils reprirent forme humaine, et sans un bruit, lutant, contre le som-meil, ils rejoignirent leur dortoir, profiter des derniers instant pour se reposer avant d'affron-ter une nouvelle journée de cours.

Etant donnée que le printemps était bien installé, les maraudeurs n'eurent que très peu de sommeil et le réveil fut dur, tant chez les garçons que dans le dortoir des filles, où fait exceptionnel, Lily et Cathy durent recourir à la douche froide pour convaincre leur amie de se lever. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur, qu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et qu'ils se rendirent en cours de métamorphose.

- Pourquoi Lunard a-t-il le droit de dormir à l'infirmerie et pas nous ? râla Sirius en réprimant un bâillement

- Parce qu'on est pas censé avoir passé la nuit avec lui, rappela James en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts

- Patmol, Cornedrue, les interpella Lou, regardez Queudver.

Ils pouffèrent. Le garçon s'était endormi sur son pupitre et dormait comme un bienheureux.

- Eh ben, lui au moins il a compris les choses de la vie, ricana Sirius. Euh… James ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

- Tu vois bien, Patmol, j'imite notre très cher ami qui a eu la plus brillante idée depuis l'invention de la baguette.

Le jeune homme s'était en effet confortablement installé contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami et avait déjà fermé les yeux. Celui-ci demeura un instant indécis avant de faire de même. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lou et ferma les yeux.

- Bon, ben, bonne nuit, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, fit semblant de s'offusquer la jeune fille.

- Merci, marmonna Sirius la voix ensommeillée.

- Si je vous dérange, dites-le jeunes gens, je pourrais demander à vos camarades de se taire pour vous laissez dormir ! retentit la voix sévère et indignée de leur professeur de métamorphose.

- Hein ? quoi ? s'exclama Peter en se réveillant en sursaut, les yeux bouffi et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Toi : dormir en cours, McGonagall : pas content, résuma Liz en étouffant un rire.

Le garçon regarda tour à tour Lou puis le professeur et se mit à rougir.

- je suis désolé professeur

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller récupérer à l'infirmerie, mais que cela ne se reproduise…

- BOUM !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le banc à la droite de Liz pour y constater que Sirius et James étaient par terre, les membres emmêlés et en train de rouspéter l'un contre l'autre.

- Oh, Patmol, tu pourrais te tenir quand tu dors.

- Eh, j'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui m'as poussé !

- C'est pas vrai, tu t'es couché sur moi.

- Et toi tu m'as aggripé le bras. T'as pas honte de fantasmer en cours.

- Pardon ? tu peux parler, tu t'es frotté sur moi, espèce de clebbard pervers.

Liz était morte de rire, comme tout le reste de la classe. Elle aida cependant ses amis à se démêler et elle accompagna Peter à l'infirmerie. Sirius et James prirent une retenue et perdirent vingt points et le cours continua sans Peter.

La journée pour le reste fut longue aux trois amis. Sirius tomba endormi au déjeuner et ne du qu'à la rapidité de James d'éviter de plonger la tête la première dans son potage. James quand à lui se cassa la figure dans les escaliers et il fallu toute la puissance de la voix d'une infirmière en colère pour réveiller Liz qui s'était endormie au chevet de remus, lorsqu'elle était passée le voir après le dîner. Ce fut d'ailleurs Peter – qui avait passé sa journée à dormir à l'infirmerie- qui la ramena, en la portant presque, au dortoir.

Les quatre griffondor furent ravis de voir arriver le soir et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils montèrent se coucher immédiatement dans leur lit, où ils s'endormirent à peine leur tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et conséquence de la présence de ses amis lors de la pleine lune, Remus pu sortir de l'infirmerie dès le matin. Une fois rassuré sur son état, ils se mirent au travail pour rattraper les blagues perdues.

- Et si on enfermait les serpentard dans leur salle commune ? proposa Sirius

Ils étaient en histoire de la magie et cherchaient une blague à faire. Un murmure d'approbation parcouru le dernier rang où étaient installés les maraudeurs.

- C'est une super idée, Patmol, approuvèrent James et Peter en chœur.

- Moi, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire ça… commença remus.

- Hein ! tu plaisantes Lunard, c'est une blague de génie !

- Lunard à raison Cornedrue, dit lou.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et vit qu'il avait la même idée qu'elle.

- Vous plaisantez tous les deux, pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ? demanda, Queudver, perplexe.

- Parce que c'est trop grandiose…

- Et que ce serait plus spectaculaire en fin d'année, le dernier jour par exemple.

Les sourires qui avaient disparus des visages de James, Sirius et Peter réapparurent encore plus diabolique. L'idée était adoptée.

- D'accord, le dernier jour.

- On sera des héros

- Les autres élèves nous adulerons

- On leur aura offert un trajet sans serpents venimeux.

Ils étouffèrent leurs rires et se replongèrent dans leur pensées pour trouver de quoi les faire patienter jusque là.

Au cours du déjeuner, James se pencha et leur murmura :

- J'ai une idée, ce soir au repaire, on en discutera.

- Encore une idée, attention jamesie boy, tu vas faire une overdose, se moqua son meilleur ami.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Il a raison, approuva Liz, avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, C'est ridicule comme surnom, n'est-ce pas Jimmy ?

- ALIZEE ! hurla le griffondor en provoquant le silence dans la salle. NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA !

Lou et Sirius se mirent à rire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la griffondor innocemment. Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il durement.

- Allez, pardonne nous mon pote chevelu, on est des idiots, ça te va ? dit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

James jeta un regard noir à ses soi-disant amis, puis fit la grimace.

- N'appelez plus comme ça, je déteste ce surnom, soupira-t-il.

- Promis ! jurèrent les deux griffondor infernaux en croisant les doigts.

Le soir, comme promis, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur repaire pour mettre l'idée de James au point.

- Bon alors, je sais pas trop comment on va s'y prendre mais je pense qu'on pourrait relooker le corps enseignant, mais pas de façon dégradante. Il faut que ce soit drôle bien sûr. Mais…

- Tu veux que ce soit plus ou moins réaliste, compléta Sirius.

- Voilà. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Génial !

- Parfait !

- Sublime !

- J'adopte !

- Ok, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, j'attends vos propositions.

- Eh bien, il faudra, pour chaque professeur établir un style.

- Je peux m'en charger avec Patmol, proposa Peter.

- Oui, je pensais vous le demander, approuva James.

- Ensuite, il faudra trouver les potions, les sorts et les vêtements et accessoires nécessaires.

- Je veux bien m'en occuper.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Lunard, mais tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, on fera équipe tous les deux.

- Et moi, j'appliquerai vos trouvailles sur nos victimes, acheva Lou, un sourire ravi.

- Bien, puisque les tâches sont réparties, au travail maraudeurs !

Le signal donné, ils passèrent à l'action. Pendant que Sirius et Peter dressaient le nouveau look de leurs professeurs, Liz, Remus et James firent leurs devoirs ainsi que ceux de Sirius et Peter. Ils fonctionnaient souvent ainsi, pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Les deux garçons travaillèrent avec acharnement durant trois jours au bout desquels ils présentèrent leur travail, très fiers et satisfaits.

Liz, James et Remus se penchèrent sur le parchemin et leur sourire se fit plus grand à mesure qu'ils lisaient.

_Albus DUMBLEDORE : barbe rose tressée _ bottes de dragon _ robe blanche avec inscription au dos : « Je suis drogué au citron et j'aime ça ! »_ Chapeau pointu blanc avec phénix qui danse la gigue en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard._

_Minerva McGONAGALL : kilt écossais_ chemise blanche_ béret écossais_ avec l'inscription « je passe mes nuits avec les maraudeurs »_

_Electra NOCK : tenue de gladiatrice_ muselière_ queue de cheval retenue par un runespoor_ inscription dans le dos «100% maraudeurs! »_

_Adam VECTOR : costume 16° siècle _

_Ethan FLITWICK : grosses bottes_ cotte de mailles_ casque en fer_ hache._

_Daniel VAN HITEN : cheveux rouges_ jeans_ chemise en soie gris métallique_ baskets_ incription dans le dos « Professeur de boisson, il n'y que mes potions que je ne bois pas »._

_Rose CHOURAVE : robe texture feuillage_ chapeau pétale de rose_ pieds nus._

_Aquila BIBINE : combinaison en cuir de dragon_ bottes en cuir de dragon, noires_tatouages_

_Josepha TRAMBLO : frange_ cheveux violets_ robe vibrante, violette_

_Jeremy ALBAN : pantalon noir_ pull col roulé vert bouteille_ lunettes noires_ cheveux blonds cendrés_ chapeau rouge avec inscription clignotante « je suis marié et comblé »_

_Frédérick BRULOPOT : manteau peau d'ours_ chaussures cuir de dragon_ _

_Astress SINISTRA : robe sorcière de Dumbledore avec des lunes et des étoiles, retouchée_ cheveux avec constellation du grand chien_

_Apollon PICOTT : dreadlocks_ pantalon large_ chemise hawaïenne avec inscription « Peace and Love »_

_Pithie FOLTAROT : longue jupe provençale_ tee-shirt " je fumes mes feuilles pour interpréter les signes » _

- Queudver, Patmol, mes amis vous êtes de grands génies ! déclara James, les yeux brillants

- Merci mon cher !

Une fois les looks définis, se fut à Remus et James de se mettre au travail. Lou quand à elle se mit à réfléchir quand à la manière dont elle pourrait obliger le corps enseignant à s'accoutrer de la sorte.

Trois jours plus tard, Remus et James avaient tout rassemblé, c'était à Liz de passer à l'action. Et elle savait comment procéder. Elle prit donc tous les vêtements et, pénétrant dans les appartements de chacun des professeurs, les substitua aux vêtements qu'ils portaient habituellement, elle prit soin de les métamorphoser en tenues normales. Une fois ce point résolu, elle s'occupa des coiffures. Lou avait eut du mal à trouver une solution mais elle s'était dit que finalement, le plus simple serait d'aller droit au but. Et c'est ainsi que durant la nuit, elle s'introduit, avec les autres maraudeurs dans les chambres de chacun de leurs professeurs afin de les coiffer et de leur jeter un sortilège d'illusion pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Ils firent une ou deux découvertes qui les dégoûta au plus au point : le professeur Nock dormait en nuisette presque transparente, Adam Vector dormait dans un pyjama sur lequel on voyait dormir des oursons et Pithie Foltarot dormait avec un doudou qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une tortue.

- Comme je vais faire pour pouvoir dormir maintenant, se lamenta Liz en repensant à la vision d'horreur qu'ils avaient eut en entrant dans la chambre à coucher de la directrice des serpentard.

Ils firent la grimace et s'efforcèrent de penser à autre chose tout en regagnant le repaire des maraudeurs. Là- bas, ils avaient un dernier détails à régler : la barbe du professeur Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient pu pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur. Mais Sirius, le plus doué en potions, avait sauvé la situation en leur dévoilant sa dernière trouvaille, la potion en question était une version améliorée d'une teinture classique, à savoir qu'elle restait beaucoup plus longtemps, quelques semaines ils descendirent aux cuisines pour soudoyer l'elfe de maison qui était chargé d'apporter un thé au directeur à son réveil chaque matin. Pour les tresses, ils se résignèrent à se lever tôt pour jeter un sortilège de coiffure au vieil homme lorsqu'il se rendrait dans la grande salle Une fois les derniers rouages de leur plan mis en place, ils s'autorisèrent à se sentir satisfaits. Et ils s'endormirent dans leur repaire, impatients de voir le résultat, prévu pour le petit déjeuner.

Le lendemain, ils furent sur pied en un rien de temps et après s'être douché et habillé, ils se séparèrent, Remus et Liz prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore tandis que les autres se retournèrent au dortoir pour prendre leurs manuels puisqu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit. Remus et Liz, n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre et après hésitations, Liz lança son sortilège, en priant pour que le vieil homme ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Heureusement, tout ce passa bien et Liz et Remus purent rejoindre Sirius, James et Peter dans la grande salle avant que les professeurs et les élèves n'arrivent. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, ils constatèrent avec satisfaction que seul le professeur Dumbledore était présent et que leurs sortilèges avaient tenus. S'efforçant de paraître naturels, ils attendirent l'arrivée des élèves et celle des vedettes de leur blague : les professeurs. Leur supplice ne dura pas longtemps, et lorsque la quasi totalité des élèves et l'ensemble de leurs victimes furent présentes, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, que le défilé devait commencer. Liz se tourna vers James et dit :

- A toi l'honneur Cornedrue, c'est toi que en a eu l'idée après tout.

- Ok ! vous êtes prêts ? chuchota le garçon, les yeux brillants d'excitation, en sortant sa baguette discrètement.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage des maraudeurs, sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu. L'atmosphère, lorsque les élèves et les professeurs remarquèrent LE sourire sur les mines réjouies des maraudeurs, se tendit, surtout du côté des serpentards. Mais le piège était déjà en place et pour une fois les serpentards n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier, les cinq griffondors avaient visés plus haut.

- Finite incantatem, prononça James.

Les serpentard attendirent l'humiliation, les visages tournés vers eux, mais celle-ci ne vint pas, et c'est donc perplexe qu'ils se tournèrent vers les maraudeurs qui riaient aux éclats. Il fallu peu de temps aux professeurs pour s'apercevoir que c'était d'eux qu'on riait et la raison de ce rire, qui s'étendit à l'ensemble des élèves qui après un instant de stupeur, n'avaient pu retenir leur rire devant l'accoutrement du corps enseignant totalement relooké.

Dans l'ensemble assez hétéroclite et inhabituel qui s'était formé à la table des professeurs, les réactions étaient partagées. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Van Hiten étaient franchement ravis et s'étaient levés pour parader, le directeur semblait singulièrement ravi de l'inscription qui trônait dans son dos. La majorité des professeurs étaient résignés et priaient pour que le supplice prenne fin rapidement. Deux personnes étaient en revanche, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, rouge de colère : en effet le concierge et la directrice des serpentard ne paraissaient pas apprécier leur relookage. On ne savait pas si c'était le costume proprement dit ou le slogan qui leur avait été attribué, toujours est-il, que la tête qu'ils affichaient n'était pas pour faire stopper les rires.

Après avoir paradé durant cinq bonnes minutes, le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de Liz et ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que c'est à vous que nous devons cette touche festive, dit-il, ses yeux bleus plus pétillants que jamais.

- Nous ? Voyons professeur, nous n'aurions jaaamais osé, sans vous demander la permission, assura Lou avec un grand sourire.

- Le rose vous va très bien, complimenta Sirius, d'un ton faussement expert.

- Je vous remercie Mr Black, c'est très aimable à vous et j'avoue que cette nouvelle tête est loin de me déplaire.

- Vous nous en voyez ravi ! déclara James.

- Hum, si ce n'est pas vous, vous avez peut-être une idée de la personne qui est derrière tout ça ?

- C'est possible, oui, nous avons bien une petite idée, répondit Liz en entrant dans son jeu.

- Et vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, si c'est un état définitif.

- D'après nos renseignements, il semblerait que cette personne soit très cruelle, et je crains bien que vous n'ayez à supporter cela durant quelques temps, avoua Sirius l'air pas du tout désolé.

A la table des professeurs, la directrice des serpentard manqua de s'étrangler, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des élèves, auxquels exceptionnellement se mêlaient les rires des serpentard.

Sirius n'avait pas mentit les élèves eurent cours durant toute une semaine avec des professeurs au look complètement déjanté. La seule exception, fut le professeur Dumbledore qui garda sa barbe rose pendant trois semaines et demi et qui en fut apparemment ravi, et on le vit bien après la blague se promener avec le chapeau qu'avaient confectionné les maraudeurs, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les professeurs cependant qui eurent le plus de succès furent les professeurs McGonagall, Van Hiten et le professeur de divination Foltarot. Car les inscriptions étaient demeurées longtemps à après que leur déguisement ait disparu. Et c'était surtout cela qui avait fait rire leur camarade puisque les maraudeurs n'avaient fait qu'écrire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.


	19. Persiflage de serpent et colère de marau

Voilà un nouveau chapitre en ligne. je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente. merci à ceux qui continuent d'espérer mes chapitres et aux nouveaux qui découvrent aujourd'hui cette histoire.

une petite pensée à JK sans quoi aucune de ces histoires n'existeraient et qui nous permet (bon sans le savoir) de gentiment imprunter ses personnages le temps d'une fiction.

bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : Persiflage de serpent et colère de maraudeur**

Mai était déjà bien entamé, et les BUSEs approchaient à grand pas. Lily Evans était désormais la personne à éviter à tout prix. Car la jeune fille avait décidé que les révisions avaient commencées, et quiconque venait à perturber le calme qui régnait dans la salle commune, devaient s'attendre à subir le courroux de la très studieuse griffondor. C'est donc sans surprise que les maraudeurs, champions de la fainéantise, avaient déserté la tour des lions. Les cinq amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps dehors à profiter du beau temps. Plus soudé que jamais, tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes, seulement ce n'était qu'une apparence… Car Lou n'allait pas bien. La jeune fille sentait que quelque chose se passait, et au fond d'elle une vieille blessure s'était réveillée sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer l'origine. Incertaine, la jeune fille renonça à aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, ou à en parler avec ses amis. L'évènement arriva une nuit, alors que Lou s'était endormie dans le repaire des maraudeurs.

_- Tiens, tiens…siffla une voix aigue et menaçante. Qu'avons-nous là _

_- Je… qui êtes vous ? demanda une jeune fille, d'une voix tremblotante._

_Lou ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, tout autour n'était que ténèbres, elle ne sentait plus son corps, ni rien. Devant elle se trouvait deux yeux rouges, comme deux braises rougeoyantes. La jeune fille ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce regard, qui la transperçait de part en part, en dévorant tout sur son passage, son cœur, son âme, ses rêves. Lou aurait voulu hurler, mais rien ne sortait, si ce n'est l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois la douleur était presque familière, mais Lou ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois, la douleur occultait tout. La jeune fille sentit son esprit se déchirer, son cœur se briser, son âme hurler sans fin, et au milieu de toute cette souffrance, une voix qui retentissait, chaque mot prononcé s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle._

_- Enfin, nous nous rencontrons, déclara la voix d'un ton amusé. Ainsi le vieux fou s'est trouvé un nouveau protégé… pauvre petite chose… ajouta la voix d'un ton cruel, alors que Lou sentait toutes les fibres de son corps la brûler._

_Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient se resserraient, elle étouffait sans pouvoir toujours se déta-cher des deux braises qui la transperçaient._

_- Que… que voulez-vous ? gémit-elle dans un effort_

_- Mais voyons, toi bien sûr, répondit la voix_

_- Pour…pourquoi ?_

_- Je veux ton âme, je veux ta vie, je veux tes pouvoirs… gronda la voix, froide, aiguë et coupante telle la lame d'un rasoir._

_- Je… pourquoi ? répliqua lou._

_Le jeune fille ne comprenait pas._

_- tu m'appartiens ! tonna de nouveau la voix avant d'éclater de rire._

_C'est en l'entendant rire que Lou comprit. Ce rire. Elle le connaissait comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce rire…_

_- Vol… Voldemort…_

_Un second éclat de rire lui répondit, la brûlant une nouvelle fois, plus profondément. Mais Lou commençait à comprendre, et sa haine envers le Seigneur des ténèbres l'aidait à lutter contre la douleur._

_- Je ne serai jamais à vous, vous êtes un monstre ! hurla-t-elle. Plutôt aller en enfer !_

_- Mais tu es déjà en enfer, répondit Voldemort, sans aucun amusement dans la voix cette fois. Je vois tout, je sais tout. Je peux te donner ce que tu désires, susurra-t-il dans le noir qui les entourait._

_« Papa ? ». Non ! Lou se ressaisit, son père était mort elle le savait, Mais les réponses qu'elle cherchait désespérément ? Un nouveau rire retentit et la voix reprit_

_- oui, je peux t'apporter des réponses…_

_- Non ! vous ne savez rien ! cracha Lou, l'esprit en feu. Jamais je ne m'unirait à vous, vous ne saurez rien, aller crevez !_

_Lou ressentit qu'il tentait de s'introduire dans ses pensées, et elle mis tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie à repousser l'ombre qui s'immisçait dans son esprit. Et comme si elle avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire, elle retrancha son esprit au plus profond d'elle-même, laissant la douleur recouvrir tout son être. Elle s'entendit hurler, puis ce fut le noir total. Mais Lou sentit qu'Il était toujours là, peu à peu elle se rendit compte, qu'il était entré. Elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne formaient plus qu'un, unit dans la souffrance, il n'était pas réellement là, mais il l'empêchait de revenir, et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, qu'elle serait vite submergée pas la douleur et que la souffrance la ferait sombrer dans la folie._

A l'aube, les maraudeurs, inquiets de ne pas voir leur amie, s'étaient rendus dans le repaire pour voir si elle ne s'était pas endormie là-bas comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Ils tombèrent en entrant sur une vision d'horreur. La jeune fille se tordait de douleur, et son visage habituellement charmant était déformé par la souffrance. Ils furent paralysés devant cette image qui resterait gravée dans leur mémoire toute leur vie. Ce fut James qui réagit le premier. Il envoya Peter chercher le professeur Dumbledore, et à l'aide de Sirius et Remus, ils transportèrent leur amie à l'infirmerie.

- Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Soupira Madame Pomfresh en les voyant arriver.

- occupez-vous d'elle ! aboya Sirius

- Mr Black je ne tolèrerai pas qu…

L'infirmière s'interrompit en apercevant Lou que Remus essayait tant bien que mal de calmer, sans aucun succès. La femme se mit en mode infirmière et ordonna aux garçons de la déposer sur un lit dans une pièce à part. Elle leur ordonna de se tenir à l'écart, et durant cinq minutes, elle s'activa au chevet de Lou, pour tenter de la calmer.

Après un temps qui leur avait semblé durer des heures, Peter arriva, suivi de Dumbledore, dont ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la mine inquiète.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière sans autre préambule.

- Elle s'est calmée monsieur, mais je ne sais pas comment…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai tout essayer pour arrêter cette… disons ses convulsions, mais rien n'y a fait, je pense que c'est elle-même qui y a mis fin…

- Et maintenant ? interrompit Sirius, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas. Et je ne pourrais rien faire tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit madame Pomfresh.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé jeunes gens, demanda Dumbledore avec grand sérieux, l'inquiétude demeurant sur son vieux visage.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis ce fut James qui prit la parole.

- nous ne savons pas professeur, nous l'avons trouvée comme ça. Elle… on aurait dit qu'elle se tordait de douleur, mais elle n'émettait aucun son. J'ai dit à Peter d'aller vous chercher immédiatement et avec l'aide de Sirius et de Remus, nous avons amené Liz à l'infirmerie.

- Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

- Non, professeur, répondit Remus.

Le vieil homme demeura songeur un instant.

- Vous dites qu'elle se tordait de douleur mais qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, c'est ça ?

- Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

Dumbledore les dévisagea l'un après l'autre puis soupira.

- Pour l'instant je crains que non. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai une petite idée, vous devriez aller en cours maintenant…

- On ne va tout de même pas la laisser toute seule ! s'écrièrent en chœur Peter et Sirius, indignés.

- Je vous avertirai dès que j'aurai des nouvelles, promit le vieux directeur, qui paraissait soudainement très fatigué. Je vous demanda de ne parler de cela à personne, vous m'entendez, à personne, c'est important je veux que vous me le promettiez.

Devant l'air sérieux de leur directeur, ils promirent sans se faire prier, et se résolurent à quitter l'infirmerie après un dernier regard à leur amie qui paraissait plus morte que vive. La jeune fille était aussi pâle que les draps, on la voyait remuer dans son sommeil. Elle était en sueur et une expression de terreur était figée sur son visage. Les quatre garçons en avaient le cœur brisé. James d'un seul regard à ses amis sut qu'ils n'iraient pas en cours aujourd'hui. Et c'est donc le cœur lourd qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur repaire. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que c'était là qui avaient trouvé leur amie. Sirius, particulièrement semblait touché, James s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

- Eh, Patmol…elle va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas, commença Cornedrue avec douceur, en passant son bras autour des épaules du gryffondor.

- Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'elle a, murmura Remus recroquevillé dans un fauteuil.

James échangea un regard avec Peter. Le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux et James s'aperçu que lui aussi. Alors James Potter, se laissa aller et se blotti contre son meilleur ami. Il demeurèrent comme ça toute la journée, sans parler et finirent par s'endormir, serrés les uns contre les autres, en priant pour leur princesse.

Il y avait un autre repaire à Poudlard où le temps n'était pas à la joie. Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Que s'était-il passé ? Le vieux directeur soupira. La réponse était simple même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, même si c'était impossible. Mais Lou était différente, elle était exceptionnelle, rien ne semblait impossible pour cet enfant. Est-ce qu'il aurait du lui parler de son pouvoir ? Il savait pourtant que Voldemort ferait tout pour la trouver…

- Est-ce que j'ai eu tord Fumseck ?

Pour toute réponse, Fumseck lança un trémolo rassurant qui vibra dans l'air.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai foi en Lou, elle se réveillera.

Le vieil homme avait prit sa décision, Lou était forte, et il était persuadé qu'elle avait déjà affronté le mage noir bien qu'il n'ai rien pu découvrir sur le sujet malgré son acharnement, elle réussirait une fois de plus à le repousser. Il lui faudrait juste un petit coup de pouce de la part de ses amis.

Mais au fond de lui, Dumbledore savait ce qu'il risquait. Pouvait-on permettre à Voldemort de découvrir tous les secrets que gardait cet enfant ? Probablement que la réponse était non. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à condamner cet enfant, il s'était attaché à cette jeune qui avait mis si longtemps à sourire, cette jeune fille qui au fond d'elle possédait un tel amour, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Qui n'aurait pas aimé ce rayon de soleil ? Albus Dumbledore, du haut de sa puissance et de sa sagesse, était un être humain, un simple être humain ensorcelé par deux émeraudes. Le vieux directeur sourit à cette pensée. Et sûr de lui, il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Dans le repaire des maraudeurs, le réveil fut dur, encore moins joyeux que le coucher. Sans même prendre une douche ou manger quelque chose, les quatre maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie, où ils trouvèrent Hagrid endormi au chevet de Lou et le professeur Dumbledore qui veillait non loin de là.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, je vous attendais.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Sirius sans autre forme de politesse.

- Il n'y a pas d'amélioration, cependant…

- Cependant ? l'interrompit cette fois Remus.

- Liz est tombé dans un sommeil profond

- Elle est dans le coma ?

- Non pas exactement Mr Pettigrow, mais si vous préférez on peut dire cela comme ça.

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

- Oui. Savez-vous ce qu'est un combat d'esprit ?

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, l'incompréhension se lisant sur leur visage.

- Liz ne peut pas se réveiller car elle s'est enfoncée trop profondément dans son subconscient pour échapper à une intrusion mentale. Quelqu'un a essayé de pénétrer ses pensées et son esprit s'est donc retranché au plus profond d'elle-même, car il a comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre l'intrus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour qu'elle se réveille ?

- Je ne sais pas si elle peut vous entendre directement, mais vous pouvez lui parler, lui montrer que vous êtes là. Pour l'inciter à resurgir.

- Il y a un autre esprit dans sa tête ?

- Oui Mr Potter, on peut dire cela comme ça. Il faut que Lou se sente en sécurité, qu'elle sache que si elle se réveille, elle sera dans un lieu sûr. Je pense que si elle a fermé tous les accès à son esprit s'est parce qu'elle croyait que c'était le seul endroit où elle serait en sûreté. Vous devez savoir que c'est très dangereux de faire ça, on peut en mourir. expliqua Dumbledore, en levant une main pour empêcher Sirius de l'interrompre. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Black, Liz n'est pas en danger de mort. Mais c'est une mesure extrême qui ne faut utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

- Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire concrètement ? s'informa pour tous Peter.

- Lui parler, veiller sur elle, qu'elle sente votre présence.

- Comptez sur nous, assura James.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Dumbledore prit congé, et les quatre amis s'installèrent autour de lit de la maraudeuse.

Les heures passèrent ainsi, ils ne quittèrent pas un moment le chevet de leur amie, lui parlant sans cesse. Hagrid demeurait avec eux ne quittant l'infirmerie qu'en de rares occasions. Le professeur Dumbledore venait aussi régulièrement. Trois jours passèrent, puis cinq, puis sept. Le lendemain du septième jour, alors que les maraudeurs s'étaient endormis et que Hagrid s'était absenté pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, ils furent réveillés par un hurlement. Lou s'était réveillé, et elle semblait en proie à la panique. Sirius, se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et la calmer, tandis que Remus, James et Peter s'étaient rapprochés du lit pour la rassurer.

- Chut, là… tout va bien, princesse. Murmura Sirius en la serrant contre lui, regarde on n'est là… Cornedrue, Queudver et Lunard… calme-toi. Tu es à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie, tu t'en souviens ?

À force de paroles rassurantes, ils réussirent à la calmer. Même si la jeune fille demeurait les yeux dans le vague, ses mains cramponnées au bras de Remus qui s'était assis à coté d'elle, et toutes les tentatives de Sirius pour s'éloigner d'elle avaient été vaines. Les garçons en avaient le cœur brisé. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore arrive. Avec une douceur surprenante, le vieil homme prit le visage de Liz entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Lou, regarde-moi, allez, s'il te plaît fais un effort.

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, silencieusement, alors qu'elle tentait désespéré-ment de se soustraire au regard perçant de Dumbledore.

- Lou, écoute-moi, tu m'entends, tout va bien tu es en sécurité ici, allez regardes-moi, tu ne dois pas lutter…

- Laissez-moi… supplia Lou dans un murmure.

Ils avaient dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Et à nouveau, sa voix leur brisa le cœur, c'était une voix d'enfant perdu, chargée de souffrance.

- Lou, tout va bien maintenant… tu t'es réveillée… tu as été très courageuse…

- Je … je ne veux plus… qu'il recommence… murmura-t-elle en laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes.

- Je sais, Lou. Cela n'arrivera plus, je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus, promis le professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher, personne ne peut…

- Il existe des moyens de lutter, Liz. Affir- ma le vieil homme. Tu es fatiguée, il faut te reposer…

Liz secoua la tête en signe de négation et se recroquevilla plus fort encore. Elle chuchota d'une petite voix.

- j'ai… j'ai peur… si je dors encore, il … il va revenir.

Au son de la voix de son amie, James ne pu se retenir. Il écarta Lou des bras de Sirius et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la souffrance qui s'y logeait.

- Lou, tu dois dormir, on va veiller sur toi d'accord ? il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Il faut que tu te reposes d'accord ?

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel James effaça les larmes qui subsistaient sur le visage de Lou. Puis la jeune fille acquiesça lentement et s'allongea dans le lit où elle ferma les yeux immédiatement. Remus se tourna vers Dumbledore, celui-ci sourit.

- Il va lui falloir un moment pour se reprendre, mais quand elle se réveillera elle ira beaucoup mieux. Je vous demanderai de ne pas lui en parler. Il faut à tout prix éviter qu'elle se referme sur elle-même, mais il ne faut pas la forcer à parler.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Sirius

- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je ne peux pas vous en parler, il faut que vous oubliiez ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit le vieil homme en sortant

Les quatre garçons ne notèrent pas que c'était la première fois que le directeur appelait l'un d'eux par son prénom. Ils n'avaient pas l'esprit à cela ils étaient tous les quatre hors d'eux. Ce fut Sirius, le plus impulsif qui explosa le premier et déclara avec un calme effrayant, signe chez lui de grande colère.

- Elle souffre et tout se qu'il trouve à dire c'est qu'on doit tout oublier ! Si je trouve celui qui l'a fait souffrir je vais le faire tellement souffrir, que je vais lui faire perdre l'envie de faire souffrir les autres !

- Il faut qu'on sache qui lui a fait ça, approuva Peter.

- On ne va pas laisser Lou comme ça, on doit l'aider, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose non ? ajouta Remus, qui avait laissé de côté son côté calme pour laisser libre cours à sa fureur.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers James qui n'avait encore rien dit. Le gryffondor réflé-chissait, tout en remettant des mèches rebelles derrières les oreilles de Lou, d'un geste tendre. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et était aussi en colère que ses amis.

- Cornedrue ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir _qui_, mais _comment_ nous pouvons aider Lou, commença-t-il lentement.

- Comment ça « la question n'est pas de savoir qui » ? l'interrompit Peter.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il n'est pas difficile de répondre à cette question, la personne qui lui en veut, c'est Voldemort.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Mon père est auror, je sais reconnaître les signes qui indiquent que Voldemort est impliqué dans une affaire.

- Pourquoi Voldemort en voudrait-il à Lou ? c'est absurde ! s'exclama Remus.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout nous révéler, murmura Sirius comme pour lui-même. Il y a autre chose, de beaucoup plus grave…

- Il faut voir Dumbledore, déclara James en se levant brusquement.

Il fut imité par les trois autres maraudeurs. Et ils se dirigèrent résolument vers le bureau directorial. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau avec la ferme intention d'obliger Dumbledore à leur révéler le secret de leur amie. Dumbledore les contempla l'un après l'autre et d'un geste leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Il allait parler mais James, en leader naturel, le devança.

- Nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe. Nous savons que Voldemort en a après Liz, mais nous voulons savoir pourquoi et comment il s'y est prit pour pénétrer son esprit.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous tenez à Liz mais…

- Non vous ne savez pas, elle a besoin de nous. Et nous voulons être en mesure de l'aider, mais nous ne pourrons pas si vous nous cachez toute la vérité. Alors nous ne partirons pas tant que nous ne saurons pas la vérité, répliqua Sirius, d'une voix glaciale.

Le jeune homme farceur et souriant avait disparu. Il y avait une chose qui mettait Sirius Black hors de lui, c'était qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Ses amis étaient toute sa famille, et voir la jeune fille dans une telle détresse, l'avait mis dans une colère noire. James échangea un regard avec Remus et Peter, il n'avait vu que deux fois Sirius dans une telle rage, lors de leur deuxième année, quand il savaient découvert le secret de Remus et les souffrances qu'il endurait et lorsque sa cousine Andromeda avait été rejetée par sa famille parce qu'elle voulait se marier avec un moldu, un peu avant les vacances de Noël.

- Professeur, nous voulons savoir, répéta Remus, d'une voix dure et ferme.

Le vieux directeur les regarda à nouveau, l'un après l'autre dans les yeux pour tenter de les sonder. Devant leur détermination, il soupira, et après un moment d'hésitation, il prit la parole.

- Liz est différente, elle possède en elle quelque chose qui la rend différente, unique, exceptionnelle. C'est son cœur. Sa magie et son cœur, son âme sont étroitement mêlés ce qui la rend puissante, très puissante. Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir, mais un sorcier puissant comme Voldemort, peut ressentir la magie, et il a eut vent de l'aura de Lou, parce qu'elle dégage de la puissance. Ce n'était pas très significatif au début, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, il a envoyé des mangemorts mener une petite enquête, mais c'était tout. Du moins au début, car il y a peu de temps, l'aura magique de Liz, a commencé à croître. J'ai tout d'abord pensé, qu'elle se développait, mais par après j'en suis venu à la conclusion, qu'on avait du poser une barrière pour masquer son aura, ou bien était-ce elle-même qui, inconsciemment ou non, dissimulait son aura. Seulement, il y a quelque temps, quelque chose à dû briser cette barrière de protection et sa magie s'est progressivement révélée. Je l'ai senti moi-même très fortement, il est donc logique que Voldemort, qui est toujours à la recherche de puissance s'en soit aperçu et qu'il ait tenté d'en savoir plus. Quelle meilleure façon alors que de pénétrer son esprit pour en savoir davantage ?

Un long silence suivi les explications de Dumbledore. Il fut brisé par Remus

- Alors on en peut rien faire… conclut le lycanthrope, d'un air triste.

- Etre à ses côtés, ne pas la considérer comme quelqu'un de différent.

- Mais si Voldemort recommence… objecta James

- Liz sait se défendre, je pense qu'elle a juste été surprise. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à ce qu'elle apprenne à se défendre contre ces intrusions.

A ce stade de la conversation, les maraudeurs comprirent que l'entrevue était terminée et qu'ils devaient prendre congé. Remus était persuadé que le vieil homme ne leur avait pas tout dit et qu'il leur cachait quelque chose d'important, et d'après le visage pensif qu'il affichait Sirius en était parvenu à la même conclusion. Cependant aucun des deux n'émit d'objection, et ils sortirent tous pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où dormait toujours Lou.

La jeune fille se réveilla le soir, et sur un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler de l'évènement. L'infirmière après un examen complet et approfondit déclara Lou apte à retourner en cours et fit remarquer aux maraudeurs qu'il était temps qu'eux aussi fassent leur réapparition dans les salles de classe. Les garçons se regardèrent : en effet ils n'avait pas mis un pied en cours de toute la semaine, ils avaient veillé à chaque instant au chevet de Liz. Ce fut Liz qui éclata de rire la première, d'un rire incertain mais un rire quand même. Et les garçons rassurés, l'imitèrent de bon cœur, leur rires redoublant lorsque Madame Pomfresh les mit dehors furieuse de leur manque de respect pour les malades qui avaient besoin de repos et donc de silence.

à suivre...

au programme du prochain chapitre : des maraudeurs en grande forme pour partir en vacances et des serpentards content de partir enfin en vacances !


	20. Opération disparition des reptiles

une fois n'est pas coutume, un deuxième chapitre, à l'affilée. comme toujours, une pensée à la "maman" de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages.

ceci cloture la première année de Lou à Poudlard.

bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : Opération « disparition des reptiles »**

Le retour de Lou fit grand bruit dans la tour de Gryffondor. La jeune fille était, en effet, appréciée de tous et ce fut donc avec soulagement que tous la virent rentrer saine et sauve dans la salle commune. Remus, prévenant toutes les questions qui aurait pu mettre son amie mal à l'aise, prit les devants et donna quelques explications aux gryffondors :

- Lou a été très malade, elle a attrapé la fièvre de pégase.

L'explication fut suffisante, la fièvre de pégase était une maladie plus ou moins courante chez les sorciers. Malheureusement, il y eu deux personnes pour qui l'explication ne fut pas suffisantes. Les maraudeurs, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans le dortoir des garçons après la petite fête qui avait été organisée pour fêter le retour de Lou, furent rejoints par Catherine White et Lily Evans. Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent sur leur amie, heureuses de la revoir. Lorsque les retrouvailles prirent fin, les deux gryffondors se mirent à fixer les cinq amis en silence : Lily et Cathy n'avaient pas été dupes, mais alors pas du tout ! Liz décida de devancer leurs questions.

- J'ai eu une crise, on ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est et cela risque de m'arriver encore, il faut juste que ça passe c'est tout, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Cette fois-ci, elles furent convaincues. Liz n'avait pas menti, elle avait juste fait quelques omissions. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit aux garçons et suivi ses camarades de dortoir pour aller dormir, il était déjà très tard. Cependant, les trois amies discutèrent de tout et de rien jusque tard dans la nuit, heureuses de se retrouver.

Vers deux heures du matin, Lily décida qu'il était temps de se coucher, et elles se mirent au lit. Quelques minutes plus tard Cathy et la jolie rousse dormait, mais pas Liz. En réalité elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle se leva alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible et sortit en silence. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle demeura jusqu'au petit matin à contempler l'étoile Sirius, le cœur gros.

- tu me manques… murmura-t-elle au bout d'un long moment, en prononçant ces trois petits mots avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait au fond d'elle.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si Voldemort avait dit la vérité, elle savait que non au fond d'elle, mais existait-il sur terre une personne qui connaissait les réponses à ses questions ? Les vieilles peurs, ses vieilles peurs d'enfant avaient resurgit. Elle s'était crue en sécurité à Poudlard mais elle avait eu tord, elle ne le serait jamais nulle part, tant que Voldemort serait en vie…Si seulement son père était là…Lou était désemparée, elle ne savait que faire. Devait-elle se reposer sur Dumbledore ? Devait-elle continuer à laisser ses amis ouvrir un chemin vers son cœur, et donner la possibilité à Voldemort de lui faire du mal, de leur faire du mal ? Devait-elle partir ? Et puis quel était ce feu, ce feu qui brûlait en elle ? Elle l'avait senti, depuis quelque temps elle le sentait en elle, elle le sentait grandir, s'emparer de tout son être. Ce n'était pas désagréable, non, mais parfois elle sentait cette puissance endormie déborder, gronder pour se réveiller, pour sortir et alors elle devait faire des efforts pour se maîtriser et refouler sa magie au fond d'elle-même. Dumbledore en était conscient, elle en était sûre, il sentait sa puissance, Voldemort devait la sentir de la même manière… Lou aurait juste voulu savoir ce que c'était et pourquoi ça se réveillait maintenant, pourquoi ça s'était-il éteint ? Et comment l'apprivoiser de nouveau ? Ça aussi c'était une des choses qui troublaient la jeune fille elle avait su se servir de cette puissance, de cette magie, son père aussi d'ailleurs, elle en était persuadée, mais pourquoi l'avoir perdue ?

Lou soupira, se torturer l'esprit ne servirait à rien, il fallait prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Pour le moment elle était à l'abri, Voldemort avait souffert de pénétrer son esprit. Il valait mieux profiter et rassurer ses amis, ils devraient avoir une discussion tous les cinq mais elle avait encore un peu de temps pour s'y préparer, quand à Dumbledore, il était évident qu'il auraient une entrevue mais il fallait faire confiance au vieil homme, il était là pour l'aider.

Lou soupira une nouvelle fois et s'étira. Le soleil se levait et il était tout de même temps de réviser un peu, les examens commençaient tout de même dans trois jours.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les maraudeurs prirent leur courage de gryffondor à deux mains pour faire ce qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde : réviser. Au bout d'un jour et demi, Sirius, James et Lou avaient atteint leur quotta d'heures de révisions supportable et ils étaient prêts à passer les examens. Cependant, ils durent puiser dans leurs réserves de patience et de courage car ils avaient décidé que Peter cette année devait avoir des notes dignes d'un maraudeur. C'est ainsi qu'à la surprise générale, les trois meilleurs élèves de Poudlard - et les moins travailleurs - passèrent leur temps libre à aider Peter à tout assimiler jusqu'à ce que lui aussi soit prêt à passer les examens de fin d'année. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le gryffondor fut content de voir arriver les examens, il allait prouver à ses amis de quoi il était capable, foi de maraudeur !

La semaine d'examen passa très vite pour tout le monde et lorsque s'affichèrent les résultats, les cinq amis ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher des sourires satisfaits, et James, Lou et Sirius de lancer un regard de fierté à Peter.

- je crois qu'on peut être fier de nous et de notre cher Queudver, déclara Lou en contemplant leurs résultats

- Tout à fait d'accord princesse, approuvèrent Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard, pendant que Peter rougissait sous le compliment, les yeux emplis de fierté

La jeune fille ainsi que James et Sirius avait sans surprise eu les meilleurs résultats, Remus occupait la troisième place avec Lily et Peter s'était hissé au septième rang et avait reçu les félicitations de l'ensemble des professeurs ( à part bien évidement du professeur Nock). Il avait enfin prouvé à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas un imbécile et il avait serré Lou dans ses bras pour la remercier de sa foi en lui. James et Sirius avaient protesté, vexé de ne pas avoir de câlin. Ce à quoi leur avait répondu le gryffondor qu'il n'allait quand même pas leur sauter dessus devant tout le monde. Et Sirius, un air diabolique sur le visage avait répliqué que pourquoi pas, et entraînant James avec lui, les deux amis avaient sauté sur un Peter rouge d'embarras.

Une ambiance de légèreté et de bonheur persista dans le château durant toute la fin de semaine, les grandes vacances approchaient et bientôt il faudrait reprendre le Poudlard express pour rentrer. Et c'était sur ce retour que se concentraient désormais les maraudeurs : il avaient décidé de le rendre mémorable en frappant un grand coup. Comme l'avait proposé quelque temps auparavant Sirius, les cinq complices étaient fermement décidé à se passer des serpentards durant leur voyage de retour. Ils se mirent donc à la tache pour trouver un moyen de bloquer leurs victimes dans leur salle commune au moins jusqu'à ce que le train soit parti.

- Bon, il faut faire des recherches pour savoir comment fonctionnent les salles communes

- Je m'en occupe Cornedrue !

- OK Lunard, ensuite il faut trouver un moyen d'empêcher les professeurs de délivrer nos amis les reptiles…

- Pas de problème, je vais voir ce que peut faire

- Entendu Patmol, moi je vais faire en sorte que même s'ils sont libérés, ils ne puissent pas prendre le train. Quand à vous deux, vous vous occuperez d'ajouter une touche festive à l'ensemble si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, Cap'tain ! répondirent en chœur Lou et Queudver en faisant un salut militaire.

Dès les ordres donnés, ils commencèrent à préparer leur blague, excité comme jamais : c'était la blague la plus audacieuse qu'ils aient jamais entreprise et s'ils réussissaient, cela promettait de faire beaucoup de bruit. Remus passa la dernière semaine à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de fermer l'accès à la salle commune des verts et argents. Deux jours avant le banquet de fin d'année, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et il se mit en devoir d'apprendre l'incantation. De leur coté, James et Sirius étaient au point, ils ne manquait plus que les détails dont étaient chargés Liz et Peter, détails qu'ils refusèrent de donner au trois garçons. Le matin du banquet, leur blague était prête et ils attendirent avec impatience le lendemain matin.

- Miss Spencer !

Lou se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall s'approcher d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir, il vous attend dans son bureau.

Perplexe, Lou suivi quitta ses amis et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, tout en se demandant se que lui voulait le vieil homme en plein milieu de la journée. Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, elle prononça le mot de passe « chocogrenouille » et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. En haut, elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah ! te voilà, je t'en prie, entre.

Lou referma la porte derrière elle, s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je veux te parler…

La jeune fille garda le silence, souriant intérieurement le vieil homme adorait jouer aux devinettes. Amusé, il reprit

- J'aimerais que nous discutions de tes vacances… commença-t-il.

Lou se redressa, subitement intéressée.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour moi ?

- A vrai dire, je voulais savoir si tu as des projets, bien sûr dans le cas contraire tu pourras rester à Poudlard.

- Des projets ?

- Eh bien, je pensais que tu désirerais peut-être aller chez tes amis ou faire quelque chose de particulier…

- Oh ! je… en fait je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je vais rester à Poudlard, je suppose qu'ils voudrons rester en famille.

- Entendu. Et toi tu ne veux pas aller quelque part ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse…

Liz hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau,

- en fait j'aimerai beaucoup voir le club de Flaquemare, ils jouent contre les frelons de Wimbourne dans deux semaines…

- Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger, assura Dumbledore, un grand sourire afficher sur ses lèvres. Et si tu désires quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

- D'accord monsieur.

Liz se leva pour prendre congé et se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna et regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux.

- merci.

Liz n'attendit pas la réaction de Dumbledore et partit en courant. Elle avait dit à travers ce simple mot, toute sa gratitude et tout le respect et l'affection qu'elle avait envers lui.

- Ah ! t'es là, on t'a chercher partout ! on s'apprêtait à envoyer les aurors…

- Mais oui Sirius ! interrompit James. Liz tu n'aurais pas un sucre par hasard ?

- Non, désolé, j'ai écoulé tout mon stock pour le faire taire ce matin.

- Eh ! s'offusqua le jeune Black pendant que Peter et Remus pouffaient de rire.

- Alors, que te voulais Dumbledore ?

- Savoir ce que j'avais prévu pour les vacances…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu a prévu ?

- STOP !

Lou qui s'apprêtait à répondre, referma la bouche et de concert, Remus, Peter, Sirius et elle-même se tournèrent vers James qui venait de hurler. Celui-ci prit son air de grand manitou en chef et déclara :

- Réunion d'urgence au quartier général, thème : vacances des GGG

- GGG ? interrogea Queudver, alors que Lou et Lunard fronçaient les sourcils.

- Grands Génies Géniaux, s'écria Patmol avant d'éclater de rire

Une fois l'idée approuvée, ils se rendirent quartier général pour faire leurs projets de vacances. Ce fut James qui prit la parole.

- Bon moi je part avec mes parents les deux premières semaines de juillet mais après vous pourrez venir à la maison si vous voulez.

- Moi je pars tout le mois de juillet avec mes parents aux Etats-Unis, dit Queudver

- Et toi Lunard ?

- Ben, les deux premières semaines de juillet je les passe avec mes parents et je part en Grèce, chez ma grand-mère, les deux dernières semaines d'août mais ma grand-mère m'a dit que je pouvais inviter des amis si je voulais, alors si ça vous intéresse, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bon ok on va demander à nos parents, annonça pour tous James, puis se tournant vers Sirius, il demanda :

- Et toi Patmol, bon tu peux venir chez moi tant que tu voudra mais les deux premières semaines de juillet, tu compte faire quoi ?

- T'inquiète, Cornedrue, tenta Sirius pour rassurer son ami, je vais peut-être aller dormir chez Androméda, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

James fixa son meilleur ami du regard pendant un long moment puis se détourna en soupirant. Il n'aimai pas laisser Patmol tout seul, à la merci de sa famille, mais il n'avait pas le choix et puis s'il allait chez sa cousine, alors... Tout en se promettant que cela n'arriverait plus, il se tourna vers le dernier maraudeur qui n'avait pas parlé.

- Et toi Lou ?

- Je reste à Poudlard.

La jeune fille se mordit la langue, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire cela avec amertume, elle réussit malgré tout à afficher un sourire plus ou moins convainquant en ajoutant

- Je pourrais me défouler sur notre concierge préféré et puis je pourrai vous faire découvrir de nouvelles facettes de la Forêt Interdite quand vous reviendrez.

A son grand soulagement, aucun ne fit de commentaire, et ils décidèrent donc de demander la permission pour aller en Grèce avec Remus, pour le reste ils s'arrangeraient. Ils se rendirent en suite dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la tour de Griffondor, où, ils discutèrent un long moment, avant d'aller se coucher. Cependant, au moment où ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, Sirius se glissa derrière la jeune fille et lui glissa un mot dans la poche. La griffondor déplia le parchemin, perplexe.

_Ce soir, une heure du matin, au QG_

_Patmol._

Intriguée, Lou se mit au lit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lily et Cathy qui ne dormaient pas encore. Et patiemment elle attendit. A une heure moins dix, elle se leva et se rendit à leur quartier général. Sirius l'attendait.

- Patmol, tu m'expliques ? demanda Lou immédiatement.

- Relax, princesse, je ne veux pas monter une conspiration contre James, Peter et Remus.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'ils soient au courant ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, James s'en veut déjà assez comme ça.

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée mais Liz l'entendit et comprit.

- tu as menti tout à l'heure, tu ne va pas aller dormir chez Androméda n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulais-tu que je dise, que je vais devoir passer deux longues semaines au manoir en compagnie de ma « famille » ?

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

Le jeune homme se leva et se mit à tourner en rond, indécis. Liz fronça les sourcils en le voyant hésiter, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de tourner autour du pot…

- Patmol ?

- Bon… je sais que… enfin si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais très bien… après tout c'est…

- Patmol ! tu va me dire ce que tu veux oui ou non ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

- D'accord, voilà est-ce que tu voudrais venir au manoir avec moi, on pourrait passer les deux semaines ensemble…

Lou demeura interdite un instant, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- laisse tomber, c'était stupide, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai proposé, oublies ça, c'était idiot….

- Non ! enfin… non, ce n'est pas idiot, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais… heu comment dire… je suis surprise, je… ils vont être d'accord ? je ne veux pas rendre vos relations encore plus tendues qu'elles ne le sont…

- Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes, du moment que je ne ramène pas une moldue ou quelqu'un qui ne sais pas se tenir à table, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais, bon tu connais la réputation de ma famille… enfin je veux pas que tu passe deux semaines trop affreuses…mais je m'étais dit que puisque on allais passer deux semaines tous seuls tous les deux, peut-être que…

- D'accord !

- hein ? euh quoi ?

- Je veux bien, j'accepte ton invitation, et puis si c'est vraiment trop horrible on pourra toujours passer la deuxième semaine à Poudlard, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore y verrai un inconvé il sera pas enchanté mais je vais me débrouiller

Le griffondor lui adressa un sourire éclatant en guise de remerciement et Lou sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger en silence puis Lou se secoua et se leva il était temps d'aller se coucher. Elle était crevée et à en juger d'après les bâillements que tentait de contenir son ami, il était dans le même état de fatigue qu'elle.

Le lendemain, Liz mit un moment à se rappeler ou elle était et pourquoi elle s'était réveillée si tôt puisqu'il n'était que six heure du matin. Puis tout lui revint, la proposition de Sirius, le banquet du soir et la blague.

- La blague ! s'écria Liz, honteuse de l'avoir oubliée ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Pleine d'énergie, elle se leva avec entrain et se prépara en vitesse. Puis, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, elle pénétra dans le dortoir des maraudeurs qui dormait comme des bienheureux, mis à part Remus qui la regarda, surpris. La maraudeuse lui fit signe de se taire et d'un geste gracieux fit apparaître trois seaux d'eau glacée au dessus des lits desquels s'élevaient une respiration lente et régulière, signe que leurs occupants dormaient encore profondément. Puis dans un geste théâtral qui fit pouffer Lunard, elle renversa les trois seaux et attendit…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

La réponse n'avait pas tardé, elle Lou se permit de rejoindre Remus dans son hilarité. Des cheveux ébouriffés et trempés émergèrent d'un lit à droite et James Potter lança à Liz le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il pouvait donner à six heures et demi du matin lorsqu'il était réveillé par une douche glacé. Le griffondor sauta de son lit pour attraper Liz qui riait aux éclats mais fut doubler par son meilleur ami qui lui ne s'était pas embarrassé de menaces et avait directement sauté sur son ami pour lui faire des chatouilles.

- Si… Sirius…ar… arrêtes… par…par pitié, hoqueta Lou entre deux rires.

- Oh non ma chère, répliqua Sirius, un air diabolique sur le visage.

- Rem'… aide moi, pitié, supplia la jeune fille

Remus, impassible, contempla son amie, les yeux pétillants d'amusement alors qu'il regardait en direction de la salle de bains. Intriguée, Lou tourna la tête pour voir ce qui provoquait l'amusement de son meilleur ami et de Sirius qui avait arrêté la torture.

- Non ! Cornedrue, Queudver, pas ça… s'écria la jeune fille en tentant de se dégager lorsqu'elle vit les deux maraudeurs approcher avec une grande bassine remplie d'eau.

- Oh si, répliqua Queudver en faisant basculer la bassine sur son amie.

Ce fut trop pour Remus qui s'écroula de rire par terre sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Malheur lui en prit car aussitôt les quatre maraudeurs, mouillés jusqu'aux os, se redressèrent et s'allièrent pour mouiller le dernier maraudeur. S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau mémorable, ponctuée d'éclats de rire et de cris. Lorsque le dortoir fut entièrement mouillé du sol au plafond, ils s'effondrèrent tous par terre pour reprendre leur souffle. Et Lou occupée à se sécher avec sa baguette magique ne vit pas les garçons se rapprocher et ce fut grâce à son instinct hyper développé qu'elle s'écarta à temps pour éviter quatre jets d'eau. En riant elle tira la langue pour marquer sa victoire, mais les quatre griffondor ne l'entendaient pas ainsi, et s'est sur une attrapeuse horrifiée qu'ils foncèrent. Mais Liz était pleine de ressource et s'engouffra donc dans les escaliers à toute vitesse dans l'espoir d'atteindre son propre dortoir pour s'y réfugier.

- Alors les papis, on s'essouffle ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

- Attends qu'on t'attrape, grogna James

- Ne vous…

Liz s'interrompit en voyant tous les regards converger vers elle, et James, emporté dans son élan, lui fonça dessus la projetant à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius James à se relever, pendant que Peter faisait de même pour Lou.

- Il se passe que vous êtes en pyjama dans la salle commune, grinça une voix.

- Oh salut Evans ! dit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air assuré.

- Lou, on peut connaître la cause de ton hilarité ? demanda Remus

- Vous êtes trempés tous les quatre et vos pyjamas ne sont pas vraiment épais…répondit la jeune fille, ses rires redoublants.

- Et ?

- Vous offrez un beau spectacle à ces demoiselles, conclut Liz, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent et Peter et Remus se mirent à rougir pendant que James et Sirius éclataient de rire et lançaient des coups d'œil qui déclenchaient des rougeurs parmi les étudiantes. Mais Liz n'eut pas le loisir de profiter du spectacle car Lily se tourna vers elle, furieuse.

- Tu es trempée, tu veux attraper un rhume ou quoi ?

- Lily… commença Lou

- Tu vas remonter tout de suite pour te changer !

- Oui maman, répondit Lou avec une mine de chien battu, déclenchant les rires parmi les griffondors.

Après s'être séchés et habillés, les maraudeurs descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, dans la bonne humeur. L'été était installé et plutôt que de rester enfermés à l'intérieur, ils décidèrent de s'offrir une dernière escapade à Pré au Lard. Ils se promenèrent toute la journée dans le village sorcier, firent des provisions de sucreries pour le voyage de retour, et discutèrent avec animation de l'année écoulée, riche en émotions et en marauderies. Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent au château et entreprirent de faire leur valise pour le lendemain. Puis vint l'heure du banquet de fin d'année où était décernée la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à celle qui avait accumulé le plus de points au cours de l'année. Ce fut Griffondor qui remporta la coupe pour une fois et Lily dû admettre que malgré leurs bêtises, ils avaient tenu leur promesse, faite lors des vacances de pacques, de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ce fut donc une explosion de joie à la table des lions et les maraudeurs ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le regard de reconnaissance que leur lança la directrice de leur maison, le professeur McGonagall en effet, Griffondor n'avait pas remporté la Coupe depuis que les James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient entrés à Poudlard. Le banquet prit fin et tous les élèves montèrent se coucher pour leur dernière nuit avant les vacances.

Le lendemain, ce fut comme chaque année, l'effervescence dans la tour de Griffondor, mais aussi parmi les autres étudiants qui couraient de leur salle commune à la Grande Salle, pour y prendre le petit déjeuner, en passant par le bureau des directeur de maison et celui du concierge pour récupérer les objets confisqués durant l'année, ou du moins tenter de les récupérer. Cependant, il y eu un changement cette année car on ne vit aucun serpentard de toute la matinée, et lorsque sonna l'heure du départ, seul les serdaigles, les poufsouffles et les griffondors se présentèrent devant les calèches pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Alarmés les professeurs se rendirent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu deviner que, encore une fois, les maraudeurs étaient passés par là. Ils ne purent donc ouvrir le passage, et il fallu l'aide du directeur pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle commune. C'est là que le spectacle débuta : les serpentards étaient tous attachés, sans exception, au murs et arboraient un déguisement grotesque tout en formant un message sur le mur qui clamait : « idiots visqueux et fiers de l'être ! ». Il fallu dix bonne minutes pour détacher tous les étudiants et malgré tous les efforts de l'équipe enseignante réunie, les verts et argents durent garder leur tenue humiliante. Ce fut donc une bien étrange troupe qui monta dans les dernières calèche, précédée par une professeur Nock, _très_ en colère mais heureusement pour eux, les maraudeurs étaient déjà loin devant…

Les cinq amis avaient pris la première calèche afin de prévenir tout le monde pour que personne ne rate l'arrivée des serpentard. Lorsque enfin arrivèrent ceux-ci, les étudiants des autres maisons étaient regroupés autour des fenêtres du train, et aucun ne fut déçu du spectacle. Les maraudeurs avaient passé pas mal de temps pour préparer cette blague de fin d'année, ce fut donc un joyeux cortège composé de cheveux roses, de queues de dromadaire, d'élèves crachant des limaces ou encore de pattes de canard et de mugissement qui débarqua sur le quai, accueillit par de grand éclats de rires. Mais ce fut pire lorsqu'ils voulurent monter dans le train car même celui-ci semblaient ne pas vouloir les laisser en paix soit il les recrachait, soit leur passage déclenchait une chanson personnalisée -et moqueuse bien entendu- ou bien ils se mettaient à pleurer comme des madeleines. Pour finir, il n'y eut pas d'autres solutions que de les placer dans des wagons en bout du train. Et c'est ainsi que débuta le voyage de retour, voyage qui pour la première fois assura aux étudiants la tranquillité et l'assurance de ne pas voir débarquer les serpentards. Bien entendu, les responsables de cette blague étaient connus de tous : seuls les maraudeurs étaient capables de faire cela, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Nous sommes vraiment géniaux. Déclara Sirius, une fois tous installés dans leur compartiment

- Que de modestie Patmol ! ironisa Remus

- Oui je trouve aussi Lunard.

Lunard soupira, sans rien ajouter toutefois cela ne servait à rien si ce n'est à gaspiller sa salive. Il échangea un sourire avec Lou.

- Une petite bataille explosive ? proposa James

Quelques heures plus tard, le train ralentit et ils arrivèrent en vue de la gare. Les cinq amis furent les premiers à descendre ils étaient curieux de savoir si les serpentards arboraient toujours les atouts dont ils les avaient dotés. Malheureusement, la déception était au rendez-vous. Les serpentards étaient tous redevenus normaux, il était probable qu'un professeur avait profité du voyage pour trouver comment leur rendre leur apparence d'origine.

Les maraudeurs gardèrent cependant leur sourire en traversant le passage qui les ramenait du coté moldu de la gare. Là, ils furent accueillis par les parents de James et Liz pu rencontrer les parents de Remus et de Peter. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite pour aller dire au revoir à Cathy et Lily. Elle fit semblant de partir pour comme elle avait prétendu aux garçons se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et elle attendit le départ de James, Peter et Remus pour rejoindre Sirius.

Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à son ami et ils empoignèrent leurs bagages et sortirent de la gare. Sirius fit un signe avec sa baguette magique et le magicobus apparut. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au Square Grimmaud. Sirius désigna quelque chose entre le numéro 11 et 13 et lentement un manoir apparut.

- Alors, prête ? demanda-t-il, légèrement hésitant

- Prête. Assura Liz, déterminée.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'héritier Black. Liz monta les marches du perron à sa suite, une fois en haut, il sortit une lourde clé en argent massif, l'introduisit dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille sur ses talons.

à suivre...

bientôt les vacances des maraudeurs avec comme toujours des blagues mais aussi quelques éclaircissements sur le mystère qui entoure Lou.

à bientôt


	21. La très Noble et Ancienne Famille Black

bonsoir à tous !

voilà le premier chapitre des vacances. Immersion chez les sang-purs. j'espère que ça vous plaira. Encore une fois, merci à JK Rowlings qui a été le point départ de tous ça et qui dispose de tous les droits sur Harry Potter.

bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 21 : La très Noble et Ancestrale Famille Black**

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée qui fit frissonner Liz. Toute la décoration criait la magie noire et l'arrogance. La famille Black était une très ancienne famille de sorciers et faisait partie de celles qui croyaient en la supériorité du sang, il n'était pas étonnant que Sirius soit vu comme un renégat parmi les membres de sa famille, puisque le jeune homme détestait par-dessus tout cet état d'esprit.

Sirius fit signe à son amie d'avancer. Une petite voix aigue s'éleva à droite.

- Le jeune et vilain maître rentre tard, Madame s'impatientait…

L'elfe de maison, car s'en était un, s'interrompit en voyant Lou. Jamais Liz n'avait vu de créature plus repoussante. L'elfe, à l'image de la demeure où il vivait, respirait la méchanceté il était habillé d'une toge aux armoiries de sa famille, il avait de petits yeux calculateurs et paraissait ramassé sur lui-même, Liz comprenait parfaitement la grimace de dégoût qu'avait laissé échappée son ami à la vue de l'elfe. Celui-ci la dévisagea un long moment de ses yeux perçants et désagréables. Mais, il sembla ne rien trouver à redire puisqu'il s'inclina.

- Une jeune fille, de bonne éducation sûrement, ce sera la première fois que le jeune maître ne ramène pas de la vermine…

Liz voulu dire quelque chose mais Sirius l'en empêcha d'un geste puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'elfe.

- Monte nos bagages dans ma chambre Kreattur, ordonna le jeune homme d'un ton menaçant.

L'elfe laissa échapper un commentaire qu'aucun des deux griffondor ne comprit mais obtempéra, cependant au moment où il allait disparaître par la porte qui avait emprunté pour apparaître, il se retourna et annonça d'une voix mielleuse :

- La famille s'est réunie dans le salon de réception et vos cousines vont passer les vacances au manoir.

Sirius soupira.

- je suppose que je ne peux pas y échapper, je suis désolé Lou, j'espérais que tu n'aurais pas à croiser mes cousines…

- Cesse de dire des bêtises Patmol, je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre en acceptant de venir. Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul, d'autant plus si tes cousines sont là.

Le jeune homme adressa à son amie une sourire reconnaissant puis lui montra la direction à prendre. Ils prirent un couloir à droite et se dirigèrent vers la porte du fond. Tout comme l'entrée, le couloir était sombre et clamait son appartenance, d'une à la maison Serpentard et de deux au coté sombre de la magie. Ils s'arrêtèrent une dernière fois devant la porte du salon d'où provenait des voix puis Sirius prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poignée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, toutes les voix se turent, et Liz qui était restée dans l'ombre vit les regards se tourner vers Sirius.

« Merlin, Sirius a vraiment grandit parmi eux ? » se demanda la jeune fille en voyant les regards froids et hautains qui habitaient les regards de chacun des occupants de la pièce.

- Père, Mère, salua Sirius d'un ton débordant de docilité et de respect.

Liz en fut écoeurée: ça ne ressemblait pas à son Sirius.

- Tiens tu es rentré toi ! se moqua Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius qui était en troisième année à Poudlard et qui n'avait pas encore digéré la blague du Poudlard Express

- Regulus !

La voix de Madame Black avait claqué comme un fouet.

- Pardonnez moi Mère.

Sirius se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention qui s'était déportée sur le frère cadet.

- Père, Mère, j'ai amené quelqu'un…

Immédiatement, l'attention fut dirigée toute entière sur le jeune homme. Liz dans son coin frissonna mais attrapa tout de même la main de son ami lorsqu'il lui tendit pour la présenter.

- Père, mère, je vous présente Alizée.

Liz se sentit examinée sous toutes les coutures, mais garda contenance, après tout elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle était une sang pur – du moins tout l'indiquait-, elle avait de bonnes manières et surtout, elle n'avait jamais baissé le regard devant quiconque. Elle se permit d'observer les sorciers et les sorcières qui se tenaient devant elle. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il y avait les parents de Sirius Déméra et Orion Black, son frère Regulus, ses cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix et leurs parents Alphard et Elladora Black. Comme pour Kreattur, Mme Black sembla satisfaite de son examen puisqu'elle hocha la tête lentement après une longue observation.

- Il semblerait que pour une fois tu nous ramène une jeune fille de haut rang… lança-t-elle à son fils aîné d'un ton froid et méprisant.

- Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise Mère.

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose jeune fille ? proposa Alphard Black.

- Avec plaisir Mr Black, répondit la jeune fille, avec un sourire poli, elle savait que c'était la personne la moins hostile à son ami parmi les membres de sa famille.

- Je vous en prie appelez moi par mon prénom…

- Entendu Alphard.

L'homme paru surprit et Liz vit Sirius s'autoriser un sourire. De toute évidence Alphard Black n'avait pas été dupe, Liz avait les même idées que son ami sur la question du sang et de la magie noire mais il ne s'était pas douté que la jeune fille avait autant de ressources.

- Vous connaissez par cœur tous les prénoms de chaque membre de chaque grande famille d'Angleterre ?

- Je préfère ne pas faire d'erreur de courtoisie, répondit Liz en souriant et en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius sur un canapé, Louis XV vraisemblablement.

- Vous parlez sagement, répondit Elladora Black, d'un ton pincé. Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut dans la seconde avec un plateau, et entreprit de servir.

- Ce sera une bièraubeurre pour toi je suppose ? ironisa Bellatrix en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Navré de te décevoir Bella, grinça Sirius, deux martinis Kreattur !

Liz, surprise, échangea un regard avec le jeune homme et prit le martini qu'on lui tendait, alors que Bellatrix affichait un rictus.

- Je ne te connaissais pas en défenseur de jeune fille… et si fin observateur.

- Pourquoi ? pour savoir que tu adores le martini, répliqua Sirius en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Oh ! tu as l'habitude de boire ? intervint Narcissa en sirotant son porto.

- Je ne bois pas, je sais boire, il y a une légère différence, Narcissa.

Petit à petit, l'attention de dégagea de Lou et Sirius et ils purent respirer et discuter à leur aise de leurs vacances au manoir. Sirius lui montra une tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black et Liz fit une nouvelle fois preuve de ses connaissances étendues, et pu faire taire Regulus qui s'était approché d'eux. Il était su et connu que le plus jeune black, comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants de Serpentard, avait un faible pour la jeune fille, et ce malgré les blagues qu'elle leur faisait endurer avec les autres maraudeurs. Ils passèrent ensuite à table, où Liz fut une nouvelle fois mise à l'épreuve. Epreuve qu'elle remporta avec succès puisqu'il s'avéra qu'elle possédait plus d'élégance et de classe que la majorité des occupant de la pièce. Sirius qui connaissait bien son amie, prenait sa revanche, et s'appliquait pour une fois à mettre en pratique ce qu'on lui avait appris et qu'il avait toujours rejeté avec force. Liz de son coté, s'amusait aussi mais surveillait tout de même ses arrières, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle mangeait parmi une mangemorte, un futur mangemort, une future épouse de mangemort et des sympathisants à la cause de Voldemort. Elle fut donc soulagée malgré tout lorsque le repas prit fin et que Sirius l'emmena dans ses quartiers.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il anxieux, alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber tous les deux sur le lit du jeune homme.

- Tes cousines sont vraiment charmantes, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle allait éclater de rire mais décida de s'abstenir en voyant la tête de son ami. La jeune fille reprit plus sérieusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Patmol, je t'assure je suis ici de mon plein gré.

- Merci.

Lou lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant d'examiner la chambre de Sirius. Impersonnelle. Il n'existait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire, mais la gryffondor se doutait bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas dévoiler ses préférences dans cette maison, et connaissant Sirius, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il n'ait un jardin secret ignoré par tous. Le jeune homme en question se racla la gorge.

- Je sais ce n'est pas très personnel.

Liz haussa les épaules, l'estomac étrangement noué.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas de chambre à moi.

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase et bien qu'elle fût persuadée qu'il avait entendu, Patmol ne fit aucun commentaire, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Bon alors tu as le choix, soit tu dors avec moi.

- Avec toi ? répéta-t-elle, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- Tu me prend vraiment pour un pervers ! s'écria le beau gryffondor, en s'efforçant de paraître offusqué et indigné, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Bon je disais, soit tu dors dans ma chambre, soit dans une chambre d'amis.

- A ton avis ?

- C'était juste pour confirmer, mes cousines ne manqueront pas de se défouler sur nous.

- Bah comme ça je pourrais espérer qu'elles s'étouffent avec leur méchanceté.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire et fit apparaître un deuxième lit d'un coup de baguette magique. Il indiqua ensuite à Lou une commode où elle rangea ses affaires et lui montra la salle de bain. Une fois installés, ils discutèrent un moment encore, puis se couchèrent vers deux heures du matin.

Le lendemain, Ils s'éveillèrent vers six heures. Lou lança un regard étonné à son ami, à Poudlard, il était toujours difficile de le réveiller. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et expliqua.

- je ne dors jamais complètement lorsque je suis au manoir. Je n'ai nulle envie de mourir.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Elle se levait tous les jours très tôt car elle ne pouvait jamais, quelque soit l'endroit, dormir sur ses deux oreilles, habitude de guerre supposait-elle. Lou sortit de sa rêverie et pesta Sirius s'était précipité dans la salle de bains et il n'était pas réputé pour être un rapide, « pire qu'une fille » répétait James tous les matins.

- Eh ! le traî….tre

Liz se tourna vers la porte de la chambre pour faire face à… Regulus. Celui-ci, une fois la surprise passée, était en train de dévisager la jeune fille qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon (volé à Remus) et un vieux tee-shirt (piqué à James cette fois).

- Sors de là ! hurla Sirius qui était sortit de la salle de bain en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Regulus regarda tour à tour Liz, dégoûtée du regard pervers qu'il lui avait lancé, et Sirius qui était encore dégoulinant d'eau et qui tenait une serviette autour de sa taille. Le serpentard voulu dire quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit car Sirius venait d'atteindre son seuil de patience : le beau gryffondor jeta son frère dehors, furieux qu'il ait osé déshabiller son amie du regard. Lou éclata de rire devant un Sirius plus qu'en colère.

- Pas que je sois déçue de la vue, mais tu devrais peut-être t'habiller Patmol.

Patmol, sa colère retombée face au rire de Lou, fit un clin d'œil suggestif et partit se rhabiller pour pouvoir laisser la place à Lou. Celle-ci une fois habillée, ne put s'empêcher quelques commentaires.

- Monseigneur Black serait-il jaloux ?

- Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir envie de vomir après le regard qu'il t'a lancé ?

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il se privait à Poudlard, je préfère ne pas y penser et oublier.

- Sauf qu'à Poudlard, tu es légèrement plus vêtue.

- En parlant de ça… taquina-t-elle

- Ouais, je sais… le garçon s'interrompit en voyant l'air de son amie, tu ne compte pas… faire ce à que je pense ? Ma mère va avoir une attaque

- Tu t'imagines « Déméra Black succombe à une crise cardiaque après avoir eut un aperçu de la perversité de son fils aîné âgé seulement de seize ans… »

S'en fut trop pour les deux amis qui éclatèrent de rire. C'est sur ce bel espoir qu'ils descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, où heureusement seuls les cousines et le frère de Sirius étaient présents. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans la salle à manger, l'atmosphère devint tendue. Sirius, encore furieux lança un regard noir à son frère qui le lui rendit mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à Liz et de rougir.

- Regulus… commença le gryffondor qui avait saisit le regard.

- Sirius, l'interrompit Lou pour éviter une troisième guerre mondiale. Bonjour tout le monde ! salua la jeune fille puisque personne ne semblait vouloir engager la conversation.

Ce fut Narcissa qui, à sa grande surprise, répondit.

- Bonjour Spencer. Bien dormi ?

A cette question, Regulus grogna et plongea dans son assiette alors que Sirius fixait Liz mi-inquiet, mi-curieux.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment _très_ bien dormi, merci.

C'en fut trop pour le jeune Regulus.

- Si Mère l'apprend, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, menaça-t-il son frère

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Sirius, innocemment

- Tu crois que tu as tous les droits…

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? intervint Bellatrix, mécontente.

- Regulus nous fait une crise de sorcier pré-pubère, ricana Sirius

- Espèce de sale… s'emporta le fils cadet, en se levant brusquement, il détestait perdre la face, surtout avec son frère.

- Eh bien c'est gai, le petit déjeuner, remarqua Liz, avec ironie.

Regulus rougit et se rassis, alors que Lou se retenait de sourire. Narcissa, elle ne s'en priva pas bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas comprit le pourquoi de la dispute.

- Alors ? on peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? répéta Bellatrix, peut habituée à être mise de côté. Vous vous comportez comme des moldus de basse catégorie, devant une invitée en plus, assena-t-elle

L'insulte ne toucha pas particulièrement Sirius, mais fit blêmir son frère. Celui-ci se reprit, et, furieux, lâcha en désignant Sirius et Liz :

- Ils ont dormis ensemble.

Cette dernière déclaration fit place à un silence impressionnant. L'attention des deux sœurs Black fut reportée sur leur cousin. Liz était persuadée que c'était la première fois qu'elles le regardaient comme ça. Le garçon cependant ne paraissait pas troublé, et attrapa un toast qu'il entreprit de beurrer.

- Vous avez dormi ensemble ? répéta Narcissa, intriguée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

- Allez, Sirius… encouragea la jeune fille, curieuse et amusée.

Regulus parut furieux que sa révélation n'ait pas eut l'effet escompté. Son frère bénéficiait encore une fois d'une chance incroyable. Bellatrix, voyant que sa sœur n'obtenait rien avec Sirius, se tourna vers Liz, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. En cet instant, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils se trouvaient tous les cinq dans une maison réputée pour ses idées de sang pur, son appartenance au coté noir la magie et que parmi les cinq personnes présentes deux d'entre elles étaient des aspirants mangemorts. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'agissait que de cinq adolescents normaux qui discutaient.

- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? demanda Bellatrix en désignant Regulus du doigt.

- J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Sirius.

- Et… insista Narcissa

- Vous avez dormi dans le même lit ?

A ce stade de la conversation, Sirius devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire, Liz imperturbable, continua.

- Sirius a eut la courtoisie de faire apparaître un deuxième lit, ce que Regulus aurait dû remarquer lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre sans frapper, s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à me déshabiller du regard, n'est-ce pas Regulus ?

Le serpentard se mit à rougir, attirant l'attention de ses cousines.

- Tu es entré dans la chambre ?

- Oui et alors ? je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'ils faisaient…

- Tu les as surpris en train de… ?

- Non ! s'écria le garçon un peu trop vite, les joues rouges.

- Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? demanda Narcissa

Sirius avait cessé de ricaner en silence, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné le regard déplacé de son frère.

- Tu frapperas la prochaine fois ! lança-t-il, dédaigneux.

- Allons Sirius, il n'a pas fait exprès, intervint Liz, qui s'amusait follement.

Sirius recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler. Il ne prêta pas attention aux exclamations indignées de Narcissa et Bellatrix. Il se tourna vers son amie et la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

- tu…

- Jaloux ? insinua la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec de la jalousie, tu ne veux pas prendre tes douches avec cet immondice, t'en que tu y es ! C'est déjà assez dégoûtant qu'il te mate en uniforme à Poudlard, pas besoin d'en rajouter ici ! s'indigna l'aîné des frère Black.

Liz sourit de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

- Regulus est tout de même plus mignon que Rogue, non ?

- Il est moins repoussant, cingla Sirius.

A l'autre bout de la table, Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient pliées de rire, au grand désarroi de Regulus qui voyait la situation tourner à son désavantage.

- On dirait que mon cousin à un faible pour toi, remarqua Narcissa sans préciser lequel

- Tout ça pour dire que vous n'avez rien fait de moralement répréhensible, conclut Bellatrix.

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais non, confirma Liz.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, rassura Sirius, en affichant un sourire à faire damner un ange.

- Sirius… menaça Liz, si tu ne te tais pas, je vais prendre la chambre d'ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, je sais me tenir, assura le gryffondor.

Regulus grommela quelque chose mais personne n'y fit attention et ils finirent le petit déjeuner dans le silence qui, exceptionnellement l'informa Sirius, n'était pas pesant. Le jeune homme lui expliqua que quand il rentrait l'ambiance était toujours mortelle. Et Liz fut contente d'être là, peut-être que pour une fois Sirius n'aurait pas des vacances trop horribles.

La première semaine passa ainsi, les parents de Sirius et son oncle et sa tante n'étaient là qu'au soir, pendant la journée elle et Sirius passaient leur temps à éviter Regulus et Narcissa. Bellatrix disparaissait toutes les après-midi et même certains soirs, entraînant parfois avec elle sa sœur cadette, et les deux amis ne voulaient surtout pas savoir ce qu'elles faisaient. Sirius lui raconta un peu sa vie avant Poudlard, il ne disait pas tout, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle n'était pas James, la seule personne avec qui Sirius se confiait totalement sans retenue. L'ambiance était elle aussi étrange il y avait des moments, surtout au petit déjeuner où toute tension disparaissait et où Sirius semblait enfin respirer et des moments où Liz sentait qu'il allait craquer, dans ces cas là, elle l'emmenait faire un tour soit dehors, soit dans sa chambre. Liz avait vite compris que la personne que Sirius détestait le plus était sa mère qui semblait avoir développé envers lui une haine farouche. Le soir, lors des repas, c'était Liz, Narcissa et son père qui veillait à ce qu'il n'ait pas de confrontation entre Sirius et sa mère. Cela semblait une habitude pour Alphard Black et Narcissa. Curieusement, Liz et Narcissa s'entendaient plutôt bien. A Poudlard, la serpentard étaient toujours entourée d'une cour qui semblait aussi soporifique que Binns le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, aussi la jeune fille affichait toujours une masque de froideur et de dédain. Liz pensait qu'il était dommage qu'une jeune fille aussi jolie et intelligente que Narcissa Black n'ait pas eut droit à une chance de pouvoir s'exprimer librement.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Narcissa ? sincèrement je veux dire. Demanda un matin Liz.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Sirius en train de jouer aux échecs quand Liz s'était décidée à poser la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir Black.

- Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas, je la trouve moins désagréable que je ne me l'imaginais.

- Elle est fiancée à Lucius Malefoy. Répondit Sirius avec flegme, comme si ce fait disait tout.

-Patmol !

- C'est une future épouse de mangemort. Se buta le jeune homme

Liz remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit « future mangemorte » et continua.

- Oui mais en oubliant ce point ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je la connais moins bien que toi, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu traiter quelqu'un de sang-de-bourbe, et elle parait toujours s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Lou, elle est tout à fait d'accord avec ma famille sur la supposée supériorité des sangs purs…

- Je sais, elle ne serais pas à serpentard ou sinon, mais… elle est quand même moins désagréable que Bellatrix ou Regulus. Et elle te défend face à ta mère, bon d'une manière assez particulière, mais elle s'arrange toujours pour détourner l'attention de tes parents quand la conversation devient tendue, je l'ai remarqué.

- Peut-être…

Agacée, Liz força Sirius à la regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint son regard un moment mais finit par abdiquer.

- d'accord, c'est vrai… -il soupira- quand on était petits, je m'entendais bien avec elle mais… quand on lui a annoncé qu'elle se marierai avec Lucius Malefoy, il y a deux ans, on s'est disputé tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai dit de tous les envoyer balader, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était une Black et une serpentard, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne une renégate.

Liz observa le visage fermé de son ami. Il avait parlé d'un ton indifférent, mais elle se doutait qu'il avait été blessé. Cela avait du être un sacré coup lorsqu'ils avaient été envoyés dans les maisons ennemies, et cette dispute les avait sans doute séparés pour de bon. Mais Liz était têtue et voyait bien que Narcissa profitait de sa présence et de cette soit disante résolution de bien se tenir devant une invitée pour parler de nouveau librement avec son cousin.

- Et si elle voulait se réconcilier avec toi ? suggéra Liz.

- Elle traîne toujours avec Rogue et compagnie, et quand c'est pas Servilius, c'est Bella, Lucius et Lestrange… je ne traîne pas avec des mangemorts, ajouta le jeune homme, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

Liz abandonna, pour l'instant. Elle verrai bien à la rentrée, et décida de profiter de la dernière semaine qui lui restait pour tenter de rapprocher les deux Black et essayer d'apprivoiser Narcissa qui, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, lui semblait sympathique lorsqu'elle laissait son masque de froideur et d'indifférence au placard.

La seconde semaine passa, semblable à la première. Regulus avait déserté, le manoir, au plus grand bonheur de Liz qui commençait à détester les regards qu'il posait sur elle et Bellatrix passait tout son temps dehors avec Rodolphus Lestrange, son fiancé. Narcissa restait alors seule, et passait désormais pas mal de temps avec Liz et Sirius. Et bien qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, les deux Black semblaient ravis de pouvoir enfin se reparler normalement. Le soir lorsque les adultes revenait, le manège recommençait et la tension remontait par la même occasion. Ceux-ci semblait attachés à cultiver chez leurs enfants, la méchanceté, le dédain, le mépris et la froideur.

Le dernier jour, Liz et Sirius, à leur plus grande horreur apprirent que la famille, irait le soir même au bal donné en l'honneur du centenaire de Ménélas Malefoy. Et bien entendu, ils comprirent tous de suite qu'ils ne pourraient pas y couper. Une fois montés dans la chambre de Narcissa, Sirius laissa éclater sa colère et son dépit.

- Super, une soirée à étaler des manières qui datent du XVIII° siècle au milieu de mangemorts qui vont passer leur temps à vanter leur sang pur et la décadence du monde sorcier qui sympathise avec les sang-de-bourbe.

Narcissa ne semblait pas plus ravie que son cousin.

- Plains-toi, ragea-t-elle, toi au moins tu es un garçon, moi je vais devoir passer la soirée, au bras de Lucius, à sourire à tout le monde, sans danser, sans rien faire, comme un objet.

Sirius arrêta de faire les cents pas et dévisagea sa cousine un moment. Il fit ensuite un geste auquel ni Liz ni Narcissa ne s'attendait : il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais danser moi

- Et je crois qu'on va bien rigoler, annonça Liz, prise d'une idée subite.

- Ouille, je crois que la soirée va être mémorable, ajouta Sirius en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de la maraudeuse.

- Sirius, il serait temps de réveiller la grande noblesse qui sommeille en toi ! déclara Lou d'une voix exagérément pompeuse et snob.

Ils rirent tous un moment puis se calmèrent pour laisser Liz expliquer son idée. La jeune fille s'était d'ailleurs mise en mode « maraudeur en chasse ».

- Que diriez vous de passer la soirée en compagnie de mister Malefoy et sa troupe de joyeux lurons ? proposa avec malice la gryffondor.

- Euh… c'est quoi le plan ? se renseigna Narcissa qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Concours fierté rabaissée ? demanda Sirius, sur la même longueur d'ondes que son amie.

- Celui qui gagne aura le droit d'enfermer Regulus dans les toilettes avec pour seule compagnie une limace gavée de potion affective.

- On peut m'expliquer ? s'impatienta Narcissa. C'est quoi cette histoire de concours ?

Liz et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice. Avec Narcissa cela pouvait être drôle, et puis ne disait-on pas « plus on est de fous, plus on rit » ?

- Voilà, le but du jeu c'est de ridiculiser ou d'amener une personne à se retrouver dans une situation gênante pour elle. Expliqua Sirius

- Nous allons donc nous comporter en parfaits sangs purs et fiers de l'être et en profiter pour nous défouler sur tous les petits mangemorts et futurs mangemorts qu'il y aura à cette charmante soirée.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? s'informa la jolie blonde, intéressée.

- Oh, je crois qu'on va pouvoir vérifier l'effet que Liz fait lorsqu'elle porte une robe de soirée, et d'ailleurs se serait amusant de faire enrager ton futur fiancé…

- Pardon ?

- Bonne idée Sirius, approuva Liz sans se soucier de l'interruption de sa cousine, ça me plairait de le voir s'étrangler de rage en voyant Narcissa attirer tous les regards. Et puis toi je me demande comment réagiraient-ils si ils t'entendaient vanter les sangs purs…

- Ils s'étoufferaient avec leur whisky. Assura Narcissa

Pour toute réponse, les deux maraudeurs lui adressèrent un grand sourire. Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans les yeux bleus océan de la jeune fille qui se mit à rire. Liz ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie quand elle riait, de manière naturelle, comme à cet instant. Son rire était clair et cristallin, elle ressemblait à un ange, un ange égaré en enfer, une fleur fragile et délicate parmi les mauvaises herbes, une princesse au milieu de sauvageons.

Ils décidèrent, pour leur dernière journée de sortir faire les boutiques, activité qu'affectionnait bien trop les deux Black. Ceux-ci entraînèrent Lou avec eux au Chemin de Traverse, et entrèrent au « Caprice de Sorcier », la boutique de mode pour sorciers, et accessoirement la boutique où s'habillait Lou depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le catalogue de vente par correcpondance chez les Potter. Ils passèrent quatre heures à choisir la tenue qu'ils porteraient le soir même, et les filles en profitèrent pour refaire leur garde-robe et celle de Sirius par la même occasion.

- Alors, on dirait que tu aimes faire du shopping finalement. Fit remarquer Narcissa, moqueuse

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je pourrais apprécier en fin de compte, concéda Liz en souriant de sa mauvaise foi évidente : elle adorait ça, même si elle trouvait tout de même que chez les cousins ce plaisir tournait à l'obsession psychopathe

- Que diriez-vous mesdemoiselles d'aller manger quelque chose ? proposa Sirius qui hurlait de faim.

- D'accord, mais après on passe au magasin de Quidditch, accepta Liz.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien, et ils s'installèrent à une table au Chaudron Baveur. Vers trois heures et demie, après être passés au magasin de Quidditch et à la librairie magique ( Sirius et Liz avaient grogné mais Narcissa avait insisté et puisqu'elle les avait laissé l'emmener au magasin de Quidditch, ils n'avaient pas eut d'autre choix que d'accepter ), ils prirent le Magicobus pour rentrer au manoir et se préparer pour la soirée. Au manoir, ils tombèrent sur Regulus qui venait de rentrer et sur Bellatrix qui avait quitté Lestrange pour rentrer se préparer. Narcissa, à la vue de sa sœur, reprit immédiatement son masque indifférent, et ils se séparèrent, Liz monta avec les deux sœurs.

Vers sept heures, elles étaient prêtes. Liz avait encore une fois endossé le rôle d'aide aux jeunes filles en détresse, pour aider Narcissa et Bellatrix à se préparer. Et encore une fois, durant ces quelques heures passées dans la chambre, quiconque serait rentré, ou aurait collé son oreille à la porte, se serait dit qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait trois jeunes femmes en train de rire et de plaisanter, tout en se faisant belles pour le bal. Liz avait même rit avec Narcissa de Bellatrix, qui tentait de maîtriser son anxiété : elle voulait être parfaite pour plaire à Rodolphus. En cet instant, Liz remarqua que Bellatrix était jolie. Non, belle plutôt. Elle avait pour une fois laissé tomber son masque de méchanceté et cela lui allait beaucoup mieux.

- il ne va pas pouvoir détacher son regard de toi, assura Liz

- Alizée a raison, Bella, tu es parfaite, confirma Narcissa.

Bella portait une robe rouge sang, avec un décolleté, la robe était moulante et fendue des deux coté, jusqu'à mi cuisse. Liz l'avait coiffée de façon à faire ressortir sa noblesse et à dégager son visage. Elle portait une parure de diamants, des bracelets en argent avec des boucles d'oreilles assorties aux motifs celtes à son doigt brillait sa bague de fiançailles, un diamant taillé en poire. Pour finir, Liz avait teint quelques mèches noires de couleur argent. Et l'avait laissé choisir les chaussures elle avait enfilé des escarpins rouge sang.

Pour Narcissa, la tenue avait été moins voyante, plus délicate, à l'image de la jeune fille. Sa robe, du même bleu que ses yeux, très longue et fendue sur un côté au trois quart de sa cuisse faisait ressortir sa peau diaphane. Dans le dos, la robe n'était retenue que par quelques bandes fines de tissus, laissant apparaître son dos immaculé, sur le devant, la robe moulait son ventre et s'ouvrait en deux au niveau des seins pour aller entourer son cou. Liz avait relevé ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon compliqué et avait ajouté une touche de maquillage pour faire ressortir ses yeux ainsi qu'un peu de rouge à lèvres. Narcissa portait des escarpins assortis à la couleur de sa robe. Pour les bijoux, elle avait opté pour l'or. Elle avait des fines créoles, un pendentif en forme de licorne, un bracelet chaîne en or, une montre en or et elle avait réussit, à l'insu de sa sœur, à « oublier » de mettre sa bague de fiançailles.

Les deux sœurs étaient magnifiques, même si Liz avait une préférence pour la cadette Narcissa était plus délicate.

Lou, quand à elle, portait une robe émeraude qui la faisait paraître encore plus fine qu'elle ne l'était. La robe était aussi longue que celle de Narcissa mais était fendue des deux côtés, jusqu'au trois quart de ses cuisses. La robe était dénudée dans le dos et se séparait au niveau du ventre en deux bandes qui se croisaient sur sa poitrine et se rejoignaient sur sa nuque. Elle avait choisi des escarpins de couleur cuivre et s'était fait des mèches cuivrées. A la place des bijoux, elle avait placé sur elle des « larmes d'étoiles », un liquide que l'on plaçait sur son corps et qui formait de fins traits argentés de manière à former des dessins mouvants qui se faisaient et défaisaient. Elle avait ajouté des créoles en argent qui pendaient à ses oreilles - il n'y avait aucun risque à ce qu'elle porte de l'argent puisque Remus ne serait pas là. La jeune fille n'avait même pas tenté de coiffer ses cheveux, elle savait que c'était peine perdue, aussi les avait-elle laissé voleter autour d'elle à leur guise, ce qui n'était pas du plus mauvais effet, au contraire. Encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas maquillé, laissant ressortir sa beauté naturelle de plus elle s'était souvenue – elle ne savait pourquoi – d'une phrase de Sirius lors du bal de la Saint Valentin. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage, qu'elle était très jolie sans, naturelle. Elle ne s'était pas bien sûr demandé pourquoi Sirius, dont toutes les petites amies – et il y en avait beaucoup- étaient toutes plus maquillées et superficielles les unes que les autres, la préférait, elle, naturelle…

Dans le hall, tout le monde était prêt, lorsqu'elles descendirent toutes les trois.

Regulus portait, sans surprise, une robe noire qui lui accordait plus de noblesse qu'il n'en avait. Le col qui remontait haut et droit, les bottes, les fils d'or sur les bords Liz ne lui accorda pas un regard, à son plus grand désespoir. Orion et Alphard Black étaient vêtus également en noir, mais la robe d'Orion était brodée d'argent alors que la robe d'Alphard était brodée d'or. Tous deux, en aristocrates, portaient des bottes, une épée à la ceinture et une cape frappée des armes de leur famille. Elladora Black avait choisi une robe violette aux reflets métalliques et des escarpins noirs, ses bijoux étaient en argent et elle avait bouclé ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait parsemés d'améthystes. Sa sœur portait une robe de dentelle noire, qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et qui remontait jusqu'au cou. Un rubis scintillait à son doigt. Le reste des bijoux était en or. Ils étaient comme Liz les avait imaginé, froids, hautain, sans couleurs. Bellatrix, Narcissa et elle ressemblaient parmi eux à des fleurs éclatantes de beauté dans un monde sans couleurs. Liz posa pour finir son regard sur Sirius, et elle ne fut pas déçue. Sirius restait Sirius. Le garçon portait une robe cuivre qui moulait son corps et laissait entrevoir que le jeune homme était musclé. Il avait allongé ses cheveux noirs et les avait noué en catogan avec un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe. On pouvait voir la boucle d'oreille qu'il portait à l'oreille droite – il s'était fait percé dans la journée – auquel il avait ajouté un crochet de serpent. En tant qu'aîné, il portait l'épée du côté gauche mais pas la cape aux armoiries de sa famille Liz se douta qu'il avait résisté à sa mère en acceptant de porter l'épée pour ne pas à avoir à supporter la cape. Il était magnifique, car quoi qu'il en dise, Sirius était un aristocrate et cela se voyait dans des occasions comme celle-ci, il possédait une grâce naturelle, et c'est une des raisons qui faisait qu'à Poudlard, la moitié des filles de l'école, aurait vendu père et mère pour un sourire du beau gryffondor. Liz remarqua que Regulus ne possédait pas autant cette grâce qui caractérisait son frère.

A la surprise de tout le monde, sauf de Liz qui connaissait son Sirius, le jeune homme s'avança, les yeux brillants, et en s'inclinant, tendit son bras à Lou, dans une attitude de parfait gentlemen.

- Vous êtes parfaite, jeune demoiselle, la complimenta-t-il.

- T'ai-je jamais déçu ?

Pour toute réponse, le maraudeur sourit, une lueur au fond des yeux, la même que lors du bal de la Saint Valentin. Il jeta un regard appréciateur à ses cousines et revint à Liz. Après un échange silencieux avec son amie, il tendit son autre bras à sa Narcissa, qui s'y accrocha. Regulus tendit son bras à Bellatrix qui l'accepta et ils sortirent en silence. Liz jeta un regard en direction de la mère de Sirius qui paraissait surprise que son fils aîné puisse se conduire convenablement et même mieux que ça. Alphard Black, lui ricanait dans son coin il fut rappelé à l'ordre par sa femme. Dehors, un carrosse aux armes de la famille Black de couleur noire et tiré par des abraxans de la même couleur les attendait, Sirius lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle appartenait à son oncle. Le trajet de dura pas plus d'une demi heure. Le cocher dépassa les grilles de la propriété et s'engagea sur un chemin puis s'arrêta au pied d'un double escalier en pierre.

- Le manoir Malefoy, lui indiqua Sirius, un air blasé sur le visage.

Le manoir en question était tout aussi impressionnant que celui le Manoir du Lion, mais il ne dégageait cependant pas la même chaleur. Il était imposant, froid et si un moldu l'avait contemplé, il l'aurait très certainement qualifié de ce que les moldus appelaient manoir hanté ( sans raison car il n'y avait sans doute aucun fantôme ou esprit qui hantait la demeure des Malefoy ). Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, où un elfe de maison les débarrassa de leur cape en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Un autre les mena à la salle de réception. A l'entrée, étaient postés César Malefoy, le père de Lucius -le fiancé de Narcissa- et sa femme Rebecca. Ils étaient tous les deux somptueusement vêtus et accueillaient les invités avec un air si doucereux que Liz en fut dégoûtée, et elle vit à la tête de Sirius qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour se retenir de lancer un commentaire mordant _made in Sirius_.

- Je suis enchanté que vous soyez venues, déclara César Malefoy en faisant un baisemain à Déméra et Elladora Black.

- Nous n'aurions manqué pour rien au monde l'anniversaire de ce cher Ménélas, assura le père de Sirius en saluant son hôte et en s'inclinant devant Rebecca Malefoy.

- Je vois que vous êtes venue en famille, remarqua, inutilement, Mrs Malefoy en apercevant les cinq jeunes gens qui se tenaient en retrait.

- Un bal est toujours une aubaine pour la jeunesse, expliqua l'oncle de Sirius, et il aurait été impensable que Narcissa manque l'anniversaire du grand père de son futur mari.

- Père ! s'écria Narcissa, le rouge aux joues.

- Voyons jeune fille comportez vous comme il le faut… la réprimanda sa mère.

- Allons, Elladora, les jeunes sont susceptibles, nous aussi avons été jeunes… intervint Mr Malefoy en souriant à sa future belle-fille.

- Qui est cette charmante demoiselle qui vous accompagne ? demanda sa femme en remarquant Liz.

- Alizée, pour vous servir. Madame, Monsieur, se présenta Liz en tendant son bras. Elle sentit Sirius s'agiter derrière elle, mais le fit taire d'un coup discret dans les côtes.

- Une relation de notre fils, expliqua Mr Black.

- Votre fils a bon goût, assura Ménélas Malefoy qui venait d'arriver.

- Et moi beaucoup de chance, compléta Liz, le ton encore plus mielleux que le vieux sorcier. Joyeux anniversaire Mr Malefoy.

- Appelez-moi Ménélas, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez par mon prénom. Alizée.

- C'est le nom d'un vent non ?

- Et Ménélas est le nom d'un roi, si je ne m'abuse.

Le sorcier se mit à rire sous le compliment déguisé.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de ce prénom ? demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que vous aurez l'occasion de vous en apercevoir au cours de la soirée, déclara Sirius. Excusez-nous mais il faudrait mieux que j'amène ma cousine dans les bras de son fiancé, il pourrait s'inquiéter.

Il tendit son bras à Liz pour qu'elle les suive. La jeune fille céda – comment pouvait-elle résister ? Sirius était trop mignon lorsqu'il était comme ça- et prit congé des Malefoy, avec un sourire comme pour s'excuser des manières de son cavalier. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les trois parmi la foule et se dirigèrent vers la terrasse où était réunis tous les héritiers qui avaient entre treize et vingt-cinq ans. Narcissa n'était guère ravie de retrouver Lucius, mais Sirius et Liz lui avaient promis qu'ils ne la quitteraient pas. Bellatrix et Regulus, les rattrapèrent au milieu de la salle et ils rejoignirent les autres ensemble. Bellatrix se dirigea immédiatement vers Rodolphus Lestrange son fiancé, suivie de près par Regulus. Sirius, Narcissa et Liz hésitèrent un instant. Il y avait plusieurs petits groupes selon les affinités de chacun, mais un groupe occupait un espace soigneusement délimité et attirait les regards de crainte, de respect ou d'envie ce groupe rassemblait les mangemorts ou très futurs mangemorts déclarés. C'était bien évidement ce groupe qu'avait rejoint Bellatrix et c'est également dans ce groupe que ce trouvait Lucius Malefoy. Les deux Black à côté d'elle soupirèrent et ce fut Liz qui les entraîna à sa suite.

- Narcissa. énonça calmement Lucius quand il la vit.

Narcissa se força à sourire, heureusement que son père avait interdit à Lucius de la toucher avant qu'elle n'ait dix-sept ans ans. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et eut un rictus.

- Sirius, quelle… surprise de te voir ici.

Son commentaire déclencha des ricanements, tous les regards étaient maintenant dirigés sur l'héritier Black. Liz, anticipant le conflit, se plaça aux côtés de son ami.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ?

- Hum… oui bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme en reprenant ces esprits – il avait été sur le point de se battre -Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, son frère Rastaban, Quentin Jugson, Pascal Parkinson que tu connais déjà, il était en septième année… Evan Rosier et Philip Travers qui sont en sixième année, Thierry Nott, Hubert Crabbe et Sylvain Goyle… ah et Sébastien Avery, Antonin Dolohov…

- Et Alexandre McNair, dit un voix derrière Liz.

La jeune fille se retourna. Un très beau jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans se tenait devant elle. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui formaient un catogan, un bouc au menton et les yeux gris foncé. Il la regardait, l'œil intéressé, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres qui lui donnait un air sadique trouva Liz mais qui devait probablement faire fondre les filles - pourquoi ? Ça Liz n'en savait rien.

- Elle n'est pas à prendre, gronda Sirius en guise d'avertissement

Mais le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est convenable de regarder ainsi une jeune fille, dit Liz

- Hum, je suis désolée, j'ai vu un ange et je me suis perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Un ange dont on ne connaît toujours pas le nom, confirma Antonin Dolohov.

- Alizée Spencer, révéla une voix.

Liz tourna la tête et fit face à …

- Rogue ! lança Sirius dédaigneux

- Black. cracha le nouveau venu.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les…

- Je veux danser ! annonça Lou en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de lancer une insulte de son cru.

- Liz… commença le jeune homme furieux.

- Je peux demander à Severus

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, assura Sirius.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu préfères peut-être que je demande à Regulus.

A l'annonce de son frère, il parut horrifié, ce qui déclencha le rire de ses cousines.

- Alizée tu es cruelle, déclara Narcissa. Sirius est tout de même mieux que Regulus.

- Je m'ennuie, se plaignit Liz. Qu'est ce qu'on fait lors de vos soirées si on ne danse pas, si on ne parle pas, si on ne mange pas ? on s'insulte ? il y a plus passionnant.

- On boit, suggéra Sirius en claquant des doigts.

Un elfe apparut, chargé d'un plateau.

- Vous désirez ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix, tout en s'inclinant profondément.

- _Nectar vampirique_ pour tout le monde, commanda Liz sans prendre le temps au autres de protester.

- C'est que… commença timidement l'elfe.

- Tu n'as pas envie de me faire plaisir ? souffla Liz d'une voix dangereuse et séductrice

L'elfe marmonna une excuse en rougissant et s'exécuta. Une coupe fumante apparut devant chaque personne. Tout le monde contempla son verre en silence sans boire une gorgée, ce fut Bellatrix qui formula à haute voix la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

- Et c'est quoi _ça_ ?

Devant leur mine perplexe, Liz éclata de rire. Se payer la tête d'un bataillon de mangemorts était une chose inégalable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui marmonna.

- C'est un truc dans le genre de l'_eau de géant _?

- Tu m'en veux encore ? c'était très bon non ?

Le jeune homme s'étrangla au souvenir. Elle leur avait fait goûté un breuvage et il avait fallu trois jours au maraudeurs pour s'en remettre.

- tu nous as empoisonné !

- tout de suite les grands mots ! soupira Liz, et en se tournant vers les autres qui tenaient toujours leur verre à la main elle ajouta. C'est de l'alcool, et rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas très douée en potions, si je voulais me débarrasser de vous, j'utiliserais ma baguette.

- Tu es très douée en potions, démentit Severus Rogue, rougissant, en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et avala son verre d'un seul trait pour montrer l'exemple. Ils l'imitèrent tous. Liz sentit le liquide descendre dans son œsophage alors qu'autour d'elle, ils avaient tout recraché.

- c'est ignoble ! s'écria Narcissa.

- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas le meilleur, concéda Liz, il a un goût de framboise, je préfère le goût poire.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a dedans cette fois, se renseigna Sirius qui n'avait pas bu une goutte.

- Tu n'as rien bu !

- Je ne suis pas fou…

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

Liz avala le verre de son ami d'un trait, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée.

- alors, on peut savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? insista Sirius.

- J'en sais rien, c'est une recette vampire.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étouffa Bellatrix.

- Non. Oh ! d'accord… non il n'y a pas de sang dedans. Il n'y a aucun doute, le mélange sang et alcool est très mauvais parce que l'alcool fait tourner le sang. A mon avis, il y a de la tequila et peut-être de la poudre de corne de Grapcorne.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler ça ! soupira Dolohov, c'est vraiment infect !

- On s'habitue à tout, répliqua Liz, indifférente au jeune homme qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

- Je crois que le bal a commencé, annonça Sirius. Tu veux toujours danser ?

Liz sourit et le suivi sur la piste de danse à l'intérieur. Tout le monde les imita, jeunes et vieux.

Liz dansa avec la plupart des garçons excepté Rogue et Regulus, elle savait que Sirius ne l'aurait pas supporté. Le jeune homme quand à lui vit toutes les jeunes filles défiler entre ses bras pour une danse, même s'il ne partageait pas leurs idées, elles restaient sensibles à la beauté du jeune homme. Celui-ci garda tout de même un œil sur Narcissa tout au long de la soirée, et l'invita à danser aussi souvent qu'il le put. Vers minuit, la musique s'interrompit et Ménélas Malefoy fit un discours, puis il donna le signal de reprise en invitant Liz à danser et les danses reprirent. Lorsque la soirée s'acheva vers trois heures du matin, tout le monde connaissait Liz. Elle avait une fois de plus étonné, subjugués même pour certains et par-dessus tout évité à Sirius de passer pour un renégat. Elle avait subtilement écarté toute dispute. Son ami la remercia discrètement, Liz lui fit signe que ce n'était rien : elle s'était bien amusée. Narcissa avait compté les points Dix-sept fois, elle avait réussit à faire taire Lucius et sa petite bande alors que Sirius n'avait récolté que seize points auprès des héritières au sang pur et fières de l'être. De plus Liz avait imposé le silence à Ménélas Malefoy, ce qui la sacrait grande gagnante du concours. En fin de compte, conclut la jeune fille dans la limousine qui les ramenait au manoir pour finir la nuit, qu'ils s'appellent Black, Malefoy ou encore McNair, l'importance c'était l'apparence qui comptait. Elle-même était sans doute une sang pure bien qu'elle n'en porte pas le nom, mais elle avait réussit à s'imposer au milieu de gens qui la prenait pour une sang mêlée.

à suivre...


	22. Vacances à Poudlard

**un nouveau chapitre en ligne, et rapidement. je suis en forme en ce moment semble-t-il. un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à mme Rowlings.**

**bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 22 : Vacances à Poudlard**

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent vers dix heures. Ils s'habillèrent et vérifièrent qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait et, discrètement, passèrent par la chambre de Narcissa pour lui dire au revoir. Personne en effet à part Narcissa, ne savait qu'ils partaient le jour même, il valait donc mieux ne réveiller personne.

- Il faudra qu'on continue de se voir à Poudlard, murmura Liz à l'oreille de Narcissa.

Liz vit dans les yeux de la jeune Black, de l'espoir elle lui fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte de la chambre.

Toujours en silence, ils sortirent du manoir et montèrent rapidement dans le magicobus qui venait d'apparaître. Le voyage fut tout aussi catastrophique que d'habitude, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop content de quitter le manoir. Même si le séjour n'avait pas été si horrible, ils étaient heureux de fuir la famille de Sirius, à part peut-être Narcissa…Lou n'avait jamais rediscuté de la jeune fille avec Sirius, car elle respectait le silence de son ami, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne désirait pas en parler. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant les grilles du manoir du Lion. Ils sonnèrent et immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit sur Nob' l'elfe des Potter. Celui-ci les amena au salon où ils trouvèrent James et Remus en pleine partie d'échec.

- Maître, vos amis sont arrivés, annonça l'elfe.

James releva la tête en soupirant alors que Remus renversait son Roi en disant « échec et mat mon cher Cornedrue ! ».

- bonjour vous ! on vous attendait. Et cesse de faire cette tête Lunard ! c'est la dernière fois que je joue avec toi !

- Tu dis toujours ça Cornedrue, fit remarquer Lunard. Bonjour à tous les deux. Alors comment se sont passer vos vacan…

Le lycanthrope s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

- comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivés ensemble ? s'étonna-t-il.

« Oh, oh ! » Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Il était vrai que James et Remus n'étaient pas au courant. Sirius soupira.

- oh ! après tout, on peut bien leur dire, non ? ce n'est pas un secret d'état.

- De quoi vous parlez ? s'irrita James.

- Disons que je t'ai mentit, avoua Sirius. Androméda ne pouvait pas me loger.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'énerva James.

- Parce que je te connais, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ou inquiet ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Tu es rentré au manoir alors ? intervint Remus, lui aussi en colère.

- Oui, où voulais-tu que j'aille ? j'ai juste proposé à Liz de venir au manoir elle aussi.

- Et j'ai accepté et tout c'est bien passé, conclut Lou pour clore la discussion. Tout c'est bien passé je vous assure, Sirius m'a fait cette proposition pour ne pas être tout seul face à ses parents et pour que moi par la même occasion je ne sois pas toute seule pendant deux semaines, c'est tout.

Remus s'était calmé, mais James paraissait toujours en colère. Liz échangea un regard avec Remus et d'un accord commun, ils quittèrent la pièce pour laisser les deux amis s'expliquer. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard et James et Sirius étaient de nouveau comme d'habitude. Cependant la joie fut de coutre durée. Un hibou grand-duc pénétra par la fenêtre et vint se poser à côté de Liz. La jeune fille détacha la lettre qu'il portait, et l'oiseau s'envola. Elle aperçu sur l'enveloppe le cachet de Poudlard et reconnu l'écriture de Dumbledore. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre.

_Lou, je suis désolé d'écourter ainsi tes vacances chez les Potter, mais tu dois rentrer à Poudlard de toute urgence. Hagrid passera te prendre ce soir à cinq heures. Je t'expliquerai tout, une fois que tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard._

_A ce soir,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_- _Lou qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Remus, en voyant son amie blanchir.

- Je dois rentrer à Poudlard, Hagrid vient me chercher à cinq heures.

- Mais, mais pourquoi ? s'écria James. Je croyais que Dumbledore était d'accord pour que tu restes, et le match de Quidditch de demain, et…

- Je suis désolée les garçons.

- Lou, qu'est ce qui se passe ? répéta Remus.

- Je n'en sais rien, Dumbledore a dit qu'il m'expliquerait une fois à Poudlard.

« En sécurité » pourquoi avait-il écrit cela ? Voldemort avait-il trouvé quelque chose sur elle ? Contre elle ? D'un geste rageur, elle froissa la lettre et l'envoya dans le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Avait-elle le choix ? bien sûr que non, elle ne risquerait pour rien au monde la vie de ses amis, même si cela voulait dire de passer le reste des vacances toute seule, même s'il c'était à Poudlard. James proposa une partie de Quidditch en attendant Hagrid. Lou était reconnaissante envers ses amis de ne pas insister et de proposer de la distraire.

A cinq heures tapantes, Hagrid débarqua, l'air gêné, il savait qu'il interrompait les vacances de Lou. La jeune fille lui sourit tristement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et ils partirent tous les deux par la poudre de cheminette.

- Bonsoir Lou.

Lou attrapa la main que lui tendait le professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait atterrit dans le bureau du vieil homme et avait trébuché sur le tapis.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit-elle

- Je suis désolé d'écourter tes vacances Lou, s'excusa le vieil homme.

- Vous avez certainement une bonne raison, répondit la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas paraître trop amère.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne fut pas dupe.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu pourras y déposer tes affaires.

- Je ne dors pas dans la tour de Gryffondor ?

- Non, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir ta propre chambre.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Dumbledore l'emmena dans un couloir à droite. Le passage se terminait en cul-de-sac sur un tableau représentant un phénix combattant contre un basilic.

- Le mot de passe est « guimauve ». expliqua le professeur Dumbledore. Ce sont mes appartements, les elfes de maison ont aménagé une chambre et une salle de bains pour toi. Comme ça lorsque tu seras en vacances et que tu resteras à Poudlard, tu auras ta propre chambre que tu pourras décorer comme tu le désires.

- Merci, murmura Lou, émue.

Il faisait en sorte qu'elle ait un coin à soi, un foyer et Lou en était reconnaissante à son tuteur.

- Je vais te laisser t'installer, déclara le vieil homme. Mais avant tout je dois te présenter Walter, c'est l'elfe qui s'occupe personnellement des mes appartements et maintenant des tiens, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande lui, il seras ravi de t'aider.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer maîtresse, salua le petit elfe en s'inclinant. Je vais vous faire visiter les différentes pièces et je vous aiderais à décorer vos quartiers.

- Walter ?

- Oui maîtresse.

- Appelles-moi Lou s'il te plaît, demanda Lou.

- Entendu maîtresse Lou.

La jeune fille soupira et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit elfe.

- Non, pas maîtresse Lou, Walter, Lou, juste Lou, répéta-t-elle dans une langue étrange et chantante.

- Vous parlez elfique, maîtresse ? s'étonna Walter, les yeux exorbités.

- Oui, mais tu ne dois pas le répété, d'accord ? et appelles-moi Lou s'il te plait, répéta pour la troisième fois Lou.

Elle parlait l'elfique, cela lui était apparut comme naturel, elle avait apprit à le parler quand, où et pourquoi ça elle l'ignorait, encore un mystère à résoudre, un de plus. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- Est-ce si extraordinaire de parler l'elfique ? se renseigna-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Je crois qu'il n'existe qu'une vingtaine de personnes au monde à le parler, répondit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Lou soupira, « évidement ! ». en même temps, pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des elfes de Poudlard en les amadouant ainsi pouvait avoir ses avantages, à voir.

- je dois régler une ou deux choses, je vous laisse. Walter, nous dînerons vers huit heures.

- Bien Monsieur.

Sur ces paroles, il les quitta. Et la jeune fille se retrouva seule avec l'elfe. Il lui fit visiter les différentes pièces. Les appartement privés du professeur Dumbledore comportaient une salle à manger, un salon, un hall, une bibliothèque impressionnante ( en la voyant, Lou ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lily ), une salle de musique où trônait un piano à queue au milieu de la pièce et pour finir un couloir avec trois portes. Walter l'informa que celle du fond donnait sur la chambre du professeur Dumbledore et que celle de gauche permettait d'accéder au bureau directorial. Toutes les pièces étaient décorées avec goût et les couleurs dominantes, avait remarqué la gryffondor, étaient celles de la maison de Gryffondor, même si le bleu de Serdaigle ressortait assez bien. Il ne restait qu'une seule porte dont l'elfe n'avait pas mentionné l'utilité.

- Walter, et la dernière porte, celle de droite ?

- C'est la porte de votre chambre Mademoiselle Lou, répondit Walter en lui faisant signe de tourner la poignée.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et entra. La chambre était immense et… vide mis à part quelques caisses en carton. Une porte était placée sur le mur à gauche de la porte. Mais ce qui attira tout de suite son attention, ce fut la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin. Lou courut jusqu'à la baie vitrée, émerveillée. Le jardin était en fleur, et une fontaine laissait entendre le doux murmure de l'eau. Le jardin, n'était pas immense mais, il permettait tout de même de voler sur un balai ou de faire une promenade sans donner l'impression de tourner en rond. Lou résista à l'envie de sortir sentir les fleurs immédiatement et continua son inspection. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte. C'était une salle de bains, toute en marbre, somptueuse. Il y avait également une porte dans la salle de bains, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un dressing. Un immense dressing à moitié plein. Il y avait des tenues moldues pour chaque saison, ainsi que des tenues sorcières également pour chaque saison.

- j'espère que les vêtements vous plaise, s'inquiéta Walter, je les ai choisi mais je ne savais pas vos goûts et…

- C'est très bien Walter, l'interrompit Lou que se remettait lentement. Tu as très bon goût

- Merci Maît… euh Lou, s'écria l'elfe, ravi. Nous commençons à meubler votre chambre et à la décorer ?

Lou le regarda puis sourit, la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- tu as raison, ce n'ai pas très gai pour l'instant.

Ils se mirent tous les deux au travail. Ils optèrent pour des meubles en chêne : un lit à baldaquin, un bureau, une bibliothèque, une table de nuit, une commode à tiroirs, un coffre de rangement au pied du lit. Ils décidèrent de mettre du parquet au sol et Walter ajouta une descente de lit. Ils choisirent d'orner la pièce avec les couleurs de gryffondor mais Lou insista pour que les rideaux soient crème, ainsi que les affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bains. Ils déballèrent ensuite les caisses en cartons. Elles contenaient des livres sur à peu prêt tous les sujets qu'il rangèrent par thème dans la bibliothèque, des jeux sorciers ( un jeu de Quidditch miniature, un jeu d'échec version sorcier, un jeu nommé Delta…) qu'ils rangèrent dans le coffre et dans la commode. Walter fit apparaître un lustre en cristal pour l'éclairage et une lampe de chevet qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule caisse en bois. Le cœur de Lou fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu c'étaient des photos de ses amis et d'elle, à la cérémonie de répartition, sur un balai, en train d'effectuer une retenue, à Pré-au-Lard, nourrissant des animaux avec Hagrid… Walter s'était éclipsé discrètement, elle finit donc seule d'arranger sa chambre, en déposant par-ci, par-là les photos encadrées des gens qui lui étaient chers. Pour finir elle défit sa malle, rangea ses vêtements dans le dressing, ses affaires scolaires dans le bureau et ses effets personnels dans sa commode ou sur des étagères. Quand elle eut finit, elle s'aperçu qu'il était huit heures en consultant la pendule qu'avait ajouté Walter en partant. Elle sortit donc, affamée et retrouva le professeur Dumbledore dans la salle à manger.

- j'ai cru que tu allais oublier ta faim.

- Je voulais finir de ranger, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ta chambre te plaît ?

- Oui, c'est génial, mais vous n'étiez pas obligés de faire tous ça, vous savez.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua le vieil homme, je suis heureux que tu te plaises ici, après tout, tu vas devoir passer tes journées ici, il est normal que tu aies un coin à toi, et tout le monde doit avoir une maison, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, termina-t-il doucement.

Lou sourit et se servit. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, la jeune fille lui raconta ses vacances au manoir Black. Quand il eurent fini de dîner, le professeur Dumbledore redevint sérieux et fit signe à Lou de la suivre. Ils empruntèrent la porte de gauche du couloir et pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Fumseck les accueillit par un trille joyeux.

- Assieds-toi Lou, proposa Dumbledore en montrant l'exemple.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis le sorcier prit la parole.

- Comme je te l'ai dit je suis désolé d'avoir écourté tes vacances, mais j'ai une bonne raison à cela, tu t'en doute.

- Cela concerne Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Alizée; et j'aimerai que nous reparlions de ce qu'il c'est passé en juin. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, ajouta-t-il en la voyant se tendre, je t'ai laissée tranquille car il fallait que je vérifie une ou deux choses, mais maintenant je dois savoir.

- …

- Liz…

- Professeur, je ne veux pas en parler. Je… ce n'étais pas la première fois mais… ce… c'était différent cette fois… C'était comme si… il voulait juste des réponses… Avant c'était pour me… pour autre chose.

Elle n'avait pas osé dire « pour me faire souffrir ».

- Avant ?

- Oui, avant que vous me trouviez, je crois. Je sais que… enfin c'est familier alors je suppose que c'était avant.

- Liz est-ce que tu as consciemment retranché ton esprit ?

- Oui, parce que l'occlumencie ne marche pas avec lui. J'ai essayé au début… mais c'était comme si il était dans ma tête…déjà, pas comme une intrusion mentale.

- Tu es une occlumens ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois que tu es capable de le repousser ?

- Oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le repousser. Je sais juste qu'il ne supporte pas de rester longtemps, alors il faut que je tienne jusqu'au temps qu'il ne supporte plus la douleur et s'en aille.

- Liz est-ce que tu sais qui est Akita Sunomira ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Akita Sunomira est un maître spirituel. Il est un des plus grand maître en arts mentaux qui existe au monde. Il vit reclus dans un monastère en Mongolie. Peu de personne peuvent se vanter de pouvoir tenir lors d'un combat d'esprit contre lui.

- Je ne comprends pas, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, professeur ?

- Akita a disparu. Et je pense que Voldemort n'y est pas étranger.

- Quel intérêt Voldemort aurait-il à le kidnapper ?

- Voldemort a perdu lors de votre combat d'esprit, tu as montré une grande résistance. Lui, ne supporte pas ces combats, sa spécialité c'est la possession, il agit dans l'ombre.

- Vous pensez qu'il a besoin de cet homme pour s'entraîner, renforcer son esprit ! comprit Lou.

- Exactement. Voldemort c'est aperçu qu'il n'était plus le plus puissant, il se rend compte qu'il existe des gens pour s'opposer à lui.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois demeurer à Poudlard, il peut m'attaquer quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouve.

- Ce n'est pas une attaque mentale que je crains, Lou, parce que tu es forte et emplie d'amour et de compassion. Ce que Voldemort redoute aujourd'hui c'est que tu t'élèves contre lui. Il te veut dans son camp, à tout prix et si lui ne peux t'avoir, alors il ne laissera personne t'avoir. Parce que tu possèdes une chose contre laquelle rien ni personne ne peut lutter.

- Ma magie ?

- Ton cœur.

- Mais j'appartiens au Bien, alors comment Voldemort…

- Non, Lou, justement. Tu peux choisir, c'est justement pour cela que tu es en danger plus que n'importe qui.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Liz.

- Même les démons peuvent aimer, Lou. A leur image, tu peux aimer, et choisir ton camp tout en conservant ta capacité d'aimer. Bien sûr, de ton choix peuvent dépendre beaucoup de choses. Mais le choix t'appartient. Ta magie est liée à ton cœur, c'est quelque chose de très rare. Mais toi, tu es plus exceptionnelle encore, car ta magie est immense. C'est la magie qui se nourrit du corps chez les humains, mais toi c'est l'inverse, c'est ton corps qui se nourrit de magie, tu es Magie. De plus tu peux aimer, plus que n'importe qui au monde. Tu peux haïr aussi. Lorsque tu donnes, tu ne reprends pas.

- Mais Voldemort ne peut pas utiliser ma magie, il ne la supporte pas !

- Personne ne la supporte, mais il peut te prendre à son service, ou trouver un moyen d'utiliser ta magie.

- Je ne veux pas être à son service, je lutte pour le bien ! s'écria Lou, affolée.

- Je le sais, Lou. Et Voldemort ne tardera pas à le comprendre. Et à ce moment là…

Le sorcier ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle avait bien comprit. Si Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors il ne laisserait personne l'avoir.

- Il va essayer de me tuer. Conclut-elle.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, assura Dumbledore

- Comment ?

- Il existe des protections

- Vous ne connaissez personne qui ait le même sang que moi.

- Il existe d'autres protections que celle du sang, en attendant, tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Et pour les attaques mentales ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Dumbledore se mit à sourire.

- J'ai dit que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir l'avantage lors d'un combat d'esprit contre Akita Sunomira. Mais il y en a et il se trouve que je fais partie de cette minorité de gens; c'est moi qui t'aiderai à renforcer ton esprit.

Lou acquiéça et se leva pour sortir. Le professeur Dumbledore ne l'arrêta pas. Et elle alla se coucher dans sa chambre. La partie de Quidditch avec ses amis était bien loin, même si elle n'avait eu lieu que le matin même. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule, séparée des autres par une barrière. Lou eu envie de pleurer, mes les larmes ne virent pas au fond, elle savait tout ça, et d'ailleurs elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer.

Le lendemain, elle mit un temps pour comprendre où elle était. Elle soupira au souvenir de la veille. Elle se leva sans se presser. Dans la salle à manger, son tuteur finissait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entra. Il l'accueillit avec douceur, mais elle n'eut pas la force de sourire, elle n'en avait pas envie d'ailleurs.

- Je vais passer chez les Potter, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être écrire un mot à tes mais.

Lou le regarda sans comprendre, puis la lumière se fit. Evidemment, il était clair qu'elle ne pourrais plus envoyer de lettres, ou du moins en faisant attention à ne rien révéler dans ce qu'elle leur écrivait, ne pas leur dire où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui elle était... Cette interdiction la mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle décida cependant d'écrire quelques lignes à ses amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. De plus comme ce serait Dumbledore qui la leur remettrait en personne, elle disposait d'un peu plus de liberté.

Elle alla chercher un morceau de parchemin et une plume dans sa chambre et se mit à écrire.

_Chers maraudeurs,_

_Je me doute que vous devez être inquiets… Ne le soyez pas ! Voldemort a encore décidé de me pourrir la vie mais je suis en sécurité ici, même si notre correspondance va sans doute être d'un ennui mortel les prochaines semaines… il s'agit de votre sécurité aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous donc je pense que c'est mieux comme ça au final... Nous nous verrons à la rentrée que j'attends déjà avec impatience ! (Oui mes amis la situation est assez horrible pour que je puisse désirer ardemment la rentrée scolaire) enfin, j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout de même, il n'y a pas de raison que nous ayons tous des vacances pourries. Vous l'avez sans doute compris, vous ne serez que quatre à partir en Grèce, mais bon, vous penserez à moi j'en suis sûre. S'il vous plaît les garçons rassurez Peter, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète et je ne pourrais pas lui écrire, j'en suis désolée._

_Je vous enverrai tout de même des lettres pour vous rassurer sur ma santé mentale dans les semaines à venir._

_Je vous embrasse fort, Lou_

_PS : amusez-vous bien car je veux un résumé détaillé de vos bêtises à la rentrée._

Liz relut sa lettre, la plia et la tendit à son tuteur. Elle s'assit ensuite et commença son petit déjeuner. Dumbledore lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit. La jeune fille se retrouva seule et décida, puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, autant qu'elle commence ses devoirs.

Les journées s'écoulèrent ainsi, Liz se levait, déjeunait, allait faire un tour dans le château, pour pouvoir montrer à ses amis de nouveaux passages secrets quand ils reviendraient, ensuite elle passait aux cuisines pour manger quelque chose, puis allait rejoindre Hagrid ou aidait Mme Pomfresh à faire de nouvelles potions de guérison. Le soir venu, elle lisait dans sa chambre ou discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait le temps ou jouait aux échecs avec le professeur McGonagall, et lorsqu'elle avait dîné, elle passait deux heures à renforcer son esprit en compagnie de Dumbledore. Liz s'ennuyait, elle se sentait comme une panthère en cage. Deux semaines seulement avaient passés, elle avait fini tous ses devoirs de vacances, lut la moitié des livres de sa bibliothèque, elle en avait marre de parcourir le château de long en large et même les expéditions dans la Forêt Interdite, avec ou sans Hagrid, l'ennuyaient. Dumbledore le sentait mais le sorcier n'y pouvait rien et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour occuper la jeune fille. Il passait tout son temps libre dans la recherche d'un sortilège qui permettrait à Lou d'aller où bon lui semblerait. Il avait discuté avec les maraudeurs, et désirait trouver une protection efficace avant la mi-août pour que la jeune fille puisse aller en Grèce avec ses amis.

Un matin, Liz fut réveillé par une multitude de hiboux qui avaient envahit sa chambre. Parmi eux, la jeune fille reconnut Schizo, le hibou de James et Niña, la chouette de Lily. Intriguée, Liz sauta hors de son lit et compta les hiboux, il y en avait six et chacun portait en plus d'une lettre un paquet plus ou moins gros, et deux, dont celui de James portaient non pas un paquet mais deux. Liz fronça les sourcils et alla pour fermer la fenêtre mais elle s'écarta au dernier moment pour laisser entrer Hedwige, sa chouette, qui était elle aussi chargée d'un paquet. Hedwige hulula doucement en mordillant son oreille de sa maîtresse, une fois perchée sur l'épaule de Liz. Celle-ci débarrassa l'oiseau de son colis. Elle défit l'emballage de papier kraft et découvrit à l'intérieur, un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau brillant. Une lettre accompagnait le cadeau, elle l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture de Narcissa avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance depuis qu'elle avait quitté le manoir Black. Elle lut

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Une personne m'a dit que tu fêtais aujourd'hui tes seize ans, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon d'envoyer quelque chose à ma gryffondor préférée… j'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop, et si c'est le cas j'espère que mon cadeau t'aidera à tromper ton ennui. Sache que j'ai suivi tes conseils et Regulus est actuellement chez mon « cher et tendre », Lucius n'a pu me refuser cela. Je me doute que mon cousin n'en ressortira que plus bête et méchant, mais au moins je n'aurais pas à le supporter avant la rentrée. Et comme Bellatrix passe tout son temps avec son fiancé, je suis bien tranquille au manoir pour une fois._

_J'attends avec impatience la rentrée pour pouvoir te voir, et – ne lui répète pas- mais mon cousin me manque un peu, cela a été fort agréable de pouvoir lui reparler et rire avec lui comme avant. Je l'ai retrouvé, et c'est grâce à toi._

_Je t'embrasse, Narcissa._

Liz ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un petit chaton endormi aussi noir que ses cheveux, avec de grands yeux verts. Le chaton émit un petit miaulement en s'éveillant et se mit à lécher les doigts de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

- Bonjour toi ? comment tu t'appelles ?

Le chaton, qui était une femelle, la regarda et se cacha les yeux derrière sa patte. Liz se mit à rire.

- Petite fripouille ! que dirais-tu de Dia, pour diablotine ? ça te va ?

Pour toute réponse, le chaton miaula et se réfugia dans le cou de la jeune fille. La jeune fille caressa le chaton un moment, attendrie puis se concentra sur ses autres cadeaux. Elle attrapa Niña et la déchargea, de nouveau le paquet était accompagné d'une lettre, de Lily cette fois.

_Joyeux anniversaire Liz !_

_Comment vas-tu ? je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de toi depuis celle que tu m'a envoyée, il y a une semaine, mais je suppose que tu es occupée à inventer de nouvelles bêtises à faire avec Potter et compagnie… Enfin ! En parlant de bêtises, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de recevoir avec la liste des fournitures de l'école ! Ah oui, c'est vrai tu me l'avais dit… eh bien oui, je suis la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor (même si j'aurais préféré que Norrington conserve sa place plutôt que de se faire tuer… hum, enfin bref !), je t'entends gémir d'ici, mais je suis vraiment contente, c'est un poste de prestige ! Je veux aider notre maison à gagner cette année encore la Coupe des Quatre Maisons._

Lou fit une pose dans sa lecture et eut une pensée pour les jumeaux Norrington, Karen et David, qui avaient été tués dans une attaque de mangemort début juillet.

_En tous cas, profite bien de ces vacances, je pense que tu aimeras mon cadeau, enfin, c'est surtout Hedwige qui appréciera je pense._

_A bientôt, Lily_

Liz éclata de rire, son amie lui avait offert une cage pour chouette, une cage magique auto nettoyante, avec réserve d'eau et de nourriture ainsi qu'un dispositif pour transformer la cage en perchoir. Hedwige voulut tester tout de suite sa nouvelle cage et parut satisfaite. Liz passa ensuite au cadeau que lui avait envoyé Cathy. Elle lui avait offert un exemplaire de « L'acrobatie sur balai » en lui faisant promettre de faire attention et de rester vivante jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. C'était du Cathy tout craché, se dit l'attrapeuse en souriant. Il restait six paquets à ouvrir, elle tendit la main sur celui d'Hagrid – elle reconnaissait son écriture brouillonne. Elle déchira le papier et examina objet qu'il lui avait offert : un couteau de poche multitout, elle l'avait vu sur le chemin de traverse, il pouvait faire des tas de choses, allant de simplement couper un morceau de saucisson à ouvrir une porte. Ravie, Liz se promit d'aller remercier son ami juste après le petit déjeuner. Elle attrapa un autre paquet, emballé dans du papier doré. Une lettre accompagnait le paquet.

_L'espoir naît des rêves, même lorsqu'ils sont fous._

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Liz n'en avait pas besoin. Seul son tuteur pouvait sortir des phrases de ce genre. A l'intérieur du paquet, il y avait une jolie boite en ébène, sur laquelle étaient dessinées des runes, avec de la poussière d'or. La jeune fille ouvrit la boité et y trouva des pétales de rose à rêve cela permettait d'élaborer des rêves à partir de souvenirs ou de pensées, avec l'avantage que ce n'étaient jamais des cauchemars. Dumbledore avait bien choisi. Liz se tourna vers les quatre derniers paquets, qui devaient être de la part des maraudeurs. Elle attrapa d'abord la lettre qu'ils avaient écrite, ou plutôt enregistré, c'était une parlote – comme une beuglante mais sans les hurlements- c'était la voix de James qui parlait.

- _Chère Lou, avant tout, joyeux anniversaire ! On est littéralement désespérés que tu ne sois pas avec nous pour ton anniversaire, tu vas manquer la bataille de gâteau d'anniversaire qu'en tant que maraudeurs nous nous devons de préparer. Mais Peter me fait savoir qu'il va trouver un moyen avec Sirius de rattraper ça, princesse gare à toi. Bon, Remus s'impatiente et va finir par me mordre si je ne le laisse pas parler… aie ! Lunard tu n'as pas honte !_

_- Non ! bon, Liz, puisque cet idiot n'a même pas pensé à te demander de tes nouvelles, je le fais. Alors comment vas-tu ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? nous en commence à attendre la rentrée impatiemment, car tu nous manque, on va en Grèce, mais sans toi ce ne sera pas pareil, comme l'a fait remarquer Peter qui est arrivé hier. On s'est creusé la tête – et tu sais combien c'est difficile pour Patmol – aie ! il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Sirius ! donc je disais, on a réfléchit longtemps pour trouver un cadeau qui t'aiderai à tromper ton ennui, donc j'espère qu'on a visé juste… et je vais te passer Sirius ou sinon tu n'aura pas la chance de me revoir avant longtemps, voilà Patmol…_

_- LOU ! Nous avons un traître parmi nos rangs, c'est la catastrophe internationale, intergalactique ! La malédiction va s'abattre sur les maraudeurs…_hurla Sirius, sur un ton dramatique_, Remus, notre Remus…, oui ça va, je lui dit ! mais non je n'en fait pas trop, je la prépare Cornedrue, Tu ne voudrais pas que Liz attrape une crise cardiaque, non ? Quoi morte de rire ? mais non, elle doit être déjà super inquiète_

James avait tapé juste car la jeune fille se roulait par terre de rire, ses amis étaient de vrais pitres !

- _Enfin, Liz, sois forte mais, il faut que tu saches… Remus a été… oh non c'est trop horrible ! bon enfin, Remus a été nommé préfet, raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! au secours ! appelez les médicomages, je fais une attaque, oh par merlin c'est trop horrible, mon meilleur ami, notre loup-garou… préfet…_

Liz qui avait deviné depuis un moment, s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Avant d'écouter la suite du message. Cette fois-ci c'était Peter qui parlait.

- _Miss Spencer, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer l'internement de votre ami Sirius au chenil, il semblerait que ce canin soit atteint d'une folie aigue, mais vous pourrez lui rendre visite le mardi et le vendredi à partir de trois heures de l'après-midi…Aie ! espèce de clebbard dégénéré… et venez avec une muselière.. aieuh ! bon d'accord je me rends… Hum oui, donc je disais… ah oui ! donc notre cher Lunard a été nommé préfet, je suppose que la préfète est la dulcinée de Cornedrue, et d'abord c'est Sirius qui l'a dit Cornedrue, pas moi et maintenant laissez moi parler à Lou ! Nah ! Bon, oui, comme tu vois, ou plutôt entends, la ménagerie est en pleine forme. On espère toujours un revirement de situation que te permettrait de venir avec nous fin août, dans tous les cas on t'embrasse bien fort, et un en particulier, nous nous verrons dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Et maintenant avant que tu ouvres tes cadeaux, la chanson d'anniversaire allez tenez vous prêts les gars, un…deux…trois !_

_Anniversaire dans le bonheur_

_Pour le joyau des maraudeurs_

_Princesse souffle et fais un vœu,_

_Tu demandes ce que tu veux_

_Mais pas un Rogue tout propre_

_Ni une Nock qui nous supporte_

_Car alors jolie maraudeuse_

_Que ferais-tu de tes journées ?_

_Si tu ne fuyais plus une goule furieuse_

_Ou un serpent enragé._

_Dans quelques semaines tu retrouveras_

_Tes amis que tu serreras dans tes bras_

_En attendant prépare-toi bien_

_Que les serpents aient peur de se lever le matin_

_Et surtout n'oublies pas_

_Qu'un cerf, qu'un loup, qu'un chien, qu'un rat_

_Pensent très fort à toi_

_Alors profite de tes seize ans_

_Car les idiots vont s'en prendre plein les dents !_

_Alors nous finissons_

_souhaitant joyeux anniversaire_

_Tous ensemble à l'unisson_

_A la princesse qui nous est chère !_

La lettre explosa en dizaine de confettis qui s'éparpillèrent dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, heureuse d'avoir pu entendre, au moins une fois cet été, les bêtises de ses amis qui lui manquaient terriblement. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les quatre cadeaux de ses amis. Peter lui avait offert un « Kit du Maraudeur » « pour ne pas qu'elle perde la main », de la part de Remus elle reçut du parchemin propriétaire, James lui offrit une sphère-espion et Sirius un album photo qui contenait des photos prises l'année précédente mais aussi des photos des maraudeurs avant l'arrivée de Lou.

La jeune fille contempla tous ses cadeaux, assise au milieu des emballages cadeaux et des rubans. Elle sourit, heureuse que ses amis aient pensé à son anniversaire, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment son anniversaire aujourd'hui et d'ailleurs, elle s'en fichait pas mal en cet instant. C'est donc de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis deux semaines qu'elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Le professeur Dumbledore l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire lui aussi, Liz le remercia pour les pétales de rose à rêves. Il lui sourit en retour et lui tendit sa liste de fourniture, en l'informant qu'Hagrid passerait prendre ses livres et les ingrédients de potions à renouveler. La jeune fille acquiesça et se dépêcha de manger pour aller remercier le demi-géant. En chemin, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall qui, à la surprise de la jeune fille, sourit et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Elles convinrent toutes les deux de faire une partie d'échec le soir même. La jeune fille fit un détour par la volière avant de se rendre chez Hagrid. Elle voulait envoyer des lettres de remerciement à ses amis.


	23. Voyage au pays de Circée

**disclaimer : alors les habituels remerciements. à Madame Rowlings tout d'abord sans qui aucune de ces fanfics que nous adorons n'auraient vu le jour. à tous ceux dont je dévore les fics et qui m'ont certainement inspirés (si certains reconnaissent dans mes histoires un peu de leur folie et touche perso, je veux juste dire : wow, vous lisez ma fic, c'est super !)**

**pour le reste c'est juste sorti tout seul de mon cerveau tordu. désolée c'est pas vraiment de ma faute, :)**

**bonne lecture à tous et encore une fois je suis impressionnée de votre patience, vous qui attendez, bienveillants ( les agressions sont punies par la loi je vous rappelle, même envers les auteurs feignants/peu inspirés/lentissimes/avares de chap -rayer la mention inutile ), la suite de mon histoire**

**Chapitre 22 : Voyage au pays de Circé**

Une semaine avait passé depuis son anniversaire et un matin, alors que Liz était en train d'effectuer une punition infligée par le professeur McGonagall pour avoir enfermé Miss Teigne dans l'armoire à Disparaître trois jours auparavant, Walter vint la chercher.

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir Lou.

- Je ne peux pas Walter, je dois finir d'astiquer tous ces trophées. Si j'invente encore une excuse comme la dernière fois, McGonagall va vraiment se mettre en colère.

- C'est très important, Maître Albus a dit que je devais aller vous chercher, il a parlé de protection…

A ces mots, Lou se redressa et laissait tout tomber et partit en courant sans même attendre l'elfe. Elle croisa le professeur de métamorphose mais ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter ni même de ralentir. Elle passa par les appartements privés du directeur qui désormais étaient sa maison et emprunta le passage qui menait au bureau Directorial. Elle déboula comme une flèche dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Lou, je t'attendais.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, puis reprit.

- Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un moyen de te protéger efficacement mais sans passer par les liens du sang. Il existe un très ancien sortilège de protection qui nécessite une grande puissance magique. Il crée un lien magique entre deux personnes ou plus et protège ainsi les personnes liées.

- Mais ? demanda la jeune fille, car il y a avait un mais, il y avait toujours un mais.

- Cependant, il y a plusieurs conditions pour que cette protection se renouvelle, car c'est une protection annuelle.

- Lesquelles ?

- Tout d'abord durant deux semaines, ce lien devra se refaire, et tu ne pourras pas aller où tu le désires. Il te faudra demeurer près de la personne à laquelle tu es liée. Ensuite tu devras toujours avoir à l'esprit, que c'est la chose la plus importante au monde car en tant que personne liée, tu pourras briser ce lien, pas forcément consciemment. Tu dois savoir que si jamais tu passais quelque chose avant cette protection, elle s'affaiblirait fortement…

- Attendez, durant deux semaines je serais prisonnière ?

- Non Lou. Disons que chaque année, le lien se reformera, cela prend du temps et de l'énergie. Mais le plus important c'est que tu seras très vulnérable durant ce laps de temps. Je te placerais donc au centre d'un pentagramme qui sera en mesure de te protéger.

- Cette protection, elle me protègera aussi des attaques mentales de Voldemort ?

- Je crains bien que non Lou. Toi et Voldemort êtes liés, et rien ne peut détruire ce lien, rien.

- Comment je pourrais briser ce lien ?

- Ce lien va te tenir éloigné de Voldemort, il ne pourra pas t'atteindre à Poudlard et lorsque tu sortiras de l'enceinte de l'école, tu seras également protégée. Mais si toi tu décidais de le rejoindre pour quelque raison que ce soit, alors ce lien ne t'en empêcherait pas. Et je dois te prévenir, que cette protection ne s'applique qu'à Voldemort, il pourra essayer de t'atteindre par l'intermédiaire de l'un de ses mangemorts. Mais rassures-toi, ce lien me permettra également de savoir où tu te trouves.

Lou hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation, de toute façon c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient, et la jeune fille préférait perdre deux semaines par an plutôt que de devoir demeurer toute sa vie à Poudlard, et ne pas pouvoir aller où bon lui semble. Ils discutèrent un moment encore, puis convirent d'effectuer le sortilège le lendemain, quand Fumseck serait rentré, car le sortilège utilisait la magie du phénix.

- Oh, Lou ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- La première fois, le lien se met en place très rapidement. Je crois savoir que tes amis et toi aviez projeté d'aller au pays de Circé, cette protection n'exclut pas ce genre de projet tu sais.

- Lou se retint de crier sa joie et fit un grand sourire à son tuteur et se précipita pour les serrer dans ses bras, puis sans attendre sa réaction, partit en courant pour aller finir sa punition en priant Merlin pour que le professeur McGonagall ne soit pas trop en colère.

Une semaine plus tard, le lien protecteur bien en place, Lou sonna à la porte de Mr et Mme Lupin, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, le cœur battant et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- LOU !

Ses amis lui avaient sauté dessus, et la serraient au point de l'étouffer mais, elle se laissa faire, trop heureuse de les voir.

- Allons les enfants du calme, vous allez l'étouffer ! tenta Athéna Lupin

- On croirait que cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Commenta John Lupin avec humour

- Vous devriez peut-être la lâchez si vous voulez qu'elle vous accompagne en Grèce, il serait dommage qu'elle décède le matin du départ. Par ailleurs je ne veux pas de tache sur mon tapis. Se moqua Mme Lupin.

Les garçons consentirent enfin à lâcher Lou et éclatèrent de rire au dernier commentaire.

- Liz, je te présente mes parents, Athéna et John Lupin. Ma mère est sorcière et mon père est moldu.

- Et de qui tiens-tu ton côté préfet ? demanda innocemment Liz.

- Certainement pas de son père. Déclara la mère de Remus, en lançant un regard insistant à son mari.

- Mon père est plus fier de mon côté maraudeur que de mon insigne, murmura tout à fait audiblement le lycanthrope.

- On le comprend ! Je me répète mais cet insigne est le déshonneur de…

Un grand éclat de rire couvrit la fin de la phrase de Sirius.

- moi je crois que tu ne vois pas le bon côté des choses, dit Peter.

Les rires cessèrent et tous les regards se posèrent sur le maraudeur. Sirius se retint exagérément à Liz avant de sauter sur Peter pour lui prendre sa température.

- Ben oui, continua Peter après s'être débarrassé de Sirius. Avec son insigne, il va pouvoir nous couvrir !

Quatre sourires maraudesques apparurent.

- être préfet ce n'est pas le contraire ? se renseigna Remus avant de sourire à son tour.

- Avec la nouvelle préfète, un préfet dans notre camp ne sera pas de trop, fit remarquer Liz.

- Evans ?

- Dix points pour gryffondor, Peter.

- OUAIS ! hurla Sirius. Jamesie tu me dois un gallion !

C'est dans cette ambiance que Mr et Mme Lupin les menèrent à l'aéroport. Liz fit connaissance avec eux, et il s'avéra que les parents de Remus étaient tout aussi gentils et accueillants que les parents de James. Athéna et John Lupin étaient fier de leur fils et reconnaissant envers ses amis de l'accepter tel qu'il était.

- Après les embrassades de dernière minute et les dernières recommandations « ne faites pas de bêtises ! (Ça c'est inutile chérie !)», « écrivez-nous », « soyez gentil avec grand-mère » « ne faites rien de trop dangereux » et « amusez-vous bien » et un dernier « ne faites rien de trop dangereux », ils montèrent tous les cinq dans l'avion et s'installèrent. Il fallut bien évidemment toute la détermination de Peter et de Remus pour empêcher Sirius et James qui venaient de familles sorcières de faire leur commentaire à voix haute, sur leur manque de confiance en cet appareil et sur l'émerveillement qu'il ressentaient à l'idée que ce « truc immonde et plus énorme que le nez de rogue », selon les propres mots de James, puisse les maintenir dans les airs. Liz n'avait rien dit, elle était impressionnée car elle ne se rappelait pas être jamais montée dans un avion, mais elle savait que l'appareil pouvait réellement voler et les amener à destination. Remus cependant ne fut pas dupe, il avait vu qu'elle était impressionnée, le gryffondor lui fit un clin d'œil et lui montra les ceintures de sécurité, en lui expliquant qu'elle devait s'attacher.

Le vol dura sept heures avec une escale à Paris mais les cinq amis ne s'ennuyèrent pas, bien qu'il fallu toute l'autorité de Remus pour qu'ils se fassent plus discret car ils voyageaient avec des moldus. A l'arrivée, Remus les dirigea dans l'aéroport d'Athènes et ils empruntèrent une diligence magique pour se rendre à Iraklion, une ville de Crète. La diligence les amena dans un village dans les environs, au bord de la mer. Une fois sur la place principale et ils sortirent du village, et empruntèrent un chemin caillouteux parmi les broussailles. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une maison en pierre. Sur le seuil, une vielle femme les attendait, elle était petite et plutôt ronde et avait les cheveux gris et des yeux noisette pétillants. Elle les accueillit en anglais avec un sourire.

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Bonjour grand-mère, salua Remus

- Bonjour Madame.

- Allons, pas de madame entre nous, appelez-moi, Neesa ou grand-mère.

Elle les invita à rentrer, pour se mettre au frais et leur servit à boire. James et Sirius durent se retenir fortement pour ne pas aller jeter un coup d'œil à tous les appareils qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, car Neesa Lupin était une moldue.

- Grand-mère, voici mes amis. Alors dans l'ordre, voici James, Peter, Liz et Sirius.

- Je suis enchantée de rencontrer enfin les maraudeurs au complet.

Ils posèrent ensuite leurs affaires dans les chambres puis Remus proposa d'aller faire le tour du propriétaire. Ils convinrent ensuite de monter la tente qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la remise pour pouvoir dormir tous ensemble, dehors. Vers neuf heures du soir, Neesa les appela pour manger. Ils étaient morts de faim et Peter failli faire un malaise lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils mangeraient les autres jours à onze heures du soir. Remus expliqua qu'en Grèce on mangeait beaucoup plus tard, mais qu'ils se feraient vite au rythme. Peter fut rassuré et ils mangèrent de bon cœur leur salade grecque puis les brochettes de poisson. Vers minuit, ils prirent congé de leur hôte et partirent s'installer dans la tente pour discuter à leur aise. James et Sirius grognèrent un peu contre l'inconfort des tentes moldue, mais les trois autres les firent taire en leur sautant dessus et en engageant une guerre des chatouilles. Vers deux heures du matin, ils s'endormirent, exténués.

Ils furent réveillés trois heures plus tard par Lunard qui les secouait.

- ça vous dirait une petite baignade dans la mer grecque accompagnée d'un lever de soleil grec ?

- Si tu ajoutes un petit déjeuner grec sur la plage, je serai comblée, répondit Liz

Son ami lui sourit et ils se précipitèrent tous dans la maison pour préparer un pique-nique et des serviettes de bain. Ils enfilèrent leur maillot et firent la course pour arriver à la plage. Ils y passèrent toute la matinée, et ce fut la faim qui les fit rentrer. Neesa se mit à rire lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. James, Peter et Remus étaient rouges comme des écrevisses. Heureusement, Lou avait prévu le coup et avait amené une crème magique qui apaisa les brûlures des trois garçons, Sirius et elle étaient déjà bronzés naturellement, il craignaient donc moins le soleil que leurs amis. Ils décidèrent cependant d'être plus prudent à l'avenir et d'emporter de la crème pour l'après-midi. Remus les emmena faire un tour au village en vélo. Ils rentrèrent le soir vers sept heures et ils aidèrent tous Neesa à faire le repas du soir et à mettre la table ensuite. La vieille femme dût se lancer des de grandes explications pour faire comprendre à James et Sirius qu'il n'était pas dangereux de préparer un repas sans magie les deux sorciers ne furent pas convaincus mais Peter et Liz se tenait l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient, alors que Remus affichait un air désespéré. Ils se couchèrent assez tôt ce soir là, fatigués de leur première journée qui avait été, malgré tout, bien remplie, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures la veille.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Remus, en s'écrasant sur le banc à côté de Liz.

- Passes-moi le pain aux olives, dit Neesa

- Je sais pas trop, je connais pas le coin… répondit James, Peter, la fêta s'il te plait.

- Voilà… hey ! Sirius, espèce de goinfre !

- Désolé James, mais… Liz !

- Allons ne vous disputez pas. je me sacrifie pour éviter de briser votre si belle amitié, se moqua la jeune fille en se servant de fêta abondamment, pour ce qui est du programme, on pourrait faire une randonnée jusqu'aux falaises, prendre la tente et dormir là bas.

- Ouais, c'est super comme idée

- C'est tout décidé ! s'écria Sirius, emballé.

- On finit de déjeuner et on prépara le matériel, déclara Peter en attrapant un toast sur lequel il mit de l'huile d'olive.

- Grand-mère ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème, les enfants, mais avant vous passerez au marché au village. Je vais vous donnez une liste de course et de l'argent.

- D'accord, Neesa, on file ! répondit Lou en obligeant les quatre garçons à se lever. Vous avez assez mangé vous autres !

Ils sortirent mais Lou revint dans la cuisine et attrapa la liste de course, l'argent et une pomme au passage. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Et se mirent tout de suite au travail. Remus et James démontèrent et rangèrent la tente, Peter qui était un excellent cuisinier se chargea de la nourriture, Sirius vérifia les vélos et Liz fit leurs sacs (maillots, serviettes, matériel de camping, sucreries, cartes à jouer et musique). Ils furent prêts vers une heure de l'après-midi. Ils mangèrent avec appétit la moussaka qu'avait préparée la grand-mère de Remus. Ils firent ensuite une sieste d'une demi-heure comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, ils restaient en effet éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit et cela leur permettait d'être en pleine forme. Ensuite, ils étudièrent l'itinéraire qu'ils allaient faire. Ils projetèrent de faire le chemin des falaises, d'aller jusqu'au cap et ensuite de revenir par les grottes et les plages : cela leur prendrait trois jours sans se presser. Une fois tous d'accord, ils expliquèrent leurs plans à Neesa et se préparèrent à partir. Au dernier moment, Sirius sauta de son vélo et pénétra dans la maison pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard, sa guitare sous le bras et l'appareil photo dans sa main.

- Bonne idée, Patmol ! le félicita Remus, en se dépêchant de ranger l'appareil photo dans une sacoche.

- Je sais, je suis génial, déclara modestement son ami.

James lui lança un noyau d'olive et ils démarrèrent, Peter et Liz devant, affrontant Remus dans une course acharnée, que le jeune lycanthrope gagna évidement haut la main. Ils ralentirent cependant pour bien profiter de la ballade et pour économiser leur souffle afin de pouvoir plaisanter tout en admirant le paysagé méditerranéen, le mer s'étalant sur leur droite, calme et scintillante sous le soleil.

- eh bien on s'essouffle les petits vieux ! se moqua Remus

- Attends que je t'attrape, grogna Liz en accélérant subitement pour rattraper son meilleur ami, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Ils firent la course pendant un moment et Remus finit par reconnaître que la jeune fille possédait une très belle endurance malgré sa condition d'« humaine ». Ils s'arrêtèrent pour attendre les autres tout en se disant qu'il faudrait commencer à rechercher un endroit pour passer la nuit. Ils roulèrent encore une demi-heure avant de tomber sur des ruines. Ils décidèrent de s'installer sous un pin qui avait poussé au milieu des pierres antiques et de ne pas monter la tente puisqu'il n'y avait ni vent ni pluie. Ils allumèrent donc un feu et s'installèrent tout autour dans leurs sacs de couchage. Peter fut chargé du repas et Sirius et Remus, en explorant les environs, trouvèrent une source. Ils n'eurent pas à entamer leur réserve d'eau. Ils mangèrent du poisson que Peter avait fait grillé accompagné de pain aux olives et de pastèque ils finirent le repas en faisant griller des marshmallows.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Liz à Remus, je veux dire chez ta grand-mère.

- Au moins un fois tous les deux ans.

- C'est sympa comme coin, pour passer ses vacances, fit remarquer Sirius

- Oui, mais c'est encore mieux cette année, parce que vous êtes là donc on s'amuse plus.

- C'est vrai que des vacances comme ça, tous ensemble, c'est le rêve, déclara James. C'est pas comme lorsqu'on est à Poudlard ou même en Angleterre.

- Je suis d'accord avec James, approuva Peter.

Le garçon, durant la semaine qui avait passé, s'était métamorphosé. Il disait maintenant franchement ses opinions, même s'il devait s'opposer à ses amis. Et la transformation n'était pas que mentale. Peter avait maigri et s'était musclé et le soleil lui avait fait le plus grand bien le gryffondor était maintenant beaucoup plus mince, ses cheveux châtains étaient brillants et parsemé de mèches blondes à cause du soleil, il avait le teint halé. On pouvait désormais le qualifier de garçon mignon. Il n'atteindrait jamais la beauté de Sirius ou de James, ni même le charme de Remus. Mais lorsqu'il reviendrait à Poudlard, les filles le remarqueraient, c'était certain.

- En tous cas, on est tous contents que tu sois là, Lou. Avoua Remus.

- Oui, on a vraiment cru qu'on partirait sans toi, confirma Peter.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, l'air indécis. Une question les démangeait depuis le début du séjour, et Liz le savait. Ce fut James qui la posa.

- Lou… est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi tu as du rentrer à Poudlard précipitamment ? Si tu ne veux pas répondre on comprendra mais… on est tes amis et on s'est beaucoup inquiété. C'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé en juin ?

La jeune fille hésita une fraction de seconde mais en voyant ses amis, elle ne put s'empêcher de se confier à eux.

- Pas exactement. Dumbledore m'a fait rentrer à Poudlard parce que je n'étais plus en sécurité…

- Voldemort ? coupa Sirius.

- Oui. Il me recherche. Dumbledore voulait que jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de protection efficace, je reste auprès de lui à Poudlard, en sécurité.

- Et ça y est tu ne risque plus rien maintenant ? s'inquiéta Peter.

- Non, il a trouvé une protection efficace. Et disons que je ne suis pas protégée à 100% mais presque. Seulement, je devrai chaque année passer au moins deux semaines en été à Poudlard pour renouveler cette protection.

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort te recherche. Enfin, en juin, Dumbledore nous a dit que…

- Que… Vol… Voldemort avait pénétré ton esprit pour te soutirer des informations.

Lou regarda Peter avec surprise et fierté, c'était la première fois que le gryffondor osait prononcer le nom du mage noir. Oui, le jeune garçon timide et peureux avait changé, beaucoup changé, personne ne pouvait désormais remettre en doute son courage et sa place parmi les maraudeurs.

- Dumbledore a aussi dit que tu étais très puissante et que c'était pour ça que Voldemort en avait après toi, ajouta Remus.

- C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais pour résumer, on va dire que je suis très puissante parce que ma magie est liée à mon cœur et que en plus de posséder de la puissance au départ, ma magie est décuplée parce que je suis d'une nature passionnée. Et si Voldemort m'attirait dans son camp je serais une arme non négligeable mais j'ai déjà choisi mon camp. Jamais je ne m'allierai à Voldemort, et il ne tardera pas à le comprendre.

- Et quand il aura comprit ? appréhenda James

- Voldemort ne laisse que deux choix au gens, commença lentement Lou, perdue dans ses pensées. Ou tu combats à ses côtés ou tu ne combats pas du tout.

Un ange passa et ils demeurèrent tous ainsi sans bouger, leur visages figés dans une grimace d'horreur, même s'ils savaient déjà tout ça, leur amie n'avait fait que formuler cet état de fait à voix haute.

- Tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé en juin ? demanda doucement Remus.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua Liz, tendue, vous savez déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux. Liz reprit la parole doucement.

- s'il vous plaît les garçons, j'avais peur de vous dire tout ça parce que je savais que vous me regarderiez différemment… s'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle, vous savez maintenant mais, il n'y a qu'avec vous que je peux parler de ça et… Je… je vais pas mourir, Dumbledore me protège. Et même si je suis en danger, je veux continuer de rire avec vous… j'ai jamais eut le droit d'être comme tous les enfants, d'avoir des amis… alors…

- Lou, on va pas t'abandonner, assura James en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- James à raison, on va devenir tes clowns privés, avec pour mission de te faire rire au moins trois fois toutes les heures, ajouta Sirius.

- Et puis sans toi les maraudeurs, c'est comme, Rogue avec les cheveux propres, déclara Peter.

- Donc, tu vas devoir nous supporter, au naturel, encore pendant pas mal de temps, conclut Remus. Mais c'est promis si tu en a marre, tu pourras t'enfuir en courant après avoir passé tes ASPICs.

Lou éclata de rire devant les grimaces que lui firent les quatre maraudeurs.

- Vous êtes de vrais amis, confessa-t-elle, et pour le prouver une nouvelle fois, vous allez me laisser le dernier marshmallow.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et attrapa d'un geste rapide le dernier marshmallow qui grillait au-dessus du feu. Sirius poussa un cri déchirant, alors que Peter et Remus se levaient, menaçant et s'approchaient d'elle. Liz, pour être sûr de garder son larcin, le fourra dans sa bouche.

- Désolée mais je l'ai avalé.

James se mit à rire, vite imité par Sirius et Rémus alors que Peter sautait sur Lou, avec un regard de tueur fou, pour tenter de la faire recracher.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent aux lueurs de l'aube et rangèrent leur matériel sans se presser pendant que Peter préparait le petit déjeuner. Ils se remirent en route vers neuf heures. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à midi, pressé d'arriver au cap. Ils atteignirent leur destination vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans une petite crique au pied de la falaise et se précipitèrent dans l'eau. Après une heure de baignade, l'estomac de Peter et de Sirius crièrent famine, ce qui leur valu pas mal de répliques moqueuses. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se dorer au soleil et à se baigner, encore une fois ils décidèrent de ne pas monter la tente et de dormir à la belle étoile dans la crique. Remus défia Sirius et James d'attraper du poisson, défi que bien sûr les deux gryffondors relevèrent. Ils pataugèrent donc tous les trois dans l'eau durant deux heures, sous les rires de Liz et de Peter, qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Lorsqu'ils sentirent le fumet odorant des grillades préparées par ce dernier, ils s'avouèrent vaincus.

- Sirius, tu es presque noir, tellement t'as bronzé ! s'exclama James.

- Tu admires mon corps d'athlète, têtenpétard ? demanda le garçon en s'allongeant paresseusement et en fermant les yeux. Eh ! c'est cruel ça !

Liz venait de lui tapoter le ventre.

- Il ne fallait pas autant manger, espèce de goinfre, répliqua la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue.

- Je… Le garçon s'interrompit et se mit à sourire en regardant derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui… ah ! non… les garçons… vous… je vous interdis !

Remus et James s'étaient approchés par derrière et l'avait attrapé pour la balancer à l'eau.

- Queudveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Peter n'eut pas le temps de se porter au secours de son amie, car James et Remus venaient de la lâcher. Elle ressortit de l'eau trempée, sous les rires des quatre traîtres qui lui servaient d'amis. Lou se tourna vers Sirius qui était celui qui riait le plus fort, d'autant plus que c'était sa spécialité les blagues mouillées.

- Patmol, commença-t-elle dangereusement, vient me faire un câlin…

Une course poursuite commença, dans laquelle, pour se rattraper, Peter fit trébucher Patmol, qui n'échappa pas au câlin mouillé. Les mouillés décidèrent alors de mettre à l'eau ceux qui étaient encore secs. James fut cependant plus malin en proposant un bain de minuit. Ils s'endormirent vers trois heures du matin, après avoir fini les deux bouteilles de vodka qu'avait emporté Sirius.

Ils passèrent la matinée du lendemain sur la plage, tentant de se remettre de leur gueule de bois puis après le déjeuner, ils remballèrent leurs affaires et prirent le chemin du retour par la route au pied des falaises. Le trajet fut ponctué de nombreuses baignades et c'est vers huit heures du soir qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La grand-mère de Remus les attendait sur le banc en pierre à coté de la porte d'entrée, un panier de pique-nique à côté d'eux.

- Si on allait voir un coucher de soleil ? proposa-t-elle.

Ils acceptèrent avec enthousiasme, et déposèrent leur vélo avant de suivre la vieille femme. Ils marchèrent dix minutes avant de s'installer devant une petite maison en pierre abandonnée. Ils sortirent le pique-nique et attendirent le coucher du soleil.

Le lendemain, ils se reposèrent tous de leur excursion et passèrent presque toute la journée dans les deux hamacs à discuter de tout et de rien et à réfléchir sur les blagues qu'ils feraient à la rentrée. Car le retour de vacances approchait, il ne restait plus que deux jours avant qu'ils ne doivent rentrer en Angleterre.

Le lendemain, Neesa leur demanda d'aller au village faire quelques courses et ils apprirent qu'il y avait une fête le soir même ils passèrent donc la soirée à danser, à boire, et à rire. Ils ne rentrèrent que vers cinq heures du matin car ils avaient fait un détour par la plage. Lors de la soirée, Liz fit connaissance avec un moldu de leur âge nommé Jason qui les invita tous à passer la journée du lendemain sur le voilier de son père. Ils acceptèrent et passèrent la journée avec Jason et des amis à lui. Le soir venu, la grand-mère de Remus, pour leur dernière soirée, les invita au restaurant.

Le lendemain fut identique aux jours de départs, que se soit le départ pour quitter Poudlard ou pour revenir à Poudlard. Ce fut l'hystérie, pour retrouver tout ce qu'ils avaient éparpillé un peu partout, pour refaire les valises et pour le faire en un temps record. Neesa, amusée, leur prépara leur petit déjeuner et le mit dans un panier à emporter, puis leur donna un coup de main. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Ils coururent jusqu'au village, après avoir remercier leur hôte pour le séjour merveilleux qu'ils avaient passé, la vieille femme les embrassa et leur ordonna de filer pour ne pas rater l'avion. Ils coururent donc jusqu'au village, appelèrent la diligence magique qui les mena à l'aéroport, juste à temps pour prendre l'avion. Une fois bien installés dans l'appareil, ils se décontractèrent.

- Ouf ! on y est arrivé. Je voyais d'ici la tête de ma mère si j'avais raté l'avion… annonça James.

- Et le savon que mes parents m'auraient passé ! renchérit Peter.

- Bah… on l'a eut non ? les rassura Sirius, nonchalant.

Liz sourit à cette remarque, le calme de Sirius venait sans doute du fait que sa mère à lui aurait sauté de joie si il avait raté l'avion. Un regard vers Remus lui apprit que le lycanthrope avait eut la même pensée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Heathrow, l'aéroport de Londres, huit heures plus tard, ils furent happés par deux bras qui les serra chacun à leur tour.

- Maman, on revient vivants et toi tu veux nous étouffer. Se plaignit James.

- Alors les enfants ce voyage ? demanda William Potter en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- Super ! répondirent les cinq amis en chœur.

- Méga top génial, ajouta Sirius.

- En tout cas vous avez pris des couleurs ! déclara Emily Potter.

En effet, ils arboraient tous un bronzage impressionnant, en particulier pour Liz et Sirius, qui avait déjà la peau mate au départ.

- Et Peter s'est métamorphosé, ajouta Mr Potter, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

- Cornedrue, Patmol, faites gaffe, vous allez avoir de la concurrence cette année, plaisanta Lou.

A la surprise des parents de James, Peter devança les deux garçons dans leur réplique en tirant la langue à la jeune fille.

- c'est vilain ça ! le réprimanda faussement Remus, en bombant le torse et en pinçant le nez en imitant McGonagall.

L'imitation, assez bien réussie, fit rire Mr Potter qui adressa un clin d'œil à Remus. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie et prirent la limousine pour rentrer au Manoir, il était convenu en effet qu'ils dorment tous chez James, car la rentrée était le lendemain.

**i hope your enjoy it !**

**dans le prochain chapitre, le cas Narcissa, un nouveau concierge et bien sur des blagues !**


	24. Une rentrée sous le signe des Maraudeurs

**réponses aux reviews :**

salut tout le monde ! voilà un nouveau chapitre, publié assez rapidement après le précédent, pour une fois ! vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir. et je dois dire que certains suppositions que vous faites commencent à se rapprocher de la vérité. MAIS personne n'a encore deviné vraiment qui est Lou. et je dois avouer que mon coté sadique en est très satisfait (mwouahahaha).

Lilyyy07 : heureuse que tu apprécie ma version de Peter adolescent. personnellement, après avoir détesté pendant très longtemps ce perso, je me suis dit que même si les maraudeurs adolescents étaient un peu crétin, Peter devait quand même avoir quelque chose pour lui, pour qu'ils soient devenus amis à la base. Du coup, j'ai relu le tome 3. et un des explications de Peter est que les autres maraudeurs le traitaient de faire valoir et pas comme un vrai ami. et c'est pour ça qu'il aurait trahi. Bon je trouve ça bancal pour justifier un meurtre... mais ! je m'en suis servi comme point de départ pour établir le profil de mon Peter à moi. un genre de et si... et là je me tais pour pas dévoiler trop de trucs. bref Queudver s'améliore, lol

et pour ceux qui me le demandent : comme je suis une vraie guimauve et que parfois je fais des crises de fifillite aiguë, oui il y aura de l'amûûûûrrr ! je sais déjà avec qui. et vous vous devrez attendre de le découvrir. niyark.

psychédélik : désolée je n'ai pas développé la partie d'échec entre Liz et McGo. j'ai essayé mais je manquais d'inspi. peut-être qu'un jour je ferai des OS sur cette histoire avec ce genre de moments. (bon je vais d'abord finir la fic peut etre :) ). quand à Narcissa, elle va continuer d'apparaitre, je pense qu'elle va devenir un perso secondaire assez important. j'adore toutes les fics où elle est mise en valeur, deviens plus ou moins gentille et se rebelle contre les sang purs.

encore une fois, j'èspère que mon humour débile et tragique vous fera rire (un peu ) et sinon, moi je l'assume quand même.

**disclaimer : alors les habituels remerciements. à Madame Rowlings tout d'abord sans qui aucune de ces fanfics que nous adorons n'auraient vu le jour. à tous ceux dont je dévore les fics et qui m'ont certainement inspirés (si certains reconnaissent dans mes histoires un peu de leur folie et touche perso, je veux juste dire : wow, vous lisez ma fic, c'est super !)**

**pour le reste c'est juste sorti tout seul de mon cerveau tordu. désolée c'est pas vraiment de ma faute, :)**

**bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 23 : Une rentrée sous le signe des maraudeurs**

Une fois rentrés au manoir, Mr et Madame Potter, qui avaient invité les parents de Remus et de Peter, exigèrent un récit de leurs vacances. Et les maraudeurs s'exécutèrent sans trop se faire prier. Ils dînèrent donc tous ensemble et lorsque James et Peter tombèrent endormis vers une heure et demi du matin, Emily Potter, appuyée par Athéna Lupin et Lisa Pettigrow, déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Ils maugréèrent pour la forme mais filèrent au lit en vitesse : ils étaient tous exténués, il faut dire que les vacances n'avaient pas été particulièrement reposantes. Liz fut, comme toujours la dernière à s'endormir. Et contempla ses amis endormis avant de fermer les yeux à son tour en se calant contre Remus.

Ils furent réveillés par une madame Potter furieuse qu'ils n'aient même pas prit la peine de se coucher dans un lit ou de se mettre en pyjama. En effet, ils s'étaient étalés sur la moquette confortable qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre de James, se contentant d'attraper une couverture. Ils prirent donc le parti de ne pas énerver plus Emily, qui pouvait être redoutable lorsqu'elle était en colère, et descendirent en quatrième vitesse prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils remontèrent ensuite pour prendre une douche et se préparer.

- T'as une de ces têtes, William ! ça fait peur à voir ! fit remarquer Sirius.

- Pas beaucoup dormi, répondit William Potter, la tête dans le vague, en se resservant de café.

- Ça se voit papa, affirma James, tu as fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ?

- On a fini la soirée au Merlin, c'était l'anniversaire d'Alastor.

- Qui ? demanda Peter

- Alastor Maugrey.

- L'auror ?

- Ouais.

- Mon père a passé la nuit au Merlin ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui et crois-moi Remus, même s'il est moldu, c'est un sacré fêtard ! le tien aussi Peter.

Il rirent lorsque le père de James appela Nob', l'elfe de maison, pour qu'il lui apporte une autre cafetière. La mère de James, entra alors dans la pièce et ordonna à tout le monde d'empoigner les bagages et de se diriger vers la voiture. Ils obéirent immédiatement devant l'air qu'affichait la sorcière et cinq minutes plus tard la limousine démarrait. Ils arrivèrent à la gare vers dix heures et demie et les cinq amis firent leurs adieux aux parents de James devant le passage invisible qui permettait de se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾. Les deux adultes firent leurs recommandations, l'une plus que l'autre, puis se sauvèrent pour aller travailler.

- bon ben voilà ! en route pour une nouvelle année de folie ! s'écria Sirius en traversant le passage.

Ils traversèrent le passage invisible à sa suite, Liz la première. La jeune fille était bien plus excitée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer ou l'admettre, pas parce qu'ils reprenaient les cours mais parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle ferait une vraie rentrée à Poudlard avec le Poudlard Express, les diligences tirée par les sombrals et tout.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, l'attention se porta sur eux, comme d'habitude. De plus ils avaient changés, en plus du bronzage, ils avaient grandi; en bien avait affirmé Sirius à William lorsqu'il l'avait fait remarquer la veille. La différence fut cependant pour Peter, qui habituellement attirait les regards de jalousie parce que tous les étudiants se pensaient mieux que lui et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était un maraudeur – tous des imbéciles avait dit James - non, ce jour-là, il eut droit aux regards d'abords de surprise puis de convoitise de la part des filles et d'étonnement de la part des garçons. Liz, pour en rajouter, se colla à son ami.

- Tu vois, on a bien fait de te donner des cours d'indifférence feinte, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Peter lui sourit et redoubla d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait l'habitude de côtoyer Liz, et elle commençait à avoir du mal à le faire rougir, mais ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des regards féminins posés sur lui. Derrière, James et Sirius s'efforçaient de ne pas rire trop fort.

- bon si on montait dans le train ? proposa Remus.

- Oui monsieur le préfet ! répondit Sirius avec un salut militaire.

- Sirius… soupirèrent en cœur Liz et Remus en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Peter et James regardaient Patmol d'un air désespéré.

- Mais tu te rends compte qu'on ne va pas faire le voyage ensemble ?! s'écria Sirius.

- Sirius la réunion de préfet dure une demi heure, expliqua James.

- Ah…

Sur cette dernière remarque pertinente de la part du gryffondor, ils montèrent dans le train et partirent au fond du train où se situait leur compartiment habituel. Cela prit au moins un quart d'heure entre les clins d'œil de Sirius à ses connaissances, les étudiants qui leur proposait de venir s'installer avec eux et les étudiants, des serpentards évidemment, qui leur bloquait le passage tout en les insultant – aucune imagination, remarqua Liz, on comprend pourquoi c'est si facile de les piéger avec nos blagues. Quand ils eurent posé leur affaire, ils souhaitèrent bonne chance à Remus pour sa réunion et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'en bons maraudeurs ils allaient éviter cette année comme de la peste, bien que James et Liz soient déchirés entre l'affection qu'ils portaient à la personne et leur devoir de maraudeur.

- Lily ! s'écria Lou. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, je viens chercher Remus, puisque apparemment c'est le nouveau préfet de gryffondor, dit la jolie rousse d'un ton dubitatif.

- Remus sera un préfet parfait, répliqua Sirius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Patmol avait passé l'été à gémir et se plaindre que la décadence des maraudeurs était arrivée avec force de fausses larmes et de cris désespérés. Remus sourit à son ami, heureux qu'il lui accorde enfin son soutien.

- Ou sinon, ça fait quoi d'être préfète Evans ? demanda James en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis très contente Potter, je vais enfin pouvoir vous empêcher de faire vos blagues stupides, comme ça peut-être qu'on pourra gagner la Coupe.

- On l'a gagné l'année dernière je te signale, même avec ce que tu qualifies de blagues stupides, lança Peter.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris, depuis quand Peter osait dire ce qu'il pensait, depuis quand avait-il une telle assurance ? Se demanda la préfète.

- Peter, on ne drague pas comme ça, ça c'est la phase de remballage, chuchota Lou, bien que tout le monde ait entendu.

- Oh, je ne drague pas, je la laisse à…

Le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir car James l'empoigna et le fit sortir du compartiment de force.

- on va chercher à manger ! balança-t-il.

Sirius et Liz se sourirent.

- Ce brave Peter, j'ai été ravi de le connaître

- Oui vraiment c'était un chic type.

- Bon, on va y aller, annonça Remus.

- Pas de problème Lunard, vas-y si dans une heure t'es pas revenu, on enverra les aurors pour qu'il te délivre, et si tu as été torturé pas une meute de préfets atteints d'une seriosité aigue, on te vengeras promis. Assura Sirius d'un air trop grave pour être vrai.

Le lycanthrope pouffa et suivi Lily, laissant Liz et Sirius seuls. Celui-ci se tut un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille pensa que c'était le bon moment.

- Patmol ?

- Moui ?

- Cet été lorsque nous étions au manoir, j'ai fait la connaissance de Narcissa, de la vraie Narcissa pas celle qui se cache derrière un masque à Poudlard.

- Je sais, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Lorsque nous sommes partis, j'ai continué à lui écrire, maintenant nous sommes de retour à Poudlard, et je compte garder contact avec elle, je crois qu'elle peut-être une très bonne amie, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais…

- Personne ne saura que Narcissa et moi sommes amies, je voulais te le dire, parce que c'est ta cousine et que malgré tout je crois que tu l'aimes bien et je préfère être honnête avec toi.

Lou observa la réaction de son ami, s'attendant à le voir crier ou râler, il n'en fut rien. Il demanda calmement.

- tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

- T'en vouloir ? pourquoi elle t'en voudrais, vous vous êtes tous les deux disputé, ça marche dans les deux sens tu sais.

- Elle ne veut sans doute plus avoir affaire à moi.

- Patmol, c'était il y a trois ans. Tu lui manques.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit patiemment la jeune fille, elle aime son cousin, et je suis sûre qu'elle veut te reparler à nouveau. Cet été au manoir, elle était ravie de passer du temps avec nous. Elle m'a écrit qu'elle était impatiente de rentrer à Poudlard pour pouvoir me reparler et toi aussi si tu le veux bien.

- Comment l'expliquer à Cornedrue et aux autres ?

- Cornedrue comprendra, il sera heureux pour toi. Si il apprend à la connaître, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera Narcissa. Elle n'est pas aussi radicale que les autres serpentards, elle respecte profondément certains enfants de moldus, Lily, Remus… elle me l'a dit.

Sirius sourit, rassuré. Après tout, on verrait bien et puis James était son meilleur ami, il comprendrait, il comprenait toujours, de même pour Remus et Peter.

James et Peter revinrent rapidement, les bras chargés de friandises en tout genres. La vendeuse s'appelait Lola et d'après ce qu'avait compris Lou, elle connaissait bien les maraudeurs – ils étaient ses meilleurs clients- et leur réservait toujours une part qu'elle leur vendait avant de commencer sa tournée des compartiments. Ils attendirent Remus avant de commencer à se goinfrer de sucreries et commencèrent une partie de bataille explosive, que Sirius remporta haut-la-main. Lunard revint finalement une heure plus tard

- Enfin ! s'écria James, on s'apprêtait à envoyer les aurors, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

- Désolé, ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, s'excusa le lycanthrope, il y a des nouvelles mesures de sécurité, alors les explications ont été plus longues.

- De nouvelles mesures de sécurité ? répéta Sirius pour encourager son ami à s'expliquer.

- A cause de Voldemort, révéla le préfet, je n'en sais pas plus, juste que Dumbledore a renforcer les protections, les préfets sont chargé d'aller le voir si ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Tu sais quelque chose toi ? demanda Peter à Lou.

- Désolé, mais je suis pas plus au courant que vous, j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines avec vous, vous vous en souvenez ? se moqua la jeune fille. Si ce n'est que lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les professeurs nous accompagneront au village pour assurer… notre protection, ajouta-t-elle

Elle avait failli dire « ma protection » mais elle s'était rattrapée à temps, elle ne voulait pas les effrayer, bien qu'à leur tête elle devinait qu'ils n'avaient pas été dupes. Ils ne relevèrent cependant pas la remarque, ce dont elle leur en fut gré ils avaient déjà débattu sur ce point et même si la fréquenter pouvait comporter des risques pour eux, ils resteraient tous ensemble, même Peter, le plus peureux des cinq l'avait affirmé sans hésitation. De même qu'ils étaient restés aux côtés de Remus, ils le feraient pour leur amie.

Ils décidèrent de laisser Voldemort et ses embrouilles de côté et ils continuèrent le voyage comme n'importe lequel des étudiants, enfin presque. Ils étaient tout de même les Maraudeurs et il fallait qu'ils planifient leur blague de rentrée.

- Les gars… commença Sirius, après un moment de réflexion

- Et la fille, l'interrompit Lou

- Et la fille, répéta le griffondor, je suis un génie

- Oh ! rien que ça, ironisa Cornedrue, est-ce que, avant de commencer à t'aduler, on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Mais parfaitement mon cher, répliqua Sirius sans relever la moquerie de son meilleur ami.

Lunard et Queudver s'échangèrent un regard alors que Lou pouffait de rire et que Cornedrue levait les yeux au plafond. Mais Patmol ne sembla pas le remarquer et se leva avant de déclarer avec l'emphase exagérée qui lui était propre.

- Je suis génial parce que je viens de trouver LA blague qui nous fera devenir célèbres.

- Oh ! laissèrent échapper en chœur ses amis.

- Hum… alors ton idée de la semaine dernière ne nous rendra pas célèbres ? fit remarquer avec justesse Peter, en essayant de paraître intéressé par les simagrées de son ami.

Liz échangea un sourire avec James et Remus. Sirius quand à lui s'était figé et paraissait plongé dans une réflexion existentielle, toujours debout sur la banquette et le doigt en l'air. Peter secoua la tête d'un air faussement affligé : il fallait toujours que Sirius en fasse des tonnes, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'entre maraudeurs. A vrai dire, le petit Peter n'aurait jamais osé critiquer Sirius un an auparavant mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé et Queudver avait gagné son titre de maraudeur au même titre que les quatre autres. Et avait son assurance toute nouvellement acquise, il soupira :

- tu es vraiment impossible, Patmol.

Liz eut un sourire tendre pour le jeune homme, oui Queudver avait vraiment changé. Elle en avait parlé avec les autres et ils étaient tous aussi ravis qu'elle de ces changements.

- Bon tu vas nous la dire ton idée de génie, s'impatienta James, faisant redescendre Sirius sur la terre ferme, dans tous les sens du terme.

C'est donc les fesses par terre, que Patmol leur expliqua son plan, faisant fleurir les sourires sur les visages de ses complices au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Génial ! murmurèrent-ils tous lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Bon, ok ! on l'a notre blague, annonça James. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut pour la mettre en place ?

- C'est pour dans quelques heures donc je suggère de reproduire un calque magique de la cible et Remus nous fera un joli tour de passe-passe pour l'appliquer, proposa Liz.

- Remus ?

- Pas de problème, affronter McGonagall est un défi sérieux mais ça peut-être amusant.

- On pourrait même utiliser Evans pour te faciliter les choses, lança Peter, le visage songeur.

- Ouais ça peut se faire, approuva James, bon au travail ! Il nous faut un modèle pour la structure, ton chapeau sera parfait Lunard, potion de volonté,…

- J'ai !

- D'accord Lou… sort condensé de créativité humoristique…

- Je dois avoir ça dans ma valise.

- Trouve-la Patmol. Ah Oui ! et une potion de réminiscence…

- Il doit m'en rester et j'ai de la potion d'illusion sensorielle pour la phase 1

- Bien Peter, je crois qu'on a tout alors…

- Tu oublies la potion de dégradation, rappela Remus.

Une fois la liste de répartition des tâches, les maraudeurs se mirent au travail, dans la plus grande efficacité, due à l'habitude. Lorsque le train arriva en gare, ils étaient fins prêts.

- la phase 1 peut commencer, annonça James, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

Et ce fut le signal de départ. Remus sortit du compartiment, son insigne de préfet bien en vue, précédé par Sirius, baguette en main. Les trois autres, comme si de rien n'était sortirent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers les diligences d'un pas tranquille. Ils furent rejoins cinq minutes plus tard par Sirius qui annonça

- phase 1 réussie.

Et la diligence se mit en route pour le château. Ils furent déposés devant les portes du château et pénétrèrent, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Du coin de l'œil ils repérèrent Remus et Lily Evans, accompagnés d'un élève de deuxième année qui se tenait le bras.

- …attendre le professeur McGonagall, disait Evans au jeune garçon

- oui, elle saura quoi faire, surenchérit Remus.

Les quatre autre maraudeurs se regardèrent : parfait, tout allait comme prévu. Ils se dirigèrent sans se presser vers la Grande Salle. Une fois installé à leur table et après avoir salué leurs camarades brièvement, Liz sortit de sa poche un petit miroir, un miroir à Double sens qu'ils avaient légèrement modifié pour qu'ils puissent communiquer tous les cinq, chacun ayant le sien. Liz murmura le nom de Lunard et une scène apparut

_- Professeur, expliquait Lily Evans, Jason s'est fait mordre par un chien en descendant du train._

_- Par un chien ? Lupin, tenez-moi ça et vous Calder montrez-moi votre morsure, ordonna le professeur McGonagall._

Les quatre maraudeurs sourirent en contemplant la scène, McGonagall leur avait vraiment mâché le travail.

_Remus effectua discrètement sa manoeuvre et après que le professeur McGonagall ait envoyé Evans accompagner le deuxième année à l'infirmerie, Remus lui rendit son précieux paquet sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de la légère auréole qui l'entourait désormais et prit congé pour rejoindre ses amis._

- Phase 2 réussie, annonça le jeune préfet en s'asseyant à coté de Liz.

La jeune fille rangea le miroir et se redressa pour observer les premières années qui entraient à la suite de la sous-directrice qui portait dans ses mains un antique tabouret à trois pieds et un encore plus antique chapeau, raccommodé de toutes parts et fendu au niveau du bord. Elle déposa le chapeau sur le trépied et les élèves firent silence pour écouter la traditionnelle chanson que leur offrait au début de chaque année le Choixpeau Magique et qui annonçait la Cérémonie de Répartition. L'ouverture qui servait de bouche se fendit et le Choixpeau entama sa chanson.

_Ainsi font font font les petites maisonnettes,_

_Ainsi font font font les petites maisonnettes._

_Elles se battent le jour la nuit,_

_Pour des émeraudes et des rubis_

_Pour des topazes et des saphirs, c'est du joli !_

_Moi je suis vieux et décati, mais pas encore parti_

_Ecoutez mon conseil vous mes amis_

_Serpentard est un vieux rusé renard_

_Griffondor mort, __rit encore_

_Serdaigle vaut mieux que le pain de seigle_

_Poufsouffle ne m'a jamais tricoté que des mouffles_

_Aucun ne vaut son prochain,_

_Tous des voyous et des vauriens _

_Des chenapans des sacripans_

_Rugissez lions en rages_

_Et armez vous de courage_

_Godric est un grand enfant_

_Apprenez aigles féroces_

_Si votre cerveau est si précoce_

_Rowena adore être muse_

_Serpents, sifflez votre ruse_

_Et débordez d'ambition_

_Salazar aime jouer avec ses pions_

_Enfin blaireaux de la bonté_

_A l'âme de justicier_

_Sachez qu'Helga_

_ a la tête de l'emploi_

_Avancez et je vous couvrirai_

_De mon tissu poussiéreux désolé_

_Mais c'est ainsi que va Poudlard_

_Qui vous réunit sous son étendard !_

La chanson très particulière du vieux chapeau fit place à un grand silence de stupéfaction. puis des murmures envahirent la salle, dont la réflexion « complètement taré le choixpeau ! » résumait bien l'état d'esprit. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui rétablit le silence d'un seul mot, accompagné du regard que tous les élèves redoutaient, excepté peut-être les maraudeurs. La sous-directrice prenait la cérémonie de répartition avec grand sérieux et déroula donc comme chaque année le parchemin qui contenait la liste des premières années.

- à l'annonce de votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous répartira, expliqua-t-elle. Ardwin, Marius !

Un jeune garçon s'avança en tremblant et se coiffa du Choixpeau Magique

_- Quand Marius s'en va-t-en guerre, il porte la veste de son père… _se mit à chanter le Choixpeau… _Marius aimait le cor, il ira à _Griffondor_ !_

Marius ne se fit pas prier et se pressa pour rejoindre sa table, sous les applaudissements des maraudeurs qui étaient les seuls à ne pas être paralysés par la surprise.

- Barton, Fanny !

Une petite fille rousse sortit des rangs.

_- Oh voilà qui est intéressant ! Ma grand-mère s'appelait Fanny…ou était-ce ma mère ? Comment je n'ai pas de famille ? Oh bien sur ! où avais-je la tête ?... ahahah la tête, c'est drôle n'est-ce pas, ahahah la tête…ah euh oui te répartir, eh bien pour cela, ça ne fait aucun doute ce sera _Serdaigle _!_

Cette fois-ci, les élèves se mirent à rire devant les bêtises que racontaient le choixpeau autant que devant la tête qu'affichait la jeune Fanny. La cérémonie se poursuivit ainsi sous les commentaires désopilants du vieux chapeau. Ariel Darcy fut envoyé à Serpentard après que le choixpeau lui ait demandé des conseil pour les sous vêtements que devrait porter un grand sorcier il envoya Erato Loubity à Poufsouffle en lui demandant si son grand oncle, Armando Dippet qui avait été directeur à Poudlard avant Dumbledore, avait transmit à sa descendance un sommeil saturé en ronflements, parce que c'était très désagréable pour les camarades de chambre. Enfin le professeur McGonagall, complètement dépassée par la folie subite que subissait le vieux choixpeau, annonça le dernier élève.

- Zamer, Brian !

Un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus s'avança et posa le chapeau sur sa tête avec appréhension.

_- C'est joli ça Brian comme prénom mon petit, tu sais c'est le deuxième prénom du professeur Dumbledore… ah celui-là c'est un sacré numéro ! un vrai f farceur du temps où il était à Poudlard et puis les sucreries mon enfant, il en mange des tonnes, je sais pas où il les met, s'il continue il va avoir des caries… tu aimes les sucreries ? Oui ? au fait où est-ce que tu veux aller ? comment ça tu n'en sais rien et moi alors ? bon c'est vrai je suis censé décider mais t'es un difficile ! tu aimes les plumes en sucre au moins ? bon c'est un bon point pour toi. Vois-tu, Albus… oui le directeur… alala qu'est qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre, pas assez ambitieux pour Serpentard, trop curieux pour Poufsouffle, trop facétieux pour Serdaigle, trop rusé pour griffondor… impossible de choisir et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu le garnement ? de la faire au trois petits loups. Une comptine pour enfants sorciers pour décider d'une maison ! enfin au moins j'ai su qu'il devait être placé à griffondor… il n'y avait bien qu'un griffondor pour sortir ce genre de bêtises !... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais tu n'est toujours pas réparti, mouais, allez va pour…_ Serdaigle _!_

Les cinq maraudeurs se tenaient les côtes à force de rire. La dernière tirade avait fait cessé les rires, de sortes qu'ils étaient les seuls à rires comme des fous. Soudain le choixpeau s'éleva et s'évanouit dans un nuage de poussière rouge qui laissa place au véritable choixpeau Magique qui retomba en silence sur le tabouret. La phase 4 de leur plan acheva définitivement les cinq farceurs qui s'écroulèrent de rire.

Les autre élèves ayant compris que c'était encore une de leur blague se mirent à rire eux aussi et il fallu que le professeur Dumbledore fasse des étincelles à l'aide de sa baguette magique pour que le calme revienne. Les yeux pétillant d'amusement, le directeur prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers fantômes, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je suis forcé de constater que cette nouvelle année se place sous le signe des maraudeurs, j'espère juste que nous ne devrons pas faire venir des médicomages pour des raccrochements de mâchoires et des douleurs à l'estomac…

Il y eut un éclat de rire qui parcouru les tables des élèves et plusieurs professeurs eurent du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Les recommandations ont toujours été très ennuyeuses, bien plus que la comptine des trois petits loups, précisa le vieil homme un grand sourire aux lèvres, déclenchant de nouveaux rires, je vais donc les reporter à un peu plus tard. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit.

Tous applaudirent et les plats en or se remplirent de nourriture sous les regards satisfaits des anciens élèves et émerveillés des premières années.

- C'est vraiment une des meilleures blagues que vous ayez fait, assura Mondigus Fletcher, un élève de sixième année

Un murmure approbateur, leur indiqua que l'affirmation de Mondigus n'était pas isolée et que beaucoup pensaient la même chose.

- merci pour le compliment Ding'

Le repas se déroula sans autre incident et bientôt les plats redevinrent brillants de propreté. Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- Maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je me dois de vous rappelez comme chaque année que la liste des objets dangereux n'a pas diminuée et que vous pouvez la consulter à la conciergerie bien entendu comme son nom l'indique ces objets sont interdits – regard aux maraudeurs. La Forêt Interdite est elle aussi comme son nom l'indique interdite, je déconseille donc aux premières années de s'y aventurer, et certains élèves devraient s'en rappeler également – nouveau regard aux maraudeurs. Pour finir je dois vous annoncer que Mr Piccot, votre concierge m'a donné sa démission, il semblerait que les nouveaux élèves de l'année dernière l'ait poussé à prendre sa retraite anticipée – regard à Liz qui reçut les applaudissement reconnaissants des élèves qui détestaient cordialement Piccot- Nous accueillons donc Mr Argus Rusard, qui s'occupera de l'intendance à la place de Mr Piccot…

- Tout est à refaire… soupira Liz tout à fait audible.

- … Les sélections de Quidditch se feront vendredi prochain, les intéressés s'inscriront auprès de Mme Bibine, continua le professeur Dumbledore. Je dois également vous informer que plusieurs évènement mondains auront lieu cette année, il y aura un banquet de noël juste avant les vacances auquel vos parents seront conviés suivi d'un bal pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, et un bal sera donné en fin d'année après les examens.

Des cris de joies retentirent de toutes parts à l'annonce des festivités, les bals à Poudlard étaient un évènement à ne pas manquer alors que Sirius murmurait d'un air effaré :

- Dumbledore veut inviter mes parents à un banquet ? il est fou ?

Tout le monde approuva dans un murmure. Liz, elle, ne fit aucun commentaire elle se sentait lasse. Encore un évènement auquel n'assisterait pas son père, encore un rendez-vous manqué Dumbledore n'enverrai aucune invitation pour elle, il n'y avait personne à inviter. Elle senti une main attraper la sienne et se tourna vers James qui la regardait avec douceur. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre son épaule et main dans la main ils suivirent leurs camarades. Remus était parti avec Lily pour guider les premières années et Sirius et Peter étaient plongés dans une discussion sur le dressage des chocogrenouilles pour un spectacle de cabaret…

- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? murmura James

Elle le regarda, surprise. Le garçon accentua légèrement la pression de sa main sur celle de son amie et reprit

- Je me suis souvent dit que si je perdais mes parents, je ne saurais pas quoi faire, je serais perdu. Je peux facilement imaginer qu'ils te manquent.

- Ce sont les moments ratés qui font le plus mal, murmura Liz avec douleur. Il y a des moment où… où ils devraient être là… mais il n'y a personne… il n'y a jamais personne, acheva Lou en se réfugiant dans les bras du jeune homme.

Ils s'étaient arrêté dans un couloir et avaient laissé les autres continuer. James la dirigea vers une classe vide et sans allumer la lumière, la serra dans ses bras. Sans parler. Il la serra simplement contre son cœur. Et elle se laissa aller, lentement elle ferma les yeux et s'abreuva de la présence de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, son grand frère qui veillait sur elle. Au bout d'un moment elle se calma et se redressa, les yeux émus.

- Merci Jimmy, chuchota-t-elle.

Et pour une fois, James ne souleva pas d'objection devant ce surnom qu'il détestait, le cœur bouleversé par ce petit bout de vie qui était parfois si triste, par cette petite sœur qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, par ces deux émeraudes si tristes parfois sans jamais toutefois laisser échapper des larmes et qui avaient le pouvoir de lui réchauffer le cœur.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi petite sœur, toujours, je serais là, promit le garçon à voix basse, sur un ton qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il parlait de ses sentiments et c'était rare.

Liz lui sourit, il lui attrapa la main et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Ils se séparèrent avant de pénétrer dans le passage de la grosse dame. Là leurs amis les attendaient. Ils étaient tous fatigué et se dire bonne nuit. Liz rejoignit son dortoir où l'attendaient Cathy et Lily.

- Enfin de retour à Poudlard. Commenta Cathy, une fois qu'elles eurent installé leurs affaires.

- Oui, enfin, répondit Lily, en se glissant dans ses couvertures.

Liz ne répondit pas, de toute façon ses deux amies étaient déjà endormies. Tranquillement elle se mit au lit à son tour après avoir jeté un regard à ses camarades endormies. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves fut pour Narcissa, il fallait qu'elles se parlent demain.

voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. en espérant que vous avez apprécié.

le chapitre suivant s'intitulera Une fleur dans l'arène. et je n'en dis pas plus.


End file.
